


Hey Babe, Take a Walk on the Wild Side

by DeepLittleSOB



Series: Lizzy-verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Hunters & Hunting, Nerdiness, Occult, Research, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 106,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepLittleSOB/pseuds/DeepLittleSOB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucking it up and growing some balls (pun not intended), she keeps a tight hold of the boxer-briefs drooping off her thin waist and walks to the mirror with closed eyes. Once ready, she blows out the air in her lungs in one big puff and lets her lids fly open. "Son of a bitch!" her female voice shouts loudly when she sees that a woman is looking right back at her in the reflection.</p><p>Someone wakes up a little differently than when they went to sleep....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Couches and Sick Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tenth story in my series. It's a fun one. Enjoy!
> 
> The first four chapters are a bridge between stories. The original hunt starts after that.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have the rights to anything of the Supernatural world. I'm just playing in their Sandbox.

**_This is a one-off chapter._ **

* * *

 

There was no fucking way she was letting this happen. No fucking way.

She's always hated ghouls. They're disgusting, scavenging, nasty fuckers and right now the one they've been tracking is about to get the jump on her man. Her rage takes over with the sight of the evil piece of shit just a few short feet away from Dean and before she can do anything about it, Lizzy is marching swiftly and without regard for herself in the direction of the creature. She pauses only to stoop once to pick up the lone, stranded two by four on the rotting wooden floor of the long abandoned house, no real plan in sight.

As it's now just a few mere inches from Dean and ready to pounce by the time she gets to them, Lizzy takes a solid swing. The heavy wooden board collides with the ghoul's skull, making a sickening cracking noise. The inhuman groan of pain it produces as it falls onto the floor with the harsh blow leaves her with a disturbingly high level of satisfaction.

Dean spins sharply around when he hears the commotion to find Lizzy standing there, tossing the board haphazardly and sharply off to the side once it's played it part and pulling her gun out from behind her back. He looks over everything while stunned for a moment, realizing how she just saved his ass from, at the very least, a nasty, unrecognized attack.

With her gun aimed at the ghoul it begins to get up, moving slow at first but Lizzy finds that it's just a rouse; this thing was just pretending to be down and out. She should have seen it coming, known it was a trap, but before she can make the kill her legs are kicked out from under her and she lands on her back onto the floor of what was once a dining room.

"Fucking shit," Lizzy breathes out her complaint, her back flaring in quick pain with the fall.

Dean turns his gun on the ghoul as it climbs atop Lizzy's laying form but he never gets a shot off as he can't get a clear one in. Instantly Lizzy is in combat mode, her training putting her brain on auto-raging-out-hunter-pilot, and when the ghoul pins her arms to the sides she head-butts it immediately. Seeing how dazed by the blow it is, her arms now free once it's too hurt to keep its hold on her, Lizzy starts in with the punches. A strong right using the butt of her Glock followed by a left hook, her fist hitting the same spot on its skull that she hit with the board, she can feel the fractured bones shifting under her knuckles. Lizzy then pushes the thing off of her and she stands up.

"L, move!" Dean shouts, his gun ready to take the shot and end the son of a bitch on the floor.

"No!" Lizzy points her index finger strongly at him before turning back to the struggling ghoul on the floor. "He's mine."

She stalks over to the ghoul all the while enjoying its suffering. The blood pouring from its left cheek and the pool collecting under its head makes her smile a bit. It felt good that she's the reason for its suffering. She presses the bottom of her boot into its neck to hold it in place for her. With wide eyes the ghoul looks up to her with utter fear, the expression making something within Lizzy  _too_  happy.

"How's it feel?" she asks with utter amusement down to the thing under her foot.

"How's what feel?" it asks, voice nearly cut off by the pressure on its neck.

"To know your about to die?" she clarifies while aiming her gun right between its eyes. "Scary, ain't it?"

"Fuck you," it spits right back, not playing into her.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Lizzy returns calmly as she pulls the trigger, the bullet hitting its mark smack between the ghoul's eyes. As soon as the shot's booming sound stops echoing around the nearly empty, darkened house, Lizzy lifts her heavy boot off of the monster and turns to face Dean with a proud smile. "That'll teach him to try and turn my man into a Big Mac, huh?"

Dean's expression is dark as he looks at her, making her feel as if he's angry with what she did. Now that she takes a second to think about it Lizzy realizes she might have made a huge mistake. She went off the rails again, just like they said they wouldn't do anymore. And she should have let Dean kill the ghoul when he could. He had the shot lined up and it would have been the efficient and smart thing to do. But she was pissed. How dare this  _thing_  think it could try and take Dean from her? But this is exactly what they both needed to stop doing.

"Shit," Lizzy laments. "Hot Shot, I know I shouldn't have done…"

Before she can get the words out Dean has closed the space between them. He swiftly crushes his lips against hers, his arms around her immediately. That dark look he gave her wasn't anger after all. It was something very much different.

Pushing her back into the nearest wall, Dean attacks. He knows he should be mad, should be furious, but he just isn't at all. Instead the whole display was the biggest fucking turn on he's gotten from her in a while… and that's saying a lot. She was protecting her man and she was fantastic at it, nearly flawless. For once he's letting himself get caught up in how damn good she is and how fucking much she loved him instead of be too concerned and protective to enjoy it.

“What has gotten into you?” Lizzy pants out with his lips still working against hers.

“You,” Dean quickly explains as he drops his gun to the floor in order to reach for the front of her jeans with both hands. 

“I take it you’re not mad at me then?” Lizzy wonders, eyes already heavily lidded as the button of her pants are popped open, followed quickly by her zipper. 

“You’re fucking amazing,” he tells her, attacking her neck while gruffly lowering her jeans and underwear just enough for him to touch her.  “The way you just saved my ass…”  His hand immediately reaches between her legs and rubs her exactly how she likes it.   “…so fucking hot.”

“Oh my God,” she moans out when she feels him.  His hands were just too damn dexterous, too talented after always having been working with them his whole life.  He’s been known to make her come in record time with just his fingers alone.  As his mouth lands hot and fast on her neck she nearly melts.  “Seriously, what’s with you?”

“Need to fuck you,” he says into her ear hastily, his free hand pulling her Glock out of her grip and letting it drop onto the floor along with his.  There was only one ghoul in the town and they knew it as fact.  Now that it was dead on the floor there is no need to be cautious anymore.  “Right now.”

Lizzy just nods with his words, agreeing with his sentiment exactly.  He got her going so fast her head is still spinning a bit when he pulls her away from the wall and turns her around, pushing her to the old, dirty couch in the next room.  Once they reach it Dean stands her behind the back of the furniture and pressed her shoulders forward, bending her over completely.  With her hands propping her up on the cushions of the seat, Lizzy turns to watch him move.  He’s frantic, driven, and God damn it if it wasn’t making her crazy.

Grasping hard onto her clothing, he shoves her jeans and panties down to her knees before opening his own pants.  He’s moving as quickly as he can, his desire absolutely dominating everything.  He needs her so badly it literally hurts, so badly that he has to wonder if he’s ever wanted her this much in his whole life. 

Pants and boxerbriefs down to his boots, pooling in a crumpled bunch around his calves, Dean spits crudely into his hand.  He slicks himself up for her, his hand running his length once, before he presses hard into her without ceremony. 

“Oh!” Lizzy calls out, surprised to feel him inside of her so quickly.  Usually Dean was good at the buildup, taking his time and getting her ready, especially if they weren’t on any kind of time table.  Sam was back at the motel sick as a dog and they did their job so there was nowhere for them to be.  They could have stayed for hours, though the abandoned warehouse is pretty disgusting and if they were thinking clearly they’d have left to do this elsewhere. 

“You’d do anything for me.  To save me,” Dean remarks, grabbing an ass cheek in each hand as he pounds into her fast and hard.  “Wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” she moans out, not sure if it was to answer his question or just to say yes to everything he is doing to her right now.  It’s probably both. 

Hooking an arm around her shoulders, he pulls her up until the back of her head is resting on his shoulder and her hands are grasping at the very top of the back of the couch, the new angle making Lizzy moan louder.  Looking up to him she struggles out, “Anything, Dean.  I’d do anything for you.”

She’s starting to get it.  She was way off when she worried that he’d be angry with her for the way she handled the situation.  The second something threatened him that switch flipped and made her see red.  Granted she kicked that ghoul’s ass and sent it packing permanently, but the usual thing Dean does when she lets her love and protective nature take over is he gets pissed and pretty much scolds her for her thoughtless ways.  This time he wasn’t upset at all.  She’s starting to think he’s grateful instead and boy is he showing his thanks.

“I’d kill a million ghouls for you, baby,” Lizzy smirks playfully through panting breaths.  “A billion.”

“Fuck yeah you would,” Dean smiles back before moaning with the feel of her and kissing her neck.

“Oh God,” Lizzy grits out when everything starts to feel just too damn good.  Her nails nearly puncturing the worn fabric of the furniture, she closes her eyes tight, just missing the feral look that sets into his expression as he watches her reaction.  “Oh yes.  Oh, Dean.”

He leans in close to her, hips still snapping into her at a fast, bruising pace, to growl into her ear.  “Come on, my little badass,” Dean says, tone deep and eyes glued to her.  “Come all over that dick you just saved.  You earned it.”

“Oh my God!” Lizzy pants out in a shocked cry as she reaches up to press her fingers onto his lips with the dirty words he speaks to her.  He playfully licks the pad of her middle finger and she feels her legs grow weak with it all.  “Fuck… fuck… ah, fuck…”

“There is it,” Dean happily says when he hears her rambling.  Her nonsense combined with the look on her face seals the deal.  She’s almost there.  “I love that.”

“God damn, I love _you_ ,” Lizzy loudly confesses through her coming moment. 

Dean lets her shoulders go and pushes her back down.  Bent at the waist again with arms propping her up, Dean looks down at her round curves exposed to him.  An ass kicker with a great ass.   He can’t imagine there are a ton of those out there.  Most hunters were scared, marred up, and grizzled messes.  Even through the scars Lizzy remained smoking hot and it drives him nuts constantly. 

“So beautiful,” Dean murmurs to himself, quite sure she didn’t hear him over her own noises of enjoyment.  That’s more than fine with him.  That comment was more for himself. 

Bending all the way in half once she moves her arms, Lizzy presses her hands on top of Dean’s as he holds onto her hips.  She squeezes hard, moaning louder and trembling a bit.

“Oh fuck!  Dean!” Lizzy finally shouts into the empty, crumbling house as she lets go, punctuating the profanity with an absolutely obscene and uncontrollable moan of utter satisfaction. 

His own fingers pressing into her skin, Dean follows rights behind her as he’d been holding out for her own pleasure.  He could have been done the minute he pushed into her he’d been that turned on.

“Holy crap,” Dean grunts as he comes down, leaning some of his weight onto her as he exhales hard. 

“Damn,” Lizzy huffs with a half-smile on her lips as she turns to face him.  She pulls him down to kiss her once before asking, “What the fuck was that?”

“Uh… me being awesome?” Dean shares a shit eating grin.  He needed to stall as at the moment as he really isn’t too sure what just happened there.

"Very true," she nods with a warm smile. "But try again."

"I don't know, honestly," Dean tells her, arms around her frame and pulling her in as he looks down at her happy face. "You just really turned me on there."

"So you like being the damsel in distress?" she pokes fun and Dean pushes her away from him immediately.

"Fuck you…" he complains with disgust at her words.

"No! It's cute," Lizzy pulls him back and locks her arms around his waist. "And I like that you find my badassery sexy."

"Jesus Christ," Dean rolls his eyes and brings his arms around her shoulders. She's making his fucking her in a frenzy so embarrassingly lame.

"Well if this is the thanks I get for saving your hide then let me tell you…" she presses up on her toes and moves in closer to him. "I'm gonna kill anything that comes within a mile of you."

Dean huffs a small, amused laugh and kisses her long. She really would do as she said, he doesn't doubt it. Greatest fucking woman ever.

"That's why I married ya," he jokes back.

"You're God damned right," Lizzy cheers as she looks through the doorway to the dining room. The dead ghoul is still lying motionless on the floor. "Can't say I've ever had sex while this close to a dead monster before."

"There's a first for everything I guess," he jokes right back and sighs. "So salt and burn then check on Sammy?"

"Uh," Lizzy complains loudly as she lets go of him, not wanting to go through all that work. "Yeah yeah." She reaches down to her half-on pants and starts to put herself back in order.

"Hey I don't want to do it either," he assures, also pulling his pants back on. "And I definitely don't want to head back to the motel and hang out with Upchuck Buck."

"Aw, stop it," Lizzy coos as she buttons her jeans. "The poor dude is so sick right now. He can't help it."

"Yeah, I know," he responds in a down tone. He may play it off and make fun but when Sam's sick he hates it. He feels helpless. It sucks.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Lizzy grumpily states as she walks towards the ghoul's lifeless body. "Fucking hate these disgusting things." For good measure she kicks it in its once head with the full force of her boot.

* * *

Cold. There is something seriously cold on his cheek and it feels… damn good.

Leaning up off his pillow just an inch and into the gentile coldness, Sam sighs as he comes out of his hazy, thick sleep.

"How you feeling, Sam-I-Am?"

"Your hand is freezing," Sam comments in his roughed up voice as he pries his watery eyes open to see her. Lizzy is smiling softly at him as she sits on the floor by the edge of his bed.

"Sorry," she laughs quietly while taking it away. "It's fucking cold out."

"Felt good," he simply tells her, already missing the relief.

"That's because you're burning up," Lizzy explains as she gets up.

"S' hot in here,' Sam complains, his legs weakly kicking off the blankets over him. He was turning into an ice cube when Lizzy and Dean left to go find the ghouls they'd tracked into town. Before getting into bed Sam had put on a hooded sweatshirt, sweatpants, and a pair of the wool socks Lizzy had bought them a while back. It wasn't enough. Even bundled in thick sweats and two comforters (he stole Dean and Lizzy's to double up) he was shivering while half watching the news in bed. Now it's like their room was a sauna and he'd give anything to cool off.

"Here," Lizzy says while handing over three ibuprofen pills and a bottle of water. "This should help regulate the temperature in there." She points to his overall form before pulling his plastered bangs off his forehead. "You at least feeling less nauseous?"

"Haven't puked since you left if that's what you mean," Sam answers while sitting up and leaning into the headboard with his back. He downs the pills immediately, looking to feel better in any way possible.

"That's good," she nods. "Ginger ale?"

"Sure," Sam tells her just to make her happy. Lizzy heads to the mini-fridge.

"You ready to try some saltines or something?" she wonders over while pouring him a glass of soda.

"Don't wanna," Sam makes a disgusted face.

"Fine, but soon you have to," Lizzy scolds lightly while sitting on the edge of his bed and handing over the drink. "You haven't eaten in like two days." As Sam takes a sip he peers at her, her face concerned and set in a completely fake smile.

"I'm ok, Lizzy," Sam complains to her. "Relax. It's just the flu."

"I know," she assures. "I just hate seeing you like this. I mean, you're Sam. You're supposed to be this big, walking and talking wall of a badass hunter, not some sick little kid who looks so miserable and sad."

"I'm not a kid."

"But you look like one."

"Shut up."

"Hey, don't piss off the nurse," she points at him jokingly.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't," Sam admits. "Dean sucks as a nurse."

"He'd look good in the uniform though" she laughs aloud, picturing the ridiculous thought in her mind. "But that's weird. I figured over protective big brother would have been awesome when you were sick."

"He was too afraid to catch it," Sam tells her, leaning his head back onto the headboard for support. "When Dean is sick… Jesus, just try not to find out what he's like when sick."

"Complains his ass off?" she surmises while pulling off his heavy socks for him.

"Understatement," Sam rolls his eyes before closing them. "And when I was sick as a kid he had to do everything… research, weapon cleaning, everything dad needed done."

"So he was grouchy as fuck," Lizzy adds in simply, knowing already that it's true.

"Oh yeah," Sam manages a weak smile at the memory.

"I bet it was because he couldn't make it stop though," Lizzy makes an assumption knowingly. "He can't kill a flu and it was something going after you…"

"Bet you're right," Sam agrees while thinking it over. "He did always get soup for me though."

"Of course he did… he probably got some for himself too," Lizzy laughs. "The man thinks with his stomach more than he does his brain."

"His dick still trumps them all."

"Ha!" Lizzy shouts loudly in sheer amusement before laughing again. "You have no idea how true that statement is." Considering where she just came from, Sam is absolutely right.

"Gross," Sam complains. "I'm sick enough. Don't wanna talk about Dean having sex."

"Hey, that's not gross," Lizzy says in faux offence.

"Oh come on," Sam weakly rebuts while sinking back into a lying position under the thin sheet. "You two are definitely gross with what you do together."

"And how would you know?"

"I just do," Sam answers with another eye roll. He knows them well enough. "Gross is the perfect word."

Lizzy just shrugs the insult away. How could she say anything after having sexy next to a dead creature corpse in a dirty, probably vermin infested house?

"Go back to sleep Sam," Lizzy says while patting him on the knee and standing back up. "You look like you're exhausted."

"I am." He snuggles into the lumpy pillow that today feels a lot better than it normally would. Being up and conversing for five minutes knocked the shit out of him.

"Alright, I'll keep it quiet…"

Right then the door to the room opens.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean says in a cheery voice when he sees Sam's eye open. "How ya' feeling?" He slams the door shut behind him and Sam wince with the loud sound hammering through his skull.

"Clearly not half as good as you," he answers while burying his face in the pillow and pulling the sheet over his head to get away from everything happening in the suddenly too small room.

"Sam's still exhausted so he's going back to sleep," Lizzy informs Dean as she places her index finger to her lips to keep him quiet.

"He can't do that," Dean says quickly.

"Why not?" Sam questions through the pillow obscuring his voice.

"Soup time, dude."

The simple answer makes Sam groan with disgust.

"Hot Shot, he's seriously not hungry," Lizzy answers, knowing how badly Dean wants to help out. He dropped her off before heading to the grocery store to pick up everything he needed to make soup for Sam. She hates to disappoint but she thinks Sam will start throwing up again if he has to eat.

"What?" Dean brushes off, pulling out the microwavable minute rice and cans of premade tomato-basil soup from the paper bag he'd been carrying. "Sam always feels better after some tomato-rice soup. Always."

Sam stays under the covers but the corners of his mouth turn up just slightly. Ever since they were kids this was the one thing Dean did when he felt like shit to make it all better. He would dump cans of tomato soup together with cooked rice into a bowl and call it the sick cure all. Sam is well aware that this was something their mother did when Dean was sick. Of course, whenever Dean was sick as a kid the soup their mother made was from scratch and was probably perfect, but his brother did what he could with the crap that they had in the shitty motels they would be in. Sam has to respect the effort.

"Dean," Sam can hear Lizzy whisper, keeping it quiet for him. "He's gonna start throwing up again. Just let him sleep for now and make it later."

"It's fine," Sam lies as he pulls his head out from his cocoon and talks to the two others in the room. "I can eat."

"Sam, you just said…" Lizzy starts before he gets cut off.

"I know what I said," Sam says with fake assurance. "But Dean's right. That stuff makes me feel better." Ok, so maybe it didn't. And Lizzy was right; the last thing he wants to do right now is eat. But this is what Dean does to help. He makes tomato rice soup. It's a quirk he has, has always had, and Sam would never deny Dean the chance to use one of their mom's old tricks to make him feel better.

"See!" Dean says with glee as he pops the bag of microwavable rice into the small microwave their room came with. "Sam will be on his feet and ready help kick some ass in no time with a little homemade soup."

"Homemade, huh?" Lizzy jests as she picks up and examines the premade canned soup.

"Well, as homemade as a hunter on the run can get," Dean rebuts, not liking her making fun of his ways. "It may not be perfect, but it's what we got. And when Sam is sick, tomato-rice soup it is."

"Ah, and why tomato rice?" Lizzy keeps prying, never having seen this kind of behavior from Dean before. "Why not just the tomato soup as is?"

"Because that's not what mom made," Sam says, his face still half smashed against the pillow under it with his eyes closed. "When Dean was sick as a kid mom made him tomato rice soup."

"Ah," Lizzy nods her understanding. It's a learned behavior from the woman he never had enough time with. She walks to Dean's side and presses up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Then that's very sweet of you, Hot Shot."

"Oh yeah,  _now_  it's sweet," Dean says sarcastically after her change of tune once she knows the reasoning behind his weirdness.

"Yup."

"Thanks, Dean," Sam calls out from under the covers and Dean just smirks a little. So maybe he's not as good as Lizzy is at taking care of sick Sam. Sam is gross right now and he doesn't want to go near him. Lizzy has that mothering thing going on anyways and Sam's never really had that. But, Dean will always do what he can to give his brother glimpses of what life was, what it could have been, had Yellow Eyes never met them.

* * *

 


	2. The Prophet and His Word

_**My take on 'The Real Ghostbusters'.** _

* * *

 

"So excited to meet him," Lizzy says from the backseat of the Impala as it flies down the back country roads.

"Well relax," Dean answers her, concentrating on the road as he goes a good twenty miles per hour over the limit. "He's nothing to be that excited about."

"Dude, he's a prophet!" Lizzy says. "I've never met one before. I think it's pretty cool."

"Not when he knows the ins and outs of every aspect of your life. Trust me, Lizzy. It's not that cool," Sam grumbles, still uncomfortable with his story being put on display. Hopefully Chuck doesn't mention his books and their country-wide publication. Neither he nor Dean had the heart to tell Lizzy about it all after they were done dealing with Chuck for the first time. She'd freak out and she already had too much on her plate at the time. Back then they figured why bother. Now they're just crossing their fingers that their drawn out omission stays that way… an omission.

"Nice," Lizzy cheers to herself when the sign for The Pineview Hotel goes by the car window. After driving for hours on end, she's ready to get out of the car.

Coming to a halt in the lot, all three hunters hustle out of the car and head quickly to the front door. Dean notices a line of '67 Chevy Impalas identical to his baby but Sam pulls him away before he can really think about how weird it is to see.

"Hey," Sam points to the man pacing the front steps. "Come on."

They run over to the prophet in a hurry.

"Chuck! There you are," Sam greets in a hurry.

"Guys?" Chuck returns with full surprise and recognizes the woman with them immediately. "Oh, wow. Uh, Lizzy?"

"Yeah, hi," Lizzy grins wide. "It's awesome to meet you." He's shorter than she imagined… and very skittish… but still. He's a freaking prophet and that's definitely something new for her.

"Really?" Chuck asks with trepidation. He always assumed Lizzy would hate him for putting her life out there for the masses. He knows her well enough already to assume her response to him. "That's, um, funny."

"What's going on?" Dean hastily asks.

"Ah, nothing," Chuck lies. "You know, I'm just kinda… hanging. What are you guys doing here?"

"You told us to come," Dean answers.

"Ah, no I didn't."

"Yeah, you did," Sam insists. "You texted me this address. Life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"I didn't send you a text."

"We drove all night!" Dean angrily yells at the frustrating man in front of him.

"Fucking relax, huh?" Lizzy says to him with a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could..." Chuck pauses when he figures it out. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Sam! You made it!" All four people look up the front steps to see a blond woman freaking out with happiness.

"What the fuck is  _that_?" Lizzy asks horrified as the crazy looking woman in the dorkiest outfit she's ever seen pounds down the steps to join them.

"Oh, ah… Becky, right?" Sam asks and she beelines for him.

"Oh, you remembered," Becky responds with glee before dropping her tone low. "You've been thinking about me."

"Becky?" Lizzy whispers her question as she doesn't remember meeting the woman in front of them.

"Sam's biggest fan," Dean clues her in.

"Shut up!" Lizzy grabs his bicep with both hands, gripping hard with excitement. Lizzy never had the pleasure of meeting Becky before. She's only heard about her. "This is awesome!" She loves the embarrassment already on Sam's face. Money couldn't buy that.

"I..." Sam starts to respond, with what he doesn't know, before getting cut off.

"It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either," Becky shares with him and the burst of stifled laughter coming from Lizzy is heard by everyone.

Lizzy covers over her mouth with her hands, regretting the moment of giggles when Becky glares daggers at her.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes immediately to the crazy woman.

"You must be Lizzy," Becky smugly says with her arms crossed as she looks the hunter up and down. "I expected more."

"More what?" Lizzy laughs with the statement.

"Between the trucker mouth and, shall we say, less than lady like decorum I guess I am not sure what I could have been expecting."

"What the  _fuck_  is your problem, lady?" Lizzy asks, taking a step forward and getting pulled back by Dean's arm linked around hers.

"Easy," he warns down to her. "She's harmless."

"She's a bitch," Lizzy returns, Becky glaring harder at her with the remark.

"Becky," Chuck interrupts to get down to the truth. "Did you take my phone?"

"I just borrowed it from your pants."

"Becky..."

"What!? They're going to want to see it!"

"See what?" Sam and Dean both ask at the same time.

"Oh my God," Becky squeals. "I love it when they talk at the same time!"

"Is this real life?" Lizzy asks up to Dean.

"God I hope not," Dean grumbles as a man appear at the top of the front stairs with a clipboard.

"Hey Chuck! Come on pal! It's show time!"

Becky bounds up the stairs like a kid who's eaten too much candy and disappears inside.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Chuck sadly and guiltily says to them in advance. "For everything."

The three hunters follow the prophet into the secluded hotel. Once in the lobby they only grow more confused. It's filled with people, all milling around, some wearing costumes.

"Hey Dean," a man laughs as he passes the three of them with a beer in hand. "Lookin' good."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks the unknown man.

"I'm Dean too. Duh," he takes a swig of his beer. "And you brought a Lizzy. Damn, she's just as I always pictured her to be too. Good for you, man! Ha!"

The man laughs to himself and walks away as Lizzy points to him in a total stupor.

"He had your clothes on," she says to Dean.

"Uh, don't think my stuff would fit tons o' fun over there."

"No, idiot," Lizzy swats his arm. "He had the same kind of clothes on as you do. The leather jacket… even the necklace."

Dean absently grabs the pendant around his neck, the one of a kind, or so he thought, that Sam gave him for Christmas years ago.

"What the fuck is this?" Sam wonders.

"And why would someone be picturing what I look like?" Lizzy adds to their fears.

"Uh-oh," a masked man comes up to them and says. "It's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now." He waves his plastic scythe at them. "Have fun you two. Aaaah!"

Hearing an excited giggle behind them, they all turn to see Becky standing there.

"Becky," Sam nervously asks. "What is this?"

"It's awesome!" she responds happily. "A Supernatural convention. The first ever."

"A convention for supernatural things?" Lizzy asks with utter confusion. "Why?"

"No, it's for the books," Becky answers obviously.

"What books?" Lizzy pries and Becky's face grows serious.

"You never told her?" she accusingly asks Dean, making Lizzy turn sharply towards him, her face fearful and angry already.

"Never told me what!?" she asks up to her man and he remains silent, his expression apologizing already. "What didn't you tell me, Dean!?"

Dean looks quickly to Sam and then to Becky. "You got a bar in this joint?"

"Yep! Just around the corner in the restaurant."

"Good," Dean answers and grabs Lizzy's hand. "Because you and me need to talk."

* * *

"So… everything," Lizzy says, the shock heavy in her voice.

"Everything," Dean confirms.

" _Everything_?" she checks with slight disbelief.

"Yes, everything."

Lizzy downs another shot and drops the glass on the bar. Dean signals for a refill for her.

"Why?" Lizzy asks.

"Chuck didn't know he was a prophet. He's a writer and just thought he was doing his job," Dean justifies.

"So that gives him the right to air your lives and therefore mine from the second I met you?"

"A man's gotta eat and support his addiction to the ladies of the night," Dean quickly answers, nodding to the bartender in thanks once her shot glass is full again. "Plus he's not seeing a dime anymore. They're out of publication."

"Really?" Lizzy asks with hope.

"Yeah. According to the series, I go to hell and that's all there is to it."

"Good," Lizzy sighs. "Oh, um, not good that you went to… uh… fuck, you know what I mean. So, no one can read anything new about us?"

"Nope. Apparently our story is boring."

"Never thought I'd ever hear us be called boring…" she says before taking the shot in front of her and this time she signals for another herself. When the bartender comes over, she holds out her hand to stop him from pouring. "Just leave it."

Shrugging, the man walks away and leaves the bottle to Lizzy.

"So it's published under fiction, right?" Lizzy pries, the whiskey bottle already tipped and filling her glass up once more.

"Yes. People would never believe that this shit is real," Dean refers to the ridiculousness of their lives.

"Touché," Lizzy nods. "Damn, so everything that happened in those few years is in there? Like John's death?"

"Yes."

"That sucks," Lizzy comments as a short blond woman walks by, her bright blue eyes and vampire fangs giving away her Supernatural character of choice instantly. "And Lou's death?" Lizzy asks sadly, already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately."

"Fuck…" Lizzy trails off before sharply looking back to him with new worry. "What about when we met?"

"Yes."

"And what happened that weekend?" Lizzy fears as they spent a lot of that weekend in bed together.

"All of it," Dean answers with a wince.

"Oh my God!" Lizzy says, her hands covering her face with embarrassment.

"Eh, it's not so bad," Dean answers with false nonchalance for her sake. "Some of that stuff we did was good stuff."

"The underwear tying my hands back?"

"Of course."

"The whipped cream?"

Dean just shrugs and Lizzy frantically grabs for her shot glass, needing the added buzz.

"I'm sure those who read it got inspired," Dean tries to look at it differently. "I guarantee babies were born because of us."

"How detailed?"

"Um, pretty detailed," Dean tells her honestly.

She pours another shot but before she can drink it she sees someone dressed like Sam walk by with one of the books in his hand. She reaches out and steals it from him without asking or thinking.

"Uh, excuse me!" the man complains with her rude behavior.

"Excuse yourself," Lizzy spits back and looks over the cover of the book.

"That's my favorite one," he complains further. "Give it back."

Looking down at the inaccurate depiction of Dean (with long hair!?) standing by the Impala with what she assumes is a glorified version of herself wrapped dramatically around his side with her hair flowing in the wind, Harlequin Sam and Lou kissing off in the distance in front of Bobby's house, she feels sick. She reads the title.  _Relax, Dude_.

"Why is this one your favorite?" Lizzy pries, her eyes never leaving the cover.

"Because we get to meet the girls for the first time, obvi," he tells her.

"The girls?"

"Yeah, Lizzy and Lou. I mean, you should know… you're Lizzy, right?"

Huffing with the overwhelming insanity of everything around her, she grabs the whiskey bottle off the bar and stands up, book in her other hand.

"Sure am," she answers him truthfully and walks away. After a few steps, she backtracks, slams back the full shot glass sitting on the bar, and then storms off for good.

"She takes this thing seriously," the bunk-Sam says to the real Dean as he's impressed with the woman he just encounter's commitment to character. She was spot on.

"You have no idea, pal," Dean grumbles as he signals for his own drink.

* * *

Walking into the convention hall, Sam and Dean see Lizzy sitting alone in the middle of the back row, her back hunched over as she reads and whiskey bottle sitting on the carpet by her feet, the metal pour spout tossed aside. They walk over, standing behind her seated form.

"How you doing, Lizzy?" Sam asks, not able to read her and how she's taking everything.

"Staying golden, Pony Boy," Lizzy quips as she reads on and Sam pats her on the shoulder in silent support.

"It's weird, I know…" Dean starts and Lizzy turns to look up at him.

"This conversation is exact," she says with awe up to him while pointing to the page she's on. "This is what we said to each other in Bobby's bathroom when I stitched you up when we first met. Every damn thing I said to you, every fucking thing I  _thought_  about you… it's like he's in my head. Chuck's in my fucking head. This is freakin' nuts!"

Before Dean can agree, clipboard man takes the stage and starts talking over the microphone to the crowd.

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention," he greets, receiving a loud cheer from the crowd, and starts in on the itinerary for the day. "At 3:45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened Little Boy; The Secret Life of Dean'. And at 4:30 there's the 'Homoerotic Subtext of Supernatural' which will be paired with the discussion 'Lizzy; Viable Character or Foil for Sam and Dean's Sexual Tension.'"

"Gross," Lizzy mutters under her breath with disgust as Sam and Dean react in their own silent yet equally disgusted way.

"Oh, and of course, the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp."

The audience cheers excitedly as Lizzy groans with annoyance. She dog-ears the page she was last on and decides to pay attention to the man at the microphone.

"But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the Supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!"

"I thought his name was Chuck?" Lizzy asks while looking at the cover again, reading a different author name on it.

"He uses a penname," Sam explains.

"That's kinda douchey," Lizzy comments.

Once the crowd calms when Chuck takes the stage, Lizzy watches the nervous man carefully. She enjoys that he appears to be as uncomfortable as she is right now. It only seemed fair.

"Ok. Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I..." Chuck clears his throat. "Dry throat." He proceeds to pound down a half bottle of water. "Ok. Uh...ahem. So I guess...questions?"

Every hand in the room goes up. "Uh...you?" Chuck choses in a flustered manner. The man jumps up with glee.

"Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?"

Glancing to the hunters at the back of the room, Chuck stutters his answer. "Oh, ah, I...it just came to me." Chuck points to another fan. "Ok. Yeah. The hook man."

As a man with a cheap plastic hook stands and asks a question in his German accent, Lizzy turns around.

"How are you two not freaking the fuck out?"

"We've had time to adjust to the idea of it all," Sam answers her.

"Luck you," she says, pissed off that she has to dive into her own past head first. "I feel like someone just crapped me out into the Twilight Zone."

"I think I'd prefer that that over this," Dean quips with annoyance.

"So, next question." Chuck says and once more, every hand in the place rockets up. "Yeah, you."

"What's with the sudden introduction of female characters in 'Relax, Dude'?" the young man dressed as a woman in white asks. "I never understood the need to have female leads, specifically these two, in this story. Especially Lizzy. I mean, Dean met her and then left her for a year. She just dropped out of the storyline completely for several books until the very end where she came back just to be devastated with the loss of Dean. The character just seems so pointless."

Her shoulder slumping harder with the breakdown of who she is, Lizzy can't help but take offence. Dean grabs her shoulder hard to show his silent support and to reminder her that she is anything but pointless to him.

"Oh," Chuck starts nervously. "Well, uh, therein lies an announcement, actually. Lizzy is quite an integral part of the… uh, Winchester story and you're all going to get to read about it soon." Chuck pauses with a look to the hunters that lets them know they're about to want to pummel him. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again."

The room erupts in excitement as Lizzy hits her limit. She stands up, book in one hand and whiskey in the other, and storms out of the room, leaving Dean and Sam alone with the freaks. She needs air.

On her way she runs into another woman about her height. Their shoulders bump.

"Watch where you're fucking going," they both say in unison and turn to each other. The other woman is wearing a tan leather bomber jacket with a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt underneath along with tight, dark jeans and dark long hair.

Lizzy huffs in utter hatred and leaves her look-alike there.

* * *

She's been reading in the Impala for how long she doesn't really know. When she fled the convention she ran to the safety and solitude of the car that she herself is beginning to think of as home. Popping in her earbuds and blocking out everything around her with music, Lizzy dove in hard. After hours of reading, the night now dark and she has to use a flashlight to see the words on the pages, she's more than halfway through.

So the writing isn't great per say. It could stand a few more revisions. And the descriptive nature of the story itself is a little lacking. But damn, it's her life alright. From the second Dean came running into Bobby's in a huff with a bleeding arm, to her and Lou buying them new clothes and making them real, home cooked dinners, and even to her and Dean's first time together intimately, it was all there. It's exactly how she remembered it happening. It's a perfect recollection.

Lizzy looks up from the book for the first time when she spots a Dean and Sam look-alike running past the car with shovels and some very scared faces. What dorks, she thinks to herself before going back to the book. She's at the part where she and Lou are talking shop in the kitchen while making pies. She laughs as she recalls that conversation clearly, her admitting that her night with Dean was amazing and Lou sadly explaining that tequila doesn't do Sam any favors and her night was much more disappointing. Fuck, she misses the times when shit was simple. She and Lou drove around, helped a few people, and she had a puppy love crush a hot guy she met at Bobby's. And man, she loved first meeting Dean. Getting to know him in every aspect, discovering who he is and what he's about… well that was just sheer fun. It makes her a little giddy to think about it really. She missed that feeling.

Not registering that she hasn't seen Dean or Sam for hours now, Lizzy keeps reminiscing while locked up in the Impala.

* * *

When she finishes the book, it's morning. She stayed up all night reading. Once she started there was absolutely no stopping. She couldn't if she tried.

Stretching a bit once she stands up outside the car, she's confused by the sudden commotion surrounding the hotel up ahead. And ambulance, a cop car, and everyone in attendance are outside the main entrance milling around. What the fuck is going on? Spotting Dean making his way down the front steps of the hotel, she jogs to him.

"Hey!" she waves, book in hand, and Dean shoots her an angry look.

"Where the  _hell_  have you been?" Dean asks her with ire.

"In the car," she answers innocently. "I was reading."

"God, you read that crap!?" he says, appalled by her actions.

"I did," Lizzy tells him. "It was interesting."

"Yeah, well, while Sam and I were getting our asses handed to us by creepy, bloodthirsty Chucky ghosts, you're relaxing with a good book!"

"Never said it was good…"

"Not funny," Dean answers with utter frustration and hatred as he looks off in the distance and sees Damien and Barnes. "I'll find you in a minute."

He walks away, clearly upset with her lack of assistance, and Lizzy is confused. How could she have known there was something wrong? They never called her to tell her. She doesn't think so at least. Shit, she did have the earbuds in almost the whole time. She nervously pulls out her phone that she had stowed in the glove compartment while reading and sees the twelve missed calls, seven text messages, and five voicemails.

"Oh, I fucked up," Lizzy says to herself as she begins to realize her horrible mistake. Hopefully they'll forgive her for this one. She just couldn't put the damn book down. And now that she finished it, she needs to find Chuck.

Scanning the crowd she sees him talking to Sam with Becky. She immediately heads their way.

"Oh, hey. Chuck," Sam says to the author. "If you really wanna publish more books, I guess that's ok with us."

"Wow, really?" Chuck says excitedly.

"No not really," Sam says with a mad voice. "We have guns and we'll find you."

"Ok, ok. No more books." Chuck shifts nervously on his feet.

"See you around." Sam begins to walk away when Becky runs after him.

"Sam! Wait, one more thing!"

Taking the opportunity, Lizzy walks up to Chuck, clutching the book in both hands in front of her. When he sees her, he sighs audibly with an eye roll.

"Great," he complains. "I, I didn't even meet you yet and I get the feeling my ass is about to get reamed."

Lizzy doesn't answer, just looks at him with tears pooling in her eyes as her voice fails her at first. Without warning, she steps up to him and hugs him tight.

"Whoa, uh," Chuck sputters with shock, his hands tentatively coming to rest on her back. "Not, um, what I had, uh, expected."

"Thank you," Lizzy whispers in a cry while not letting go.

"Yeah, so, um… you're welcome, I think," Chuck answers, backing away from her awkwardly. As Lizzy wipes her eyes Chuck is at a loss of what to do or say.

"Everything in here," she starts while holding out the book for him to see. "It's all right. It's all perfect and absolutely how it was. My Louie is in here and she's exactly how I remember her."

Lizzy sighs and sniffles, trying to gather herself before she crumbles.

"Our lives suck, they suck so hard… well, you know that," Lizzy tells him and Chuck nods. He certainly does know. "This was one of the best times of my life and it was one of the last times I truly smiled and was really happy. And now because of you I can relive it whenever I want. I can feel like Lou is still here. Like Dean and I are simple and just two people who met each other by chance. I can relive when Sam was so innocent and nothing bad had happened to him yet… relatively speaking."

Lizzy grabs Chuck's hand and looks him hard in the eyes.

"What you've given me…" she shakes her head. "I can never, ever repay you for this."

"You could get Sam and Dean to not want to kill me," Chuck suggests.

"I'll plead my case to them the second we leave," Lizzy smiles through her emotional moment.

"I, you know, I thought you were going to kick my ass into next week," Chuck admits as he knows her so well by now.

"For describing my vagina in such detail, I should."

"I'm so sorry about that," Chuck painfully apologizes. "Sex sells, you know?"

"Still a little uncomfortable."

"I thought so," Chuck cringes. "Um, so you read one book and it happened to be the one that was very endearing and painless," Chuck starts. "I really don't think you should be reading some of the others."

"Why not?"

"Lou's death, for one. Definitely stay away from 'The Definition of Family'," Chuck explains. "And the year off from Dean… I'm sure you don't want to read about that so much, about what he was up to if you will."

"You might be right."

"I'll have Becky email you a list," he offers. "So you know the books that, um, don't have anything bad for you to relive."

"That would be great," Lizzy smiles and hugs him in again. "It's so surreal. Man, you were dealt a shit hand in life, my friend."

"Understatement."

"Yeah, well, you aren't alone." Lizzy pulls away. "If anyone could get it, it's us."

"I don't know," Chuck rebuts. "You're life isn't so bad."

Lizzy stares at him with disbelief. "You of all people should know that statement is a load of shit."

"Yeah, ok. Ok, most of it sucked. But you have Dean. Trust me, if I could find that, I'd be ok with the rest."

"Well I only have him until the day Michael or God knows what else takes him away from me for good, right?"

Chuck suddenly smiles and Lizzy can't read what it means.

"Lizzy, you're one of the good ones," Chuck says. "God only gives the good ones the difficult lives because they can handle it and do it with grace and dignity."

"That logic seems pretty fucking screwy to me."

"Maybe," Chuck laughs a little. "But I just, I get this feeling sometimes, when I have my visions… there's something good for you, something big and really great. I don't know why I think it and certainly don't know what it is in store for you, but I think it none the less."

"You're sweet," Lizzy says honestly. "And for that reason alone, don't worry about Dean and Sam. I'll deal with them. You just do what you gotta do to live and be a writer… just go easy on my sex life huh? Maybe less graphic and more… tasteful."

"Working on that."

"It was hot though, I'll give you that," Lizzy mentions while examining the cover drawings again. "I'd put that smut in my books if I were a writer too."

"You and Dean just keep up the good work," Chuck quips and Lizzy looks at him with distaste. "Too much?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, sorry." As Lizzy looks over to the Impala and sees both brothers conversing over the roof, she knows it's time to go. Chuck does too. "Lizzy, take care of yourself."

"I'll try to do that when I'm not taking care of the kiddos," Lizzy jokes while jerking her thumb to the brothers.

"I mean it. We  _all_  need you, every one of us… not just them."

With the weird statement, Chuck walks away with a wave. She has no idea what he means by that.

* * *

 


	3. Never Have I Ever (Part 1)

_**My Take on 'Abandon All Hope'.** _

* * *

 

They got the Colt. It wasn't easy, and meeting Crowley was no picnic either, but at least they have the Colt and when you're trying to run down the Devil it's a pretty nice weapon to have in the arsenal. Now comes the hard part… getting Satan and the Colt in the same room.

As Dean and Sam work on a plan of some kind, the suicide mission crew is living it up. Might as well. Who takes it easy the night before seriously risking their life voluntarily? Not these hunters.

Castiel is going shot for five shots with Ellen as Lizzy and Jo observes with glee and a tipsy state of mind. Over time, Jo had come around to Lizzy. At first, once the rumors flew enough to reach her through the hunter's network, Jo was not exactly happy that Lizzy knew the Winchesters. She never did a good job at hiding her interest in Dean and he hadn't hid his own interest in her before meeting Lizzy. Now, especially after the debacle with War that pitted them against each other at first, Jo and Lizzy realized they had a lot in common. They got along well and even had fun with each other. It helped that over time Jo realized what a bullet she dodged with Dean. He was a pain in the ass, drunken, pessimistic hunter who was difficult to handle to put it lightly. God bless Lizzy for dealing with all that is more how she sees it now.

Castiel downs his five shots in a row following Ellen's one. Once he drops his last shot glass down on the table, Lizzy lights up.

"Yeah Cassie!" she grins while standing next to Jo in awe. "That's my fucking angel right there!"

"I think I'm starting to feel something," Castiel tells the group, earning him a clap on the back from Lizzy.

As the fun in the kitchen continues, 'Oye Como Va' blasting throughout the house, Sam and Dean discuss the next day at Bobby's desk, Dean sitting in Bobby's desk chair and Sam opposite him with his back to the kitchen.

"It's gotta be a trap, right?" Sam says with obviousness to his brother.

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon," Dean returns with a little levity. "Well, better late than never."

"Thank you again for your continued support."

"You're welcome," Dean says while clinking beer bottle with his little brother. Thankfully his Sammy is back these days. No more distrust for the most part. "You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this." "Dean pushes some papers in front of Sam to see. "There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there."

"Okay."

"Look, when you think about it...you can't come with."

"Dean…" Sam starts to complain with an eye roll.

"Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart." Dean's eyes fix on the person walking towards him. Lizzy grins widely to him, a couple beers in her hands.

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?" Sam points out to his brother.

"I'd say about never," Lizzy adds her two cents as she drops fresh beers in front of the two of them. "How's it going over here?" Dropping a hand onto Dean's shoulder and leaning into him a little, she smiles warmly to them.

"Just planning out our own deaths," Sam remarks.

"Oh, is that all?" Lizzy asks, grin still in place.

"You drunk already?" Dean asks up to her when he gets a sneaking suspicion and Lizzy shares a dumb grin with him.

"No," she denies with an expression that gives her away immediately. Dean raises his eyebrows and she tells the truth. "Maybe a little. Look, figure this shit out and come celebrate the last day on Earth with me. I'm not making peace with my maker until I get to have some fun with my guys one last time."

"Give us a couple more minutes," Sam ensures.

"Fine," Lizzy sighs as she walks away, Dean's eyes lingering on her ass all the while.

"Damn," he mutters under his breath, realizing there's another thing he's going to have to attend to before running straight at the devil tomorrow. One last solid romp in the sack with Lizzy was definitely in order. That is one thing he could never skip of his last night alive. Once he focuses back in on Sam, his brother has an expectant face on. "Yeah, so I'm serious here, Sam. You can't do this with us tomorrow."

"I'm being serious too, man. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together."

Thinking it over for a beat, Sam makes a solid argument. Every time they separate it's worse than if they stuck together. Finally, Dean gives in.

"Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea."

Dean looks past Sam at the group behind him. He catches Lizzy and Jo taking a shot together, Jo immediately making a patented whiskey face and Lizzy scolding her for it. Lizzy smacks Jo on the ass and laughs before bringing her arm around the shorter woman, both smiling. Jo then walks to the refrigerator, separating the two, but it's too late. Dean's brain already got the message he thinks it was supposed to get.

"Boy, talk about stupid ideas," Sam remarks, more focused on the angel attempting to get wasted. Dean, however, is still eyeing the two women and thinking Sam's train of thought is following his even if it isn't.

"Good God. True that."

Dean stands up, new beer in hand, and makes his way to the kitchen. He grabs Lizzy's hand and leads her to the refrigerator where Jo is bent at the waist and rummaging.

"Hey," Dean greets the second she stand up and Jo looks over the couple standing there and leaning against the counter.

"Hey," Jo echoes suspiciously, looking to Lizzy for an explanation of Dean's sudden behavior. Lizzy just shrugs as she doesn't have the first clue as to what's going on.

"So, dangerous mission tomorrow," he begins to explain himself. "Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know… make merry." He puts his arm around Lizzy's shoulder and lifts his eyebrows at Jo once, making his intentions obvious.

"Are you giving me the last-night-on-Earth speech in front of your woman?" Jo asks and both women turn their full attention onto him.

"What?" Dean brushes off.

"What?" Jo asks right back.

"No."

Lizzy and Jo both laugh a little and shake their heads, but Dean tries again. "If I was, would, uh, would that work?"

"Hey!" Lizzy calls out, looking up to him with drunken disbelief. "The wife is standing right here!"

"Oh, you're invited darlin'," Dean assures before looking back to Jo. "What do you say? Go out with bang?" He rolls his eyes at his own words. "Literally."

Jo glances to Lizzy with a cocked eyebrow, letting her know to relax. She then leans in close to Dean, bringing her lips just an inch from his. Dean thinks he might have just gotten way too lucky for his own good.

"No," Jo says quietly to him before backing up a little, Lizzy busting out laughing. "Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect."

Jo laughs and pats Lizzy on the shoulder in sympathy before walking away.

"If you're into that kind of thing…" Dean mumbles and Lizzy turns to face him.

"Burnt!" Lizzy cheers while pointing up at Dean.

"To a crisp," he adds with a swig of beer.

"You know what kinda thing  _I'm_  into?" Lizzy asks up to him.

"Mm," Dean's tune changes when he remembers he's still got her to make sure his night's a great one. "What?"

"You asking me before you proposition a threesome with a mutual friend." She says it with a smile but Dean knows he fucked up a bit.

"Just sayin', it was totally worth a shot," Dean explains and kisses her quickly.

"You're despicable."

"And you love it."

"Everybody get in here!" Bobby's voice calls out to the crowd in his house from the study. "It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner."

When the group filters in they see the patriarch of the small hunting clan setting up his old camera.

"Oh come on, Bobby," Ellen complains. "Nobody wants their picture taken."

"Hear, hear," adds Sam.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." The rest come into the room, shuffling to the corner to huddle in a group reluctantly. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Ha!" Ellen laughs. "Always good to have an optimist around."

"Bobby's right," Castiel explains plainly. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth."

The group's collective smile falls to utter depression and realization with the angel's words. Castiel made them all look at the situation for what it truly is. None of them may come out of this mission alive. They may have known it all deep down, but until now it wasn't recognized at legitimate. They could all be dead by tomorrow night.

As the flash lights up the room and shutter clicks, no one talks. They're all silent for a beat as everything sets in.

"Fuck, Cass," Dean complains. "Way to kill a party."

"No kidding," Jo adds, drinking deep from her beer.

"Alright, well if Cass is right, I say we have some fun tonight." Lizzy starts walking to the kitchen to grab several beers. "Everyone in the living room."

* * *

"Alright, my turn," Sam announces to the laughing group of people. "I got a good one. Never have I ever been to a gay bar."

Lizzy quickly drinks.

"Seriously?" Dean asks her.

"College dude," Lizzy shrugs. "I had gay friends."

It's then that Dean feels someone pushing up the bottom of the beer bottle in his hand. He looks to Sam reaching over from his chair and sees the giant smile on his brother's face.

"Deeeean," Sam reminds him in a patronizing voice and waits while the room looks at Dean funny.

"Are all yours gonna be aimed at my humiliation?" Dean angrily asks Sam as he drinks. He's beginning to see a pattern with Sam's never-have-I-evers.

"What!?" Jo laughs loudly from her seat on the floor at the foot of Ellen's chair.

"Oh honey, you're gonna have to tell this story," Ellen smirks.

"I didn't know it was a freakin' gay bar, ok?"

"You didn't think that maybe a place called The Bear Cave would be a gay men's bar?" Sam points out, just trying to make things worse for his older brother.

"HA! The Bear Cave!? Oh Hot Shot, I thought you were smarter than that!" Lizzy nudges him with her shoulder as they sit together on the couch.

"I didn't look at the sign!" Dean defends himself miserably. "Look, we just finished a hunt and it went shitty. I needed to drown my sorrows so I saw a bar and I went in. Sue me!"

"And tell me again, how many drinks was it that you had before you ended up realizing what kind of establishment it was?"

"Sam, shut up," Dean calls out. "This game sucks."

"How long did it take ya', Dean-o?" Jo pries further.

"I had like two drinks."

"Try four," Sam laughs as the whole room joins him.

"You know, dudes do actually hit on me kinda often, ok? I just assumed it was any other day in there," Dean once more tries to make himself look better. "Gay guys freakin' love me."

"Sadly, it's true," Lizzy vouches. "I've been holding his hand in public and guys will still try as if I don't even exist."

"See!" Dean says while pointing to Lizzy.

"Guess gay men are really good at reading people," Bobby quips.

"Can we move on now?" Dean loudly asks with utter annoyance.

"Sure can, sweetie," Ellen laughs off the moment. "Untwist those boxers."

"I've got a good one," Jo speaks up. "How about never have I ever been involved in a threesome." Jo's sights immediately land on Dean.

"I should hope not!" Ellen gives her a mean look.

"I didn't drink, did I?" Jo points out.

"Finally!" Dean says while standing up from his seat with more pride than he should have in himself. "One I'm not ashamed to drink to. Thank you very much. I'm awesome." He takes a big swig.

"You better sit down before yer head get so big you can't fit it through the doorway," Bobby remarks while taking a drink himself.

"Et tu, Bobby?" Dean says while taking his seat next to Lizzy.

"Grew up in the sixties," he points out with obviousness, getting a laugh from Ellen.

"So what, just me and Bobby?" Dean asks the room. "I know for a fact that there is more than just two of us in this room wearing this badge of honor." Slowly, he very exaggeratedly turns his attention to Lizzy.

"Hate you," she remarks under her breath and takes a drink.

"Aw, I don't want to know this," Bobby complains as Lizzy is like his daughter. It feels awful to know this about her, and now he somewhat wants to throttle Dean for it too. Call it a hunch but he's sure Dean was involved.

"Sorry, Bobby. Vegas is a hell of a town, you know?" Lizzy winces as she says.

"Wait, when did you guys do  _that_?" Sam has to ask as he realizes the only time Lizzy and Dean went to Vegas together was with him… what a mess that turned out to be. "When did you have the time?"

"Remember that night…"

"Dean!" Lizzy suddenly calls out with anger in attempt to save herself the utter embarrassment. She didn't need the whole story revealed.

"What? It's a good story, honey. Just let me tell it," Dean jokes like an old married couple while clamping a hand over her mouth and continuing at her expense. "Remember when you went back to the room to relax one night and we headed to the strip club?"

"Ah, yeah," Sam answers hesitantly.

"Well, let's just say the stripper that night got a really, really big tip."

The collective laugh/groan of disappointment has Lizzy reeling. Dean removes his hand and she shows how pissed she is.

"Shit, I hate you so much," Lizzy covers a hand over her eyes as she prepares for the little family of hers to look at her with much less respect.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't," Ellen smiles over to her, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"The stripper was a friend of mine," Lizzy tries to excuse. "I've known her for years. And it wasn't  _that_  big a deal."

"Oh yes it was!" Dean ensures while laughing. "It was one of the crowning achievements of my life!"

"Such a deviant," Sam remarks with a smile. "Both of you."

"Elizabeth Winchester is not a deviant," Dean scolds his brother with an accusatory finger point. "She's the greatest fucking wife that a dirt-bag like me could ever hope for and this just proves it."

"You should still be kissing my ass for doing that one," Lizzy shoves him, upset over making her look bad in front of the people she cares most about.

"Who says I'm not," Dean rebuts, kissing her neck in front of everyone and Lizzy giggling while he does. It's just too easy to get back on her good side. He then plants one on her lips.

"Ok, don't make me get the hose, huh?" Bobby grumbles to the overly affectionate couple. "Next one."

"Fine, I got one to take the heat off of myself," Lizzy starts with an evil smirk sent Bobby's way. "Never have I ever slept with Bobby Singer."

The dramatic pause that takes over the room is only broken when Ellen takes a small swig of her beer.

"Oh yes! I knew it!" Lizzy jumps out of her seat with excitement. She reaches across their small circle to hold her hand high at Bobby for a high-five. With a roll of his eyes he obliges her. "So awesome, dude!"

"Take it easy, would you?" Ellen complains.

"I'm sorry, Ellen," Lizzy says sarcastically, not really sorry at all. "But I'm proud of Bobby right now. You're a fucking hottie and dear ol' dad does not have enough fun in life!"

Bobby lets out a quick, blink-and-you-miss-it smile with her words. She may be embarrassing the ever living crap outta him, but she called him dad. She could say he was the worst piece of shit on the Earth right now but if she followed it up with that, well, he'd be ok with it.

Lizzy didn't miss the moment either. She just smiles to herself that Bobby would be so happy with her unintentional slip. She meant it anyways.

"Talk about things a daughter doesn't want to know about her mother…" Jo quips quietly.

"Yeah, I think we've all learned enough about each other for a night," Ellen begins. "I say we get this grumpy ass into his real bed for the first time in months, what do you say boys?"

"Ellen…" Bobby annoyingly warns. The last thing he needs is for his kids to have to assist his helpless ass with anything.

"Done!" Dean cheerily answers as he moves to stand behind Bobby's wheelchair.

"Boys, you pick me up and I swear…" Bobby starts to angrily warn.

"What?" Sam calls him out. "You're gonna kick our asses?"

"I can still throw a good punch, you jackass," Bobby spits as Dean wheels him to the bottom of the staircase.

"Cool it down a second, huh?" Dean says to Bobby once he's ready to help him up the stairs. "How many times did you carry our asses up to bed when we were kids?"

"You were kids! Not full grown men!" Bobby watches as he loses his fight when he suddenly has Sam on one side and Dean on the other.

"Consider it payback all at once," Sam smiles as he looks over to Dean. "Ready?"

Dean nods and they lean forward, picking him up and helping Bobby up the stairs.

* * *

 


	4. Never Have I Ever (Part 2)

_**My take on 'Abandon All Hope'.** _

* * *

 

As Dean follows Sam back down the stairs after getting Bobby in bed, he stops short when he comes to see Lizzy standing by herself at the bottom, looking at him and clearly waiting for him.

"He get over it?" she wonders.

"Eh, he'd never admit it if he did," Dean huffs. "Though he looked pretty damn happy when he laid down in there."

"Not sleeping in a real bed for so long would do that to me too," Lizzy nods while bringing her arms around his middle. With her cheek pressed to his chest, his heartbeat loud and clear, she smiles. "Grab your coat."

"What for?"

"We're going for a walk."

"A walk? Right now?"

"Trust me."

She pulls him by the hand and leads him into the kitchen to grab their coats, finding Jo and Sam sitting at the table talking once they get there.

"Shame we aren't still playing Never Have I Ever," Dean quips to his brother while pulling on his jacket.

"Why?" Sam asks with confusion.

"I never got to pay you back for embarrassing the shit outta me over and over."

"Please. You got nothing on me, Dean," Sam says confidently. He really never did much wrong in his life. He's tried to live by the book as much as a hunter could growing up and Dean was the one who felt the need to live large and make stupid decisions.

"Eh, I might have a few things, smart ass." Dean smirks as Lizzy hands him a large blanket.

"Bull."

"You really don't think so?"

"No way," Sam ensures his innocence.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about… never have I ever been given a nickname based on the size of my cock." Shit eating grin in place, Dean turns and starts to walk towards the door with a little bounce in his step.

Sam just shakes his head as Jo laughs.

"Well now you have to spill it, Sammy boy!" Jo says to him mid-laugh.

"Nah, it's nothing," Sam tries to play off as the rose color creeps up his neck and onto his cheeks.

"Aw, tell her Sam-I-Am," Lizzy grins, a second blanket in her arms. "Jo wants to know."

"No."

"Come on! It's flattering."

"It's dumb."

"Then I'll tell her," Lizzy smirks while focusing on Jo.

"Lizzy…" Sam says in warning but gets cut off.

"My girl Louie used to call Sam the Iron Giant."

Eye wide and jaw dropped, Jo stares at Sam with awe.

"You don't say…" Jo comments while eyeing him over.

"It's true. And the best part…" Lizzy says while following Dean out the side door. "He's totally worthy of the name. It was well earned." She then winks Jo's way before shutting the door.

"Son of a bitch," Dean complains once she's outside with him.

"What's up your ass?"

"I think my attempt at embarrassing Sam backfired."

"How so?"

"If anything he's just gonna get laid now," he tells her with a huff to which Lizzy laughs.

"God I hope so!" she says in return as she leads them out back to the clearing she and Lou used to run off to every now and then. He smiles wide when he sees it.

"We haven't been back here since we met," Dean observes as he spies the old, rusted out pickup truck they sat in the bed of together years ago. They learned so much about each other that night, small details right on up to the deep dark secrets of their ugly pasts.

"I wanted to come out here one more time," she tells him while climbing up and laying out her blanket on the bed. Once she's sitting on it, Dean steps up too. Soon enough they're sitting across the metal flatbed with their backs against the cab, cuddled into one another with the second blanket over them.

"Good idea," Dean says to her, squeezing her in a little tighter as they both look up at the stars.

"Seems weird to me," Lizzy comments while the vastness of the sky envelopes her.

"You could be talking about anything right now."

"I don't understand how God could create this world, and us, and wants to see it go down in flames."

"Who the fuck really knows what God wants."

"Cass, for one," Lizzy says. "He's been so fucking cryptic lately. First he tells me God saved my ass back in LA and that the big man needed me around. Now Cass is coming with us on the suicide mission of all suicide missions. If he knows God and his will… why try and stop the Apocalypse with us?"

"Doesn't make sense, I'll give you that," Dean tells her, looking over at her concentrated face as she looks upwards.

"So, I'll never admit again what I'm about to tell you," Lizzy says while turning to meet his eyes, his beautiful green eyes that she knows so well and loves so damn much. "But I'm fucking scared, dude." She curls into his side, her head resting on his chest.

"So am I," Dean answers with a lowered brow, only reserving moments like this of pure honesty for her and at times Sam.

"We have to do it though," she says knowingly. "I mean, if we don't who else will?"

"No one," Dean agrees. "Um, L, you don't have to go with us you know…"

"Don't start that shit," Lizzy complains.

"Listen for a second 'cause I'm talking about Bobby here," Dean tries to explain himself. "Who the fuck is gonna take care of him after this, make sure he's not gonna kill himself if we don't come back?"

"Bobby's a big boy," Lizzy tells him. "I'm gonna talk to him before we leave tomorrow anyways. If I can't guilt him into staying alive, no one can."

"So that's it? I can't convince you to stay, even for Bobby's sake?"

"No fucking way," Lizzy answers. "Thelma and Louis baby. I'm going with you."

"Speaking of talking, can we not do the whole goodbye speech thing?" Dean asks of her. "Haven't we already done that enough in our lives?"

"Honestly, I can't think of anything new to tell you anyways," Lizzy admits, realizing how right he is about this. "I say we enjoy the night, let our half-drunk selves have some fun in the back of an old ass pickup truck under the stars before we try and save the fucking world tomorrow."

"Thank you," Dean says exasperatedly as he turns to her and captures her mouth with his own.

"Mm, I am going to say one thing though," Lizzy interrupts him and Dean rolls his eyes. "Relax, no discussion needed. I just can't go into tomorrow without saying that I love you, Dean. I know that you know that I do but I swear I could never say it enough, could never do how much I feel for you justice with just words. I need you to know that you are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me. And I mean that completely, all angel-interference-bullshit considered."

Sighing with a head shake, he lets her have her quick emotional moment as he knows her well enough to be aware that it was coming. At least she made it short and sweet.

"Get over here you fucking sap," Dean shakes his head again while pulling her on top of him, Lizzy giggling with his annoyance but stopping when he kisses her sincerely, his way of making his own feelings well known. And with that, Lizzy straddling his lap and Dean already with his hands under her shirt, they make the best use of what could be their last night on Earth.

* * *

"Oh hell yeah!" Dean cheers from the driver's seat as he hears the opening riff come through the Impala speakers. This is just what he needed. Something to take his mind off of the task at hand that keeps creeping closer every mile they cover. Pending doom has rendered the carful quiet the first hour into the trip to doom and he's been looking for a way to break the tension. If he's going to die today than at least he's going to fucking have fun before he does.

"Yes!" Lizzy grins out from the passenger side as she reaches for the volume knob to crank it. "White man came across the sea!" she belts out over the taxed speakers pouring the rock classic forth into the cab.

"He brought us pain and misery!" Dean way off key voice croons right back, a smile actually tugging at the corners of his mouth with the moment.

"He killed our tribes, killed our creed!" they both continue on, Sam staying very silent in the back seat. "He took our game for his own need!"

God damn it, Sam thinks to himself at first. The two of them suck at singing and that was putting it lightly. Sure, over time he'd gotten quite used to it, even has found a way to tune them out on most days, but this wasn't most days. This was probably their last day. They were planning to shoot the devil himself without so much as a plan and the odds are highly stacked against him.

"We fought him hard, we fought him well! Out on the plains we gave him hell!" they continue on, Lizzy turning in her seat to face Dean with her legs tucked under her. She grabs onto his shoulder and his bicep and continues on dramatically singing while Dean shout-sings right back. "But many came too much for Cree! Oh, will we ever be set free?"

"I love this fucking song!" Lizzy shouts over the volume as the beat quickens and she shakes Dean with a huge smile on her face. Dean just laughs with her over the top antics and couldn't stop himself from overly enjoying the moment for exactly what it is. They aren't thinking of the heaviness in their lives or the certain death they're driving towards. They're just having honest-to-God fun with a fucking great song.

"Come on, Sam!" Lizzy turns her attention on the man in the backseat with a sour-lemon face. "I'm calling bullshit if you're gonna say you don't know the words by now!"

"I know 'em," Sam shakes his head and looks back down at the town map in his hands, studying Carthage until he knows it perfectly and can get around in it like it's second nature. He can't live with anyone not surviving this one. Lucifer is out because of him and if anyone is going to die it'll be the guy who unlocked the door.

"Riding through dust clouds and barren wastes!" Dean and Lizzy continue on. "Galloping hard on the plains! Chasing the redskins back to their holes! Fighting them at their own game!" Cupping his face playfully, Lizzy sings on while practically screaming in Dean's face, him yelling the words right back at her. "Murder for freedom, the stab in the back! Women and children our cowards attack!"

She then lets Dean focus back on the road ahead and turns to face Sam once more, pointing at him while singing. "Run to the hills!" She smiles deviously at him. "Run for your lives!"

Sam rolls his eyes again, determined not to have any fun right now, but Lizzy won't accept that as an answer. She steals the paper map off his lap and tosses it over her shoulder into the front seat.

"Run to the hills!" she dramatically sings again, this time to Sam as she grabs onto his shoulders shakes him. "Run for your lives!"

He knows he's lost this little war of theirs when she starts climbing over the bench seat and onto him. No longer able to hold it back, Sam lets a small smile fly. "You're insane."

"And you're no fun," she explains to him as she drops into his lap sideways and hooks an arm around his neck. She sings into her fist, picking the song back up into her invisible microphone. "Raping the women and wasting the men! The only good Indians are tame!" Looking at him with wide eyes, she grabs his coat lapel and pulls him in. "Selling them whiskey and taking their gold! Enslaving the young and destroying the oooooooold!"

Ah fuck it, Sam thinks to himself when he joins her finally and gives in.

"Run to the hills!" all three hunters belt out at the very loudest their voices can go, Dean smiling to see Sam actually join them for once as he looks into the rearview mirror. "Run for your lives! Run to the hills! Run for your lives!"

As the guitar solo starts and Lizzy decides to go corny with it, Sam watches her air guitar with all her heart as she sits across his legs. He laughs with her utter stupidity as her shameless ways take over. Maybe it's good that he gave in and started to enjoy the moment for what it is, even if he has work to do. This is the perfect reminder of exactly what he's trying to save with this truly plan-less attack. Dean and Lizzy. They are what he's trying to save. They are exactly the type of people, the type of family, he thinks deserves a chance. The Apocalypse will take everything away from them, ruin their lives completely, and they deserve to have their time. Sam really would give anything to let the two of them have the opportunity to live normal and have that family they both want so badly but will never cop to since they believe it could never happen. If Sam stops Lucifer then they can get out of the life for good. That's what he's going to do, no matter what it takes to make that happen.

"Run for the hills!" Lizzy and Dean belt out again when the chorus returns, pulling Sam back out of his overactive brain. Lizzy leans forward and presses a palm to the top of Dean's head over the front seat and makes him head-bang a little. "Run for your life!"

Smile wide on his face, excited suddenly by the idea of playing out his self-appointed part in the Apocalypse, Sam joins right back in.

"Run for the hills!" they all sing on, Sam wrapping his arms around Lizzy and hugging her in. "Run for your lives!"

Laughing a little while more than happy to see Sam loosen up for once, Lizzy tightly circles her arms around Sam's neck and sings to him. "Run for the hills! Run for your life!"

She kisses him on the cheek once, backing away with a massive, toothy smile in place as he lightens up for once. She always knew Sam was a fun dude underneath it all.

"Run for the hills! Run for your life!"

"That song is so fucking awesome," Lizzy sighs with a grin once it ends as she begins climbing back off of Sam and into the front seat. "So fun."

"Totally. Get your IPod out," Dean tells her as he drives on, the next song starting on the local classic rock station being 'Simple Kind of Man' and just not packing half as much of a punch when following up a great Iron Maiden song.

"What!?" Lizzy looks at him with wide, almost horrified, eyes.

"Put on some good stuff," Dean tells her to. "If I'm gonna die today I wanna hear good music before I go down!"

"Holy fucking fuck," Lizzy says with a smirk, pulling her IPod out of its permanent place in her jacket pocket. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Shut up," Dean grumpily calls to her. "I'm walking head first into the lion's den here. I just want some of the greats to listen to before getting there."

"I thought my IPod was douchey to you…"

"It is," Dean says without any form of real conviction in his voice. "But I don't feel like searching endlessly through stations when you have everything I want on your IPod."

Sam tries to hide his smirk while observing their easy interactions.

"Admit that you love it first," Lizzy requests of him.

"Huh?" Dean asks, glancing towards her quickly. "Love what?"

"My IPod."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No fucking way!"

"Then no IPod," she simply explains while putting it back into her jacket pocket.

"Are you for real!?" Dean angrily questions her.

"You don't appreciate it, you don't get to use it." Lizzy crosses her arms across her chest and shoots him a smug look.

Pausing while continually looking back and forth from the road to her, Dean quickly darts his arm across the space between them to reach into her pocket himself.

"No!" she blocks his hand with a swift slap.

"Give me the freakin' IPod." He keeps trying.

"Fuck you, no way!" Lizzy keeps fighting him back as he reaches for her pocket.

"L, give it," Dean demands, his hand still reaching for her. His tactics take a smart turn when he reaches for her middle and gives it a good squeeze.

"Ah! Stop it!" she laughs through her protests, the attack now aimed at tickling her. She's always been really ticklish, something she hates that both Dean and Sam are aware of.

"Only if you hand it over," Dean threatens as he tries to keep his focus on the road while one-hand attacking her, knowing she'll have to give in if he can get her good enough.

"No fair!" she laughs out.

"Fork it!"

"Ah! No! Ha!" Lizzy calls out, backed up against the passenger side door and dying with laughter. "Hate you! So much!"

"You love me."

"Not… ha, any more!"

"This can all end if you just give me the fucking IPod."

Sam smirks as he waits, listening to Lizzy's tortured laughter and knowing she's about to give in. The display further motivates his well-meaning plans. They were too good to never get their time in. He has to give them the fair chance they've more than earned themselves.

"Fucking uncle, ok!? Uncle!" Lizzy shouts out her white flag. Dean immediately stops and holds out his hand expectantly, waiting. "You're a fucking asshole, you know that?"

"Whatever. Gimme." Dean's fingers curl impatiently as he waits for her to give over her most prized possession. With a grumble, Lizzy relents and drops her IPod in his waiting palm. "Sweet."

"Tickling is considered a form of torture and I don't think that you're supposed to do these types of things to your wife," Lizzy informs him with stubbornness.

"And I'm pretty sure that once your married you're supposed to share everything with your husband," he rebuts while scrolling through her songs. "This thing is technically half mine now."

"Never! No IPod will ever be  _our_  IPod!" Lizzy points accusingly yet in a half-serious manner across the seat at him.

"Nice Billy Madison reference," Dean says with sudden levity.

"Thanks."

"And it's fifty percent mine now whether you like it or not so screw," he tells her while connecting the IPod to the transmitter and pressing play.

"Aw honey, you're so sweet with the way you talk to me," Lizzy bats her eyelashes sarcastically.

When the opening baseline of 'Whipping Post' comes on over the speakers, Dean looks over to her with a knowing and confident face, shooting a wink her way. She grins right back.

"Fuck, fine," she relents as she absolutely loves this song. "You're forgiven."

"Of course I am!"

"I've been run down!" they both begin to sing as Lizzy hands Sam his map back so he can continue on. "I've been lied to…"

* * *

The tears just don't seem to have an end in sight. From the second Castiel flew them back to Bobby's, Lizzy has been an utter mess. She held it together after watching the explosion that took Jo and Ellen's lives. She didn't crack after Lucifer didn't die once the Colt's bullet left him with no lasting effect and it was the last thing they had in their bag of tricks. She didn't even fall apart when Dean flew into that tree just second before she followed suit. But the moment she saw Bobby, the pain on his face after losing two good hunters and, more importantly, two great friends, she fell to pieces. She cried for the record, lying on the couch for a long time, unable to move. Bobby stayed with her throughout, his wheelchair next the couch and never letting her hand go for a second.

The TV on in the room, they both start to see how screwed the world really is now that the devil unleashed Death on it. The very county they are in has a state of emergency issued already.

"Come on, kiddo," Bobby calls to get her attention and hold out his hand.

They walk together to the study where Dean built a fire in the fireplace like Bobby had requested as the TV continues on its reporting of awful occurrences.

_Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage._

Sam comes through the side door and joins them, his own eyes red rimmed and cried out.

_The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area._

The four hunters stand around the fire. Bobby picks up the group photo they took before leaving for the mission. They all look so serious and slightly scared due to Castiel's reminder of their chances of surviving. Dean, Sam, and Lizzy should be happy they came out alive, but the loss makes it nearly impossible to do so.

_Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering._

Bobby drops the picture onto the burning logs. As the fire consumes it little by little, Lizzy covers her face with her hands and lets out a fresh sob as the image disintegrates in the flames. Sam pulls her in and holds her tight. The four stand around that fire, silent and terrified and mourning, until the picture is nothing but ash.

* * *

 


	5. Dude Looks Like a Lady

_**First chapter of my fully original hunt.** _

* * *

 

Rolling over with a soft sigh, Lizzy settles once more into a comfortable place. It's freezing out these days and being in Illinois in winter is no picnic so when she rouses from her deep sleep very early in the morning she decides it's probably best to stay in bed where it's cozy and warm. Granted the mattress is lumpy and the sheets are a bit rougher than she would like, but the human furnace named Dean made it much more tolerable. She hated sleeping next to him during the summer but once autumn hits she's grateful again.

Turning to lay on her other side, she snuggles into his back like she did nearly every morning for almost two years now. There really wasn't much better than the rare days they had off and they could just wake up when they woke up, no hunts to get to and no places to jump into the car and race to. It was a wonderfully lazy feeling and after the angry/exhausting night she had the night before she could really use the relaxing rest.

Lizzy molds her body into him and breathes out contently with her position. Instead of finding that comfortable spot she instinctually settles into like second nature however, Lizzy is greeted with a face full of hair. Long hair. As she wrinkles her nose when the strands tickle her, some kind of far off confusion descends upon her calm, sleep addled mind but it's slow to develop. Hooking her arm around Dean's torso, slipping it under his t-shirt, she once more finds utter confusion. Instead of the usual hard muscled stomach she normally feels under her hand she finds soft skin over taught, smooth curves. That's when she starts to really wake up.

Her hand moves quicker now, practically searching for her husband whose body she knows better than her own, and when her palm lands on an ample round curve that certainly didn't belong on her man… or any other man for that matter… she becomes sufficiently worried. Her mind snaps into fully awake, hyper-focus mode as she springs up until sitting.

"Fuck!" Lizzy shouts when she sees the medium length, wavy, dirty blond head of hair lying facing away from her. Who the hell is she sleeping next to? Where's Dean? "Sam!" she shouts aloud for backup as she snatches her Glock off the nightstand and flies out of the bed. She swiftly aims at the mystery woman, trying to maintain her outer calm.

"What!?" Sam yells right back as he's up and out from under his blankets instantly with the sound of her voice. Looking over to the other bed closer to the door he sees there's a woman asleep in Dean and Lizzy's bed that Lizzy looks about ready to shoot. "The hell…"

"What the fuck is the deal!?" the woman calls over in a highly agitated voice without moving to look at the nervous hunters. "So early…" She pulls the covers closer into her and continues to lay there looking for more rest.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Lizzy booms out her demand, trigger finger already itching with the nonchalance the female has within the situation.

"Who the fuck are  _you_  yelling like this on a day off?" the woman responds with absolute ire as she rolls over to face Lizzy.

"Oh my fucking God," Lizzy's voice drops an octave when she takes a look at the woman's face as she blinks away the sleep in her eyes. The gun in her hand shakes when Lizzy starts to piece it all together.

"Whoa, L! You're gonna shoot me!" the woman alarms with complete surprise as she sits up and holds out her hands in surrender. It's then that she gets a good look at her own two hands, her own two very small and feminine hands, in front of her. "Whoa! Shit!" she shouts and shakes her appendages while freaking out when the appearance of them shocks her.

"Baby?" Lizzy asks while lowering her gun to her side and staring in utter panic at the somehow familiar face in front of her. It's the eyes that give her away. Lizzy would know those expressive green eyes anywhere.

"Fuck! What!?" the woman looks down at herself and swears again. "No! Huh!? No, no, no!"

"No fucking way," Sam nearly whispers when he figures out what he's witnessing.

"Dean?" Lizzy tries again, her voice shaky as she tries to identify the woman sharing her bed.

"Yeah?" the woman calls back with wide, horrified eyes when she looks up again. Lizzy, at a loss for words, doesn't answer at all. She can't.

Peering back down at her own form, the blond woman sucks in a choked breath in her hysteria at what she sees. She grasps hard onto her own breasts through the very large white undershirt she had on, checking to see if they were in fact there, before whipping her focus back up to the two hunters staring at her in awe.

"I have tits!" she shouts with horror. "I have fucking tits! Why do I have fucking tits!"

"Oh what the fuck…" Lizzy huffs while trying to actually recognize what is happening.

"You're Dean," Sam more states than asks as he continues to look at the woman while at a loss as to what to do next.

"Sammy, what the fuck is going on!?" the female's voice grits out, her hands still grasping hard onto her chest, as she begins kicking the sheets off of her legs. Instead of the usual muscular legs she's used to seeing, under the covers lies two long, lean, toned legs of a woman. "Oh God no. No fucking way!"

"This isn't real," Lizzy very quietly says to herself as she watches the woman jump out of bed. The second she does the boxer briefs she has on start to slip to the floor as they are way too big for her. Quickly pulling them up, the much freaked out woman panics further.

"Somebody tell me what the fuck is happening right now!" Dean demands.

* * *

**The Previous Day**

"Please tell me we're done," Dean pleads to Sam as they sit in the library for the fourth hour straight.

"We're done," Sam says as he packs up his laptop. "You can relax and stop complaining now."

"Thank God," Dean exaggeratedly responds as he gets out of the stiff, wooden library chair and stretches. "I swear the longer I stay here the more I start morphing into a nerd. Next thing you know I'll be a Dewey Decimal System expert."

"You can't be an expert at the Dewey Decimal System," Sam smiles with the ridiculousness of Dean's comment as he shoves the several photocopies of pages from local history books into his leather bag. "It's just something you use."

"Clearly you've spent way too much time in libraries in your life if you know that. Well, you're already a full blown nerd, guess that's why."

"I really don't think I'm the nerd here."

"What!?"

"Star Wars, dude," Sam simply states, reminding Dean that there are several types of nerds out there.

"Screw you, Sam," Dean quickly returns. "Star Wars is awesome."

"And one of the nerdiest things on Earth."

"Why don't you go read another Harry Potter book, you nerd?"

Sam smiles at this one. That was Rina's nerdiness wearing off on him but oh well.

"And you go watch Lord of the Rings again."

"At least I never read them all," Dean rebuts, knowing Sam read them all for the first time while in fifth grade… and then uncountable times over again since.

"Yeah, I did read them… because I 'm not a moron and I have an imagination," Sam returns quickly before changing the subject as they head for the front door, his way of ensuring that he had the last insult. "Where are we supposed to pick up Lizzy?" They separated earlier in the day. Lizzy hoofed it around town, checking out what the locals had to say about the odd occurrences that have been going on there, and the men went to the library to Dean's utter dismay.

"Somewhere downtown," Dean mutters while texting her to get a place to swing by. Carlyle, Illinois' version of a downtown was more a small strip of Main Street beautifully preserved from a time many decades ago. There wasn't much there but a diner, some old shops, a beauty parlor, a drug store, and a couple bars. In Dean's mind, it was all he needed to make life grand. Greasy food and drinks. Done. When Lizzy texts back, he lets Sam know. "She said to meet us at that little diner."

"Sounds good."

"Sounds  _great_ ," Dean emphatically corrects, a hand on his stomach as he pushes through the front door. "I'm freakin' starving."

"There's something new," Sam follows, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Walking into PJ's Diner, Dean and Sam find Lizzy sitting and talking with an unfamiliar elderly woman in a booth towards the back of the dining room. She waves them over when she spots them.

"Hey guys," Lizzy greets once they reach the table. "This is Ginny. Ginny, this is Dean and Sam."

"Well, well. Such strapping young gentlemen," Ginny sweetly says up to the two tall men as she holds her time wrinkled hand out to them.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Sam smiles, dimples in full effect as he shakes her hand.

"Ma'am, oh please," the sixty year old says in jest. "You make me feel old."

"You'll have to excuse my little brother," Dean cuts in, shaking her hand also. "He gets a little flustered around beautiful women." Just for the added flirtatious punch he winks at her.

"Uh-huh, so you're the schmoozer of the two," she eyes Dean before turning to Lizzy with a continuing bright smile. "I'm now hoping for your sake that you married the tall one."

"Nope," Lizzy smirks with fake disappointment on her face as Dean takes a seat next to her and drops an arm around her shoulders. "I picked wrong."

"Well, from where I'm sitting you win either way, my dear," Ginny says slyly after getting a good eyeful of the Winchesters.

"May I?" Sam questions, sitting down next to Ginny once she nods her head in agreement.

"Ginny was just telling me all about the Gregory family," Lizzy explains while eyeing both brothers. "She's lived here in Carlyle her whole life so she knows everything about this town and the people in it."

"Oh I certainly do," she smiles to the younger group. "Carlyle born and raised. It's a small little town and everyone knows everyone."

"So you knew the Gregory's?" Sam wonders.

"Oh, I'd say so. I worked for them for thirty-seven years." Ginny takes a sip of her coffee. "I was their nanny and then once the children were older and no longer needing my services I became the house runner. Mrs. Gregory said she couldn't function without me and I think she was very right about that." She chuckles at the memories.

"So the Gregory's were loaded I take it?" Dean questions, getting a feeling he's right.

"What an understatement," Ginny laughs a little. "Harold worked as the CFO of a large company based out of St. Louis. He personally hated the city but loved his job so he bought a large plot of land out here and built quite the mansion."

"The place is seriously gorgeous even now," Lizzy adds her two cents after having driven by the house last night. It's abandoned now, the ivy and vegetation overgrown and the state of the house showing the first signs of neglect, but its former beauty is still more than obvious.

"Oh, living there for years was a privilege," assures Ginny. "Mr. Gregory really outdid himself."

"Ginny," Lizzy tries to grab the older woman's attention and get her onto the right track. "Tell them what you told me about what happened in the house."

"Yes," Ginny starts, her emotions taking a sudden turn towards sullen. "Well, it was all terribly sad I must say. Mr. Gregory had succumbed to a horrific bought with cancer. He really fought and fought hard, God bless him, but the sickness was too much for him. He passed on in nineteen ninety-nine. Mrs. Gregory never really recovered from that.

"My last year working for the Gregory's was two-thousand and five. Mrs. Gregory spent those six years in a severe depression that just continued to get worse and worse as time passed. I tried to get her help but nothing worked. She and Harold were soul mates if I ever saw a pair. His death, well… it broke her heart in the most literal sense."

Under the table Lizzy clamps her hand down onto Dean's leg. She knows this story and knows it well. She lived it for four months of her life when Dean was in hell and she knows what something like that can do to a person.

Peering at her with quick concern, Dean thinks he gets the message loud and clear. They had thought it was Harold Gregory causing problems around the property of the Gregory mansion all this time. When they burned his bones all three were shocked that yet another person breaking into the abandoned mansion got hurt mysteriously there a week later, making them come right back. Fucking kids, Dean thinks. How could they not learn after so many kept getting hurt by an invisible force there?

"So Mrs. Gregory never stopped mourning her loss?" Sam eggs on Ginny.

"Oh no, never. One day she locked herself in her room and I couldn't for the life of me get her to come out. We spoke through the door for over an hour as I tried to get her to calm down. She just wouldn't listen to me. She said she had one of Mr. Gregory's old antique guns and was going to use it.

"Her son showed up just then. He'd been visiting from his home in Chicago for the weekend. I think Christopher looked so much like Harold that it just triggered something in her. He really is the spitting image of his father. Her depression got so much worse suddenly and caused her to really give up. She couldn't look at him without hurting."

"So she killed herself in the house?" Dean deduces, even though they already knew this. Sam and he had found out at the library earlier that day that Mrs. Gregory shot and killed herself a few years back.

"Not before hurting her son accidentally."

"How did she do that?" Sam asks with utter concern written deep in his face.

"Christopher kicked down the door when his mother refused to come out. He thought he was helping but when the door flew open it spooked Mrs. Gregory something awful. She unthinkingly pulled the trigger and shot poor Christopher in the shoulder."

"Holy crap," Dean quietly comments when the heft of the story comes out.

"You said it, sweetie," Ginny sadly responds. "Christopher was more than fine but his mother couldn't stand the thought that she hurt her son like that. It was the last straw. She immediately turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger."

"I'm so sorry you had to experience that," Lizzy tells Ginny as she reaches across the table and drops a supportive hand atop the still grieving woman's. "And I thank you for rehashing it all for us. I know it has to be painful to do that."

"It is," she admits, the tears threatening to spill over. "But if what I have to tell you will stop other people in this town from getting hurt, then it'll all be worth reliving. You just better end it."

"We promise to do what we can," Lizzy assures. "We deal with these kinds of things often enough. With what you've told us, it's a big help."

The woman just smiles at Lizzy, happy to have the help.

"Ginny, I hate to ask this question but where is Mrs. Gregory buried?" Sam questions, hoping to not overstep his bounds.

"She's behind the house, in the backyard. Christopher decided to keep her there as she always used to say she was happiest when at home. She loved that house and I know he made the right decision. She would have wanted that."

"Um, do you think," Sam starts as he scrambles to get out the aerial view of the property he printed out at the library. "You could point it out to me?"

"Oh…" Ginny carefully looks over the page. "Under this tree, right here." She points at the page. "There's a small stone marking the place. Such a shame. After everything, the Gregory kids all left the house to rot. None of them could stand to be in the house any longer but couldn't bear to sell their late mother's favorite place so there it stays, crumbling little by little."

"Ginny, you've been more helpful than you know," Sam tells her in his patented concerned-boyfriend voice. "I promise we'll take care of this problem and no one else will get hurt."

"Good," Ginny smiles warmly to the kind hunter. "It can't be that a haunted and malicious house will always be Mrs. Gregory's lasting legacy. She was a wonderful, charitable, and brilliant woman who deserved better. She just loved her husband too damn much. That love was a blessing and a curse I guess."

Dean and Lizzy exchange looks, their minds on the very same page when they hear what Ginny has to say. The story was way too familiar for comfort.

* * *

* * *

 


	6. The Mouthy Poptart

* * *

"Want me to take over, Sam-I-Am?" Lizzy offers as she walks closer to the two digging up Carol Gregory's grave. "You take a break and be lookout?"

"I'm good," Sam assures while hauling another shovelful of dirt. "Just got started anyways."

"Ok," Lizzy answers with obvious dislike and let down.

Sam quickly gets the vibe that she wanted him to say yes and with how quiet and weird she's been after leaving Ginny he thinks maybe Lizzy needs a second with Dean.

"Second thought," Sam says, stepping out of the shallow hole they've made so far. "I'll take that break. Let's switch. Just let me know when you've had enough."

"Deal," she returns while exchanging the flashlight for the heavy shovel and getting to work.

Sam, flashlight aimed around the yard, takes a few steps away from the two and gives Lizzy the space he knows she's looking for. That's the thing about him and Lizzy. Sure, Dean is his brother and they have a solid relationship, but he and Lizzy were, for all intents and purposes, siblings now too. Over time they've developed their own silent communication and they could read each other better than Dean could some of the time. Sam could see in an instant when Lizzy was off or needed something or was just plain floundering silently. Right now, she needs time with Dean and it's just too obvious to him.

After Sam is far enough away, Lizzy shoots a glance at Dean as he quietly digs, looking to get this done as quickly as they can. He wants at least one night off.

"Hey," Lizzy calls to him, a shovelful of dirty dumped over the side of the grave.

"Oh great," Dean complains instantly, not slowing his work at all.

"What?" Lizzy asks, confused by his reaction.

"You wanna talk," he tells her with full annoyance.

"How did you know?" she wonders, both still digging away.

"You switched with Sam and now you're using the something's-wrong-let's-talk-about-it voice."

"I have a voice like that?"

"Yes." Dean strongly states. "What's wrong?"

"This case, Ginny's story," Lizzy begins to explains. "Does it bother you at all?"

"Why would it bother me?"

"Dude, the Gregory's were madly in love and when Harold died Carol went way off the reservation."

"Yeah?" Dean responds with impatience. "And we've heard this story before."

"And every time it makes me worry," Lizzy admits as she wipes her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving a long stripe of dirt behind. "Don't you ever think that this whole thing could be what we become someday?"

"No," Dean answers strongly and simply.

"No!?" Lizzy challenges with disbelief. "You've never thought just once that we could become this fucked up mess if one of us croaks?"

"L, Jesus Christ," Dean huffs as he jams his shovel into the ground with force until it sticks up out of the dirt and pauses. "You have  _got_  to stop thinking about us dying!"

"Then I've got to stop getting reminders every other day that it could happen."

"You're not dying!" Dean declares. "Ok? You're not! I've told you I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"What about you then?" Lizzy plays devil's advocate. "What if you die? What if Michael does his job and does it well and I'm left with an empty Dean-shell, drooling and thoughtless and just…. broken? I just leave you like that and move on?"

"Yeah," Dean shrugs and picks up his shovel again. "Don't dwell."

"Already tried that before," Lizzy reminds him with a caustic tone. "Didn't go too well."

"Then next time, try harder," Dean continues to try and get her to stop. They've been through this so many times before and he's tired of it. They just need to live in the present and hold onto it as long as they can. It's all they can do.

Lizzy sighs and realizes she won't get anywhere with this conversation. Dean's right. There really is no answer that'll make it all better so why think about it too much. It's a bridge they'll have to cross when they someday get there… hopefully in the far, far away future.

"So you're saying that if I'm a vegetable you'd ditch me?" Dean questions her after mulling over their conversation while digging again.

"What?" Lizzy asks quickly.

"You said you could be left with a Dean-shell," he reminds her. "What if that happened? You gonna leave me in a home or something?"

"Oh hell no," Lizzy refuses with sincerity before ruining the moment. "I'd just pull the plug."

"Such a good wife," Dean grumbles as he hoists out another shovelful of dirt.

"No, I'd still be there," Lizzy smiles, knowing it to be true. "I'd take care of you. Feed you, clean you… hell, it'd be like I finally got that kid I always wanted."

"Ok, that's kinda sick even for you," Dean comments on her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry," Lizzy apologizes as she completely agrees. "I wish my brain didn't go to these places."

"But you can't help it."

"Not at all."

"Well I'm sticking to our life's plan as it is," Dean tells her.

"We have a plan!?" Lizzy wonders with shock. Who knew?

"Eat, drink, and fuck a lot," Dean tells her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes as he works. "For tomorrow we'll die."

"Did you just kind of quote a Dave Matthews song I played on the way here?"

"Huh," Dean thinks about it. "Yeah, I think I did."

"Oh I am so changing you," Lizzy smirks. Dean hated Dave Matthews at first. Called them cheap ass, Nuevo-riche-hippie Phish wanna-bes. She knew that even if he said he didn't care for the band in the beginning that she'd gotten him to come around.

"Shut up." His only recourse when wrong and well aware of it is to tell her to shut up. Sadly he has to use it often.

"Speaking of eating, drinking and fucking a lot…" Lizzy says, quickening her digging pace. "Let's get this shit done so we can do just that."

"Ah, yes please!" Dean responds, moving faster also.

* * *

"We all ready?" Sam asks up from the fully dug grave as he prepares to break open the coffin they found.

"As ever," Dean remarks, keeping an eye out around them.

"Ok," Sam answers back as he brings the shovel overhead. With Lizzy and Dean ready above ground, salt and lighter fluid along with shotguns filled with salt rounds in hand, Sam brings the tool crashing down on the weakened wooden boards. With a loud crack the cover caves in and the corpse of Carol Gregory comes into full view.

"Let's do this," Lizzy says as Sam climbs out. She takes the canister of salt and begins dumping copious amounts of it over the corpse while Dean douses it with lighter fluid before she feels it. A solid blow right to the gut. Lizzy drops the canister on the ground as she flies backwards a good ten feet, landing on her back on the lawn.

"I'm fine," she struggles out quickly before Dean can even ask, the air half gone from her lungs as she curls up on the ground and clutches her stomach momentarily. "Just burn the bitch!"

Sam picks up the salt and continues on in place of Lizzy. From behind them they hear Lizzy's gun go off and they both turn in time to see the ghost dissipate with one of the iron rounds she loaded her Glock with earlier.

"A little faster, guys!?" Lizzy bites as she gets off the ground. "I think she likes me." For some reason Carol came for her a second time when it was Dean and Sam prepping to get rid of her for good.

Once properly coated in salt and accelerant, Dean reaches for his lighter. Carol Gregory shows up again, this time directly in front of the now standing Lizzy. Before she can get another shot off the ghost plunges its hand into her chest and grips her heart tight.

"This is where your life is headed," the deep and echoing voice of the ghost says to her.

Lizzy yells out in pain when she feels the icy fingers deep in her chest, her heart screaming in pain.

"L!" Dean shouts to her and hands Sam the lighter before marching swiftly in her direction, trustee sawed off in his right hand.

"You feel that heartache?" Carol asks her, Lizzy still struggling under the ghost's hold. "Get used to it!"

With the loud bang of the sawed off, Carol dissipates into the air once more, letting Lizzy go. As she takes a deep breath and starts falling to the ground, Dean catches her by the shoulders and pulls her up.

"You ok?" Dean asks her, eyes wide and searching her face for signs that she might not be.

"Fuck," Lizzy complains, a hand to her chest where Carol had grabbed her. She looks past Dean to see the fire flame up out of the hole in the ground. "Yeah. Think I'm good."

"Good," Dean says, hesitantly taking her answer as truth. She has lied before about if she was ok or not so he never knows when to trust her positive answers to that question.

"Man, what a bitch," Lizzy complains as she cradles her chest and walks towards the fire.

"You good?" Sam asks her once she's near and she nods back in confirmation.

"Usually."

"Hey, how come she didn't fuck up your shoulder like everyone else?" Dean questions. "Everyone who shows up here gets a ghost shot through the shoulder just like her son. What gives with you?"

"Uh," Lizzy starts as she thinks about what Carol said to her. "She was warning me instead?"

"Bout what?" Sam has to know.

"About becoming like her I think." Lizzy looks over to Dean. "She told me that I was going to end up like her. Guess she could read me."

"Uh, comforting," Dean responds as he chooses to once more brush aside the comment. "Let's finish this crap up and go get some drinks."

"Yes!" Lizzy resoundingly replies, loving the way a good stiff drink sounds right about now while pulling her shirt away from her body and looking down the open neck to evaluate the damage. "Fucking figures."

"What does?" Sam asks while gathering their stuff.

"For the first time in a very long time I was mark free," she starts to explain. "No scratches, bruises, wounds of any kind. I could almost pass as a normal civilian. Now…" she pulls the neck of her t-shirt down to reveal the already dark bruising and blackened damage Carol left her with. "Not so much."

"Ouch," Dean comments while stepping closer and peering down her shirt. "Does it hurt?"

"Uh, yeah," she says with obviousness.

"How about here?" Dean asks, pressing lightly on her ribs under the guise of looking for further damage.

"Nah, I'm good," Lizzy assures.

"How 'bout here?" Dean tries again, this time grabbing her right breast with a shit eating grin.

"No Dean, my boob feels fine," she says with fake bother.

"And here?" his grin goes to full wattage as grabs her left boob also and has to hold back a laugh.

"I get hurt and you use it as a way to feel me up?" she laughs while pushing him away, the effort causing her to say 'ow' quietly.

"I'll always take every opportunity I can get," Dean tells her while pointing at her.

"Well next time have the decency to buy a girl a couple drinks first," Lizzy shakes her head in faux disappointment.

"We get outta here fast enough I'd be glad to!"

* * *

Happy is not an emotion hunters are used to, especially the Winchesters. That's why when they find themselves having fun and being generally happy they're somewhat shocked. Luckily, since Lizzy's been around, she's gotten them out of their funks when they fall into them now and then and she always seems to know how to get them out.

"You guys suck, you know that?" Lizzy tells the men as she lines up her cue to sink the eight ball. As 'Keep on Rockin' in the Free World' plays she takes her shot, eight ball in the corner pocket. She then smiles. "I thought you both hustled for a living?"

"We do, smart ass," Dean complains as he kills his current beer.

"Well never send a man to do a woman's job of bringing home the bacon then," Lizzy remarks. "Because I just mopped the floor with you two."

"And you're  _such_  a gracious winner," Sam pokes fun.

"Aw, don't be mad Sam-I-Am," Lizzy patronizes a she stands in front of him and reaches into his back pocket. She takes out his money clip and pushes it into his hand. "Just buy my next drink as per the terms we set out."

"Nah, I got this one," Dean offers as he walks towards the bar. God damn it he hates losing, especially to Lizzy, especially when it's only her versus the two of them. As much as he brags when he wins, she is always way worse. And losing to a chick? Never an ego boost. Especially not when the chick is his own wife. Now he'll happily go buy beers as he just wants to get away from her for a second.

Once at the bar he looks for the bartender that they've been going to all night. Lizzy tipped well the first round, ensuring fast service for them for the night. It's a smart move that she uses most times they go out.

Standing at the now busy bar, Dean nods to their bartender and he smiles back, letting him know he'll be over when he can.

"What does a person have to do to get a drink around here?" the woman next to Dean complains quietly to herself as she looks impatiently around the bustling pub.

"You been waiting long?" Dean asks her, striking up a friendly conversation. The girl is cute, he thinks. She's petite with long, strawberry blond hair and big dark eyes. She has on a tight long sleeve black t-shirt with dark jeans and some heeled black boots. She looks up at Dean with a wrinkled expression.

"Yeah, way too long," she says with a grumble, her hands crossed over her chest, her black fingernails tapping impatiently on her biceps. "This place is never this packed, I swear."

"Huh," Dean says with a huff. "Strange. Usually it's the cute girls that get the bartender's attention first, even with a crowd."

"What's  _that_  supposed to mean?" the girl asks him with a bite in her tone and her face set in a scowl.

"Well… I just mean you're a good looking girl…"

"Shocking," the woman cuts him off rudely. "A guy hitting on the closest female the first chance he gets. Never seen this before."

"Whoa," Dean holds out his hands in defeat. "Lady, I'm just…"

"God forbid you just talk to me without trying to get into my pants."

"I'm not trying to get into your pants," Dean assures her quickly while pointing to his left ring finger. "See. Married. No pants entering."

"Please," the woman disbelieves. "Being married means nothing these days. Men don't take anything as sacred anymore."

"Well, that's just a giant load of crap," Dean quickly tells her, receiving a wide eyed, shocked look from the girl.

"Excuse me?" she asks him with utter shock at his denial of her comments.

"I take my marriage very seriously," he explains himself. "A few years ago, yeah, you'd be right. I probably would have been hitting on you. Actually…" he looks her over again. "I would have."

"That's very honest of you," she responds with yet more anger and sarcasm.

"But seriously, I was just trying to be nice to a  _person_  who seemed upset." Dean turns away from her and leans his elbows on the bar, wondering what must have happened to this girl to make her such a pissed off individual. "Big mistake."

"What can I getcha?" the bartender asks Dean once he makes his way over.

"Another round and three shots of Jameson," Dean responds before glancing at the overly reactionary petite woman to his left out the corner of his eye. "And get this angry little Poptart whatever she wants on me before she loses her shit."

"Poptart!?" she nearly yells with disgust as she shoves Dean in the chest with both hands with his insult.

"Hey!" Dean stares at her with wide eyes. "What are you, nuts?"

"Disgusting!" she shouts at him. "You are disgusting!"

"Oh please," Dean brushes off as he prepared to start giving her a litany of reasons as to why he's innocent and she's a psycho bitch. However, he stops himself when he sees Lizzy swiftly making her way over to them. "Fucking great."

"What?" the woman asks with sheer confusion.

"Just remember, you brought this on yourself," he nearly laughs as Lizzy reaches them.

"The fuck is going on here?" Lizzy asks loudly after witnessing the woman push her husband.

"This your wife?" the girl asks Dean.

"Yeah, I'm his wife," Lizzy answers for him in an angry voice. "And his wife would love to know why a skinny little bitch just pushed her husband."

"You married a pig," the shorter woman explains. "He was hitting on me."

"Oh yeah?" Lizzy asks, thinking that her claim was ninety percent bullshit. Then again, he was Dean. He did still have eyes and she knew what she married. She turns to ask him herself. "Did you hit on her?"

"Of course not," Dean calmly says, knowing Lizzy will believe him. "She'd been waiting for service for a long time and I said it was weird because the cute chicks usually got drinks first."

Lizzy turns back to the woman. "What, you don't know how to take a compliment?"

"You believe him, that he wasn't hitting on me? Just like that?" the woman asks, shocked by the trust the two have in one another.

"Ah, yeah. I do."

"Why?"

"Because he's never given me a reason not to believe him," Lizzy quickly explains their relationship before stepping forward into the girl's space. "What's your excuse for being so damaged?"

"I'm not damaged. I'm smart," she says. "I only trust other women as men have proved to be lying, worthless and weak."

"Oh, I'm so sorry you've only dated assholes before," Lizzy sarcastically says to her. "But my man is a good one. It's a shame you haven't been as fortunate."

"Hey," Dean wraps his fingers around her forearm and gets her attention. "Let's go play pool, huh?"

Knowing he's just trying to prevent a bar fight, Lizzy listens. "Fine." She turns to head back to the table when the woman asks her a question.

"Would you love him no matter what?"

"What?" Lizzy wonders as she looks back to the woman with utter confusion.

"If he were different, didn't look like that or suddenly… changed… would you still love him?"

Taken aback by the odd question, Lizzy sighs her impatience with the woman. "Yeah, I would. I kinda promised to." She points to her wedding rings.

"We'll see," the woman mutters under her breath and brushes past the couple.

"What did you just say?" Lizzy challenges, having barely heard what the woman said. The girl turns to look at them and smiles.

"I said we'll see," she grins. She then very unexpectedly slaps Dean on his jean-clad ass and turns on her heels to leave.

Lizzy stares with utter ire at the woman as she walks away. Her nostrils flared and fists in tight, bruising balls, she asks for permission. "Baby, please…"

"No," Dean immediately denies her request without a second thought.

"Come on!" Lizzy angrily begs. "She's asking for it!"

"No way," Dean calmly explains. "She's not worth it."

"Just let me kick her ass!" Lizzy says as the woman winks at her from the doorway before leaving. "Oh fuck this!" Lizzy takes two steps towards the front door but Dean pulls her back, hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her away from the path to the door.

"Stop," Dean calmly tells her. "It's very nice that you want to beat her to a pulp for being a bitch to me."

"I know, right!?" Lizzy huffs like a pissed off child told to go to bed.

"But that's what you'd do… beat her to a pulp. She's tiny and doesn't stand chance." Dean kisses her on the cheek before letting her go now that he's sure Lizzy won't chase down the girl since he asked her not to. "Plus, if you get arrested for assault and battery, who am I gonna go home with tonight?"

"Sam," Lizzy dryly answers. "I'm sure he gets lonely sleeping all by himself all the time."

"Yeah, that  _is_  true. But he always wants to spoon afterwards," Dean jokes to her while making a grossed out face as he picks up the three bottles of beer in one hand and a shot in the other. "Grab those two shots?"

"Yeah yeah," Lizzy grumbles, still itching to punch that pain in the ass chick in the face. She picks up the two shot glasses and follows Dean back to the pool table.

"What the hell happened over there?" Sam asks the second they make it back to him. He saw Lizzy rush off towards Dean before looking about ready to drop some poor girl standing by the bar. He isn't sure what happened.

"L learned how to regulate her anger," Dean says with nonchalance.

"Oh is that all?" Sam asks. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Eat me, Sam," Lizzy says while still stewing just a little.

"That anger doesn't sound very regulated to me," he laughs right back at her.

"Hey, that bitchy chick left with her nose unbroken so I'd say it's regulated," Dean says as he clinks his shot glass with Lizzy's, both downing the whiskey.

"Damn fucking straight," Lizzy returns while tipping up the third shot and taking that one also.

"Uh," Sam starts with offence. "Wasn't that mine?"

"Nope. It became mine when you made fun of me."

Sam just shakes his head no before looking at Dean. "You're taking care of her tonight, not me."

"Oh, I'll take care of her," Dean slickly says while Lizzy lines up to break, the tension still in her shoulders. The force of her shot lets him know she's holding that anger in pretty hard right now which just means that later he'll have to make sure she lets it out… on him preferable. The thought alone makes him way too excited. "I'll take care of her good, Sammy."

* * *

 


	7. A Tumble in the Rough

* * *

"You're still pissed off aren't you?" Dean asks as the three of them make their way back to the motel. It's a cold walk but it's much safer than driving. They risk their lives enough. Getting behind the wheel while hammered seemed like a terrible idea.

"Kinda," Lizzy lies. She is still completely pissed. She usually can only hold her anger in for a little while before letting it out through fighting. Most of the time she doesn't have to wait long for a good fight considering her job but recently there has been no need for her to punch anything… leaving her angered and ready to burst.

"Let it go, Lizzy," Sam says to her, hating when she got like this. It wasn't good for her and he hated seeing her like this.

" _You_  let it go," she says right back to Sam.

"Good one, but seriously it wasn't that big a deal."

"Sam, shut up." Lizzy is annoyed enough. Little hippie Sammy trying to keep the peace isn't helping.

"She'll be fine," Dean says with certainty as he brings an arm around her shoulders.

"I wish you let me punch her just once," Lizzy tells Dean as they approach their temporary lodgings.

"Would you have been able to hit her just once?"

Lizzy pauses for a moment, thinking it over. "No."

"That's what I thought," Dean laughs. "Here Sammy," Dean tosses the room key at his brother and Sam catches it. "Give me a minute here."

"Yeah, sure," Sam happily obliges, leaving the two outside the nearly vacant motel they found. They might be the only ones there as the Impala is the lone car in the lot.

"Ok," Dean says to her once Sam is gone and they walk around to the side of the motel, out of sight. "I know what you need."

"I'm sure you do," Lizzy says with an eye roll, knowing he's just looking for sex.

"Yeah, I do," Dean assures her as he leans against the outside wall of the building casually. "You need me."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Lizzy complains loudly and confuses Dean.

"What's going on here?" Dean asks her, hands in his pockets as he watches her get more frustrated by the second.

"I'm just pissed at a lot of things, not just the bitch at the bar. You never let me unleash it. Instead you think I just need to get laid," Lizzy tells him, heat behind her words.

"I don't want innocent people to get hurt is all."

"She wasn't innocent!"

"And you're not weak. You could pummel most men as big as Sam. These days no one would survive a fight with you."

"So what!? What about what  _I_  deserve?" her voice asks as it gets louder as her emotions get stronger. "Why is it always about everyone else and never about me, never about either of us!?"

"That's our lives," Dean shrugs simply.

"Stop being so fucking Zen about everything!" she shouts at him.

"What else can we do about it?" Dean challenges her.

"I don't know!" Lizzy returns, knowing they didn't have much of a choice. "I just… I hate getting stepped on and beat up and never being able to control my own fucking life! I'm so fucking sick of it! I hate it!"

"How much?"

"What!?" she questions him with surprise.

"How much do you hate it?" Dean asks her evenly, knowing he's pushing her buttons but he's doing it on purpose.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Come on!" Dean challenges her, his hands motioning her to come closer as he pushes off the wall until he's standing. "Show me how pissed you are."

"You want me to kick your ass?" Lizzy says with wide eyes. They did that once before when she was beyond angry and stressed and she belted him in the eye so hard it was black and blue for two weeks… and he was  _pissed_. "You didn't like how that turned out last time."

"Eh, I'm ready this time," Dean tells her.

"You  _so_  don't want this," Lizzy warns him hard, knowing that she's pissed enough to kill him right now.

"Yeah I do," Dean answers in a partial lie. He never wants to fight her because it's always a struggle, but he wants her to be ok. He's said it before and he'll say it again; he'd do anything, absolutely  _anything_  for her.

"Dean, I don't think you understand how fucking angry you're making me right now…" she says between her teeth.

"Pretty sure I do. Bring it on."

"Just remember you said that," Lizzy says as she stalks towards him, ready to go. She instantly winds up her right fist and swings.

Dean knows her style by now, having sparred with her enough and watched her enough times to know her ways of attack. He's feeling quite confident that he can hold her off and not get hurt. He blocks her first blow, followed by the second, third, and fourth.

Lizzy tries to kick him when her punches fail, but once more Dean blocks her. As her frustration grows she shoves him in the chest and takes another follow up swing, Dean ducking just in time to have her fist fly over his head.

Another series of thrown punches, she still has yet to make contact. She keeps coming at him, keeps pushing herself to get what she needs out of this, but she can't because he's anticipating her every move. It's not working and she's still angry.

Finally, one of her kicks lands its mark. The blow to the stomach makes Dean back up a few steps and Lizzy doesn't hesitate to rush him. She slams her body against his and pushes him into the wall. He hits it with an 'oomph' before smiling down at her.

"Never been on  _this_  side before," Dean smirks as he looks down at the fiery eyes peering up into his own. He's usually the pinner, not the pinnee. Granted they've each settled into a very comfortable and very fitting of their personalities' roles concerning their sex life. Dean is generally the more forceful, dominant of the two and Lizzy has never failed to comply to whatever whim he had. She normally loves when he tells her what to do. However, right now with the roles reversed, Dean has to admit it's pretty damn hot to see her like this. "Kinda fun."

"You fucking piss me off, you know that?" Lizzy asks him forcefully, her forearm pressed to the bottom of his throat as she keeps him there against the wall.

"I'm starting to," Dean jests, further angering her.

"Such a fucking smart ass. You always joke around. You  _never_  take me seriously when I tell you I'm angry! You always brush it off!" Lizzy says sternly. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You want the whole list?" he asks her. "Get comfortable if you do."

"Oh my God! Shut up!" Lizzy yells to him, frustrated with his mouth always running. Shocking her own self, she crushes her lips hard onto his, kissing him in order to get him to stop. Pressing her entire body against his she soon finds herself less wanting to pummel him in the literal sense and more wanting to pummel him in the sexual sense. Her anger releases have always been fighting and fucking anyways. They're pretty interchangeable. She bites at his bottom lip with her fire, her teeth pressing into the soft flesh. "Get in the car," she practically growls to him.

"You sure you wanna…"

"Shut the fuck up and get in the car!" Lizzy yells as she pushes him into the wall one more time with her annoyance.

Wide eyed for a split second, Dean doesn't know if he should be turned on or terrified. She may be using the Big Scary Voice, which is what he and Sam like to call it, but what she's saying is contradicting it. If one were to ask Dean's brain it would say the correct answer is terrified. If one were to ask his dick it would go with turned on. The feeling of her teeth digging into his lip got him to stand at attention instantly. She only did that when she meant business.

He pulls his keys out of his pocket and starts making his way to the Impala wordlessly, trying to hide his smile all the while. This could be fun now that he thinks about it. They've had angry sex before but he was usually the angry one. Either that or she was the angry one, but never  _this_  angry. It's hard to find new territory that they haven't delved into before and Dean's beginning to think he's found something rare here.

Unlocking the back passenger door, Dean holds it open for her.

"Get in," Lizzy tells him and he complies. He'd rather not say no to her right now.

"Will do," Dean says to her as he slides into the backseat, sitting in the middle.

Lizzy follows him in and straddles his lap once she pulls the door shut with a creak and a bang. Instantly her mouth is on his again, her lips hard against his. She's domineering, directing every move, and Dean willingly lets her.

"Take your jacket off," she sharply tells him as she's already halfway out of her own. Leaning forward off the back of the seat, Dean starts to free his arms from his heavy leather coat as he watches her move. She's normally the most fluid person he's met, the grace she has at all times something he assumes is left over from years of dancing and endless training. However, now she has tossed her grace right out the window. She's quick, sharp, and still very angry.

Lizzy sees that he's taking his time in comparison to herself. She wants her release and wants it now. "Hurry up," she tells him, whipping her shirt over her head in one fast movement.

"Going as fast as I can, L," Dean assures her. Having a person sitting on top of him while stuck in the confines of a backseat aren't doing too much for his mobility. It's a bit of a struggle to get undressed.

“Not fast enough,” she comments through a huffed breath as she grabs the bottom of his long sleeved henley and sends it over his head just as he gets his arms free of his coat.  “Need it.”

“Need what?” he smirks to her.

“Your dick,” she says without fanfare as she grabs for the button of his pants.  “Need you to fuck me.”

“I _love_ hearing that,” Dean smiles before cupping her face and pulling her in.  She kisses him back, her tongue battling his in her need for control as she opens his jeans. 

“Take ‘em off,” Lizzy quickly directs as she moves off his lap to undress herself fully.  Boots kicked off, pants tosses away, bra and underwear on the floor of the Impala, she happily climbs right back onto his lap when she sees he’s also naked.  She grabs him hard, making Dean moan aloud when he feels her fingers tightly wound around him.  Lowering onto him, Lizzy settles in his lap only for a moment as she relishes the feeling once she’s taken every inch of him in.  “God you’re lucky you have a cock.”

“Am I?” Dean asks, not too sure what she means by the comment as he ducks his head down to place a soft kiss on the black and blue damage left by Carol earlier that night.  Looks like it hurts.

“I might seriously hate you sometimes if you couldn’t fuck me and make it better.”  She kisses him again, something desperate behind her actions, and grinds down into him.  “Now fuck me and make it better.”

Smiling something almost sinister now, Dean grabs her ass, a cheek in each hand, and maneuvers them sideways until he’s lying across the backseat with her on top of him.

Getting a tight grip on her hips, Dean happily gives her what she asks for.  Pressing his heels into the leather bench seat and pushing himself up into her, he fucks her like he has nothing else left on this Earth to do. 

“Oh fuck!” Lizzy loudly calls out.  Usually it takes a while for her voice to reach that volume, but not today.  She has one foot pressed into the floor and her other knee tucked in between Dean’s body and the seat backing.  Instantly finding a little bit of what she’s been seeking, Lizzy loses all awareness of Dean and what he might want.  She’s being selfish and for the first time in a very, very long time she just doesn’t give a fuck.  Lizzy is more than ready to use him completely for her own needs.

Her number one need right now: get that orgasm that she has to have to make life better.  Why that always changes her perspective she’ll never know.  It’s just sex.  But maybe that’s the point.  Sex with Dean was different than with other men.  As lame as that sounds, it’s completely true.  She never walked away from a solid session with him feeling the way she did before they started.  She always felt renewed and like her fury had just melted away.  Damn it does she need that now.

Pressing a hand into his chest to hold herself up, Lizzy brings her free hand between her legs, the added stimulation sure to get her where she’s going in a quicker time frame.  There’s never anything wrong with helping oneself along when in a hurry… or at least she doesn’t think so.

“Fuck,” Dean grits out as he watches her.  He also never saw anything wrong with a woman helping herself out.  It’s just plain hot to him.  “Keep playing with yourself.”

“Stop talking,” Lizzy sternly tells him with her eyes closed as she concentrates.  She doesn’t need to hear any more of his voice.  Sometimes he just uses his voice too damn much.  Right now hearing it is maddening with how absolutely angry she is with him and with life.

Dean ignores what she says as he starts to slip into his usual controlling role all too easily.  “Watching you touch yourself, Jesus Christ, L.  So hot.”

“God damn it!  You never shut the fuck up!” Lizzy complains loudly as she decides to get creative in finally making Dean Winchester silent.  It’s a damn near impossible feat but she might have a way.  She sits her full weight onto him, Dean now forced to pause his movements.  She reaches to the car floor and grabs her black panties she just took off.  Balling them up she quickly shoves the underwear she’d been wearing into his mouth, officially cutting off his ability to speak.  She then roughly turns his head with a palm against his cheek, pressing him hard into the seat so that he’s looking away from her.  She then leans forward to talk low into his ear.  “I told you not to talk.  All I asked from you is to fuck me.”

He can’t think.  He can’t.  His brain is ruined.  Mush.  She broke it.  Holy shit.

Lizzy sits back up like she had been before, one hand continuing to pin his face to the seat holding it there, and the other going right back to its previous pursuits between her legs. 

“Dean.  Fuck me.”

Heart racing with her never before seen intensity, Dean has no choice but to do as she asks.  He knows it, Lizzy knows it, and he’s honestly so turned on by her right now he’d do any damn thing she asked.

“Ooh yeah,” Lizzy lets out a long, deep groan once Dean begins working up into her again, his hands still grasping so hard into her hips it hurt a little… but she likes it.  “Oh shit, I need this.”

Dean bites down hard on the soft cloth in his mouth as he can now taste her in the most deliciously dirty way possible.  Some people might consider this a bit on the extreme, possibly even disgusting side.  As of right now, Dean would call those people nuts. 

“Harder.”

It’s a simple, one word request that Dean instantly follows.  He slams his hips upward, fucking her as hard as he can muster.

“Damn it, fuck!” Lizzy calls out in a voice that’s almost animalistic.  Her hand grips the side of his face as she creeps closer and closer to her destination.  Her fingernails sure to leave little crescent shaped indentations in his cheek, Dean never makes a peep.  He knows better and he knows what she needs.  Plus, deep down, he’s thrilled at experiencing this side of her.  He’s never been so accepting of being completely used in his life.  No wonder she loves it when he calls her his dirty little slut or wraps her long hair around his fist and pulls or turns her ass cherry red.  He’s finally getting it.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Lizzy begins to chant as her hand moves fast.  She’s right there.  “Oh God.  Yes!  OH!”

Feeling her contracting around him, Dean grins to himself.  She’s officially going to be more manageable now.  That’s exactly what she needed and, therefore, exactly what he needed.

Making soft sounds of satisfaction, her voice humming praise and thanks in an incoherent, wordless way, Lizzy once more sits her full weight on top of him and takes his hands off of her hips.  She pulls his arms and makes him sit up, coming to her.  She takes a good look at him once he’s up.  With the reddened indentations in his cheek from her nails and the black fabric hanging out of his lips as he smiles at her, her heart temporarily melts.  She sprung her angry need on him so quickly that she must have caught him completely off guard but still he sits there and smiles at her, happy to help.  He’s the fucking best man she could have ever hoped for, moments like this proving it.

“Sorry,” she says to him as she pulls her own panties out of his mouth.  “I’m so sorry.”  She laughs a little as her mood is finally lightening as she starts to realize what she just did. 

“Oh God, don’t be,” Dean tells her immediately, pulling her in by the back of the head with both hands to kiss her. 

“That was too damn much, man,” Lizzy explains once she pulls back a bit, running a gentile hand over his reddened cheek.

“Not too much,” he assures.  “That was so…” he kisses her again.  “Fucking…” and again.  “Hot.”

“You actually liked that?” Lizzy asks with seriousness.  She was never that forceful before.  Normally Dean happily takes that roll with much glee and absolute veneration.

“Hell yeah,” Dean promises her.  “Loved it.”

“My dirty underwear was in your mouth, dude.”  She makes a nervous face.

“Oh, I know,” Dean says with eye lit up bright in excitement.

“Hmm,” Lizzy sounds with surprise as she kisses him again, her tongue moving against his slowly before once more dragging her teeth down his bottom lip.  “You want more?” she questions as she releases him from her bite.

“Don’t ever ask me that question again,” Dean assures her very quickly.  “The rest of our lives, you seriously don’t need to ask.”  He kisses her neck before telling her against her skin.  “I will _always_ want more.”

Lizzy smiles excitedly as Dean continues to lick and suck at the skin just below her ear.  He’s so sweet, even after she used him without shame.  That flutter in her stomach shows up just for a quick second with what he tells her.  She’s so in love with him that she still gets these moments.

Snapping out of her loving reverie, Lizzy focuses on the task at hand.  Grasping as best she can to the longer hair at the top of his head, she pulls down hard, forcing Dean to look up at the roof of the car, copying a move he loves to use on her.  She licks a path from the base of his throat to the underside of his chin.

“You like when your little slut takes over, don’t you?” she asks him with a sharp edge in her voice as she begins to rotate her hips in slow circles, working him up again as they never separated.

“Oh fuck yes,” Dean tells her honestly, his eyes lidded with her movement. 

“You gonna be a good boy and do as I say?” Lizzy asks him, the smile on her lips completely unstoppable. 

“Yes.”

“Good,” she grins some more as she lets him go.  Taking her panties in hand, she climbs off of his lap and pushes him away a bit.  She lies on her back and spreads her legs for him, giving him one of his favorite views of her.  “Come here.”

Kneeling between her legs, Dean leans over her and kisses her lips.  Lizzy quickly brings her free hand between them to stop him. 

“Open,” she says as she puts her fingers to his lips.  Without hesitation Dean lets her in and swirls his tongue around all four digits.  “Such a good boy,” Lizzy coos, almost shocked with how compliant he’s being, and runs her other hand along the side of his slightly abused face.  She takes her fingers back and reaches between the two of them, stroking Dean with her now slicked hand.

His breath hitches with the feeling, eyes closing instantly.  She watches the changes in his expression closely.  She loves doing that.  Dean has always been so expressive, his heart on his sleeve much like Lizzy’s, and she enjoys seeing what he’s feeling right now playing out across his face. 

“You want to fuck me some more, baby?” Lizzy asks him in a sweeter than necessary voice.

“Yes,” Dean immediately answers while looking down at her hopefully.  He’d love nothing more.

“You want to stick that big hard cock in me again?” she asks once more as she rubs him up and down her entrance.  Ok, so she might be enjoying working him up a little too much right now. 

“Yes.  Please, yes,” he very quickly answers, forcing himself not to thrust forward and get inside of her now.

“The magic word will get you everything,” Lizzy informs him with a devilish grin as she guides him inside herself. 

Dean doesn’t wait for any direction.  His own out of control need is taking over and he begins thrusting into her as hard as he can, much like before.  “So fucking good.”

“I like when you’re quiet,” Lizzy smiles devilishly from underneath him when she hears him speak.  Quickly, she returns her panties to his mouth. 

Moaning through the thin fabric balled up in his mouth Dean furrows his brow when Lizzy brings her arms around his torso, her hands flat against his back and pulls him closer.  She cranes her neck to lightly sink her teeth into his shoulder as her hands drag lower.

“Fucking flawless,” she moans against his skin as her palms land on the curves of his bare ass.  She loves his body, _loves_ it.  It’s damn near impossible to find a man with a better body than her husband’s.  “Wish I could just touch you all day.”

“Uh,” is all Dean can get out through his obstruction when her hands grasp hard onto his ass.   She’s driving him crazy.  He’s seriously going to have to tick her off way more often now.

“Love this ass,” Lizzy tells him, squeezing hard. 

Dean works away, eyes closed for a moment to relish how damn good she feels when she changes the game on him further.  With the loud skin on skin sound and the slight sting on his right ass cheek, Dean’s lids fly open and snap onto her immediately.

Lizzy peers up to him while biting her bottom lip in anticipation.  She kind of always wanted to see what he’d do if she slapped his ass in a time like this.  Seemed like a good opportunity to find out.

“Oh you dirty little whore,” Lizzy smirks when she recognizes the enjoyment in his expression.  He couldn’t hide it if he tried.  That glint was in his eye.  “You liked that, didn’t you?”

For good measure she lands another open hand to his other side.  His cheeks flush momentarily; she can see it in the dim glow of the parking lot light.  Her heart races with the newfound knowledge.

“Mm!” Dean calls out through her underwear when a third slap makes contact.  Ok, now he _really_ understands why Lizzy likes him getting this way.

“Look at you,” Lizzy moans as she wraps a hand around his throat and pulls him down with a grip that’s just strong enough to slightly cut off his air.  Once she looks his expression over up close she can see how much Dean is absolutely enthralled by what she’s doing to him.  “You’re barely holding on, aren’t you?”

Dean doesn’t answer as he can’t.  Instead he clenches his jaw around his wife’s underwear and practically growls at her in response. 

“Knew it.”  Lizzy pushes him back up and away from her by the hand still clasped around his neck until her arm is straight.  She holds him there, soaking in the power he’s given over to her.  “Then I guess you better get me off again and quickly, before you blow.”

Never being one to back down from a solid challenge, Dean sits back on his knees and pulls out of her.  Quickly as he can he grabs her legs and flips her over.  Pulling her hips up to his, he gets Lizzy on all fours and wastes zero time in pushing right back into her from behind. 

“Oh fuck, baby,” Lizzy moans out when he begins thrusting into her again.  Dean’s no idiot.  He knows what works with her and how.  This was one position that never failed to get Lizzy to come in no time at all, especially if…

The increase in her volume when Dean pulls one of her own hands off the seat and onto herself is tell-tale enough.  He covers over her fingers with his own, guiding them between her legs.  Once there, he leaves her to take care of herself as he once more grabs hard onto her hips to hammer into her again, keeping it rough just like he knows she wants right now.

“Oh my God!” Lizzy yells to the roof of the cab, her mind already nearly lost to everything she’s feeling right now.  She’s done for, so totally done for.  She can sense it coming and fast.  Her man is smart, observant, and over time he’s been able to play her like a professional musician plays their instrument.  He’s taken his time, been patience, shown great care, has learned from his mistakes, and in the end he now knows how to get the best out of his instrument of choice.  Yo-yo Ma is just a little bitch in comparison to Dean if one were to ask Lizzy.  “Oh yes.  Dean, fuck.  Oh God, yes!”

Once that moment hits Dean gives up and gives in.  Practically shouting through her panties, he barrels into her just a few more times before he falls right over the edge.  His swears muffled, the pleasure rips through him after everything she just did to him.

Without words Dean leans over her and wraps his arms around her waist and puts his weight on her back as he recuperates.  Lizzy smiles and turns her head to peer at him with a grin.

"That was awesome."

"Mm hmm," Dean agrees with her, his voice still obstructed. She laughs when she hears his answer. Turning around and sitting onto the seat under him, she pulls her lingerie out of his mouth again.

"I feel much better now," she smiles with sheer contentment.

"Good," Dean answers while still out of breath and sits back on his heels. "Me too."

"Good," she grins before wrapping her fingers around his throat again and yanking him down to her. She kisses him hard one more time before praising him. "Who knew you were such a good little whore, huh?"

* * *

 


	8. Wake Up a' Little Deanie, Wake Up

* * *

"So… I am really sorry I got so mad," Lizzy explains as she puts her arms through the straps of her bra in the cramped quarters of the backseat after one heavy round of sex.

"It's been a tough run," Dean quickly explains away with a shrug, his shirt being pulled on over his head.

"Yeah, it has," Lizzy agrees, reaching behind her to clasp her bra in place. "You know, the whole bible chasing you and Sam's asses, losing Jo and Ellen, having no way to stop the devil…" she sighs heavily. "It's a lot to handle. Oh, and the whole cherry on top of everything being my getting knocked up and then losing it…"

"You don't have to rehash everything for me, L," Dean assures her, working on putting his jeans back on. Some of that stuff is still too hard to talk about, especially the miscarriage. He'd rather not. "It's been shitty. You don't have to explain yourself."

"I feel like I kinda do though," Lizzy returns, gathering the rest of her clothing to get dressed. "I just… I bottled it up this time. I held it in for a long ass time and clearly that is _not_  the path to take for me."

"I'd say not," Dean huffs, popping his boots back on without tying them. "You're not the kinda person that can handle doing that."

"But now I have to wonder, how do you do that? How do you keep it all in?" Lizzy ponders over to him, pulling her shirt back on.

"Why do you think I, as you put it, lose my fucking shit during hunts and get scary?"

"So that's you popping the cork?"

"Yup. Just like this," Dean gestures between the two of them, "Is how you let it all out this time around. I have to say, yours is much more fun."

Lizzy smiles small before thinking about what put her over the edge this time.

"Damn, you know that bitch is still chapping my ass," Lizzy starts as she relaxes back once fully dressed and turns in the seat to look at him. "What the fuck was her deal? It was just so weird."

"I'd say she's been burned by a few too many dudes in her time," Dean shares his opinion as he also leans into the seat once dressed. "Left her a pissy, stone cold bitch."

"I guess, but it was all a bit dramatic if you ask me," Lizzy recalls, still annoyed. "And what's with the whole would I love you no matter what bullshit?"

"Yeah, I got nothing for that one," Dean admits, having found it odd also.

"I would you know," Lizzy tells him. "I didn't lie."

"I didn't think you did," he assures with a grin.

"I'd love you even if something busted up your face permanently and made you butt ugly."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asks and nods with the information.

"Definitely," she answers while scooting closer to him. "I'd stay with you even if you looked like the elephant man."

"Hey now, I would understand if you left me if I looked  _that_  jacked up." Dean smirks when she climbs up on his lap much like she did when they first got into the car but this time with more grace and without attacking him immediately.

"I'm never leaving you," she once more assures before kissing him. Dean brings his hands to rest on the curves of her ass just like always.

"Then I hate to tell you this but if you ever lose this ass, I am outta here."

"Oh it's the ass that keeps you around?" Lizzy grins and kisses him once more.

"Yup. Nothing else. Just that big ol' ass," Dean smirks, grabbing her hard through her jeans.

"Watch it buddy," Lizzy warns in jest. "My ass is not big. It's just… plump." She smiles wider. She's well aware that her butt is proportionally a little on the big side for her frame. She's a curvy chick and it's something she's actually quite happy with. Considering who Dean is, he's quite happy himself.

"Nah, it's big," Dean confirms for her and squeezes hard. "And awesome."

"Well now you're just trying to suck up after sticking your foot in your mouth."

"No way," he says before kissing her neck once. "And I wouldn't leave you either… even if your ass shrunk."

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Lizzy coos and kisses him again. "Yeah, it'd have to be something huge to get me to leave you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know… you cheat on me. I'd probably fly into a jealous rage so bad I'd  _have_  to leave you so that I don't kill you."

"Jesus," Dean says with wide eyes. "Good to know."

Lizzy laughs but it's the truth. She highly doubts she could handle that situation. Good thing she's quite sure it'll never happen, at least not with how much action he sees on a nearly daily basis. He has no need to seek outside sources.

"You'd never do that so I'm not too worried about it."

"Ok."

"What about you?"

"Uh," Dean has to think about it. He can't imagine leaving her for any reason. Nothing seems big enough to kill their relationship for him. "Don't grow a dick."

"Ha, don't think that'll be a problem," Lizzy laughs but then pauses to think it over for a moment. "So if I were a dude you'd never love me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not gay," he says simply and she makes a disappointed face. "Oh, don't give me that. I'm not being a fucking homophobe, ok? I'm just saying that I don't dig dudes. I don't think I could get past that to even figure out if I loved you."

"I could," Lizzy shrugs.

"What?" Dean asks her, needing elaboration.

"I could get past that… I mean, if you were a woman."

"No way," Dean shakes his head.

"I'm not lying," Lizzy promises. "If you were a girl I would still be totally, head over heel in love with you."

"You just said that I was lucky I had a dick because you like it so much!"

Lizzy laughs at the point he makes. "Ok, that's very true, but I still stand by my statement."

"If I were a chick you'd still love me… and have sex with me on a regular basis?"

"Absolutely," Lizzy nods, sure of it. "It'd take some getting used to and all, but I'd be fine."

"Wow," Dean shocks as he's taken aback.

"I like the person first, not the equipment."

"Now I'm almost sad I'm not a chick," he jests. "Sounds kinda hot."

Lizzy kisses him playfully, knowing he's going to have lesbian laced dreams concerning her tonight. "Your mind might be the most sex-addled brain I've ever come across."

"You get the second place trophy on that one then," he informs her.

"True," she laughs. "Let's get some shut eye, huh?"

"Yes!" Dean readily agrees. "I'm exhausted. A salt and burn plus being raped by my wife… I'm worn out."

"I didn't  _rape_  you!" Lizzy argues with a misgiving smile as she gets off his lap and out of the car.

"Damn near close to it." He takes her offered hand as she pulls him out of the backseat.

"Now way, baby," she tells him and pats him on the butt once before walking to the motel room door. "You can't rape the willing."

Dean huffs a small laugh. "You make a very good point."

* * *

Rolling over with a soft sigh, Lizzy settles once more into a comfortable place. It's freezing out these days and being in Illinois in winter is no picnic so when she rouses from her deep sleep very early in the morning she decides it best to stay in the warm bed. Granted it was lumpy and the sheets were a bit rougher than she would like, but the human furnace named Dean made it much more tolerable. She hated sleeping next to him during the summer but once autumn hits she's grateful again.

Turning to lay on her other side, she snuggles into him like she did nearly every morning for almost two years now. There really wasn't much better than the few days they had off and they could just wake up when they woke up, no hunts to get to and no places to jump in the car and race to. It was a wonderfully lazy feeling.

Lizzy presses her body into his back and breathes out contently. Instead of finding that comfortable spot she instinctually settles into like second nature however, Lizzy is greeted with a face full of hair. Long hair. As she wrinkles her nose when the strands tickle her, some kind of far off confusion descends upon her calm, sleep addled mind but it's slow to develop. Hooking her arm around Dean's torso she once more finds utter confusion. Instead of the usual hard muscled chest she finds soft skin over taught, smooth curves. That's when she starts to really wake up.

Her hand moves quicker now, practically searching for her man whose body she knows like the back of her hand, and when her palm lands on an ample round curve that certainly didn't belong on her man… or any other man for that matter… she becomes sufficiently worried. Her mind snaps into fully awake, hyper-focus mode as she springs up until sitting.

"Fuck!" Lizzy shouts when she sees the medium length, wavy, dirty blond head of hair lying facing away from her. Who the hell is she sleeping next to? Where's Dean? "Sam!" she shouts aloud for backup as she snatches her Glock off the nightstand and flies out of the bed. She swiftly aims at the mystery woman, trying to maintain her outer calm.

"What!?" Sam yells right back as he's up and out from under his blankets instantly. Looking over to the other bed closer to the door he sees there's a woman asleep in Dean and Lizzy's bed that Lizzy looks about ready to shoot.

"What the fuck is the deal?" the woman calls over in a highly agitated voice without moving to look at the nervous hunters. "So early…" She pulls the covers closer into her and continues to lay there looking for more rest.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Lizzy booms out her demand, trigger finger already itching with the nonchalance the female has within the situation.

"Who the fuck are  _you_  yelling like this on a day off?" the woman responds with absolute annoyance as she rolls over to face Lizzy.

"Oh my fucking God," Lizzy's voice drops an octave when she takes a look at the woman's face as she blinks away the sleep in her eyes. The gun in her hand shakes when Lizzy starts to piece it all together.

"Whoa, L! You're gonna shoot me!" the woman alarms with complete surprise as she sits up and holds out her hands in surrender. It's then that she gets a good look at her own two hands, her own two very small and feminine hands, in front of her. "Whoa! Shit!" she shouts and shakes her appendages while freaking out when the appearance of them shocks her.

"Baby?" Lizzy asks while lowering her gun to her side and staring in utter panic at the somehow familiar face in front of her. It's the eyes that give her away. Lizzy would know those expressive green eyes anywhere.

"Fuck! What!?" the woman looks down at herself and swears again. "No! Huh!? No, no, no!"

"No fucking way," Sam nearly whispers when he figures out what he's witnessing.

"Dean?" Lizzy tries again, her voice shaky as she tries to identify the woman sharing her bed.

"Yeah?" the woman calls back with wide, horrified eyes when she looks up again. Lizzy, at a loss for words, doesn't answer at all. She can't.

Peering back down at her own form, the blond woman sucks in a choked breath in her hysteria at what she sees. She grasps hard onto her own breasts through the very large white undershirt she had on, checking to see if they were in fact there, before whipping her focus back up to the two hunters staring at her in awe.

"I have tits!" she shouts with horror. "I have fucking tits! Why do I have fucking tits!"

"Oh what the fuck…" Lizzy huffs while trying to actually recognize what is happening.

"You're Dean," Sam more states than asks as he continues to look at the woman while at a loss as to what to do next.

"Sammy, what the fuck is going on!?" the female's voice grits out, her hands still grasping hard onto her chest, as she begins kicking the sheets off of her legs. Instead of the usual muscular legs she's used to seeing, under the covers lies two long, lean, toned legs of a woman. "Oh God no. No fucking way!"

"This isn't real," Lizzy very quietly says to herself as she watches the woman jump out of bed. The second she does the boxer briefs she has on start to slip to the floor as they are way too big for her. Quickly pulling them up, the very freaked out woman panics further.

"Somebody tell me what the fuck is happening right now!" Dean demands.

"Looks like you pissed something off," Sam says as his eyes roam the body of what he is pretty sure is his brother. The somewhat tall woman, about five foot eight he's guessing, looks remarkably like Dean the closer he looks. The same green eyes, nose, lips, freckles are all there but somehow softer, much more feminine. Her hair is the same color as Dean's but now longer than the spikes he had before. Hell, even the way she is standing is the same as Dean's bowlegged stance. The whole thing feels a little too Twilight Zone to possibly be real.

"I'm sleeping," Lizzy declares with hesitant assurance. "This is one  _fucked up_  dream, but it's a dream. I'm not up yet." She then feels a pain on the back of her right arm. "OW!"

"It's real," Sam promises after pinching her. "And that's Dean."

"No it's not," Lizzy says right back, fully in denial.

"Yes it is!" the blond woman shouts back to her wife as she holds up her left hand, the once well-fitting silver band sliding loosely over her slimmer ring finger.

"Holy fuck," Lizzy huffs in still going shock.

"Oh God," Dean fears aloud as something dawns on her. Slowly she pulls the front of her boxer briefs away from her waist and looks down it total fright. "Oh come on!" she shouts when she doesn't find her own manhood filling the underwear she's wearing.

"Ok, everyone needs to calm down…" Sam tries desperately to get the group's panic level lower.

"You calm down!" Dean shouts at her brother in a higher pitched voice that she's not at all used to having. "You still have your dick! Where the fuck is my dick!"

"Dean! Stop!" Sam yells right back, looking to take control as Dean loses her cool and Lizzy remains still and staring at the woman she woke up next to in utter bewilderment. "Everyone take a deep breath and bring it down so that we can think this through rationally."

The room goes quiet for all of two second before Dean's outburst continues.

"What the fuck is going on!" she shouts, her whole body shaking and knuckles whitening as they iron-grip her boxers with the fury she feels.

Lizzy sits down on her bed and continues to stare at Dean on the other side. This is so surreal, too fucking crazy even for them. How could this have happened? Who knew it was even possible?

"It's gonna be fine, Dean," Sam assures without any way of knowing if what he says is true of not. "We can figure this out."

"Says the man who's still a freakin' man!" Dean shouts back, her hair flying in her face as she bellows her anger.

"Lizzy, tell him it'll be ok," Sam tries to get her to help. If anyone can get Dean to listen, it's Lizzy. However, she doesn't speak up. Instead Lizzy turns her head to look at Sam with a confused and terrified face, shock still ruling her better judgment. "Ok, I'm on my own," he says to himself. "Dean, sit down."

" _You_  sit down!"

"Stop turning everything around and sit down!" Sam shouts back instantly and for once Dean actually listens. "Ok. Good." Sam's voice calms as he walks over to stand at the foot of the bed Lizzy and Dean are sitting across each other on. "Alright. Um…" He looks between the two of them and finds himself at a loss for words. "Wow…"

"What the hell could do this?" Lizzy worries once her voice returns to her while never peeling her eyes off of Dean. She can't. It's not even just the surreal aspect of the whole situation that's gluing her focus to the woman that she knows only as a man. It's Dean's shocking beauty. She's gorgeous. Perfect really, or at least in Lizzy's eyes. Is that a thought she should be having right now?

"Not too sure," Sam begins, the question kick-starting his brain. "Curse maybe. Could be a witch…"

"Whatever it is, it's gonna fucking die," Dean's female voice fires out in a low, heated tone. "I'm gonna tear it apart for this! Nothing comes between me and my cock! Nothing!"

"If we're gonna figure this out, you need to calm the fuck down and think logically, man," Sam tries to tell Dean in an even tone.

"I think I'm pushing the boundaries of logic right now, Sammy!" Dean shouts as she marches in a fury to the bathroom. Of course, in this situation logic itself seemed pretty damn illogical and Dean wasn't hearing it. The door slams shut behind her so hard that the other two hunters jump with the sound. They then hear the lock click in place.

It's silent for a moment. So much to process. So much to come to terms with.

"This is really happening?" Lizzy asks quietly and looks up to Sam from her spot on the bed with a desperate and frightened face. She's doing that thing where she reverts back to a little kid when something so unnerving and scary happens. He hates when she does that. It's heart breaking to him.

"Yes," he huffs with stress as he cards his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Oh God damn it," Lizzy covers her face with her hands. Through her fingers she has to say, "Even for us, this is beyond fucked up."

"No shit," Sam agrees immediately. They may have seen a lot of things in their time but this? This is  _insane_.

* * *

 


	9. Ain't That Peculiar

* * *

Ok, breathe deep. Just breathe. This isn't really happening so it's fine. This is a dream. Still sleeping. Never really woke up. Everything is just the way it should be.

The convincing thoughts continually run through Dean's head as she leans her back against the closed bathroom door. Honestly, the scenario is way too insane to be real if she thinks about it. No hunters have ever seen this. It's unheard of. It's absurd really. A dude turning chick? That doesn't happen.

Shit. Then why isn't she waking up yet?

Sucking it up and growing some balls (pun not intended), Dean keeps a tight hold of the boxer briefs drooping off her waist and walks to the mirror with closed eyes. Once ready, she blows out the air in her lungs in one big puff and lets her lids fly open.

"Son of a bitch!" her female voice shouts loudly when a woman is looking back in the reflection. Anger getting the best of her, she balls up her fist and immediately punches the mirror to make the woman in it disappear. "God damn it!"

As the glass shatters and falls all over the sink and floor, Dean starts to truly, fully panic for the first time. She doesn't shout and yell as is the usual Dean Winchester way. This was bigger than the usual shit anyways. Gripping hard onto the white porcelain of the very small bathroom sink, the alarm grows from inside out. The fear starts in her chest and spreads outward. By the time it reaches her brain Dean can't move nor think anymore. Everything is wrong. Everything is unfamiliar. She feels weird, like her body is unwelcoming and has completely betrayed her. There isn't much in her life she doesn't question on a daily basis. She never questions Lizzy's love, Sam's devotion, the Impala's ability to make everything better, dad's journal holding all the answers and Bobby having them all when it doesn't, the sky is blue, even bad pizza tastes pretty good, Bert and Ernie are still gay, and Dean's own hunting capabilities are what they are… awesome.

Now, she doesn't know her own capabilities at all. She's not used to being shorter, smaller, weaker, and just plain different than the norm. To say Dean is comfortable in  _his_  skin would be an understatement. He's proud of his God given looks, his strength, his size,  _his_  everything. Right now it feels like she's wearing a poorly made, ill-fitting suit that can't ever come off. Everything is awful and upside-down.

"Dean!?" Lizzy calls out through the closed doorway after having heard the crash. "Are you ok?"

Peering down at her hand, slender fingers and small knuckles now coated in bright red blood, she shakes her head. "No."

"Open the door," Lizzy asks without really asking. It was more a polite and careful instruction. "Please. I know this is fucked but please don't shut me out."

"This is more than fucked," Dean answers evenly, looking first to her blood trailing down the drain and then up into the small shards left standing on the mirror at her own reflection. Damn it. Her eyes, mouth, fuck, even cheek bones are the same. She's definitely Dean, no doubt.

"Baby, I know," Lizzy pleads, her voice caring and scared as well. "But you gotta let me help you. Sam too. And if I know you like I think I do that mirror is smashed and your hand is a bloody mess. Please come out and let me look at it."

She doesn't want to. She doesn't want anyone, not even Lizzy, to see her like this.

"Hot Shot," Lizzy keeps trying, knowing how right she is and that in the very least Dean needs medical attention. "I love you. I don't care about anything but you and that you're healthy and ok… no matter what you look like."

Clenching her jaw with anger, she knows Lizzy's right. Her hand is a mess and Lizzy does love her. If she can't trust her and Sam then she can't trust anyone with this.

From outside the door Lizzy keeps her ear to the wood and waits, just short of crossing her fingers that Dean will come out. She's nervous to see the woman again because God damn it her fucking husband woke up a woman. Un-fucking-real. Nerves aside, Lizzy sighs in relief and backs up from the door when she hears the lock slide open.

The bathroom door opens slowly. Lizzy and Sam both watch with wide eyes as Dean pulls it with her uninjured hand. Lizzy gasps a little when she gets the up close look at Dean when she's in full view. Her head bowed to at first to hide behind her hair, her green eyes peer up and really connect with Lizzy for the first time since they woke up. Lizzy smiles small, taking in the beautiful woman in the doorway. Though she should be screaming and freaking out a lot more than she is, she finds no reason to. She knows this person better than herself. It's still her man, her soul mate, in there somewhere so she stays collected and unafraid. She steps into Dean's space, just inches from her and places a calming hand on her cheek.

"It's ok," Lizzy assures Dean, her hand smoothing over the taller woman's smoother jawline. "It's still you, right?"

"Yeah," Dean answers very quietly.

"Then it's ok. And we  _will_  figure this out."

"We fucking better," Dean grits to her, the fire reigniting.

"We always do," Lizzy says with attitude, knowing it's true. "Sam and I would never let you stay like this. We'll put it all together but you have to work with us for that. We need you. You good enough for now?"

Dean doesn't answer and simply looks to the carpet under her very small feet. Lizzy's heart aching for her, she reaches up and circles her arms around Dean's neck, hoping to give her some comfort in a time when it's awfully hard to find. Dean circles her arms around Lizzy's middle like she always does but this time their height different is not as drastic as usual, making the usually loving embrace between the two have an awkward feel for her.

"I love you," Lizzy reminds her, whispering the reassurance in Dean's ear. "We will fix this."

Once Lizzy backs away she takes up Dean's now towel wrapped hand. Lifting the cloth gingerly she gets a view of the still bleeding damage. "Oh, Dean. You did a number on your hand this time."

"S'not that bad," Dean quietly responds.

"Sit down," Lizzy points to a chair on the table and walks to get the keys to the Impala. She heads for the door to get the medical supplies.

"Wait!" Sam calls out to her and stops her. "Puts some clothes on."

"Shit," she mumbles when she looks down at herself and sees she never covered up after getting out of bed. She's only in her underwear and tank that she usually wears to sleep. She rushes to put some sweatpants on.

Dean watches Lizzy move quick, fumbling a bit and losing any form of composure she might have had just a moment ago. She's scared. She did a good job hiding it for a few second but she's terrified of this. Dean certainly doesn't blame her.

After nearly tripping over her pants, she gets them on and heads for the door again. "I'll be right back," she says while looking at Dean before flying out the door.

Once she's gone, Dean and Sam are left alone. Sam, standing between the beds a good solid ten feet away, has his hands in his sweatpants pockets and is having a hard time looking at Dean.

"You're making me feel weird," Dean quietly says after realizing Sam's being quiet and seriously avoiding her. She sits with her back hunched on the wooden chair with hands folded in her lap.

"I don't know what to do here," Sam admits, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"I'm still me," Dean answers back, an edge to her words.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, I know that… just… I don't know…" Sam's at a total loss. "It's strange."

"You're telling me," Dean complains while pulling at her huge white t-shirt that felt like a tent on her. "My clothes don't even fit now."

"Yeah," Sam answers, averting his eyes when Dean pulls her shirt too tightly against herself. He tries looking at anything else in the room. "Um, you could borrow, uh… something… from, um Lizzy."

"What's with you?" Dean asks when she notices his odd behavior.

"Just that… your, uh, your shirt…" he tries to lightly explain. "When you pull it tight like that… kinda see-through."

"Oh fucking gross!" Dean shouts in disgust, immediately crossing her arms over her chest to hide it from sight. "Don't look!"

"Not trying to!" Sam quickly assures as he stares at the wall. Lizzy comes rushing back into the room just in time. "Oh thank God," Sam sighs with Lizzy's return, hating being alone with just Dean right now as he comes to terms with all of this.

"Ok, hand on the table," Lizzy says with a half-smile as she sits across from Dean. Keeping her uninjured arm over her breasts, she lays out the towel wrapped one for Lizzy. "I'm going to have to do a little glass fishing. Sorry."

"My fault," Dean sullenly shrugs and wraps her arm tighter around herself.

"You cold?" Lizzy wonders with Dean's behavior.

"No," she answers lowly. "Just improperly dressed… apparently."

"Well, we can deal with clothes after I clean and maybe stitch you back up," Lizzy explains while getting back up and pulling the comforter off of the bed they just woke from with a start. Figuring out clothing for Dean will be a real bitch fit, Lizzy knows it already. Explaining bras and different underwear styles… not so good right now. "Cover up for now."

"Ok," Dean sullenly answers as Lizzy drapes the blanket over her shoulders and covers her.

"We can rifle through my crap later and find you something," Lizzy assures.

This time Dean just nods instead of answer at all. He doesn't want to wear Lizzy's clothes. That sounds just awful.

"Ok, let's fix you up, huh?" Lizzy tries to lighten up as she sits across from Dean and gently inspects her hand. Dean's long, slender fingers shake a little under her hold but Lizzy knows no one else could get this close to Dean right now without her freaking out. At least they still knew they had each other and that Dean can depend on her no matter what. She just wants to be there for her better half… even with the ridiculous, not at all possible changes.

"Relax, Dean," Lizzy says softly across the table. "It's just me."

Dean's hand quiets it's tremors almost instantly at the reminder. Lizzy gives Dean's forearm a little squeeze of reassurance before starting in.

* * *

"Almost done," Lizzy grins to Dean, of course not receiving one in return, as she reaches for the gauze to wrap up her hand. Only four stitches, the angry, punch-happy hunter's new record.

"Can we call Cass now?" Sam impatiently asks while sitting behind his computer on his own bed. He's only gotten a preliminary search done but everything he's found has been utter crap. Nothing real, not a single viable and reliable site or article anywhere. To him it seems like this magical sex change is just the wild imagination of confused young people and fan fiction writers. They might be on their own this time which is a terrifying thought.

"You ready to talk to Cass?" Lizzy asks with narrow eyes as she peers at Dean across the table, still wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"As I'll ever be."

Lizzy nods as she tucks the end of the gauze roll in and finishes up her work. She then takes the woman's injured hand and very slowly turns it over. She brings it up and places a very sweet kiss on Dean's palm. "We will figure this out. Cass will help."

Looking oddly away as she's still uncomfortable being around Lizzy like this, Dean is still so damn happy she has her right now. Sam is awkward at best when near her in this state but Lizzy never shied away… once she knew it was Dean in there that is.

"Here," Sam tosses Lizzy her phone to call the angel. If Castiel will answer to any of them it'll be her… especially since he may not recognize Dean's voice at the moment. Lizzy quickly dials.

"Cassie, we need you," Lizzy begins, her free hand still holding Dean's to show her any support she can. "Something pretty fucked up happened…. Sunset Motel. It's on Franklin Street in Carlyle…"

The gust of wind fills the room quickly and there stands the angel with his own cell phone to his ear.

"Illinois. Hi Cass," Lizzy smiles up to him.

"Elizabeth," he nods at her while pocketing his phone before turning to Sam. "Hello Sam." He then looks to Dean. "Dean."

Looking back to Lizzy for a beat, ready to ask what's wrong, Castiel's face furrows in confusion before looking back to Dean. He knew it was Dean, never had a second thought about it, until he realized the look of the hunter he knows so well is drastically different. He's a she. Well, that's a new one.

"Well I assume this is why I was called."

"Good guess," Sam speaks up. "Dean just woke up like this."

"What have you been hunting?" Castiel asks as he walks across the room to stand in front of Dean.

"A vengeful spirit," Lizzy tells him. "But we took care of it last night."

"This is not the work of a vengeful spirit," Castiel confirms for them as he bends at the waist and leans forward, peering closely at Dean only about an inch from his face.

"No shit, Cass," Dean returns, hugging the blanket even tighter into himself with the angel's scrutiny. "Dude, I'm breathing your air!." This is the first time she's had a bite in her voice since leaving the bathroom.

"Sorry," Castiel says and stands upright, taking a step away. "It's just… clearly it's you, Dean."

"I repeat, no shit Cass," Dean angrily echoes.

"I just… I can't seem to understand how," he explains with what the hunters could only guess is slight fear. "Angels can't make this happen. I'm not sure what actually could. I have never seen this before."

"Great," Dean says with sarcasm. "I'm the first. I'm the first person in fucking  _existence_  to be turned into a chick magically. Oh yeah, this is awesome!"

"Hey," Lizzy says in a soothing voice, pulling the angry woman's attention back onto her. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Dean shouts with wide eyes. "I'm not me! This!" She opens the blanket and reveals her completely different body. "This is not who I am!"

"No, it's not," Lizzy agrees, getting up and kneeling onto the carpet at Dean's feet. "But it's you up here, right?" She brings a hand to the side of Dean's head, brushing long, dark blond strands out of the way as she does.

"Yeah," Dean's still fired up tone agrees.

"And here?" Lizzy presses a hand to the new woman's chest over her heart.

"Now you're just being a big ass chick flick," she tells Lizzy grumpily.

"See, it  _is_  you," she grins back when the words coming from the blond woman are clearly her man's. "This sucks but we'll fix this. We will. I promise I'll do whatever I can to get you back to the way you were. We all will."

"This is so fucked up." The hopelessness in her voice is crushing.

"I know, Dean. But I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yes." His voice sounds like an insolent child.

"Then trust me, trust us," Lizzy calmly asks of Dean. "You know I'll do anything for you. I'll make sure you're ok."

Lizzy then does something unexpected. She cups Dean's face, the smooth skin under her fingers much different than the usual stubble she normally feels there, and pulls the woman down to meet her lips. Lizzy kisses Dean just like she always does, all heated love and absolute comfort. Dean responds instantly, forgetting for just a moment that things have changed at all. This is familiar, this is normal, this is home.

The kiss turning into something longer and a bit more heated than either expected, Dean hides in the embrace and never wants to stop and come back to the messed up reality she awoke into.

Sam and Castiel, however, stand stock still with the display. It is shocking to see happen and highly unexpected. And sadly, as they are men at the very base of it all, they can't look away. Both women are beautiful, both willing partners, and both very much into each other. This is how every Penthouse letter starts, right?

Sam blinks a few times and remembers what he's viewing. That's his brother. The hot chick making out with Lizzy is his  _brother_. Wow, and he didn't think it'd get much more awkward. He was very wrong. He suddenly thinks the closet door on the other side of the room is quite fascinating to look at.

"I love you," Lizzy whispers against the woman's lips.

"Thank God you're such an open chick," Dean smiles small for the first time all morning while looking into Lizzy's bright brown eyes, the orbs sparkling while looking at her like they always do.

"Well, open to you," she grins wide and kisses her one quick time more. She then gets up, opens the blanket Dean is wrapped up in, and takes a seat on her lap. Cuddled against the very much smaller, softer, and curvier frame, Lizzy lets Dean bring her arms around her curled up body just like she always does.

Dean knows what Lizzy is up to. She's trying to keep it familiar and safe. Lizzy wants Dean to know she's still there and not going anywhere. It's working.

"What can we do Cass?" Lizzy questions as she rests her head against the side of Dean's, both faces looking at him for answers they desperately want.

"Figure out what did this," he states simply. "It's got to be something powerful, something that most likely will be difficult to go up against."

"Of course," Sam mutters, knowing the story never really changes for them. "You have any ideas?"

"A very strong witch maybe," Cass answers, looking hard at Dean. "Possibly a god, or a priestess practiced in the hoodoo arts."

"It's a starting place," Lizzy optimistically comments while covering her own hands over Dean's under the blanket they're sharing.

"I will see what I can find on my end," the angel promises and pauses for a second, still staring at Dean. After a few more seconds Lizzy can feel Dean shifting uncomfortably under her.

"Cass, what?" Dean asks under his glare. "You wanna make out or something?"

"No," Castiel quickly denies. "No. I was just thinking… this form, though not your own, still looks like you. It suites you surprisingly well."

Once the remark is out there, Castiel disappears.

"Holy shit," Dean says instantly before looking at Lizzy. "I think he likes me."

"He was just trying to be nice, dumbass," Lizzy laughs as she kisses Dean on the cheek and stands back up to grab her clothes. "What do you say we get you dressed, huh?"

"Fuck…"

* * *

 


	10. You HAVE to Wear a Bra!

* * *

Sam sits at the table, his laptop open, his father's journal open also, as he struggles to find some kind of jumping off point for them to at least start with. He's also struggling with several other things, like coming to terms with at least temporarily having a big sister and the possibility of Lizzy having to become a lesbian for some time. After all, that kiss was… something. Amazing really… and Sam shakes his head to empty the very wrong thoughts that just can't seem to be stopped. He's never seen this chick before and even though it's his brother in there his mind really would like to pretend it's not. So fucking not right.

"Dude, it's not that bad," Lizzy's voice can be heard through the walls as she and Dean are inside the bathroom trying to make something work for his older  _sister_  to wear. Clothes make the man Dean used to tell Sam every now and then when he would make fun of something his little brother chose to wear. He wonders if Dean believes that clothes also make the woman and if so what kind of woman does that make Dean. God this whole thing is past awkward.

"L,  _don't_  touch the boobs," Dean says in an annoyed and angry tone.

"But it's just me…"

"Don't care!"

Just as Sam thought; Dean's going to be a real bitch about everything. He can't blame his brother, of course. Sam can't even begin to imagine what he'd do if he woke up a woman. A whole new form, a new look, everything nowhere near what it's supposed to be. It sounds awful and scary and he has to wonder how Dean will get through this.

"You walk around like this every day!?" Dean says with much shock.

"Ah, yeah," Lizzy says with obviousness. "And I hate to tell you Hot Shot, but your boobs are…  _big_."

"Shut up about the boobs already!"

"I'm sorry but they are! They're bigger than mine."

"No way."

"Yup. I'm a thirty-four C. I'm pretty sure you're rocking some solid D's. See?"

Mental images not needed at this point, Sam starts to freak out once more. This whole thing is way too weird for him. He has pictures of two women comparing breast size running through his mind and it's all too much for him to remain collected through.

"Mine don't fit you well but you can't walk around without a bra," Lizzy explains quickly. "Trust me, you will get plenty of unwanted attention if you do."

"So gross," Dean immediately says with total disgust over the idea of being checked out.

"Exactly."

The Impala is a great place for research. Maybe Sam will go out there he thinks.

"Take that off, man," Lizzy laughs a little through the wall. "It's way too small. Try one of my sports bras."

"Put that on the list of thing I  _never_  wanted to be told  _ever_  in my life…"

Sam picks up his computer and laptop and knocks on the door of the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car, ok?"

"Yeah!" Lizzy calls out to him. "Be out in a little bit."

After that, Sam's out the door in just a couple seconds flat and tucked away in the passenger seat of the Impala which is far, far away from what's happening in the motel room.

* * *

"Just sit still for like one more second," Lizzy directs in an utterly flustered tone. She works to put Dean's mid-length hair in a ponytail. She figured Dean wasn't used to ever having hair fall in her face so up it goes as Lizzy attempts to make her as comfortable in her own skin as she possibly can be.

"Ow," Dean complains when Lizzy snags a knot with her hairbrush and pulls.

"Suck it up, Winchester," Lizzy brushes off.

Dean bites her tongue to prevent any kind of rude or hurtful remarks from getting out. This whole hair thing sucks. Why would a chick ever choose to have long hair he'll never understand. It gets in your face, it hurts when it gets knots in it, and it's just plain fucking annoying. Now he  _has_  to ask Sam what his problem is. Long hair sucks ass.

"Almost done," Lizzy brightly declares as she wraps Dean's thick hair in an elastic. Once done she looks at Dean straight on to check her work. "Perfect. Come on." She holds out her hand and with reluctance Dean takes it. Lizzy leads her out to the main room where there's another, not broken mirror over a dresser. She pulls Dean by the shoulders to get in front of it, standing behind her while she observes herself. "Not so bad, right?"

Dean chose what he felt most comfortable wearing. He stuck with the Van Halen t-shirt that Lizzy always wears and is so old it's practically the most comfortable thing she owns. Plus, it isn't very form fitting which is good. She has on a pair of Lizzy's jeans which are held on by a tan leather belt to keep them in place. Dean's new body is thin with small hips. Lizzy certainly has hips so her jeans were a little big. Dean also chose to wear his own green army jacket that his wife gave him when they first met. There was something just plain comforting about having it on and today is a day for the small comforts in life. It's a bit big but she'll manage. She also is borrowing Lizzy's black combat boots. They're a little tight but will do for now. Her hair is up and her face in full view.

For the first time, Dean looks at her own expression for what it is rather than try to search for the man she's used to seeing in it.

"Crap."

"What?" Lizzy wonders, thinking she got something wrong.

"I would so hit on me," Dean sadly tells Lizzy as he leans closer to the mirror.

"Yeah, you probably would," Lizzy agrees instantly, knowing it's true. "But you feel good? Like, comfortable and like yourself as much as you can?"

"It's about as good as it'll get," she answers honestly, feeling less exposed and much more ready to actually go out in public… but only if she has to.

"I think you look great," Lizzy says in her best cheerleader voice. Damn it she's trying her hardest here.

"You always think I look great," Dean answers, looking at herself still and trying to familiarize with the face she sees.

"That's right," Lizzy answers, her arms coming around Dean's waist and hugging her tight from behind. " _Always_."

Dean closes her arms over hers and sighs. Coolest. Chick. Ever.

"Considering how freaked out you were when you woke up, why are you doing so well with this now?"

Lizzy contemplates for a moment. "I think when I heard the mirror shatter it scared me straight. I realized I was more worried about you being safe and unharmed than I was about anything else."

"Hm," Dean shrugs, taking the answer for exactly what it was. She looks in the mirror at the both of them together. "Well at least we still look good together," she points out and pulls Lizzy to her side, bringing an arm around her shoulders. "Actually, we might look better now than we did before."

"Honestly," Lizzy starts as she takes a solid look at them in the mirror. Two quite beautiful looking women wrapped around one another. "I think we're gonna turn some heads around here. I don't think we're this town's normal kind of couple."

"They're just gonna have to deal with it then" Dean tells her.

"Yes they will. And speaking of being freaked out, I somehow think you're doing way better than you should be all of a sudden," Lizzy points out. "You seem kind of… at ease right now."

"Nah, that's all you," Dean assures her. "You're pretty calm through this so it's just rubbing off. If you weren't calm, I'd be a total wreck."

"Good to know the kind of influence I have over you," Lizzy smiles with the knowledge and steps in front of Dean, arms circling around the taller woman's neck. "You hungry?"

"Kinda," Dean lies. She's not hungry at all but one of her biggest tells is when she's actually not hungry. She'll force down some food if it'll keep this calming Lizzy here and by her side.

"Then let's go get breakfast," Lizzy answers, craning her neck to kiss Dean chastely once before letting her go.

"Why are you so cool with suddenly having to kiss a girl?" Dean asks with a lowered brow, the ease Lizzy has in the situation somewhat boggling her mind. Dean's not even sure she's cool with kissing a woman while being one. Feels weird.

"I'm not kissing a girl," Lizzy rebuts, tossing the keys in Dean's direction which she catches. "I'm kissing  _you_."

"No difference right now," Dean rebuts.

"Actually, you're right. There isn't," Lizzy challenges instantly. "But I see you, I  _feel_  you when I kiss you. Your lips feel the same to me as they did last night. I know it's you under this all so what the hell is the difference?"

"You're…" Dean loses the ability to form words.

"A hippie?" Lizzy smirks as she tries to finish the sentence.

"No."

"Insane?" Lizzy tries again. "Um, ultra liberal? A full blown lesbo…?"

"Amazing," Dean gives her the word she'd been searching for all along with a very serious, meaning filled tone. "You're amazing."

The involuntary smile that spreads across her face couldn't be stopped. Lizzy gets giddy with her husband's recognition of who she is and how she feels about him… her. Lizzy steps forward and grabs Dean's face, pulling her into a grateful kiss. Pushing the boundaries of whatever it is that is going on right now, Lizzy opens her mouth a bit and continues on, deepening their kiss and sliding her tongue against Dean's just once. The same electricity is there, the same love and devotion and need haven't disappeared.

Pressing her forehead to Lizzy's, Dean sighs. She can get through this. She can. If Lizzy's is by her side she'll be ok.

"I love you," Dean says with ease and surprises herself. She's not much of an emotional talker so when the declaration of love flies out without any trouble at all it catches her off guard.

"You know I love you too, Hot Shot," Lizzy answers right back and takes Dean's hand. "Let's get going. You ready?"

Dean nods and lets Lizzy starts to lead her out of the motel.

"Oh, wait," Lizzy stops them and grabs Dean's favorite Colt for her. She hands it over. "Can't be too careful right now. You don't know yourself just yet."

Dean rolls her eyes and tucks the weapon into the back of her jeans just like always, covering the handle with Lizzy's t-shirt she's wearing.

"Kinda strange not getting a boner after a kiss like that," Dean comments as they continue to walk outside.

"Yeah. No one knows you're thinking about sex when you're a woman. Nice, ain't it?"

"It's not bad, though I'd prefer the boner."

"You prefer the world to know you're obsessed with sex all the time?" Lizzy smirks.

"No… but I do prefer normalcy and that's a boner or two."

As Lizzy locks the door with a laugh Dean goes on autopilot when she sees the Impala. Ah, her baby… her home. She quickly jumps into the driver's side and sighs once the door is pulled closed. She already feels better as her hands smooth over the steering wheel and she settles into the leather seat.

Dean looks to the passenger side with a smile as she sees Sam sitting there, face in their dad's journal. Talk about comfort. If she doesn't look down at her own body this would feel like any other day. Without a word and without looking over, Sam's arm whips up and holds out Dean's favorite Metallica tape between his fingers.

"Aw Sammy," Dean grins, taking the tape from him. "I knew you cared."

"Huh," Sam returns while Dean reaches forward and turns the keys in the ignition. "You seem… more accepting of everything."

"The love of a good woman," Dean answers for her sudden slight mood change. "You know, that shit can make anything better."

"Definitely wouldn't want to see you without her right now." Sam knows without Lizzy Dean would be impossible to handle, but with her Dean will manage. Maybe not well, but she'll at least manage.

"Me neither," Dean agrees wholeheartedly as she pops out the Zeppelin tape Lizzy had last put in yesterday and pushes in the Metallica one. Lizzy jumps into the backseat just as 'Battery' starts up.

"Metallica. Shocking," Lizzy says with sarcasm as she settles in. "The little diner we went to last night?"

"Are there any other places around here?" Sam questions with a slight smile, knowing the answer is no.

"Alright," Dean happily answers, putting the car in reverse and ready to drive. That always makes her feel better. "PJ's it is."

The hum of the car, the vibration in the steering wheel as the engine roars, Dean feels the oddity of the day melt a bit as she pulls out onto the road for the very short drive. Maybe she'll find a long way to take.

* * *

 


	11. Pie Makes Everything Better

* * *

"Damn that's good," Dean comments with satisfaction while chewing on her last bite of pie and leaning back into the padded backing of the booth. She licks the little smudge of strawberry-rhubarb filling off her thumb and then rubs her stomach with just how full she is.

"And here I was thinking you weren't gonna eat much," Lizzy laughs, sipping her coffee.

"Hey, I eat my emotions," Dean rebuts immediately. "I figured you knew that by now."

"I did, but still. I thought maybe you had a smaller stomach along with a smaller everything else right now." Lizzy chuckles before looking to her side at Dean next to her. She eyes the woman's chest. "Well, small  _almost_  everything else."

"Shut up," Dean crudely elbows Lizzy with the diss. She doesn't want to talk about her boobs anymore… or ever again, really.

"She makes a point, though," Sam brings to light, agreeing with Lizzy completely. "I mean, you ate dessert with your breakfast. You must be adjusting well enough."

"I'm having a bad day, Sam!" Dean angrily answers, his level of ire jumping up rapidly. "Pie was in order!"

"Ok, relax," Sam says while caught off guard, pushing his hands down in the air to get Dean to settle. "Damn, you might get pissy faster now than even before."

"No I don't!"

"Well, actually you might," Lizzy says, her brain mulling it over.

"Who's side are you on!?" Dean asks her wife.

"There's sides?" she questions with surprise, Dean's wacked out emotions running all over the place.

"There's always sides," she returns, her attitude sour.

"I'm not on any side despite the fact that you're making it difficult for me not to pick Sam right now," she sighs. "Look, girls tend to be more emotional. I think I've been a perfect example of that."

"No shit," Sam huffs quietly on his side of the table.

"Shut up or I unleash angry girl-Dean on you," she warns with an index finger pointed his way in threat. He holds out his hands to say he's done with the insults. "As women, our hormones are totally different than men's. Maybe it's affecting you."

"No it's not!" Dean instantly fights as she sits up tall with ire. "I don't have fucked up girl hormones, ok? I'm the same as always."

"You keep telling yourself that," Sam mutters under his breath not quite quiet enough. A few second later as he's reading yet another page from his dad's journal, a piece of potato from Lizzy's uneaten hash browns hits him in the cheek, leaving behind a blob of ketchup in its wake. "Dude!"

"Wouldn't have thrown it if you weren't being such a little snarky bitch," Dean fires right back.

"Oh,  _I'm_  the bitch!?" Sam rebuts loudly, reminding Dean of his predicament.

"You're both bitches, ok?" Lizzy calls them out in a hushed tone. "Quiet down."

"Here you go," the server suddenly appears and swiftly drops off their check. "Pay at the register." The way she eyes them lets them know they might have indeed been too loud.

"Shit," Sam complains as he picks up the check that was left directly in front of him. "Why did  _I_  get the check?"

"You're the only guy at the table," Lizzy shrugs as a second elbow pokes into her ribs, harder this time. "Ow. Fucking bitch."

"I'm not a bitch… and I'm not a chick," Dean reminds her angrily.

"Sorry. Correction. Sam, you're the only guy at the table that  _looks_  like a guy."

"Thank you," Dean says for the correction.

"So what, now I pay for everything?" Sam asks with disbelief. "How's that fair?"

"You pay for meals, we produce your kids," Lizzy explains with nonchalance. "It's a system that's long been in place and it works."

"Guess I have no come back for that," Sam says back, knowing he doesn't.

"You better not," she laughs as she watches Sam get up from his side of the booth.

"Alright, then I'm going to go do my manly duties… I guess," he grumbles while walking away, check in hand.

"And I'm hitting the bathroom before we leave," Lizzy says while pushing Dean to get her to move so she can get out.

"I'm going, I'm going," Dean responds with annoyance while moving out of the way. Once Lizzy is gone Dean sits back down by herself. What a fucking mess this all is. Maybe they should call Bobby. Bobby's seen it all though Dean fears he might have never seen this. She takes out her cell phone to dial.

"Hey there, sweetheart," a man's voice greets but Dean ignores it and scrolls through his contacts.

"I said hi," the voice tries again and this time Dean looks up. There's a man standing next to her booth and looking right at her. She has to wonder if the guy is actually talking to her. Why bother?

"Hey," Dean says with a bewildered face and looks back down at her phone, assuming the guy will get the hint and leave. No such luck.

"You know," the presumptuous man continues on while leaning forward with a hand on the table. "I've been looking at you since you walked in here."

"What!?" Dean asks with utter confusion as her focus snaps right back onto him.

"Caught my eye right away."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Dean has to ask, her confusion clearing a little. She grips her phone tight with worry and a little fear. Holy shit, is this guy hitting on her? No, no, no…

"Well, we don't get very many girls as pretty as you around here," he explains himself. "I just had to at least come and say hi to the prettiest I've seen in a long time." He not so subtly lifts his hand off the table and onto Dean's wrist gently.

"Whoa!" she shouts and stands up immediately, shaking off the stranger's touch and backing away a few steps. "Who the hell said you could touch me!?"

"Take it easy, sweetheart," the man holds his hands up in defeat.

"You want to call me sweetheart again?" Dean asks in challenge as she takes a step in the very forward man's direction, fists balled up tightly by her sides.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sam calls over as he rushes to Dean's side when he sees what's happening, pulling her by the arm away from the man she intends to beat senseless. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm gonna slam my fist through this guy's face for being an asshole is what's going on!" Dean answers heatedly while trying to get out of Sam's grip.

"Dude, calm down," Sam whispers, trying to get Dean to stop making such a display. He gets it. The poor guy decided to hit on Dean. Great.

"She yours?" the man questions Sam with anger.

"Uh, I guess," Sam quickly answers, hating the idea of Dean belonging to him. Sounded too fucking weird.

"Yeah well, your girlfriend's crazy," the man informs Sam, never really looking at Dean anymore.

"I'm not crazy because I don't want you to hit on me, fuck face!" Dean yells right back, trying once more to pull away from Sam but can't. How the hell is she not able to get away from her brother? Oh right, she weaker now. God damn it.

"Dean, let it go," Sam says, pulling her closer to him again. He grips tight to her biceps after turning her so she's facing away from him and starts walking her to the front door.

"See you later…  _sweetheart_ ," the man shouts for good measure, making sure to get the last word in.

Sam pauses where he is and turns back to the man with fire in his eyes. "What was that?"

"Just saying good bye to your lovely girl," the guy acts innocently. "Being a gentleman is all."

Sam just stares at the man for a beat, the anger bubbling up inside him that the guy would talk to his brother… sister… like this. Nobody insults his family.

"Don't talk to her, ok?" he darkly warns the man as Dean makes yet another start for the pushy stranger. The man looks surprised that Dean would try again to come at him.

"You need to keep a leash on that rabid dog right there," the man smiles wide with Dean's anger. "She's a feisty one. Must be a blast in bed though, huh?"

Without a word Sam closes the few steps between he and the audacious guy and punches him square in the nose with everything he has. The man stumbles back a few steps in a daze before falling on his ass, clutching his face all the while.

"Learn how to talk to women, asshole," Sam sternly scolds with an index finger pointed the man's way before turning on his heels and heading back out the front door, pushing an agitated Dean out with him.

As Lizzy emerges from the bathroom just seconds later she heads for their table. She's a little surprised to find it empty. They didn't wait for her. Usually they did.

Lizzy then spies a pair of legs lying on the floor in front of the booth they'd been in. The closer she gets the more she sees of the man on the floor clutching his face, blood seeping through between his fingers. The picture is pretty clear to her all of a sudden.

"Which one got you?" Lizzy asks easily with her hands on her hips as she peers down at the man in obvious pain.

"The big guy," the man tells her, his nasally voice sounding painful.

"Damn, you must have seriously pissed him off," she returns with a smile. "He's usually the calm one. What'd you do?"

"I tried talking to the girl he was with," he answers as Lizzy offers her hand to help him up. "He didn't seem to like it."

"Were you rude to her?" she questions, knowing it must be true.

"No, I just didn't know she was taken," the man says, now on his feet with Lizzy's assistance. "Should have noticed how fucking huge her boyfriend was before I said anything to her."

"Boyfriend?" Lizzy laughs up to the big guy while she pries his hands away from his face to take a look. "Oh, honey, is that what he said?"

"Not exactly."

"Good, because he's not. That's her brother. I'm Dean's boyfriend."

"What!?"

"Or girlfriend really. We're together," Lizzy continues to absolutely mess with the guy. She peers out the large front picture window to see Dean yelling at Sam by the Impala. Better go run interference. Guess some things just don't change no matter what happens. "Hm. Too bad you pissed her off too. You know sometimes we like to find cute guys to join us now and then, you know, have a little fun… and it sounds like you blew your chance."

"I was, I… what!?" the bloodied man says in shock, stuttering with his lost opportunity.

"Shame. You  _are_  cute… or you were, ha!" Lizzy pats him on the chest and turns to drop a tip on their table. "That nose is seriously broken. You should see a doctor to straighten it before it stays that way." With a wink Lizzy heads out the front door to meet Sam and Dean.

* * *

"What the fuck Sam!?" Dean shouts the second they are out front of the diner. She's pissed beyond belief.

"What?" Sam asks, not understanding Dean's anger.

"I had that!" Dean yells back. "That guy was an ass to me and I could have handled him!"

"You sure about that?" Sam questions instantly.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"No, I'm not kidding at all," Sam returns. "Dean, you're like a half foot shorter than you used to be. You weigh at least a hundred pounds less. You aren't used to yourself anymore. How do you know you can even throw a decent punch right now?"

Eyes wide with a mix of sheer ire and horror, she continues to yell as she cocks a fist aimed at Sam. "Why don't we find out!?"

"Dude, you're not gonna hit me because you're pissed at some guy flirting with you," Sam sighs and sees how difficult getting through to Dean is going to be right now. "Look, I'm just saying be careful."

"Lizzy does a pretty damn good job on her own…."

"And Lizzy's been a girl her whole life. She's used to it. She knows her capabilities really, really well. I'm just saying try not to get into trouble before we can get you back into the body of a guy!"

Just then a little, elderly lady walks by and shares an appalled look with Sam when she hears that last bit. All he can do is nod and flash her an embarrassed smile before she picks up pace and walks away from them with fear.

"I fucking hate this Sam," Dean grits quietly through her teeth once the onlooker is gone.

"I would too but you just gotta deal with it until we can find a solution," Sam breathes out with thankfulness that Dean's anger is coming down.

"Easier said than done," Dean huffs.

"You at least learn anything in there?"

"Excuse you?" Dean leers at Sam, anger firing up again already.

"Just saying, you know… you used to hit on girls constantly."

"So!?"

"So… I was just hoping you realized how much it can suck being on the other side and that maybe you should have reeled it back a bit in the past."

Dean freezes with disgust in her brother. "I'm sorry, are you trying to impart some fucked up life lesson right now!?" she shouts as they both hear the bells on the diner's front door jingle. They watch Lizzy exit the front door and beeline for Dean with a little skip in her step.

"Hand ok Sam?" she grins wide to him, ending their conversation where it was.

"I'm fine," Sam nods with a slight smile.

"And are you ok?" Lizzy asks her as she walks right up to the clearly distressed woman next to Sam.

"No…" Dean starts but is cut off by Lizzy's lips pressing to hers. Never being one to deny her woman, Dean falls right into the embrace as per usual. Dean instinctually cups the smaller woman's face as Lizzy's hands land on Dean's ass, giving it a good squeeze.

"Jesus Christ," Sam complains right away, still uncomfortable with everything. "How stupid of me to think that a sex change would stop the two of you." Dean holds up her middle finger while still kissing Lizzy and Sam rolls his eyes before getting in the car, putting a distance between him and the obnoxious couple.

"Mm," Lizzy hums as she ends their kiss with a bright smile. "Sorry to catch you off guard."

"You can catch me off guard whenever you want," Dean says to her with all honesty before leaning in for another kiss and getting just what she wanted.

"Think we broke his brain yet?" Lizzy nods to the big picture window of the diner to see the man with the bloody nose staring at them… along with every other man in the place.

"I don't think that brain will be back to working order for a while," Dean smirks the same smirk she's always had as a man, all lopsided smile and twinkle in her eye. Lizzy's heart skips with the familiarity of it and pulls Dean's chin towards her again and into another kiss.

"God damn," Lizzy says suddenly. "I think I'm way more turned on right now than I should be… considering."

"Hey, you're the one who said you'd still love me even if I was a woman, right?" Dean arches an eyebrow.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Lizzy says, recalling their conversation last night in the back of the Impala after releasing some major stress.

"Yes you did."

"Right…" Lizzy says with her brow suddenly furrowed. Dean leans in to kiss her again but Lizzy holds her off. "Wait, wait. Shit. I told you last night that I would love you no matter what, even if you were a woman."

"Yeah."

"Oh my God!" Lizzy loudly exclaims when something dawns on her. "We talked about this!" Lizzy backs up a few steps. "We talked about…" she points to Dean's overall appearance. "This! All of this!"

"What the fuck are you…?" Dean starts to ask but Lizzy keeps plugging away at her realization.

"Last night, in the car… holy shit!" Lizzy lounges for the backseat door and dives in, instantly searching around the car. "I said I would love you no matter what. Even if you were deformed and even if you were a woman!"

"Now you're just repeating yourself," Dean tells her while walking to the other side of the car and opening the opposite door to see what she's up to.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asks with curiosity when he turns around to watch her frantic movements.

"This," Lizzy answers while pulling her hand out from under the front seats, holding up a tiny burlap bag tied with twine.

"A hex bag?" Dean panics with the sight.

"Fuck," Lizzy laments while realizing what this means.

"Great. This is just great," Sam complains while clenching his jaw in anger and shaking his head. "We're dealing with a fucking witch." This was the last thing they'd hoped it would have been.

* * *

 


	12. Some Tig Ol' Bitties

* * *

"Fucking witches, man," Dean heatedly grumbles while driving to the local library. "The fuck is wrong with them? They're human! They  _could_  choose to just live their lives and not fuck royally with good, honest people. The  _could_  chose to not be disgusting."

"But that would make our jobs too easy, dear," Lizzy jests while dropping a hand on Dean's shoulder from the backseat. "You're looking at this wrong you know."

"Oh am I, L?" she bitingly returns.

"Yeah, you are. We know what we're dealing with now. This is a lead. Finding that hex bag is a great thing."

"She's right," Sam answers as he's hunched over in the passenger seat, working to untie the string on the hex bag.

"You know, I'm getting tired of hearing that," Dean says with utter irritation. Lizzy was right way too often for her comfort.

"Get used to it Hot Shot," Lizzy grins at her through the rearview mirror. "You're stuck with me for the long haul."

"Lucky me," Dean caustically returns though she knows it's true.

"Watch it," Lizzy playfully warns.

"Oh shit," Sam cuts into the conversation. He got the bag open and is looking over its contents. "This witch was not fucking around."

"What is it?" Dean questions, trying to look while also keeping an eye on the road.

"A cluster of dried yellow flowers," Sam starts with while holding it up. "Or I think they were yellow. They look singed now. I think it's asafetida."

"Damn," Lizzy says with immediate ire before asking, "Wait, what the hell is asafetida?"

"Long used herb in serious witchcraft," Sam explains while looking closely. "Really powerful and effective stuff. Early American witches used to burn the herb to an ash and sprinkle it on an enemy's lawn to cause them misery. Damn. Someone has it out for you, Dean."

"What else is new?"

"There's also a quarter in here, but it looks new. Usually the coins used in hex bags are old, ancient sometimes."

"Fuck," Dean speaks up suddenly with a realization. "Remember last night, we were playing pool and I was a quarter short for the last game after getting change from the bartender?"

"You think the witch was at the fucking bar and stole it from you!?" Lizzy asks, wide eyed.

"Could be," Dean confirms. "It would make sense."

"So a misery causing, super powerful herb, something you once owned or at least touched, and… uh…" Sam pokes at the dried up items at the bottom of the bag. "Whatever the hell these are."

Lizzy peers over Sam's should and looks, finding four small pebble looking items. "Any guesses?"

"Um, animal parts?" Sam takes a guess. "Most witchcraft like this includes parts taken from animals. That'd be my guess, but they're so small I can't tell what they are."

"Fucking nasty," Dean comments with disgust. "As much as I hate ghouls, witches win. They fucking suck all around."

"I'm sure it's comments like that that got you into this mess in the first place."

"Helpful, Sam. Thank you," Dean says sarcastically while she parks in an open spot by the front door of the library.

"I'm definitely calling Bobby," Lizzy says as her mind is running a blank as to where to go with this latest pile of mess they've found themselves in. "I mean, he's seen it all, right?"

"Doubt he's seen this," Dean complain as she throws the car in park.

"Yeah, but it's always worth a try, right?" Lizzy challenges.

"Definitely. Alright, you go call our man on the inside," Sam agrees before taking out his cell phone and getting out of the passenger seat.

"Where you going, princess?" Dean calls out the opened car door to her brother.

"Wait, remind me again of who the princess is between the two of us?"

"Fuck you."

"Ah, I think I'm gonna call Rina," Sam tells her. The situation immediately made him think of the gypsy woman they met a few months back. Her knowledge is vast and her power of the occult pretty damn strong. She's a great resource for them to have. "I figure if anyone's gonna know about spells this heavy duty and what not, it'd be her."

"That and she's somehow one of the only people hip to the whole supernatural thing that we haven't pissed off quite yet," Lizzy adds with a grin. "In fact, I'm willing to bet she'd be more than happy to help thanks to you, Sam-I-Am."

"Ha-ha," Sam fakes laughs as he walks away to dial her number and avoid the comments he's sure to receive if he stays. He hooked up with Rina once and he knows that anytime they contact her he'll get shit for it. At least he can rest easy knowing that it was all totally worth it. Rina is a great chick. He's actually really happy to have the chance to talk to her… and nervous.

"You know that ain't a bad idea to give her jingle," Dean remarks to Lizzy once Sam's gone, remembering how helpful Rina was the last time they saw her. Lizzy's ass would be done for if it weren't for the gypsy. "She might know something that can get me back to visiting the little boys' room."

"We can only hope," Lizzy comments as she speed dials Bobby's number while climbing over the back of the front seat like a child in order to sit next to Dean. As soon as the line rings she pops the phone on speaker.

"Hey Liz," the flat tone greets on the other end after just a few rings.

"Hiya Bobby," Lizzy happily greets as always.

"What's wrong?" he asks her in an already annoyed voice.

"Now why do you have to assume something's wrong whenever one of us calls you?"

"Because that's the only reason you ever call lately. Now fess up, what's it that you three stepped in this time?"

"Well…" Lizzy starts, glancing at Dean's female form once before trying to explain. "Dean's in a little bit of trouble."

"Excuse me while I faint in shock," Bobby caustically responds. "Lemme guess, he ran his mouth and pissed something off."

"Hey, I resent that," Dean bites, not having been able to keep quiet with the insult to her character.

"Who the hell is that?" questions Bobby, the voice he hears being completely unfamiliar to him.

"That… well, that's Dean."

"Excuse?"

"You heard her, Bobby," Dean butts in. "It's me. I know… I now have a voice that's perfect for phone sex lines, you don't have to tell me."

Biting her lips shut, Lizzy prevents the giggle that attempts to escape. She just envisioned Dean saying the nasty things she says when they're alone as a man but in her new voice. Surreal and quite hilarious.

"What the hell happened to you, boy!?"

"Girl," Lizzy corrects quickly. "We're taking a wild guess here and saying a witch put some pretty diesel mojo on Dean and made him a her." The line goes silent for a moment and Lizzy and Dean exchange odd looks before Lizzy tries again. "You hear me, Bobby?"

"I heard you loud and clear," he starts. "But I think I need a minute to process this."

"Take your time," Dean rolls her eyes with impatience.

"Uh, ok," Bobby rambles while thinking everything over. "Well, are you sure it's a witch?"

"Don't know what else could pull this off," Dean answers.

"Plus we found a hefty hex bag in the car," Lizzy adds in. "And hex bags almost always equal witches."

"Sure does," Bobby responds with a big sigh. "How the hell do you kids keep doing this shit to yourselves? Don't you get tired of being cursed or turning into things you ain't or just always having yer asses up on that choppin' block?"

"Just that Winchester luck I guess. Looks like I married into the right family, huh?" Lizzy brushes away the patronizing question. "And yes, it's getting old."

"Jesus, Dean. Sounds like you really ticked off the wrong thing this time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Not too sure what I can do from here to be honest with ya," Bobby begins to explain with another, much heavier sigh. "Normally I'd already be in the car to come help, especially with something six way's to Sunday crazy as this. God damn worthless legs. Gotta say I'm pissed that I'm gonna miss this one."

"It's definitely a sight to see," Lizzy admits while winking at Dean, Dean not sure if she should be mad or flattered.

"You just better take plenty of pictures for me, Liz."

"You got it!"

"Fuck off, Bobby," Dean rolls her eyes.

"Well, at least that change hasn't made you lose your penchant for witty banter," Bobby quickly quips in a very flat tone. Lizzy stifles a giggle as their father figure gives them his two cents. "Well, be on your toes kids. There's a nasty witch clearly hangin' 'round your neck of the woods. I suggest you stick together and watch your asses."

"Will do," Lizzy responds, telling the truth.

"I'm gonna try and dig around here, see what comes up. I got a few books that might help. I'll call a few guys too."

"Um, could we keep the names outta it?" Dean suggests with embarrassment. "Like maybe you don't say exactly who you're calling for?"

"What, you don't want the hunting world to know about yer sex change?"

"No," Dean answers, her voice dropping an octave.

"Don't worry, honey. Your secret's safe with me."

"You know, you're funny for a crotchety old man," Dean bites right back, hating the ease with which people can make fun of his extremely fucked up and terrifying at its core scenario.

"Aww, don't be getting those panties in a bunch."

"Sam's also gonna put Rina on this one," Lizzy informs Bobby as she tries to cut the bickering short. "He's calling her right now."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Bobby responds. "She was more than helpful last time. I'm sure she's got some tricks up her sleeve that we may not know. I like it."

"Me too," Lizzy agrees.

"Be smart and watch out and I'll get back to you kids as soon as I can," Bobby continues on.

"Thanks Bobby," Lizzy says before ending the call. "Hopefully our main man can come through for us this time."

"Yeah." Dean's downtrodden voice. "Jesus, what if other hunters hear about this? How will I live this shit down?"

"I think that's the least of our worries, Dean," Lizzy says with a scared expression as a thought comes to mind. "What if other evil things hear about this? You're an easier target than ever before. If anything has you on their hit list…"

"And plenty do," Dean interjects.

"Then now would be the perfect time to attack," Lizzy bites her lip with nerves. "We gotta get you on some kind of lock down probably."

"No way!" Dean denies her. "I gotta get back to being myself. This is not gonna work for me." She gestures to her overall appearance. "The more people we have on solving this, the better."

"Yeah…" Lizzy says without actually agreeing. She hates the idea that the target on her husband's head could be even bigger than usual. It was bad enough on a daily basis.

"I'll be fine," Dean tries to calm her wife's growing nervousness. "Like you said, we'll figure it out."

"I know. I just want you to be safe."

"I know you do," Dean smiles while grabbing her hand, still sometimes shocked by her encompassing concern and just how much she truly loves her… no matter what.

* * *

She didn't answer her cell phone so that means she's working at the store. Sam knows for sure that if he calls her work line that she'll answer and once more his stomach ties in knots. He's nervous.

He really should have called by now. It's been months since he's last seen Rina and after how helpful she was and kind and what they'd experienced together… well now he feels like a jackass. It appears that the only reason he's calling her now is because he needs something, and that  _is_  true, but it's also the only way he'd find the balls to call her. The longer he waited the scarier and more nervous it made him to finally do it. It was a vicious cycle.

Swallowing hard, Sam pushes send. Deep breath, free hand on his hip, Sam paces the front library lawn and waits while the line rings twice.

"Gypsy Vandaya."

Sam smiles instantly when he hears her voice greet him.

"Rina."

"Yes?" she asks, unsure of who's calling her.

"Uh, hey. Um, it's Sam," he stutters through. "Sam… Winchester."

"Oh! Sam!" she happily delights on the other end. "Oh wow! I was wondering if I was ever going to hear from you. How are you?"

"Well, I'm doing ok," Sam answers, the corners of his mouth still upturned as she sounds excited to get his call. How could he have been so nervous? "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know… just working down her in Louisiana. Keeping tabs on my crazy grandmother," Rina chuckles and Sam laughs a little too. Her grandmother was quite the handful. "I found her in Florida last month because of you."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asks happily.

"Yup, the Latin spell with the map you gave me worked like a charm," she informs him. "Where did you pick up that handy little trick?"

"An old… former friend," he cautiously answers, not needing to inform her that a two faced bitch demon was actually the thing that gave him the spell. "I'm glad I could help."

"So, how's Lizzy? The empathy stuff stayed away I hope."

"Oh she's fine. She's back to her old, swearing, angry, and drinking self."

"Sounds healthy."

"Maybe not healthy but she's normal for her so that's good," Sam huffs with the truth.

"And your brother?"

Sam pauses for a minute. "Honestly, that's why I'm calling."

"Ok, well this sounds bad already."

"It's always bad with us," Sam says lightly, the truth being much heavier than he lets on. "Dean's in a little bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, it's, um… it's new. Never really seen this one before and after doing some preliminary research I'm starting to think very few actually have. If any, that is."

"And you think _I_  can help?" Rina asks with surprise. "I'm not some all-powerful thing here Sam…"

"But you're good," Sam rebuts immediately. "Damn good if you ask me. You're good on your feet and you're quick thinking. You know a lot more than you're giving yourself credit. I'm hoping you know something that can help."

"So he's cursed or something?" Rina tries to figure.

"Maybe. We're thinking it's a spell. We found a hex bag in the car so we're kind of assuming it's a witch."

"Oh," Rina says with sheer worry. "Well that's not really what I do, Sam…"

"Rina, please," Sam starts to beg a little. "We need all the help we can get right now."

He can hear her sigh heavily on the other line. "Ok, well, what did the spell do?"

Blowing out a breath at how ridiculous he's about to sound, Sam sucks it up and rips off that band aid. "Dean's a woman right now."

"What!?" Rina asks loudly.

"He's not a guy anymore," Sam spills. "When we woke up this morning Dean was a five-foot-eight, long haired, big breasted… chick."

The silence on the other line kills him. He'd have the same reaction so he understands but still…

"Look, Sam, if you wanted to talk to me it's fine," Rina says with a clear smile on the other end. "You don't have to come up with some crazy lie about…"

"I'm not lying," Sam assures. "I know, it's totally insane and not possible, but it's true. Dean's a woman and we have no idea what to do here. We need help and the first person I thought of was you."

Rina is silent again as she thinks it all over. With her silence Sam starts to think he's losing her.

"Here," Sam says as he runs back to the car in the lot where he finds Lizzy and Dean leaning against the back bumper of the car waiting for him. "Talk to Dean. I swear, it's all true."

Sam hands the phone over to Dean who is looking at him with confusion.

"She doesn't believe me," Sam quickly explains.

"Yeah, who would," Dean grumbles as she brings the phone to her ear. "Hey Rina."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me," Dean answers in a flat, unimpressed tone.

"You sounds like a girl."

"That's kinda the problem of the week."

"I mean… I just… this is really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Lover boy wasn't lying, ok? I'm a whole new me. I've got some tig ol' bitties and my junk is now only in my trunk."

Lizzy clamps a hand over her mouth to stop her laughing and Dean swats her with the back of her free hand.

"Well, aside from the voice it certainly sounds like you," Rina admits, the language used by the woman claiming to be Dean giving her true identity away instantly. "My goodness Dean, you really found yourself some bad news this time."

"Just a little," Dean sarcastically returns.

"You must have really pissed something off."

"Why does everybody keep assuming I pissed something off!?" Dean angrily asks not just Rina but the two hunters she's with.

"Because you're annoying," Sam answers quickly before taking back the phone. "Rina, can you help at all? Is there anything you might know or maybe you heard a story like this before…"

"Nothing is coming to mind, honestly," Rina admits. "Where are you guys?"

"Illinois."

"Long way from here," Rina worries. "Hmm. Give me, say, two days. I'm going to look through my own resources for a bit and find someone to cover the store for a few days. I'll pack up what I can and meet you there."

"Oh, well…" Sam starts to worry a bit. "You know, you don't have to come all this way…"

"I don't know, a guy getting turned into woman with spell work? That might be something to see. I want to help but more than that this might be a learning experience of a lifetime," Rina truthfully says. She's highly intrigued. "Plus, being totally honest… it wouldn't be bad to see you, Sam."

Staying silent, he battles the expression of giddy excitement and totally happiness that fights to make its place on his face. When he sees Lizzy and Dean looking at him with expectant and knowing faces he turns away from them to keep talking.

"It'd be, ah… really good. To see you. Too." God, what a dork.

Dean rolls her eyes with how absolutely not smooth her little brother is and then it's Lizzy's turn to swat her.

"Then that's it. I'm definitely coming now!"

"I'll text you where we're staying."

"And I'll keep you updated on what I find."

"Ok."

"I will be seeing you soon, Sam."

"You too… uh, and thanks. A lot."

"Anything to help out a couple of good urmaritor a raului."

The line goes dead and Sam pulls the phone away from his ear, smiling while looking down at it in his hand.

"So Rina's coming?" Lizzy asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she is," Sam answers while turning to face the other two again.

"Well that's very nice of her," Lizzy comments with a smile.

"Please," Dean says while pushing off of her car and walking towards Sam. "She just wants another ride on the Sammy train."

"Dean…" Sam rolls his eyes as his sister ruins the lovely moment for him just like always, the familiarity of it all comforting while annoying at the same time.

"Hey, you bang a chick good once and they'll always want more," Dean says with nonchalance as she pats her brother on the shoulder while walking past him to the front door of the library. "Being that good in bed… both a blessing and a curse, isn't it?"

"Cocky little bitch," Lizzy name calls as she links her arm in Sam's as they walk together, following Dean.

"No need to be mean," Dean says over her shoulder to Lizzy. "You should know after all."

"Oh yeah," Lizzy caustically returns. "I'm generally begging for it every day."

"See you joke," Dean turns and walks backwards while pointing at Lizzy. "But I know you." She winks before turning to Sam and speaking with confidence on high. "And she may talk a big game, Sammy, but she does beg for it. She begs for this dick all the time."

"And what dick would that be Dean?" Sam asks with a wide grin, referencing her current lack of important equipment. Lizzy hugs onto Sam's arm as she laughs loudly with the perfect diss.

Dean's face falls and she turns back around. "Shove it up your ass, Sam," Dean grumbles when she can't come up with a witty answer to Sam's quick put down.

"Shove it up my ass!?" Sam asks with wide eyes. "We're not still talking about your dick are we because that's… gross."

"And illegal!" Lizzy bellows her laughter at Sam easily besting Dean. Dean angrily huffs and pushes the front door open with way too much force, stomping into the building and disappearing.

"Aw, I think you made him mad," Lizzy smirks up to Sam, arms still linked.

Sam just shrugs as they walk in to go find the angry hunter.

* * *

 


	13. I'm Open

* * *

"There is not a freakin' thing anywhere about magical… freaky… sex-change crap," Dean angrily says to Sam as they continue to sit at same library table. Her slender hand snaps the book in front of her shut with force. "Four hours and fucking nothing. This blows my dick."

Sam bows his head and bites the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. Again with the dick references.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dean starts angrily when she spies Sam's, as she'd call it, inappropriate reaction. "Is my misery that funny to you?"

"A little," Sam smiles and laughs quietly, his dimples even deeper than usual with the cheek breaking grin. "I mean, come on." He gestures to Dean with his hands.

"Come on what!?"

"It's just… you know… funny hearing you say those kinds of things as a chick," Sam admits, trying his best not to fall into a gut-busting laugh fit. "You're still grumpy and pissy and say everything like you always would but your voice is all girly."

"Ok, enough."

"And you always called  _me_  the girl…"

"Sam!" she punches out sharply in a shout-whisper as they're still at a library. "This fucking sucks. Have a little sympathy here, man." Dean clenches her jaw when Sam just continues to smile. "How would you feel if you woke up like this?"

"You mean if I woke up looking like a beauty queen?"

"No…"

"A cheerleader then?"

"Damn it Sam…"

"You prefer porn star? I mean, you're rack is big enough…"

"Sam!" Dean shouts out her severe anger, getting dirty looks from students studying around her. She grips tight to the edge of the table and blows out a huge breath to try and calm herself.

"Take it down, man," Sam tells her calmly. "I'm just fucking with you."

Shaking off the moment, her anger lingers as well as the sudden feeling of self-consciousness. She looks down at herself, judging her own body with Sam's comparisons. "You think they're porn star big?" She pulls at her shirt while contemplating.

"Yeah," Sam huffs with amusement while watching Dean evaluate herself. "They're a little much."

"That's kinda bitchin' though, right?" she asks with a smirk. "I mean if I'm gonna be a chick might as well be a hot one."

"Whatever you say," Sam nods. He goes back to his work, head down and reading when he can still feel Dean's eyes on him. He looks up and sees he's right. "What?"

"How you been doing lately?" Dean starts while looking back to her brother.

"Excuse me?" he asks right back with disbelief at the question and lack of transition it came with.

"You know, are you like… ok and shit?" Dean tries again. "With everything that's happened?"

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Sam has to know as he drops his pen and looks at his once-brother with a wrinkled and bewildered expression.

"Just been wondering lately," Dean shrugs her shoulders and pulls a blank piece of paper in front of her. "I mean, you don't really talk much…"

"And normally neither do you," Sam rebuts immediately.

Dean pauses to recognize how true that is while grabbing a pen. "Yeah, but I'm asking now."

"Great," Sam says with a bitch face and plenty of sarcasm.

Dean ignores his reaction. "You still carrying that guilt around like a one ton weight on your Sasquatch shoulders?"

Thinking for a second, Sam answers truthfully. "Yeah. I am."

"Well lessen it, would you?" Dean tells him as she starts writing something down. "I've seen what it's doing to you and it sucks ass. Plus it took two dumbasses to pop Satan out of the can so hand over about five-hundred pounds of that shit to me to carry around."

Taken aback, Sam just sits and doesn't speak. Who the fuck is this person sitting across from him. He knows it's really Dean, female look and all, but Dean doesn't talk… ever. Especially not like this.

"A thousand pounds," Sam corrects after a moment.

"What!?" she questions him.

"A ton is two thousand pounds," Sam explains. "So if we're sharing the weight I'd be giving you a thousand pounds."

Dean give him a wrinkled, annoyed look with the correction just like Dean always has done. "Fucking braniac."

"Moron," Sam name calls right back. They fall into a brief, comfortable silence until Dean kills it with her further questioning.

"You still craving any of the demon sauce?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam stops her as he drops his pen and looks up at her, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean?" she continues to write and converse at the same time.

"You're talking."

"And?"

"You don't talk, Dean!" Sam says in a small disbelieving laugh.

"Now I do. Deal with it."

Sam narrows his eyes suspiciously. "This is a chick thing, isn't it?" Dean snaps her focus up and stares at him wide eyed. Sam get the answer he was looking for. "It is! You're all emotional now… like Lizzy."

"Fuck you," Dean complains, not wanting to be compared to the emotional ball of mess that is Lizzy.

"It's true. This is exactly why women are more open people, and why they talk so damn much. That's why Lizzy is the way she is. She's a fucking woman."

"Oh great," Dean bitches instantly. "I try and be all nice and shit, try and check on my own brother for once, and this is what I get!? Fucking forget it."

Dean ducks her head once more and continues writing something down on the lined page in front of her. Now Sam just feels bad for shutting her out. It was just her new set of instincts kicking in. Not her fault.

"No," Sam tells her.

"No what?" Dean asks, still not looking up.

"No, I'm not having… cravings." Sam waits until Dean peeks up at him. "I don't want that anymore. God cleaned me up and I'm good."

"Good to know," Dean says back while nodding.

There's a short, slightly uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"You want talk about clothes now?" Sam suggests with as straight a face he can manage. Dean scowls at him and he continues. "Lipstick then?"

"I hate you, you know that?" Dean, instantly angry again, points at him accusingly.

Lizzy plops down a large stack of papers with a thump onto the table Dean and Sam are sharing in the library, officially ending their conversation. "So I looked up a bunch of old ass witches."

"Ok…" Dean starts, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I just have a feeling that if this thing is so strong, strong enough to do something that has never been done in all recorded supernatural history, that maybe this bitch has been around for a while."

"It's a good thought," Sam nods. "Granted, asafetida wasn't used until more recent times in witchcraft, but I think a witch would have to figure out how to change with the times just to survive."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Lizzy concurs. "What do you two have?"

"Well, there's nothing in any of these books about a hex bag like the one we found, so that's comforting," Dean answers with a bite while frustratingly dropping a fist onto the closed book.

"So we still have no idea what those pebbles are in the hex bag," Sam adds in, still being irked by not being able to identify the items. "And no idea where they came from, and no idea where to look for the witch who made it."

"Ok, so… wasted day?" Lizzy asks.

"Totally." Dean yawns and stretches her arms over her head.

"So what now?"

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit," Sam tells them. "There's a couple more books I wanted to check out and if Rina's gonna drive all this way to help us I feel like the least I can do is be as prepared as possible."

"Well she must be turned on by brain power if she slept with you in the first place so research will probably make her drop those panties the second she gets here," Dean nods while once more ribbing his brother.

"Dean, shut up," Lizzy says annoyed. She's starting to feel bad for Sam. Clearly she just missed the fun Sam just had at Dean's expense.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman," Dean tells her.

"Don't be a jerk and I won't,  _woman_."

"I'm starting to think you're enjoying all this way too much."

"You know," she leans down with a hand on Dean's shoulder and smiles to her face. "I totally am."

Dean shrugs out of Lizzy's hold and Lizzy just grins.

"Alright, you mind if we head out Sam?" Lizzy asks. "We can come pick you up in a bit."

"Where you off to?" he questions with a confused look.

"If Dean is gonna be Deena for a little while longer, she's gonna need clothes that fit."

"No," Dean very darkly warns while looking up at Lizzy with a scared and mad face.

"Yes," Lizzy smiles wide right back.

"No fucking way, L!"

"What do you expect me to do here, Hot Shot? We live out of a car. I only have so much clothes and you can't keep wearing shit that doesn't fit you," Lizzy informs her, looking at her shirt. "I mean, those boobs look ready to pop. You can't be comfortable stuffed into a bra too small for you like that."

"God! Shit I don't wanna talk about!" Dean gets full blown angry and stands up quickly.

"But you have to. Just trust me, I can get you in and out of a mall in no time flat," Lizzy assures.

"Mall!?" Dean whines instantly. This may be the worst thing anyone could ever say to Dean Winchester.

"Yes. Everything in one place. It's easy and we can get what we need. St. Louis isn't that far and they've got a few."

"Fuck me," Dean complains as she reaches to the table to crumple up the paper she's been writing on. As heads for the door in utter defeat, huffing and puffing the whole way, she stops short to turn and face Sam. Angrily she winds up and pegs him in the face with the now balled up paper.

"What the hell, dude?" Sam asks with surprise.

Dean just huffs disgustedly and turn back around, leaving without Lizzy.

Lizzy blows out a breath with wide eyes while looking at Sam. He holds up his hands to ask what she should do.

"Your idea, not mine," he tells her, glad to be stuck at the library for longer. "Keep me out of this one."

"He's gonna be a nightmare, isn't he?"

"Absolutely."

"Call when you're ready to go?"

"Sure."

Lizzy heads to the parking lot, all the while praying to herself that this doesn't backfire on her like she knows it certainly could.

Once they're gone, Sam picks up the paper projectile Dean threw at him. He places it on the table next to him to ensure that he doesn't forget to toss it out before leaving. He wasn't a litterer. But before going back to work he gets curious. Dean had been writing on it and he had assumed it was notes for the case but if that were true she wouldn't just throw it away like she did.

Opening and flattening the crinkled page, Sam begins to read the still very masculine looking, all capital letter handwriting he's seen millions of times.

_Being a chick sucks because now I'm feeling talky and I want to tell you shit. It's like an urge or something and I hate it. You make fun of me for this and I'll still kick your ass just like I could before. I mean it._

_It's not all your fault, Sammy. It's not. I had my hand in this whole thing too. I think it's just been easier to blame you but we both became monsters at certain points.  We both fucked up. It's just that you're my brother, you know? I've been_

And that's as far as Dean got before Lizzy came back and took her away. Sam probably could have finished that letter himself with how well he knows his brother and he's sure what it would say.

It's almost too shocking to believe at first. Closed off, pissed off, holding off… that was Dean's norm. This note was never something Sam ever thought he'd get from Dean. As he folds up the note and pockets it before getting back to work he starts to see an upside to this whole mess. If it weren't for this transformation he'd never know that Dean did in fact feel this way. Sam had been resigned to always having his older brother, the one person he cared about more than anyone else, forever look at him with guilt and failure and blame. Dean hadn't been doing that after all.

Now he has to wonder if he likes having a sister better than a brother…

* * *

 


	14. Coming to Terms

* * *

"How you doing in there?" Lizzy says with an armful of clothing as she stands outside the closed dressing room stall. The reject pile is growing by the second and she doesn't know how much more of this she can patiently take.

"Horrible," Dean instantly calls back out.

"Just fucking pick some things, would you?" Lizzy complains with a huff. "I mean , Jesus Christ dude. You're the one who didn't want to go shopping…"

"Still don't!"

"But you're being the picky one!"

"Shut up…" Dean grumbles right back.

Lizzy sighs and drops onto the floor opposite the dressing room Dean is in. Her back against the wall, pile of clothing now in a heap by her side, she shakes her head in disbelief. She couldn't convince Dean to go to a mall. It just wasn't going to happen, no matter how many cheeseburgers and slices of pie she promised. Normally after pie she wheels and deals with blow jobs but right now… hmm, didn't seem like a viable bargaining chip. They settled on a local Target and Lizzy crossed her fingers that this wouldn't be so painful. So much for that.

They made it through bra trials and after a lot of complaining, fighting, and stubbornness they were able to find a few that Dean didn't find to be 'too freaking much'. They were all simple, no lace, no padding, just sports bras. Easy and as comfortable as possible. Lizzy almost died when Dean admitted one time they weren't that bad to wear once they figured out her proper size. Just as Lizzy had expected; 34 D. She found it ironic that Dean would do anything to get rid of boobs that size but most women would kill to get them.

"Dean, if you don't hurry up I am gonna lose my shit," Lizzy finally tells her. "I'm hungry. And after this I want a drink… or seven."

"Hey!" Dean starts as she comes out of her dressing room with a pissed off look. "You're not the one trying to find clothes for a body you totally aren't supposed to have!"

"Oh man…"

"And this whole fucking thing was  _your_  idea!"

As Dean waits for a response, hands balled up at her sides and brow lowered, she gets confused as she watches Lizzy look her up and down a few times with a calm and focused expression. "What!?"

"You look… good," Lizzy admits as she stands up. Dean had put on a fitted, solid color t-shirt, jeans that were meant for her actual size, and a flannel with sleeves rolled up like she normally wears while in her normal body. It was clearly still Dean in there but now she looked put together, less sloppy in ill-fitting items. Once in clothing that suited her body, Lizzy had to say she's impressed. "Really good. How do you feel?"

"Freakin' weird," she answers, not accustomed to such tight clothing. "I feel like I can't move in these jeans. And where the hell do I put my crap? My wallet won't fit in these things."

"And that's why purses are such a huge thing for us lady-folk."

"I am  _not_ , under  _any_  circumstances, carrying a fucking purse."

"Welcome to being a woman," Lizzy huffs. "Other than that though?"

"I'm alright."

"Good. Ok, how about this. Now that I know what you're cool with can I go grab some stuff and see what you think?"

"Ok…"

"I'll stick with familiar stuff like t-shirts and jeans like those."

"Fine, but…"

"And boots, we have to get you new boots. There's no way those fit you that well. Your toes must be squished."

"L, relax…"

"You need a jacket?"

"Lizzy…"

"Ooh! Would you wear…?"

"L!" Dean shouts out suddenly after being ignored for so long. "I'm not a fucking Barbie doll! Stop!"

Lizzy stays quiet for a moment, the fire in Dean's tone enough to let her know she over did it. She stares with wild eyes at the woman whose voice just actually scared her.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Dean starts when she realizes how off guard she caught Lizzy.

"Oh no, it's fine," Lizzy shakes her head with a little embarrassment. "I totally got carried away."

"Yeah, you got a little intense there for a minute." Dean looks suspiciously at her wife, confused and maybe a bit concerned.

"This kinda felt like old times all of a sudden." Lizzy keeps her focus on the floor rather than Dean as she begins to see what just happened.

"What does that mean?" Dean asks in a calm voice. After seeing Lizzy's reaction it makes her realize that something's going on that she doesn't understand.

"Felt like… when Lou was around," Lizzy says with a little pain. "Felt like I had a friend again."

"You have friends," Dean points out immediately.

"Not like I used to," Lizzy explains a bit, finally looking up at Dean again. "You and Sam are friends of mine, fine, but not like Louie was. I used to go do things like this with her, with a chick friend. I think I just kinda started to fall into that. Felt familiar."

Dean rolls her eyes and sighs. She can't be upset at that. How could she? Time isn't going to erase Lou and Dean never had the kind of connection with her that Lizzy did. She forgets sometimes that Lizzy deals with that loss every single day of her life, much like Dean does over her father.

"Alright, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Dean admits with a grimace.

"No you should have," Lizzy nods. "I got really lost in something there. I'm sorry I tried to make you my personal Barbie doll… even if you kinda do look like Barbie." She smiles wide when she stares at Dean, finding it to be true.

"I don't look like Barbie," Dean denies with disgust, highly uncomfortable with the label.

"Yeah, you do!" Lizzy steps closer. "We bleach that hair a little lighter you'd be the spittin' image."

"You suck," Dean says back, turning to head back into the dressing room to get away from Lizzy. "Can't believe you made me do this…"

"Oh, come on, Barbie!" Lizzy pleads jokingly as she follows Dean in. "You look good and you have to feel better in that than you did in my stuff that didn't fit very well."

"I feel fine," Dean returns, looking at Lizzy with narrowed eyes. "Can we just buy the clothes and get the hell outta here?"

"Sure." Lizzy shuts the dressing room door and leans against the wall inside the stall to wait.

"Uh, you mind?" Dean asks impatiently, wanting her wife out while she changes.

"Not at all," Lizzy smiles back.

"L, get out."

"Why?"

"Because…" Dean starts but doesn't know at first how to finish. "This is weird enough, alright. Can't you just leave?"

"Aren't I gonna see everything sooner or later anyways?" Lizzy just assumed she would.

"Why would you?" Dean wonders, not following Lizzy's thought process at all.

"Are you serious?" Lizzy asks with a little laugh but when Dean just stares at her with confusion she sighs in return. "Well, I guess we didn't really talk about it yet…"

"Talk about what?" Dean's impatience is growing.

"About us. About, well, sex… I guess," Lizzy honestly answers.

"What sex?" Dean asks, her anger once more coming back. "L, we can't even do that right now."

"Why not?"

"Why not…" Dean echoes in a shocked voice. "Wow. You really have to ask that?"

"I'm thinking that I do," Lizzy crosses her arms over her chest and stares at Dean. "I don't get it. I figured you'd be dying to see what it's like to fool around as a chick."

"Why would you assume that?" Dean questions, sounding almost offended by the assumption.

"Because you love sex," Lizzy answers with obviousness. "And you love lesbians. And you would be the first guy on Earth to get an insider perspective." She smiles calmly while waiting for a response, which she doesn't get. "Just last night you said it's a shame you're not a chick because that'd be hot…"

"And in hind sight I take it back!"

"Dude, you have to be at least a little curious."

"Nope." Dean stands defiantly, hands on hips and face wrinkled in a set, determined expression.

"Bullshit."

"I'm not!"

Lizzy observes Dean's body language and recognizes the absolute discomfort she's in with the conversation. Maybe now isn't the time to get into this, even if Lizzy is dying to sort this one out. She had assumed the first thing Dean would have wanted to do is fuck around. The fact that she doesn't makes her nervous.

"Ok. Get changed. I'll meet you out there." Lizzy turns and heads out the dressing room door, leaving Dean on her own.

Sighing with frustration, she avoids looking in the mirror as she changes back into Lizzy's clothes. To say she's completely awkward and excruciatingly perplexed by her current state would be an understatement. She doesn't know how to move, how to conduct herself, how to simply  _be_  at all. She can barely look in a mirror for more than a minute without starting to break down internally and now her wife, the one person who had her back and knew how to deal with her, just asked about sex. What the fuck?

It's not that Lizzy was wrong. She wasn't. Dean doesn't want to give up her physical relationship with her woman. And it's not like her sex drive is any different because she isn't a man anymore. On the contrary, it's about the same. But in order to do anything sexual right now she'd have to be able to be comfortable in her own skin… and she really isn't. Hell, she didn't even let Lizzy see her naked earlier in the day when trying to get dressed. Just the idea of being naked in front of anyone, even Lizzy, sounds horrible right now.

Standing in just a pair of Lizzy's panties, the black boy short ones that make her wife's ass look awesome, Dean grits her teeth with tightly shut eyes and sighs loudly.

"Ok," Dean whispers to herself. "Step one… look."

Moving to face the full length mirror, she very slowly pries her eyes open and forces herself to look. She waves her fingers on her right hand to be sure that it's her own reflection she's seeing. Sure enough, the look-a-like moves it's fingers too. That's definitely her.

Starting at the bottom, Dean wiggles her toes and watches her much smaller than normal feet in the mirror do the same. She drags her focus upward slowly, her legs slender and long; the kind of legs she used to ogle at when paired with some heels and a nice short skirt.

Her hips are slim, not at all like Lizzy's. Lizzy has nice round hips, complimented by an ample sized, perfectly shaped ass. Dean's not at all like that. For a woman she barely has hips and her own butt is a little on the small side. Still with character, of course, but not drool worthy like Lizzy's.

Moving up past her flat stomach and thin waist (God, there's practically nothing to her) Dean blows out a breath and looks at her own breasts, breasts that really aren't supposed to be there.

Eyes wide with surprise, she finds that Lizzy was totally right; her boobs are freakin' huge. Now if Dean were to see a pair like this walk by she'd have her eyes glued to them, even if she was right next to Lizzy. They're awesome if she's being honest and just looking at them alone helps come to terms with this situation a little more. This is real. This is happening. This is what she looks like now. Or  _for_  now… she hopes.

Her bone structure is thin, arms a little on the weak side, but overall Lizzy was right. God damn it, she does actually look like a fucking Barbie doll. Well, if he was going to become a she, she might as well be a smoking she.

"You almost done?" Lizzy shouts from outside the door after waiting for Dean to come out.

"Uh, yeah," Dean calls right back, pulling her eyes away from herself and scrambling to get dressed. "Be out in a second."

As she gets dressed she lets her mind mull over the situation for real. Before it was a game of avoidance. This wasn't happening. She wasn't a chick now. None of this is real. Now she's coming to let herself recognize it is real, it does suck, and she better find a way to accept it for the time she's like this. What other choice does she have?

Opening the door once redressed in ill-fitting jeans, too small shoes, and a bra that doesn't work for her, she sees Lizzy standing there smiling.

"Ready to go?" she asks with an armful of more clothes and a big shoe box.

"Yes," Dean answers while eyeing the haul in Lizzy's arms. "What's this?"

"It's what you picked out in different colors so that you have more than one of each since we don't know how long you'll have to, uh, be this way. And boots in a bigger size."

Smiling with the kindness she shows, Dean closes the space between them and kisses Lizzy quickly in thanks. She then takes the pile out of her hands.

"I'll carry that," she says, doing the usual gentlemanly thing of offering to bear the burden of carrying things.

"Um, you're a chick now," Lizzy reminds. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Dean tells her as she starts to walk away while holding everything. "Makes me feel like more of a man."

* * *

 


	15. A Little Truth

* * *

The new motel room is dead quiet save for the sounds of computer keys clicking and pages turning. Clearly the witch they're looking for already knows where they were staying. She hid the hex bag in the car while it was out front of their room. Not chancing coming across her before they're prepared to, they moved on to a new shitty room on the outskirts of town. They were sure to place a few strategic hex bags of their own around the new place to hide themselves from the witch they're dealing with.

Each hunter is sitting by themselves, reading away and crossing their fingers that they find something helpful. Dean is sitting at the table with a beer to her side and her head resting on her elbow-propped hand while scanning through an old book Sam brought back from the library. Lizzy is lying on her stomach across her mattress with her face glued to her laptop screen and Sam is sitting against the headboard of his own bed, his computer on his outstretched legs as he reads through local reports of anything weird.

"Hey, I might have something here," Sam announces to the room as he sits up a little taller.

"About time," Dean complains as she looks up from her book, blinking away the weariness in her eyes from staring at it for too long. "Try me."

"Looks like last week, when we were first here, some guy called the cops after he woke up with… get this…" Sam turns to look at Lizzy and realizes that she isn't listening. Her ear buds are still in and she's clicking away on her computer. She can't hear them. "Hey!"

No response. Sam then moves his leg off his bed and pushes her laptop shut with his foot to get her attentions.

"What the hell?" she calmly questions while pulling the ear buds out. "You have something?"

"Some guy woke up last week with permanent make up on his face."

"Like clown make up?" Dean asks. "Because if so, you're totally going to be the one to interview him."

"No, ass," Sam returns quickly. "Like, woman's make up. He called the cops to report that someone broke in and messed with him in the middle of the night but there were no signs of break in."

"Ok, that's definitely weird," says Dean as she thinks it over.

"And super similar," Lizzy adds. "You woke up a woman, he woke up looking like one a week before. Sounds fishy enough to be related."

"Definitely," Sam agrees. "The cops have no idea what's going on so they haven't really be able to get anywhere with the case."

"The two of us should go talk to him tomorrow," Lizzy suggests while looking at Sam, getting a nod in return.

"Two? What about me?" Dean asks with worry that she'll be left out.

"You don't have a badge that anyone would buy right now. You're I.D. is for a dude, Hot Shot," Lizzy explains. "Sam and I can pop over tomorrow and talk to the dude. Won't even be gone long."

"Shit," Dean complains. "I'm like the ugly red-headed step child. You're keeping me hidden."

"And safe," Sam points out as he gets up to grab a beer. "Being out and about while running the risk of bumping into the Wicked Witch of the West doesn't seem safe to me."

"Me neither," Lizzy adds, her largest concern through the whole ordeal being Dean's safety.

"Great…" Dean sighs and washes a hand down her face like always, the soft skin under her fingers a new sensation for her. "So what do I do while you're both gone?"

"Research," Sam simply answers, passing Dean a beer that he knows she needs.

"Fucking awesome," she bitches as she moves to open the bottle with the ring on her left hand, remembering that it's no longer there when her bare skin touched the metal cap. "Son of a bitch."

Feeling badly for her husband, Lizzy gets up and walks over to Dean. She steals the bottle and brings the lip of the cap to the edge of the table before slamming her palm down onto it, popping the top off. She hands it back once open.

"Thanks," she says with grumbled gratefulness before pulling down more than half the bottle's worth.

Lizzy plants a kiss on Dean's cheek and heads back to her place, Sam handing her a beer also on her way.

"Well, here's to all of us getting a little drunk after a day like today," Lizzy cheers, getting not a single protest from the other hunters in the room.

* * *

"Alright, you're good to go," Lizzy says as she wraps Dean's hand up in fresh gauze. "Looking pretty decent under there so far."

"Thanks," Dean says while getting up and grabbing her bag.

"No more punching sharp shit, huh?" Lizzy scolds. "Stick to things like monsters from now on… or Sam's face."

"Rude," Sam calls her as he shuts down his computer for the night.

"Only a joke, Sam-I-Am," Lizzy grins as she cleans up the medical equipment. "You hear from Rina again?"

"Ah, yeah. I did," Sam lets her know. "She was able to find someone to watch the store for a couple days. She's gonna set her friend up tomorrow morning and then head out. Should be here late tomorrow night."

"Perfect," Lizzy says back, happy to find some possible help for her husband. "It'll be good to see her."

Sam just nods his head and doesn't say anything. Lizzy's looking for a reaction to give away how excited he is to see Rina again but he doesn't want to give it to her. Just like Dean, she pounces on moments like that and pokes fun. He'd rather not deal.

"Well,  _I'll_  be happy to see her at least," Lizzy says as she puts away the med supplies and takes out her toothbrush from her bag. "I really hope she has something that'll help." She squeezes some toothpaste onto the brush and starts brushing.

"She will." Sam's sure of it.

"What are you doing?" Lizzy questions with her toothbrush in her mouth as she watches Dean come out of the bathroom in the same huge white t-shirt and oversized boxer briefs she woke up in.

"Proactively being a positive thinker," she explains simply. "If I wake up normal because this is the kinda spell that has an expiration date, then I want to be in my own clothes."

"Huh," Lizzy mulls it over as she heads to the bathroom sink to spit and rinse. "That's smart. I like it."

"Damn straight," Dean returns, sitting down on her usual side of the bed while being overcome by another moment of weirdness when a thought comes to her. She's going to sleep in the same bed as Lizzy, just like always, but it'll be awkward. They don't really fit together like they used to. They have a few go-to positions they sleep in as every couple does over time but fuck if it wasn't going to be strange to try and find those spots of familiarity now.

"Yeah and let's just hope that's exactly what happens," Sam adds in as he gets into his own bed and pulls the covers over himself. "Would save us a lot of time…"

"And worry." Dean sighs. If only that could happen….

"Either way, at least we have a lead of some kind," Lizzy says as she walks back into the room and heads for her bed. "Considering Bobby and Cass both haven't gotten back to us I'm guessing we're pulling ahead of the pack."

"Yeah, with next to nothing. God damn, I'm tired," Dean mentions while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, well, waking up early in a panic and being horrified all day doesn't do much for keeping rested," Sam says while lying on his side and pulling the blankets up over his shoulder. "You should be exhausted by now."

"I am." Dean just sits on her side of the bed, feet on the floor and shoulders slumped while facing the motel entrance door. She sighs and the sadness hits again with the overwhelming immensity of the situation. It's then that she feels the bed moving behind her followed by an arm wrapping around her waist.

"Come on, Hot Shot," Lizzy says quietly and kindly, reading Dean's thoughts as she drops her chin on Dean's shoulder. "Let's get some sleep, or at least try to."

"Yeah," she agrees heavily, scooting back and pulling up the covers to crawl in. As if nothing has changed, Lizzy slides right up to her husband's side once both make their way to the middle of the mattress. Lizzy rests her head on Dean's shoulder and drapes an arm around her middle. They usually started every night this way, Dean pulling her woman in with an arm around her shoulders and sighing in relaxed comfort. The comfort never shows up this time though. Just as she'd feared the two don't really fit together the same way as they had before.

"This isn't working," Lizzy says in a light tone while unable to find her perfect spot.

"Not at all," Dean emphatically concurs.

Trying something new, Lizzy takes ahold of Dean's forearm and rolls over on her side facing away. Dean attempts to spoon right up against her but the two big airbags she now has to deal with make it uncomfortable. Her boobs are squished and she feels like she can't get close to Lizzy this way.

"Not gonna happen," Dean complains quickly, knowing she can't stay like this for the night.

Lizzy makes a groan of disappointment, echoed only by Sam's own sound of complaint with their commotion, and turns around again to face Dean. Tangling her own limbs within the others, Lizzy somehow discovers a solid compromise. No breasts being crushed, no size difference getting in the way. They were close like always when they slept which is the only way either of them were ever able to find worthwhile, solid sleep.

"I can make this work," Lizzy whispers with a smile on her lips, their faces just a few inches from each other.

"Me too," Dean breathes out gratefully. She closes her eyes and enjoys that she's still able to be so close to Lizzy, the one thing keeping her from falling off the edge of total fright, depression, and all-consuming anxiety in the moment.

"Goodnight, baby," Lizzy very quietly says before pushing her luck and moving in. She presses her lips meaningfully to Dean's like she always does before falling asleep. Lizzy's been very confused. Dean's discomfort with herself and the idea of being physical completely contradicts how much she enjoyed kissing Lizzy outside that diner, even with an audience. She has no idea how to read Dean right now and thankfully Dean doesn't pull away. She lets Lizzy have this moment of reconnection. Maybe kissing is the line not to be crossed for now.

Home. Yup, that sensation of warmth, safety, and absolute love is still there for Dean within Lizzy's embrace. Life may have turned itself completely upside-down today but not everything was taken away. She still had her wife, her brother, a crappy temporary dwelling over her head and her car parked outside waiting to take away the pain of whatever it is currently killing her. Kissing Lizzy reminds her of all of that and she decides right then and there that fuck it, it could be worse. She could be dead. She could be taken away from the very things that keeps her glued together. That's way scarier still than even what she's going through right now.

As Lizzy's hand comes up to rest gently on the side of Dean's face, she sighs contently. She broke through this new version of Dean's defenses and made her realize that she was never more serious than she had been when she spoke last night. No matter what, she loves Dean with absolutely everything in her, even now, and she wants nothing more than to express that physically as always… awkwardness with the changes and all.

Pulling her closer by simple instinct alone, Dean's arms wrap tighter around Lizzy's frame. Pushing herself a little further, Dean parts her lips more and quickly slides her tongue across Lizzy's. Her wife getting the hint, she proceeds with a lot less caution and dives right in. Her lips and tongue moving as passionately as ever as she tries her best to remind her husband of everything they  _still_  have.

Just like always, Dean's hand combs through her hair and rest on the back of her head as Lizzy runs a hand along the hem of Dean's shirt, fingers dipping underneath to touch soft, warm skin.

"Ugh. God damn it," Sam grumbles with anger as he pulls the pillow off from his head after having put it there to block out the rest of the room. "I have ears, you jerks."

Lizzy giggles quietly against Dean's lips before pulling away.

"Sorry Sam-I-Am," she immediately apologizes while settling back into a comfortable spot, this time without lips attached. "Got carried away."

"Yeah… don't," Sam returns quickly, hating that they'd subject him to that at all.

Lizzy laughs a little to herself again before dropping another kiss on Dean's cheek. "Goodnight… for real this time."

"Mm-hm," Dean answers, eyelids already heavily shut and brain slowly turning off. She really is exhausted.

"Goodnight Sam!" Lizzy obnoxiously calls to the other man, Sam grumbling something incoherent in return.

Snuggling into the love of her life, Lizzy drifts off much faster than she would ever have assumed she could in the circumstances.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

It's a simple question, he knows it, and he also knows it doesn't have a simple answer. Good thing he doesn't particularly expect to get one anyways.

"Relax, Clarence," the demon's voice mockingly calls over its shoulder as she sits facing away from the angel on a big, green couch in the middle of a pleasant, suburban, moderate sized living room. She knew it was him already, no visual confirmation needed. Angels always smelled so clean, so wholesome, so  _good_  it made her want to puke and she could smell him coming from a mile away. "I'm just on vacation."

"In a random suburban home?"

"The owners… let me borrow it." The way she smirks gives it away. The owners did no such thing and Castiel now thinks they aren't alive anymore.

"And this home just happens to be in the same town the Winchesters are in."

"Are they here!?" she feigns shock.

"You know that they are." Castiel takes several steps closer to the side of the couch she's sitting on, looking for a face to evil face conversation. The demon doesn't look up to him when he's easily in view, favoring her newspaper instead. "Why do I feel you are not being forthcoming?" His hand itches, ready to lower his weapon and attack. Castiel always hated flying into a situation with his weapon tucked away. Made him feel weaker, out in the open.

"Wow, pulling out the big words… forthcoming," she smirks over the periodical to look at him for the first time since Castiel appeared in the same room as her. She takes her feet that had been comfortably propped on the coffee table and drops them back to the floor, sitting up. "I'm already impressed with you, Cassie-poo. You don't have to try so hard."

"How did you do it?" Castiel ignores her rudeness and tries to get to the point of his visit. After searching for her all day, sensing an evil presence in the town immediately but not being able to pinpoint her at first, he's tired of the chase. Seeing the symbols written on the walls of the home in blood he understands how she was cloaked from him for so long. She held him off. Now that he's found her he wants answers.

"Do what?" her innocent sounding voice asks with an evil grin.

"You know what."

"Oh, right. You must be talking about Dean… or should I say Deana?" she laughs brightly at the thought as she stands up from the couch. "It's really quite inspired isn't it? The womanizer turned sympathizer in the blink of an eye. I'll bet my weight in virgin blood that he'll never be quite the same sexist he was before."

"Meg…"

"Don't threaten me, Cass," she steps forward into his space, grasping hard onto his blue tie and peering up at him with blackened eyes. She just catches the movement by his arm that's dropped to his side. She sees the sliver glint and knows already what he plans to do. "And don't you dare try to pull that heavenly blade on me."

"Give me a good reason not to then," he asks of her as he grips tightly to his sword.

"Because if you kill me you'll never know how to get your gay hunting lover back to male status." She changes her attitude once she knows he won't hurt her with Dean's wellbeing in the balance and smooths down the long fabric in her hands, turning it around so that it hangs properly from his neck for once. "I know how much you love him and all." She grins wide up at Castiel with evil glee. "I've got you by the balls angel face… or the hunter's balls… or lack thereof, ha! I'm down right hilarious today."

"Then I will just have to force the information from you," Castiel warns, ready to do what he must to get what he needs to help Dean. "You and I both know that what you've done is wrong and against fate completely."

"Screw fate," Meg answers with defiance as she lets go of his tie and walks away, plopping right back down into the couch she just came from. "The story your father set in motion isn't the story my side is willing to stick with."

"But there are no alternate endings to this…" Castiel ensures while walking towards her but she interrupts him.

"Of course there are!" she rebuts instantly. "You think we demons are going to sit by while  _your_  version of prophecy plays out  _your_  way!? Hell no!"

"It is not our version. It's God's version."

"Well fuck God," Meg blasphemes defiantly. "I'm not following his little bedtime story anymore, none of us are. We like our current man. We like Sam. He may not have stepped up to the plate quite yet but he will. We don't need the rest of what you dicks predict to happen after the big battle royal to happen. Sam has it in him to win."

Castiel sighs. "And you know what has to happen once the Apocalypse is over, whether Lucifer prevails or not… and he won't."

"According to you," Meg says while picking up her newspaper and resting her feet on the coffee table again, acting as coolly as she can. "But I like Sam. He has unlimited potential. He's strong and highly corruptible. We all know the power Lucifer can wield while riding Sam's ass. He can defeat anyone… and he will. He'll be able to take down even Michael."

"Lucifer is not strong enough for all that," Castiel boldly says.

"That's not what he says," Meg sneers happily.

"How would you know that?" Castiel challenges, knowing Lucifer was unreachable by all that exist.

"There are ways to communicate through the cage, Cass," Meg boldly answers while tossing the newspaper she's been reading onto the couch cushion closest to Castiel. On the front page of the German periodical is a headline story about a mysterious massacre at a monastery just a few weeks ago. "Old Yellow Eyes was smart, truly dedicated to the cause. Learned a thing or two from him. I was lucky to be under his tutelage, don't you think?"

"I find this hard to believe," Castiel denies her explanation. "My brother knows the prophecy well. It is written into his brain. He knows exactly how everything is destined to happen."

"And in your prophecy he loses and you winged fucks prevail," Meg smirks. "You really think Lucifer is going to stick to a plan that has him finding defeat at the hands of Michael and then let the kingdom of God take over? The God who banished him for all eternity for loving him too much? Would  _you_  go along with a plan like that if  _you_  were him?"

Castiel doesn't answer. She makes one hell of a good point.

"Look, I want a showdown as much as any angel does. I really do, and it's going to happen. But from it I want  _our_  time to come and if that's going to happen then the second part of the prophecy can't."

"I highly suggest that you let it all play out…"

" _Stop_ ," Meg keeps going, stopping Castiel. "I have been patient, we all have. Screw the second generation. This ends with Sam and Dean. This ends without a chance at a chapter two."

The anger Castiel is feeling doesn't subside with her ridiculous plan.

"I say this plan is quite excellent if you think about," she continues on. "Making Dean a woman really gives my side all the power. Michael will have to suck up his pride and ride a chick and at the same time we ensure that Dean and Lizzy will never be able to have a child." She peers out the window with a wide grin. "Brilliant, really."

"You  _will_  turn him back," Castiel ensures. He knows he has no recourse here, at least not right now. He needs leverage. He needs something to hold over Meg's head.

"No, but you  _will_  accept that I've won here," Meg smiles deviously to Castiel. "Sorry, Clarence. This time I take home the trophy."

"We will have to see about that, won't we?" Castiel challenges. "I will find out how you did this and once I do, I suggest you run." He then disappears from the room.

* * *

 


	16. Booze Fixes Everything

* * *

The front door of the apartment opens up, the resident who opened it stays back, his face half hidden from his visitors.

"Can I help you?" the quiet voice questions from behind the shield of the door.

"Mr. Jonathan Cauldwell?" Sam questions, peering into the darkened house and trying to get a good look at the man he's come to talk to.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I'm Agent Howe, this is Agent Rodgers," Sam greets as he and Lizzy both hold out their badges. "We'd really like to talk to you."

"Uh," the man hesitates as he thinks it over. "I'm not sure…"

"Mr. Cauldwell," Lizzy calmly and sweetly tries her hand. "We are already aware of what's happened to you. We need to talk to you about everything so that we can help."

"I doubt you can help," his downtrodden voice informs them.

"Only one way to find out," Sam rebuts.

The man pauses for a moment to consider it. He sighs loudly. "I just… the way I look right now…"

"We're not here to judge or laugh," Lizzy promises. "And we've seen so much in our line of work already you really can't shock us. Please, just talk to us for a few minutes and we'll be out of your way."

"Ok," Jonathan says to them, taking Lizzy's word. "Come in."

He opens the door and immediately turns around to head down the hallway, Sam and Lizzy following him into the living room of his small apartment.

"Have a seat," he says to the floor while gesturing to the couch. He sits in an upholstered chair across from the hunters and avoids making eye contact with them. The shame is clear as day on his face as well as the permanent make up. Sam and Lizzy can both clearly see why this man is so embarrassed. His cheeks are rosy, his eyes lined with black liner and eye lashes thick and full, and his lips are a deep red color.

"So tell us what happened exactly," Sam says instantly, already feeling pity for the man. Jonathan is so uncomfortable with others looking at him that he feels their visit should be short to lessen the painful moment.

"I went to bed last week and when I woke up I looked like this. Simple as that."

"And there's no evidence of any kind of break in?" Sam asks.

"No," Jonathan answers. "Everything was perfect when I woke up."

"Did you have any weird dreams the night before?" Lizzy pries further.

"Well, no," he admits. "Honestly I didn't have any dreams at all."

"Why not?" she asks.

"Well, that's the thing about drinking too much. When you blackout it's a pretty dreamless state."

"Ain't that the truth," Lizzy smirks, understanding completely. Blacking out was not something she was unfamiliar with, even if these days she didn't usually reach that point. It takes way too many drinks to get there now a days.

"So you went out the night before?" Sam keeps on track.

"Yes," Jonathan tells them. "Went to the dive on Main, The Truck Stop."

This information makes both hunters sit a little taller. That's the same bar they went to the night before Dean woke up with his very own changes. After they exchange quick knowing glances, Sam pushed Jonathan for more information. "Anything unusual happen while you were there."

"Not really… well," Jonathan starts to recall. "I did get into a kind of… disagreement with someone there."

"Who?" Lizzy asks instantly.

"Oh, I don't know her name."

"Her?" Sam quickly wonders.

"Yeah, her. She was all alone at the bar and she was cute, damn cute really."

"What did she look like," Lizzy questions, the rock in her stomach becoming a boulder. This story sounds pretty familiar to her all of a sudden.

"Ah, short. About five-three maybe. Reddish, blonde hair. She was wearing all black which I thought was weird but whatever. She was pretty so I offered to buy her a drink."

"Why did she fight with you then?" Sam keeps him talking.

"She refused my drink and then called me a pig," Jonathan says, still clearly dumbfounded with the conversation. "She was pissed at me for trying to be nice. I mean, granted I was trying to hit on her a little, but that's why people go to bars, isn't it?"

"So you would say she got irrationally angry for you trying to talk her up a bit?" Lizzy knows exactly how this whole thing went down already. She saw it just the other night first hand.

"Yeah, I would."

"What happened after the argument?" Sam presses.

"Uh, she left in a huff," he answers. "Said something weird about how much I would hate being in her shoes. She then smacked me on the ass out of nowhere and left the bar."

"Did you by chance lose anything that night?" Lizzy wonders, remembering that Dean lost a quarter and it showed up in the hex bag in the Impala.

"Nothing important that I've noticed," Jonathan shrugs.

"Mr. Cauldwell, do you mind if we take a look around really quickly?" Lizzy looks for permission. "We just want to be one hundred percent sure that a break in never happened."

"Yeah, ok." Jonathan gets up from his seat, the agents following suit. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Sam nods his go ahead.

"You ever seen anything quite like this?" he points to his own face.

After a slight pause Sam and Lizzy answer together. "No."

"Great." Jonathan says in a sad voice. "Well, have at it. If you think there's any way to help me… any way at all… please let me know."

"We will," Lizzy vows as they begin their search of the apartment.

* * *

"How would you feel about hunting down and killing a fucking witch!?" Lizzy angrily asks as she bursts through the front door of their motel to find Dean watching TV while stretched across their bed, remote in hand.

"Great. What'd you guys find?" she asks, turning off the TV and sitting up to talk to them.

"Mr. Cauldwell just happened to run into a woman at a bar the night before he got permanently tagged with makeup," Sam explains, tossing his suit jacket onto his bed before sitting behind his laptop at the table. "A woman who got irrationally angry with him for offering to buy her a drink."

"Ok…" Dean starts, not quite following how this helps.

"Dude, he went to The Truck Stop," Lizzy explains for her as she kicks off her heels and drops down onto the bed next to Dean. "And the description of the chick sounds awful familiar."

"She was about five-three, strawberry blonde hair, wearing all black," Sam adds in and watches as the recognition washing across Dean's face.

"The bitch from the bar!?" he points to Lizzy.

"Guess you really should have let me beat her ass, huh?" Lizzy pointedly says, wishing now more than ever he'd let her have her way.

"Hindsight. So the rude chick is the witch?" Dean wonders aloud.

"Sure looks like it," Sam answers as he pulls a hex bag out of his pants pocket and tosses it to Dean. "And we found this in Jonathan's apartment."

She catches it and immediately unties the string holding it closed. Inside is the same bunch of singed yellow flowers, a crumpled up one dollar bill, and what looks like a small piece of leather.

"Look familiar?" Lizzy asks Dean with anger.

"Yeah, but what the hell is this?" she questions while holing up the thin, brittle leather.

"My best guess, animal skin," Sam answers. "I would say from the face since that's exactly what part she went after on Jonathan. She changes his face permanently so she has to include a piece of face in the hex bag."

"So skeevy," Dean remarks disgustedly with a shudder before his brain keeps turning. "Wait, so what were those things that were in the hex bag that got me?"

"I'm thinking reproductive organs," Sam answers quickly. "Since there were two of each they were probably testes and ovaries."

"Gross, man," Dean answers loudly.

"Well, it's what she wanted to change on you," Lizzy rationalizes.

"As if I needed more of a reason to fucking hate witches." Dean sighs. "So who is she?"

"We don't know," Lizzy explains. "We don't have a name, just what she looks like."

"Awesome," Dean sarcastically comments. "So where the hell do we go from here?"

"Don't know," Sam answers. "Talked to Bobby on the way back here and he's going to start looking through what has about obscure black magic spells. Hopefully he finds one that can do this or maybe can be tweaked and do this."

"I can call Cass for an update," Lizzy offers.

"Do that," Dean responds quickly, wanting answers. Lizzy pulls her phone out of her jacket to dial and Dean gets up to grab a beer from the mini refrigerator.

Sam looks her over once as she walks across the room. "Hey. You look… uh, good."

"Gee, thanks weirdo," Dean brushes off with utter annoyance as she bends over and grabs a few bottles. "You checking me out now too?"

"No! God, no." Sam turns away from her to look at the computer screen instead, avoiding having his eyes fall on Dean again. "Just, you know, you have clothes that fit and all. You look more, I don't know, comfortable. And put together."

"Yeah, well," Dean starts as she hands her brother a drink and looks down at herself. "It's better than trying to make Lizzy's shit work for me."

"And it still looks like you," Sam tries to compliment without being too awkward about it. Dean's flannel and t-shirt are black, blue, and white and the jeans are light, worn in looking. It's exactly the kind of thing she'd wear as a he.

"Alright that's enough," Dean stops him from going any further and once more goes to open the beer in her hand with her silver ring. She keeps forgetting that it's not there right now because it doesn't fit. "Damn it."

"Here," Sam tosses over the Impala keys that now have a bottle opener hanging from the key ring.

"What the hell?" Dean instantly complains with the unexpected and unwelcomed change to something related to her car.

"It's temporary," Sam smiles wide. "It only stays on there for as long as your own bottle opener is out of commission."

"Fine," Dean grumbles reluctantly as she opens the two beers in her hold in an unfamiliar way before handing Lizzy one.

"Hey Cassie," Lizzy says into the phone as she takes the offered bottle. "We were looking for an update so call us or pop by the new motel when you can. Hopefully you've got something because we're coming up empty."

"He didn't answer?" Dean questions before taking down a long pull on her bottle.

"Nah. Must be on to something," Lizzy tries to rationalize as she can tell he's in the area. She can still feel him if she concentrates on it. He's close by.

"Let's hope. So what now?"

"I'm thinking that we head to the bar tonight since it seems like her personal hunting ground," Sam tells the room as he watches as Dean's eyes light up a little. "Uh, and we're going there just to be on the lookout."

"I know," Dean returns quickly, Sam's focus solely on him.

"And not get hammered."

"I know!"

"Do you?"

"Shut up Sam!" Dean says an old standby when frustrated in a stern voice that's much less effective now that it's so much more feminine than before. "I know we're on the job, ok? And a couple beers tonight won't hurt. It's been a rough couple a' days if you haven't noticed."

"Just… don't get carried away is all I'm asking," Sam warns as he hears his phone beep. Sam's still nervous about Dean being at any bar while such an emotional and physical mess. Dean drinks his problems and right now he has plenty of problems. Sam takes his cell out to check it, smiling a little when he sees the name attached to the message he just got.

"Well it sounds good to me," Lizzy says as she walks to her duffel to change out of her fed suit. "A few brews and a stake out. Done deal. I'm in."

"Me too," Dean assures.

"Not me," Sam pipes in as he looks up from his phone.

"Why?" Lizzy pauses in the bathroom doorway, bag in hand.

"Rina's getting here by midnight. I should hang back and wait for her, make sure someone's here when she arrives."

"She can just meet us at the bar," Dean brushes off.

"I also want to go over everything with her," Sam explains himself. "Show her the hex bag we found, talk about what she knows to maybe help us out…."

"Get it in good while we're out of the way," Dean tacks on quickly, her eyebrows lift ever so slightly with the comment.

"No," Sam says with a seriously annoyed expression. "Dean, don't even start that crap. I'm not looking for sex while you're a woman."

"You know, out of context that makes for one very confusing statement," Lizzy randomly points out through the closed bathroom door. Dean huffs a laugh.

"What I  _am_  looking for is help. For you," Sam reminds his brother turned sister.

"Yeah, I know that Sammy," Dean quietly responds, now feeling a little bad. "I know."

"Good."

"But I'm just saying it's ok with me if you want to work on your Twister skills while Rina's here."

"Do you ever stop?" Sam asks, his agitated state obvious in his tone and expression. How can Dean think this way with everything going on?

"No, I don't," Dean admits with a smile. "I just want you to be happy Sammy. You remember what happy is, right? That thing where you smile and feel good about life for a few minutes."

"Patronizing…"

"And last I checked, Rina seemed to make you happy the when we saw her," Dean continues. "Consider it is all I'm saying, man. We've got plenty of people on this and if you get the opportunity don't let my tits get in the way. You have my blessing."

Lizzy keeps her laugh to herself as she walks back into the room after having heard everything while changing. Sometimes just listening to how they communicate to each other is the most entertaining thing on Earth to her. And Dean hasn't changed one bit personality wise. Her outlook, her attitude, her everything is exactly the same and as always Sam has that stick up his ass.

"Well, thanks so much Dean," Sam caustically replies. "Just don't act like this when she gets here."

"What, and ruin your chances of getting her…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Sam cuts him off and Dean smirks in return.

"So we have an actual plan?" Lizzy asks, jumping onto the bed next to Dean. She lies on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, and looks at them both. "We hit the bar and scope it out, Sam stays and does the boring shit with Rina?"

"Sounds right," Dean answers.

"Sounds awesome."

"Again, you two are not going to the bar to get shit faced," Sam once more tries as he knows when Dean and Lizzy go out they very rarely come back in a clear, sober state of mind.

"We're going to do work. We know," Lizzy says right back, hoping to curb Sam's worries.

"I mean it!" Sam scolds.

"Me too!" Lizzy returns. "Fine, how about this? No shots. Only a few beers and that's it all night."

"You promise?"

"We promise," Dean answers, raising her hand in a pledge.

"Why don't I believe either of you?"

"Sam-I-Am, Jesus! We know how to control ourselves!" Lizzy tells him with anger. "Have some faith. We won't get drunk."

* * *

"Here's to getting a little drunk," Lizzy cheers as she holds up her shot glass filled with whiskey. Dean does the same with her own and they both drink them down.

"Ah," Dean sighs as she drops her glass back onto the bar once empty. "Fucking love drinking."

"I wholeheartedly agree with that sentiment." Lizzy smiles as she scans over the crowd once more. They chose two bar stools on the far end of the long bar that gives them a clear view of almost the entire place. So far they've been there long enough to down a few beers and a couple shots (totally against Sam's issued warnings but screw that) and there's been no sign of the witch. They have less than an hour left before last call and they're beginning to think she's not going to show up.

"Alright, this bitch better pop in soon or I'm just gonna go ahead and get full blown wasted," Dean comments while raising her hand to order another round. Once they started there was no stopping. It just felt too damn good to let the hazy effects of liquor take away some of the anxiety of her current predicament and Lizzy never had much of a problem with tagging along for the boozy ride.

"I don't think you have to worry too much about that," Lizzy answers. "She's not coming."

"Yeah, I doubt it too."

The bartender walks over, once more eyeing over the two women sitting at the far end of his bar.

"How we doin', ladies?" he smiles smoothly to them while leaning against the bar top with his elbows. He's taken a liking to them.

"Two more," Dean answers, pushing their shot glasses toward the bartender.

"Man do I love a couple chicks that can hold their liquor," he grins wide and grabs the bottle of bourbon they'd been drinking so far. "And run up a nice bar tab." He winks.

"Yeah, we can do some damage," Lizzy laughs back, knowing how beyond true it is.

"Well, I'm impressed so far," he returns while pouring the shots a bit fuller than they were last time before walking away.

"So, is this us officially saying fuck it for the night?" Lizzy grins wide while holding her glass to Dean.

"Definitely," she answers while clinking her glass to Lizzy's and drinking the whiskey down.

"Good," Lizzy cheers as she drops her glass heavily onto the bar. " I could use a good drunken stupor right about now."

"I can definitely say I agree."

Lizzy pauses to look Dean over in her seat. She looks God damned good right about now. The t-shirt just tight enough to frame her bombshell body, the long hair swept up loosely out of her face to display her beauty, her long lashes framing the same green eyes Lizzy's been completely weak for since they'd met… maybe she is a little bit of a lesbian after all. Right now she just wants to jump Dean like she always does after a good couple of shots. Her partner in crime is sexy as hell and for the first time in a long time most of the men in the bar aren't staring at Lizzy. They're staring at the vision of dirty blond perfection in the seat next to her.

"I'm putting on some music," Lizzy says suddenly while getting up from her seat. "Too quiet."

"Well, I'm getting us more booze," Dean responds, the grumpiness still slightly in her tone. "Too sober."

Lizzy smiles at the response she gets and places her hand on Dean's should, giving her a passing kiss on the cheek before walking away.

It couldn't have taken more than a couple seconds of Lizzy's absence before someone was standing by Dean's side.

"Excuse me…"

"Nope," Dean succinctly denies the guy without even looking at him. Sadly, she expected this to happen. She's looked in enough reflective surfaces over the past two days to know what she's now working with. And she did notice how the men had been staring her down wherever she went.

"Nope?" the man echoes as he's surprised with her reaction to him. "No, I uh…"

"Look pal, I know what you were doing, ok?" Dean responds in an annoyed tone and finally looks over to the man interrupting her night. "I'm well versed with the whole pick up artist thing. You couldn't even come up with a new line I haven't already used."

"Used?" the guys asks while utterly confused. "I can't imagine a girl like you needing too many pick-up lines."

"Girl like me huh?" Dean huffs as she takes a sip of her beer before smirking when she hears 'Ramble On' start playing. God she loves her wife. "And what kinda girl do you suppose I am?"

"A very pretty one for starters." He raises an eyebrow to her and smiles. "Other than that I'm not sure. That's why I came over here. To find out."

"Well aren't you just a sweetheart," Dean eye-rolls at him caustically. "Hate to tell you buddy but the tree you're currently barking up is seriously the wrong one."

"What do you mean?" the stranger asks.

Dean turns to nod in Lizzy's direction. "See that hot little piece of ass over there?"

They both peer over to Lizzy as she searches through the juke box selection, her hips swaying suggestively to the music as always.

"Smokin', right?" Dean questions, taking the moment to enjoy her.

"Ah, definitely," the man instantly agrees.

"That right there is all mine," she explains with pointing proudly to Lizzy. "She's my old lady. My girl. So… like I said… wrong tree."

Dean turns back to her beer while the stranger just keeps switching his focus between the two women. Laughing a little to herself, she takes a long sip with glee over fucking with the guy trying to hit on her.

"Who's your friend?" Lizzy questions as she comes back to her spot at the bar and climbs back into her stool.

"My name's Eddy," the man tells her. "And apparently I'm heading back over that way…" he points to his group of friends. "…Because I was just talking up someone that's already taken."

"Can't blame you for trying, Ed," Lizzy smirks while nudging Dean with her foot. "My chick's a hottie. I would've tried too."

Eddy shakes his head in disbelief and walks away. From their places at the bar both women can hear him explaining why he struck out to his friends just a few feet away and Lizzy laughs.

"Man, this is kinda fun."

"Oh yeah, a fucking blast," Dean comments while finishing her beer.

"Dean! Jesus, could you at least try and have a little fun here?" Lizzy complains. "We're at a bar. Drinking. Alone. We're allowed to have a moment of selfish fun for a couple seconds and considering the circumstances, we need some fun. Especially you."

Dean doesn't answer. She grips her empty bottle tighter with her hunched shoulders.

"I'm sorry this is all so weird for you," Lizzy tries again, taking Dean's hand in hers and kissing the back of it sweetly. "But a night off is a night off. Why don't we try and take advantage like we always do. Maybe it'll help you relax a bit, huh?"

"Whatever," Dean shrugs and raises her hand a little to grab the bartender's attention. By the time he gets over to the two women he already has two whiskey shots in hand.

"Here you go, ladies." He drops them down on the bar, one in front of each. "Compliments of that table full of guys right over there." He points to Eddy's table and they all raise their glasses to the couple.

"Ha!" Lizzy laughs, picking up her glass immediately while nudging Dean to do the same. They both cheers the men from where they are and down the shots. Once done, Lizzy getting a little looser as the night goes on, she stands up and cups Dean's face. She kisses her in front of the audience they've found themselves having. Lizzy figured if the men were nice enough to buy them drinks then a quick little show is perfect payback.

The table hollers loudly at the two women but neither really care. What started as something silly quickly moved to something heated. They both begin to realize through the kiss just how much they've missed each other. It's been awkward and uncomfortable… but this feels familiar. This feels like it always does.

As Lizzy ends the embrace she hums a little with appreciation. Dean didn't pull away from her. That has to be a good sign.

"This would normally be where I'd say we should get outta here," Lizzy whispers without backing away completely. Dean slowly opens her eyes to look into her wife's bright, sparkling brown ones. God damn did she want that. Getting fucked up, having a night off, having Lizzy kiss her like that… she would love nothing more than to take Lizzy home and fuck her senseless. But that isn't so easy right now. Technically, Dean can't do any fucking at the moment, at least not in the sense she's used to. She's in unfamiliar territory, something she hasn't had to deal with concerning sex with since she was a high school virgin at a whopping fifteen years old.

"Normally," Dean echoes, the wavering tone clear in her voice. She continues to look up at Lizzy with conflict, her eyes conveying both her want and fear. Normally it's Lizzy who looks to Dean in times like this, her own eyes almost pleading for him when the want reaches such a strong point. But not right now. The tables have turned.

"Aren't you at least a little curious yet?" Lizzy has to ask. She assumed Dean would be from the start and had been shocked with how wrong she was.

"Of course I am," Dean explains herself, the booze and the new heightened emotions that come with being a woman making her words flow a lot freer than usual. "But it's… it's not the same."

"It's still you," Lizzy reminds her.

"Yeah, a whole new me," she sarcastically responds while looking away.

"A whole new you that I still find incredibly sexy," Lizzy keeps talking, getting Dean to focus on her again. "I still want you and I miss being with you. I feel like I've been on the fringes with you for the past few days. I want you back, no matter what that means."

Peering up into Lizzy's eyes Dean can tell she's being truthful. She's seen the expression of desire on Lizzy's face enough times to know she really does want her. Lizzy still wants her. She never lied.

"Plus, even though this is going to make me sound like some crazy sex freak who also just suddenly became bi… I'm pretty damn curious too."

Eyes wide, Dean considers what Lizzy says to her. It does sound like fun. And scary. But really fun. But really frightening at the same time. Son of a bitch.

"We should probably head," Dean stands up from her stool to run to the bathroom before leaving. The way she says it doesn't promise anything to Lizzy but it gives her hope that Dean will find a way to be open and comfortable around her again.

As she wavers a little, unsteady on her feet, Dean looks a little surprised for a second. "Jesus, what's with me?"

"What do you mean?" Lizzy wonders as she watches Dean shake her head.

"I'm having a two-beer-queer day or something," she answers after feeling woozy from standing for the first time all night. "Barely drank anything yet and I'm feeling it like a college chick at her first frat party."

"That's because that's exactly what you are." Lizzy smiles knowingly. "You're half the size so it takes half the booze to tank you. It's an adjustment you have to make."

"Fuck, you calling me a cheap date?" Dean whines, hands on her hips as she stares down Lizzy with the same look she's used her entire life when annoyed by someone.

Lizzy just smiles and reaches out to pull Dean in by the arm. "The cheapest." She pulls Dean into a kiss before swatting her on the ass. "Now go to the bathroom you lush."

"Such a bitch," Dean mutters under her breath as she walks away. Nearly drunk after a few beers and the same amount of shots. Unheard of. This is lame. She pushes open the bathroom door and when the stranger standing at the urinal turns to look at her with shock she realizes her mistake.

"Wrong room, lady," he grumbles as he zips up.

"More like wrong everything," Dean complains as she walks out of the men's room and into the women's.

* * *

Standing outside the bar that Dean and Lizzy are currently inside of, Castiel patiently keeps guard from across the street. He's out of sight of all others around, especially the two hunters. With Meg's goal for this attack on Dean he doesn't risk letting the two know of her plan. The demon knows too much as it is concerning Dean and Lizzy's future and he fears that she'll speak a little too freely if given the chance. No, the hunters have to be kept away from Meg. He has to handle this debacle on his own.

So now he waits. It's his only move, really. He's well aware that the two are at the bar to look for a witch they assume is responsible for Dean's transformation. Castiel has kept tabs on them whenever he could for the past few days and knows what they know. He thinks they are on to something and that somehow Meg has tangled herself right up in it.

Castiel stands a little taller when a short woman approaches the bar. She's wearing all black and before heading inside she pauses and looks through one of the front windows. After seeing Lizzy and the brand new Dean inside she turns on her heels to leave instead of go in but is stopped in her tracks when a trench coat-clad man is suddenly in her way.

She gasps with the surprise of his presence standing before her. "You scared me," she huffs out, a hand on her chest.

Castiel doesn't respond. The vibe he gets from her is quite negative and the necklace with pentagram pendant confirms what he had thought.

"You mind getting out of the way?" she impatiently asks with an attitude and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I know what you are," Castiel explains cryptically. "And I know what you've done."

Her face dropping from annoyed to frightened in a second flat, she turns sharply around to walk away from the stranger but the moment she's facing the opposite direction on the sidewalk she's once again staring at the same stranger.

"How the hell did you do that?" she loudly asks while backing away a few steps in fear.

Castiel doesn't answer. Instead he closes the distance between the two of them swiftly and places two fingers to her forehead. Instantly, they both disappear.

* * *

 


	17. I Don't See Nothing Wrong...

* * *

The soft, polite knock on the door makes Sam's heart skip when he hears it. She's here. Rina's here. Holy crap.

Getting up from his chair at the table, Sam smoothes his hands down the front of his striped button down and combs his fingers through his hair to get out his nervous energy. He really likes her and for her to come all this way just to help his brother has to mean something, right?

One solid deep breath and he's ready. Sam unlocks the deadbolt and turns the knob, pulling the door open with a smile.

"Rina," he kindly says her name when he sees her standing there waiting for him. Her dark, black hair is pin straight and not wavy like when he last saw her. He dark eyeliner and red lips haven't changed however. Her gold bangles on her left wrist jingle and she adjusts the strap of the bag on her shoulder. Her white V-neck t-shirt and jeans make her look comfortable yet reveal her shape quite well. She looks fantastic. "Hi."

"Hi, Sam," she smiles widely and drops her bag onto the ground. She steps forward and reaches up to give him a hug. Sam of course obliges her, his own arms wrapping around her waist as she circles his neck. "So good to see you."

"Yeah, you too," he returns truthfully. He backs away as much as he doesn't want to and gives her space. She just got here and after not having heard from him much and not having seen him since he left her home months ago he has no idea how she really is feeling about him right now. He gives her another solid look over. "You're looking well."

"I could shockingly say the same about you," Rina jests. "Never know what to expect when I come across a hunter."

Sam laughs a little before picking up her bag for her. "Come in."

She follows him inside and looks around the motel room, noticing the protection and warding symbols everywhere along with salt lines and strategically placed weaponry. "You hiding from something?"

"Uh, generally," Sam answers, placing her bag on the floor by the door. "Dean's a little vulnerable right now and we had to leave him today for a bit… or we had to leave  _her_ , really."

"Where is Dean, by the way?" Rina asks, wanting to see the man turned woman very much. Call it morbid curiosity.

"Out with Lizzy scoping out a bar," he explains. "We know it's a witch and we know what she looks like but that's all we got. Dean ran into her the other night at a dive joint and the next morning he was a she. We're trying to find her now."

"How's Lizzy taking all of this?" Rina questions. "I know Dean must be a mess but she can't be doing too well herself. This is a big change."

"No, ah, she's handling it surprisingly well." Sam pulls a chair out for Rina on one side of the table before sitting down on the other. "She's been level headed and just awesome. I'm pretty sure she's the only reason Dean hasn't killed anyone quite yet, or lost his mind for good."

Rina takes a seat and folds her hands on the table top. "She's extraordinarily strong so I'm not that shocked. She seems to have the ability to handle things with even temperance when most would crumble."

"You got that right," Sam admits wholeheartedly.

"So Dean hasn't gone crazy yet, huh?" Rina questions with surprise.

"Nah, he's held his own."

"Now  _that_  surprises me."

"Why's that?"

"He seems very reactionary to me, and angry at times. When Lizzy was cursed he was ready to erupt at any point until she was back to normal. I only met the real Dean on the day you all left."

"That's because he's the one in trouble this time," Sam starts to explain without having to think about it. "When it's me or it's Lizzy, he's much worse."

"It's that big brother charm."

"I've always assumed so." Sam huffs with how true it is.

"So you don't know the spell or the witch you're dealing with so you don't know her strength… sounds like you are up… shit creek."

Sam pauses for a moment while just looking at her with slight shock. "Did you just swear?"

Rina pauses, smiling for ear to ear with the observation. "What? You know, I just… I'm not like some… have I never cussed in front of you?"

" _Cussed_? No, never." Sam has to laugh a little at what he's heard. It sounded so wrong.

"Yeah, I usually don't," she admits with an embarrassed laugh and some rosy cheeks. "You three swear like sailors so I was trying not to seem too goody-goody." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear with her anxiety. "Lizzy made me look like a totally wimp last time I saw you all."

"Lizzy is a loud, foul mouthed, fist throwing pain in the ass," Sam informs her of the truth. "I love her like the sister I never had but please, don't try to be like her."

"Oh boy," Rina sheepishly comments. "I just feel so out of place with you guys sometimes. You're all so tough and brave and…"

"We're not like you, no," Sam tells her, knowing the difference is staggering between her demeanor and theirs. "We're weary and worn down and way too jaded for our own good. You're still nice and caring and innocent. You don't want to be like us… and I like you the way you are."

The awkward pause fills the room, making it stuffy and strange with Sam's admission until they hear the knob of the main door move.

"Rina?" Lizzy calls out as she suddenly unlocks the motel room door and peeks inside. She saw the old VW bug outside and knew she'd find their friend in the room. "Rina!" she calls out loudly when she sees the woman sitting at the table. "You made it!" Lizzy pushes through the door and walks in, Dean hot on her heels.

"Yes I did," she laughs, instantly recognizing that maybe Lizzy drank too much when she stands up and gets a crushing hug from the woman.

"It's so good to see you again," Lizzy admits while backing away.

"You too," Rina responds. She then gets just a quick look at Dean as the new woman walks around Lizzy and makes a beeline for her.

Surprising everyone in the room, including herself, Dean wraps Rina up in a grateful hug.

"Thank you for coming," her unsteady voice says in a genuine moment. Rina tentatively hugs back, not having been prepared for the moment. Neither were Lizzy and Sam as they watch with utter shock and awe.

"I, um…" Rina starts while not too sure what to say. Dean backs away with self-shock.

"Um, sorry… 'bout that," she says with her head down and sights lowered. "Just got real happy to see you here. It's like help finally arrived, you know?"

"Wow," Rina whispers to herself while practically studying the woman and ignoring her words. It's Dean, she doesn't second guess that for a second. The way she's standing, the eyes, the lips, the clothing choices… it's Dean through and through. "I can't believe this."

"You're not alone in that," Dean complains, shifting awkwardly on her feet under Rina's critical eye.

"I… it's… holy crap," Rina continues to marvel at her. She takes up one of Dean's hands and holds tight with her eyes closed, feeling the confirmation of who she is. This woman is definitely Dean. He feels the same. "I'm sorry, I just haven't seen anything like this before."

"Us either. So you think you can help?"

"Oh," she pauses while eyeing Dean still. "I have some really old curse wards and spell reversals that if I make some black magic substitutions I could possibly convert. Could be worth a shot."

"I'll take  _anything_ ," Dean admits immediately.

"Well, we can try it tomorrow. There are a few things I have to pick up before I'm ready. Also, I'm going to need Sam's help in converting some of this stuff from Romanian gypsy magic to black magic… in Latin."

"Yeah, haven't had a chance to go over much with Rina yet," Sam tells Lizzy and Dean. "She just got in. I think we need to sit down and sort through the whole thing so she's totally caught up."

"Good idea!" Lizzy smiles bright, immediately grabbing her duffle from the floor. "We should get out of your hair for a while."

"Oh no, that's not necessary," Rina says while watching the woman pack up her basic belongings as fast as possible. She doesn't want to put Lizzy and Dean out at all.

"No, it's fine," Lizzy continues to grin to Rina. "Dean and I will get another room. You can have our bed… if you need it…" Implication noted by all. Dean perks up a little bit.

"Oh yeah," Dean starts, grabbing her own essentials as fast as she can. "And you came all this way the least we can do is give you a night to relax and catch up on your sleep… or not…"

"Guys," Sam shames, eyes screwed shut with utter horror for their obviousness.

"No, no, no," Lizzy assures, her bag already fully packed. She stumbles on her way to the door. "It's totally fine."

"Oh my God!" Sam complains when he watches the way they conduct themselves a little closer. "You got drunk!"

"I'm not drunk," Lizzy rebuts instantly as she opens the door to leave. "Dean is."

"Oh, I'm  _loaded_ ," Dean pauses and shares a dumb, drunken, and completely silly grin with her brother before dropping it back into a serious face once Sam's disapproval was obvious. "I didn't know it would take so little these days to sink my Battle Ship. Honest mistake." She makes whatever excuse she can.

"You were supposed to be on the lookout for the witch!" Sam angrily shouts, his frustrations with them on high.

"We did. Bitch never showed so we got drunk," Lizzy shrugs. "S'been a shitty few days."

"And I feel so much better about having no dick when I'm drunk apparently," Dean adds in, slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading to the door. "I'm actually kinda ok with it at the moment. You know, because I'm drunk."

"Worthless," Sam shakes his head as Dean and Lizzy stand outside the door looking in.

"Oh, Sam. Relax," Rina says to the suddenly worked up Sam. "If these two can find a way to have fun while going through something so crazy and scary, then good on them." Rina turns to the hazy couple. "Go sleep it off and we will perform some gypsy magic on you tomorrow Dean. It's fine."

"Dude," Dean cheers happily, looking quickly to Sam before pointing to him. "You better marry this one."

"Dean…" Sam practically whines as Lizzy pulls the door shut, Dean nodding with a giant shit-eating grin behind her as she did. The display now over Sam sighs heavily with his hands on his hips. Rina didn't come all this way for that kind of unnecessary pressure. "I am so sorry about that."

"Don't be," Rina assures him while walking to her bag and leaning down to grab a book from it. "They are two people that seriously found their better half in each other, aren't they?"

"You have  _no_  idea."

"Well then, if they can deal with this so well then I think you should let them. And really Sam, you sent them out just the two of them to a bar." She smiles while taking a seat at the table again. She opens the old, worn, book bound journal and starts leafing through it. "How did you not see it coming?"

Sam cracks an honest smile with the thought. "I really should have seen it, shouldn't I have?"

"Yes, and now you're making me think twice about assuming you're the smart one of the group." Rina then motions for Sam to sit back down at the table, which he does. She passes him the open journal and points to a page. "So I think that with your help we can modify this old Romanian prayer of protection and virility into a Latin spell breaker. It's the closest thing I could find to any form of sex-change-back-magic."

"Huh," Sam thinks. "Is that possible?"

"Converting spells?"

"Yeah."

"I've done it once before," Rina assures. "I helped out a hunter about seven years ago. He was cursed to die a horrible death in less than forty-eight hours. I modified a gypsy prayer that I remembered from my grandmother as a kid. With the hunter's help we made it work. It broke the witchcraft that doomed him."

"No shit," Sam awes while looking at her with pleasant surprise.

"Yes, um, shit," she hesitantly replies.

Sam grins at her with the awkward swearing before looking down at the journal in his hands. "And you think this is the one that will work for Dean?"

"I've got a couple others but this one is the best option I could come up with," she admits. "It's about protecting the ultimate male of a group of people, making him stronger, braver, and more of a man than any others in the tribe."

"He's our pack leader you're saying?" Sam narrows his eyes at her with the assumption.

"At least  _he_  thinks so," Rina smirks and gets Sam to huff a laugh at her joke. "This prayer was reserved for when the next in line leader was weak, unready, and all around considered as having negative, or female, qualities… which according to these arcane rules of gender definitions were unwanted."

"This is good," he tells her while highly impressed. "Really good."

"Oh, well, thank you," Rina brushes off.

"No seriously, I'm impressed. It takes a lot of creativity to come up with this solution."

"Now you're just trying too hard to flatter me," Rina laughs a bit with his complimenting as she leans back in her chair.

"Just being honest," Sam tells her with full sincerity.

"I guess with all I've seen from your kind this wouldn't be the first time I've…."

_My mind's telling me no…_

The music that's loudly playing through the walls of the next door room interrupts their conversation.

_But my body, my body's telling me yes._

"Fucking asshole," Sam clenches his jaw with closed eyes. He knows exactly what is happening right now.

_I don't want to hurt nobody…_

Sam gets up from his seat to walk to the adjoining wall that the music is playing loudly from, the wall he's now sure is separating himself and his brother… sister.

_But there is something that I must confess_

Pounding his fist three times against the fading, peeling wallpaper, Sam begins shouting, "Dean! Knock it off!"

_I don't see nothing wrong…_

"Dean! Come on!" Sam shouts, already feeling like the teenage little brother he used to be when his big brother used to fuck with him every chance he got.

_With a little bump and grind._

* * *

_I don't see nothing wrong, with a little bump and grind._

Dean laughs though the pounding on the wall as she enjoys the moment of purely childish pranking.

"Ok, I think that's enough," Lizzy laughs hardily from her spot on one of the beds in the room as she watches Dean by the far wall.

"Fine," Dean grumbles while pulling the IPod dock away from the wall and pausing the song.

_You're a fucking jerk!_

"Stop being such a bitch, Sammy!" Dean shouts right back through the wall with a grin before walking back towards Lizzy as she's sitting cross-legged on the mattress. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to take advantage of the free night Sam just gave us," she explains while holding up the joint in her hand. "You in?"

"When am I not?" Dean responds a she places the IPod dock on the nightstand once she puts on the playlist 'Blues Got Me Down'. Janis Joplin starts singing 'Turtle Blues' while she takes a seat next to Lizzy, back against the headboard and legs stretched out and crossed. There was just something great about the blues while stoned that mellowed Dean out on even the shittiest of days. Now is the time for just such a moment.

"It's good to know we can still have fun even with our current weirdness," Lizzy remarks as she lights up the joint and takes a large lungful with relaxed happiness. "Ah. I had a good time drinking with you tonight… as always." She exhales with grateful relief to have the time alone with Dean.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad," Dean agrees, taking the offered joint from Lizzy.

"I'm just glad you aren't freaking out or anything anymore. I'm really proud of you," Lizzy turns herself to sit Indian-style while facing the blond woman next to her. "You're taking it like a man."

"That's supposed to be a joke, right?" Dean asks caustically while releasing a large cloud into the air.

"Not really," she explains. "You're still my man."

"You're ease with everything seriously worries me." Dean takes another drag and Lizzy shakes her head.

"Why do you have to say that?" she has to ask. "Why can't you believe that I really do love you for exactly who you are and not anything external or superficial or whatever else?"

"Because this is a huge change," Dean reminds her, passing back the joint. "This isn't like I got a jacked up hair cut or whatever. This isn't just gonna grow out. Everything is different now."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is," Dean says in a voice showing his growing frustrations. "L, everything is different now… and what if… just, what if I…." Biting her tongue with a hefty sigh she stops short.

"What if what?" Lizzy pries, inhaling hard as she sees this conversation might start to suck at any moment. Might as well get fucked up through it.

"It's just, we have so little leads, you know? We know practically nothing and we can't find the stupid witch that did this to me. What if we can't figure it out? What if we don't fix this and this is it for me for good?"

"It won't be, first of all," she explains, handing back the pot and shaking her head. "I told you we'd fix this and I meant it."

"And you can't promise that."

Lizzy pauses as she watches Dean smoke a little more. "You're right. I can't promise we'll get you back to normal… even if I seriously think we will because I'd do anything to help you." She then takes Dean's free hand in hers. "But even if we can't get you back to normal, I'm not going anywhere. What I can promise is that I'll always be with you."

"You're insane."

"No,  _you're_  insane for thinking I'd ever be able to leave you," Lizzy reminds. "I've loved you from the second I fucking met you. Even when you left for a year, even when you went to hell and back, even when you went behind my back and made a deal with the angels without even talking to me first I never left you. This is not big enough to change how I feel about you. I still love you just as much as I always did."

"And that's great," Dean says immediately. "But how are you going to live like this, huh? We don't fit together like we used to. You're not a lesbian, L. You never have been."

"Damn, you're close minded, you know that?"

"Excuse you?" she takes a huge drag and burns through the last of the joint.

"You really don't listen to me, do you?" Lizzy tries to reign in her annoyance. "I told you that I love the person first and foremost. I love you and that hasn't change. Because of how I feel about you I am still just as attracted to you as I always have been. I still want you and only you, Dean."

"And you are just a boatload of talk," Dean calls her out, not believing Lizzy fully. "This is a huge change…"

"That I am more than willing to make." Lizzy looks Dean in the eye with the same love, same devotion as ever.

"You're willing to lez out for me? For the rest of our lives together possibly?" Dean challenges, starting to come around to what Lizzy is claiming.

Without answering in words, Lizzy leans forward and kisses Dean. She is a stubborn person as much as her husband is and she wants to prove Dean wrong. That and she truly wasn't lying. She loves Dean still and would do anything for her. Anything.

Climbing onto Dean just like she usually does, Lizzy straddles her lap and cups her face, kissing her lips slowly and carefully. She's afraid to push too far. She's scared Dean will back off and make her stop when really she just wants to reconnect with her however she can. The past few days have been awkward and distancing. Dean is afraid even though she'd never say it and it's making them feel farther apart than they have been in a long time.

"I still love you," Lizzy whispers against Dean's lips. "I will never want to be anywhere but with you. I need you to believe that."

That old insecure streak that runs deep within Dean has really resurfaced through this. It's made her sure that Lizzy couldn't live with this, wouldn't want her anymore. Her wife now on top of her, kissing her like she always has, is starting to make that insecurity disappear.

Dean sighs while bringing her hands to Lizzy's waist, running her hands under the hem of her shirt like always. "I believe you. I do. I know you wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Thank you!" Lizzy cheers as she dives right back into kissing Dean. She holds tightly to her jaw, tongue playing against hers, and suddenly feels that familiar urgency within herself. She wants Dean. Wants her now, wants her every way she can have her.

"Wait, hold on," Dean interrupts, her hands wrapping around Lizzy's wrists and pulling them away when she can tell what her wife's intentions were. She looks up at her woman with sad, sorry eyes. "We can't do this."

"Baby, why?" Lizzy asks, looking for any solid reason for this pause.

"I… can't…" Dean fails to form words that make sense. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Lizzy asks, weaving her fingers through Deans. "What can't you do with me?"

"Everything," Dean explains. "I'm not me. I don't know how… this…" she looks down at herself. "Any of it… works. Don't know how… we can…"

"You're nervous?" Lizzy wonders, seeing the telltale signs of fear all over Dean.

"Hell yeah I'm nervous," she responds quickly. "I don't even like going to the bathroom right now, much less do anything else."

"Oh shit," Lizzy huff a little laugh. She completely forgot about how that must have gone the first few times. "That must be so weird for you."

"L, it fucking sucks," Dean admits. "Sitting down, having to wipe… God damn, what a pain in the ass. I can't believe half the world has to live like this."

Lizzy just nods and keeps quiet. If Dean is horrified by urinating then she prays that they figure this out before her time of the month hits. That's not going to go over well… at all!

"I don't know how it all works down there. It's fucking weird, ok?"

"I beg to differ," Lizzy rebuts. "I know for a fact, through much experience, that you know very well how it works down there." She smiles wide, knowing how true it is.

"It's not the same thing."

"Ok. Then why don't we… give it a trial run," Lizzy offers. "Together."

Dean shakes her head with uncertainty.

"Baby, please," Lizzy tries again, kissing Dean's lips very lightly. "I need you to trust me here."

Contemplating for a moment through the haze of booze and pot, Dean makes a snap decision. She nods her head in agreement before she can hide behind her fear again. After all, she did have Lizzy on her lap right now, practically begging to let her touch her and make her feel damn good. How does one turn that down no matter what the circumstances? Dean is just a man at the very base of things.

Lizzy moves in again, pressing her lips gently to Dean's as she brushes a stand of wavy blond hair that came loose from her ponytail out of her eyes.

"It's just me, remember?" Lizzy smiles warmly. "You don't have to worry or be nervous with me."

"Easier said than done."

"And we'll take it slow," Lizzy promises, doing anything she can to make Dean more comfortable.

"We know how to do that?"

Lizzy laughs a little at Dean's joke before kissing her again.

* * *

 


	18. She Kissed a Girl

* * *

"Let me go," the strong voice demands of Castiel as he stands looking at her, evaluating her, trying to understand her.

The witch was easy to find. She had a set hunting ground and she was more than predictable with her actions. Dean and Lizzy had been smart to go look for her at the bar she clearly frequented. However, Castiel wasn't going to let them find her. He couldn't risk having them discover anything important.

"Trust me, pal," the witch once more warns from her tied down place on a basic wooden chair. "I have friends in high, powerful places. You don't want to mess with me.

Castiel continues to simply glare at the woman with utter disgust as he rolls up one of his sleeves, taking his time as he does. He's been on Earth-watch for many centuries and this wouldn't be the first time he was issued the dirty work. He's familiar with what he must do to get what he wants, or what God wants. This was far from new to him.

"You even come near me… it's your funeral." Dropping her head back to look at the ceiling from the chair she's tied to, she sighs into the damp, sewer air. "He'll tear you apart."

"I am much stronger than anything you have encountered thus far, I can assure you that."

"Bullshit," the witch denies accepting.

"Why is that an expression of doubt to your kind?" Castiel wonders aloud, getting lost in his curiosities momentarily. "What is it about the excrement of a bovine that correlates to complete disbelief?"

The witch doesn't respond, just looks over at him with confusion at his odd musings. "What the fuck?"

"That is of no real import at the moment," the angel dismisses when he knows he won't get a response. "I am here go get a favor from you."

"I don't owe you anything."

"That may be true," Castiel nods as he steps closer, his wingtips splashing in the puddles under Carlyle's roads. "But owe me or not I seem to have the upper hand right now."

"And what's the favor?" the witch asks.

"You made some modifications to a very important person," he explains, starting to pace a circle around the chair holding the witch. "I need it reversed."

"I can't do that," she quickly responds.

"I feel that maybe you are lying."

"I'm not."

Castiel sighs as he sees how strong willed this one is. He never found enjoyment of any kind in torture. It wasn't what he was programmed to find pleasure in. When he found Dean in hell, found what he'd become as he took more than pleasure but total gratification from doling out pain, he was horrified. Dean immersed himself in it, reveled in it in every way possible. Castiel couldn't at the time possibly understand the need for saving his clearly twisted and demolished soul that could find any kind of solace in dismantling others. He's also still absolutely floored to this day by the ability Dean had to return to his once well-meaning and deep down good former self. He's inclined to think having his family, his brother, his father figure, and his love back had something to do with his reversion.

"I do not want to hurt you," Castiel explains, pausing his pacing to stand in front of her. "I would much rather get straight answers than turn to alternate means of information extraction."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the witch bites with his threat.

"One of God's most effective weapons."

"God!?"

"Yes."

"What!? What the hell are you?" the witch suddenly asks with disbelief. "Another demon?"

"The exact opposite, actually."

"Opp… I, I don't understand," she stutters with confusion.

"I am going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them," Castiel tells her without asking. The dim sewer lights suddenly begin exploding around them, sending bright flashes throughout the sewage tunnel and revealing the dark shadows of his large, impressive wings to the witch in his presence.

She doesn't have a witty retort ready this time. Instead her voice is paralyzed with the terror she feels.

"Why did you do it?" Castiel asks. "Why did you come after Dean Winchester?"

* * *

"What's this line mean?" Sam asks as he points to the third line of text in the Romanian prayer he and Rina are currently working to translate properly.

Rina reads it over and lets him know. "It's about strengthening the man it's used one's virility."

Sam simply lifts his eyebrow at Rina in question.

"I know, lame," she lightly laughs it off. "But when this old prayer was made the leader of the group was supposed to be all that was man." She says the last part with a jokingly stern voice. "He was not only supposed to be strong and tough and everything a clan would want out of a leader but was supposed to demonstrate his, I guess, manliness by having a large family."

"So it's supposed to be a fertility prayer as well?" Sam asks with slight worry.

"Yes."

"Huh," Sam quickly thinks it over. "Can we take that part out?"

"Do we need to?" Rina asks right back with narrowed eyes, looking for an explanation.

"Might be a good idea," he says to her cryptically, the past few months of hardship for his brother and sister-in-law coming to mind instantly.

"And why is that?" Rina keeps trying, not willing to break up the possible spell unless necessary.

"Well, it's been a tough road for Dean and Lizzy… especially for a little while now," Sam dives in. Hell he wasn't exactly ok with everything himself considering he was the one who had to watch them go through the whole sad ordeal. "Dean slipped one past the goalie."

"Meaning…?"

"Lizzy got pregnant," Sam confirms for her. "About three months ago. She then lost it just a few weeks in."

"Oh no," Rina says with deep concern for the two of them.

"It wasn't good. Still isn't," he tells her. "I know it's been a while since it happened and they don't really talk about it much but I can tell it still affects them, Lizzy the most."

"I can understand that it would. She has that… warm sense about her. She's very motherly, if you look past the swearing and drinking and anger and all that."

Sam laughs a little with her absolutely accurate assessment of Lizzy. "She is. She has been a mom already, really. She's been looking after us since we met her." Sam sighs quietly, still wishing things could have worked out differently. "She deserves to be happy and get what she wants, and for Lizzy the answer is always going to be having a family of her own."

"She has a great, all be it small, family already," she rebuts.

"It's not the same though. She's meant to have kids. She's meant to have a home and help her kids with their homework and bring them to soccer practice, not hunt ghost and demons for the rest of her life. And now that their married…"

"Married?" Rina questions brightly, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, they got married like two months ago after Lizzy almost died on the job."

"Oh my God!" Rina says, shocked to hear that the woman who looked just fine a few moments ago almost passed away weeks before.

"Oh yeah, it was a close fucking call," Sam simply leaves it at that, not ready to explain angel intervention to her. "And it terrified Dean. I think that's why they ran and got married right after. He's now really scared to lose her and he said something about her not being allowed to die without the Winchester name."

"That's sweet," Rina comments, always having had a feeling that Dean was more than meets the rough and tumble eye.

"It is, but now I have no idea how we're ever going to get her out of hunting for good. She'll never leave Dean and Dean can't leave the life he's so tied up in. It's a huge fucking mess."

He stops for a moment to compose his thoughts. Their predicament has been seriously wearing on him. "I really went off there, didn't I?"

"Yes," Rina instantly agrees. "But that's alright. You're worried for both of them and it's good that you are."

"I worry about them constantly," he admits for the first time, never truly realizing how much stress he puts on himself over Dean and Lizzy's relationship until now. "Which is why I want that part of the spell out. Lizzy's on the pill and she only missed one of them for he to get knocked up. If Dean can find an opening with that small misstep then he doesn't need to be any more pumped up when it comes to baby making. I don't want to see them go through anything like that again. It'll destroy them."

Taking in how much care Sam has for the two, Rina can't help but like him even more than before. She knew he had that concerned, kind soul already but to see the depths of it is heartwarming in a whole new way.

Placing her hand atop his, the first time her hand has come in contact with his since she arrived, she speaks softly. "I'll gladly find a way to take it out, Sam. Don't worry."

"Thanks," he smiles lopsided at her.

"Whoa, ok," Rina says with concern while removing her hand. "I can see now that you are still being, let's say, followed by something seriously dark." She could sense it the second she touched him. "Guess that hasn't changed."

"Oh, ah," Sam stutters as he takes back his hand. What is he supposed to say to that? That's right, Rina. It's just the devil looking to jump my bones… no big deal. He absolutely can't tell her that. "Yeah, still trying to figure out that one." He lies for her benefit. With Ellen and Jo dead because of him he isn't letting anyone else he cares about know that Lucifer wants him.

"You better work harder then," she warns. "I don't like the energy surrounding you. Not one bit, urmaritor a raului."

"That still sounds so much better than hunter," Sam quips with Rina's name for his kind, as she put it when they'd met. He loves that.

"Nice deflection," she winks before diving back into her translating work.

* * *

As her hands smooth down Lizzy's back and come to rest on the curves of her ass like always, Dean can feel her hesitance start to melt away a bit. The scene is familiar. A crappy motel room, 'Red House' playing, and her one true love straddling her lap and moving above her as she sits against the headboard. It's only Lizzy, the same Lizzy she's trusted her life with for so long now, who she's been with intimately an uncountable number of times. She tries to keep these thoughts in the forefront as she continues kissing her wife and being drawn into her more and more.

Lizzy sits back, separating their lips for the first time in what feels like so long.  As Dean slowly opens her eyes she watches Lizzy pull her own long sleeved t-shirt over her head.  Instinctually, Dean reaches for her without a second thought.  Her hands sliding over Lizzy’s smooth skin, she takes in the feel her hips, her stomach, her back before pulling her into another charged kiss.  She’s beginning to think Lizzy’s plan all along was to get her going and make her forget about the changes she’s gone through, at least enough so that Dean’s so turned on that there’s no going back.  If that is in fact her plan, it’s working.

With a sly smile Lizzy takes Dean’s hands and places them on her own breasts over the bra she’s wearing.  Dean has a moment of surreal recognition when she sees how much less of Lizzy’s boobs she can hold with her now much smaller hands.  Bummer.

“You ok so far?” Lizzy quietly asks while reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra.

“Doin’ alright,” Dean responds with awe in her eyes.  This woman will never fail to surprise and impress her.  Never.

“How about…” Lizzy starts, pausing to slip her bra out from under Dean’s hands.  “Now?”

“Even better,” grins out Dean as her hands come in skin to skin contact with Lizzy’s breasts.

“Good,” the topless woman says as she allows Dean to touch her, giving her something familiar to hang on to throughout their careful exploration of unknown territory.  She wants Dean comfortable, content, and nerve-free.  The second she tenses up with anxiety this will be over.  She knows how stubborn and how self-conscious Dean is right now.

Lizzy keeps her personal restraint intact as Dean pulls her down into another kiss.  Really, she’s turned on as always by her husband, that could never change.  Dean will always be beautiful to her no matter what.  But more than that she’s utterly curious right now.  She wants to feel Dean’s new body, connect with her like she did before.  They’ve always been very physical and the lack of contact they’ve had since the change has left her wanting and desperate for her man back… no matter the form he’s in.

Unbuttoning and lowering the zipper of her own jeans, Lizzy stands up from the bed to take off her pants.  Once only in her small pink panties she crawls back onto the bed and moves to kneel between Dean’s legs.  She kisses her again, both immediately wrapping themselves up in the other.  It’s getting easier and easier for Dean to enjoy the moment as she falls deeper into Lizzy and her same old ways.

Now, Lizzy is no dummy.  She knows how hard this is for Dean to accept and to deal with which is why she got herself down to just underwear before pushing Dean to join her. 

“You are so beautiful,” Lizzy honestly says in a breathless tone as she kisses Dean’s sculpted cheekbones, her jawline, and her temple. 

Dean watches her in almost awe.  She can’t believe how damn much Lizzy still wants her, still desires her. 

“Please baby,” Lizzy asks permission softly.  “Let me see you.”

Dean’s body tenses up immediately underneath her with the thought of being so exposed in her new body and Lizzy starts worrying that she’ll lose her now.  Preemptive strike in mind, Lizzy gets back off the bed and turns on the bathroom light, leaving the door open only a foot.  Walking to the front door, she flicks off the assaulting main ceiling light, causing the room to darken quite a bit.  

“It’s just us,” Lizzy reminds as she makes her way back to the bed and back to her place between Dean’s legs.  She drops her hands lightly onto her bent up knees and then runs her hands down the outside of Dean’s still clothed legs while leaning into her.  “Trust me?”

“Of course,” Dean says with obviousness, her hand’s cupping Lizzy’s face.

“Then come here,” Lizzy says while pulling Dean’s arms until she’s sitting up.  As Lizzy kneels in front of her, she slips her hands under the hem of Dean’s shirt, her fingertips lightly grazing her skin.  With a reassuring, warm smile, Lizzy lift’s Dean’s t-shirt over her head.  Without wasting a second, once the shirt is on the floor Lizzy’s lips are back onto Dean before she can think about it.  Kissing her, almost in order to distract her from having less clothes on, Lizzy places her hands on Dean’s collarbones, the smoother than normal skin a total turn on for her.  She lets her hands drag very slowly lower, running softly over Dean’s still sport bra clad breasts.

“You’re still so perfect,” Lizzy breathes out between deep, serious kisses.  “So fucking hot.”

“You’re using all my best lines,” Dean says to her, recognizing her wife’s words as her own.

“But it’s true,” she assures, her hands moving lower and sliding down Dean’s flat stomach.  “You _are_ perfect.  You’re still beautiful to me,” Lizzy continues, hands opening Dean’s jeans.  “And I seriously haven’t been able to stop looking at you since yesterday morning.”

The tiny flicker of a smile that turns up the corners of Dean’s mouth at what Lizzy tells her proves that Dean’s relaxing more and more and finally starting to find the truth behind her words and promises. 

Lizzy presses her lips once more to Dean’s while pushing her back against the headboard again.  Scooting back a bit, Lizzy holds onto her woman’s slim hips and pulls her down the bed a bit until she’s lying flat with her head on one of the pillows.  She then grabs her pants and lowers them down, placing feather light kisses down Dean’s long legs along the way.

Watching her move while washing a hand down her face out of nervous habit, Dean marvels at the way Lizzy moves.  She’s so sure of herself, even now, and she’s so smooth and just plain sex incarnate.  If any person could watch her work and not get turned on she’d call them crazy.

Letting her hands dance over Dean’s skin, learning her all over again as she had completely memorized Dean’s male body, she makes her way back up.  Laying across Dean, their nearly naked forms pressed together as their mouths find each other again, they both find that warmth, the one that time alone with each other always brings. 

“Are you still ok?” Lizzy asks with her hands cupping Dean’s face.

“Yeah,” Dean says with certainty before hastily kissing Lizzy again, her hands roaming and landing as always on Lizzy’s ass.  It was like a magnetic attraction.  Dean’s hands will always end up on Lizzy’s butt.

“Good,” Lizzy quickly answers before sitting up while straddling Dean’s hips, once more using familiar moves to keep her comfortable.  Her fingers trace the bottom edge of Dean’s sports bra as she lifts an eyebrow at her, looking for permission.   Not getting any negative reaction as Dean’s eyes study her, Lizzy presses on.  She dips her fingers under the fabric and grips it tight, pulling it upward and over Dean’s head.  Once she’s topless, Lizzy pauses and looks the half bare woman over with a barely audible gasp. 

After some time of nothing but staring, Dean grows a little self-conscious with the amount of time Lizzy spends practically ogling her.  “Ok, either say something or do something because you’re kinda freaking me out.”

“Sorry,” Lizzy smiles warmly and leans down to kiss Dean once to sooth her worries.  “I was admiring.”

She kisses Dean’s jaw before moving to her neck, tongue running down it as her hands venture to her breasts.  Hearing Dean instantly moan quietly with her touch feels like a huge success and she continues on.   Even if her tone isn’t rough and gravelly like before, Dean’s voice still sends a shiver down her spine when used like that.

A surprisingly louder groan of enjoyment punches out of Dean’s throat before she could stop it when Lizzy’s mouth finds her nipple, the sensation too good to keep quiet through.  Her woman is pulling out all the stops, taking her time and making everything comfortable.  So easily, even with the fear and embarrassment that comes with the unwanted transformation she’s been though, she’s fallen into a beautiful, pleasure-filled place with the one person she trust more than any other in the current situation. 

Her mouth still distracting Dean as she moves on to her other breast, Lizzy continues to press her luck.  She snakes a hand lower, reaching between the two of them to smooth her hand over the cloth of her underwear covering Dean between her legs.

“Oh!” Dean’s surprised voice lets out as she feels something completely new to her.  It shocks her a bit and she wasn’t ready for it.  “Whoa.  Shit.”  She sits up with a start, Lizzy still straddling her lap.

“Hey,” Lizzy calmly says, a hand to Dean’s nervous cheek.  “What happened?”

“You just… ah,” Dean tries to explain.  “Caught me off guard.”

“Sorry,” Lizzy apologizes, a concerned expression on her face.  “Scared you?”

“A little bit,” Dean begrudgingly answers.  The sensation, the feel of being touched like that was so different she just wasn’t prepared.  Nothing could prepare for that surprise.

“But,” Lizzy starts, kissing Dean’s lips softly once.  “It felt good, right?”

“Well, yeah,” she returns with obviousness.  “Just… it’s really new.”

Watching the absolute rush of mixed emotions playing out across Dean’s face Lizzy has a second of pity for the poor thing.  She’s so conflicted that it hurts Lizzy’s heart to see. 

“I have an idea.”

“L, you know I usually love when you get creative but right now…”

“Take it easy,” Lizzy says in a calm, sure tone.  She wraps her arms around Dean’s neck and pulls her in.  “Nothing crazy, I promise.” 

Dean nods with a smirk, consent to follow.

“Lay back.”

Kissing her quickly, Dean lays back onto the bed, her head once more landing on the pillow it had been on before.  Lizzy then stands up on the bed while looking down with a grin.

“We’re going to do something you’ve done a million times before,” Lizzy explains while lowering her panties, tossing them aside before dropping back down to the bed.  She moves up Dean’s body and straddles her face while holding onto the headboard.   “Work that mouth, baby.”

With a bright expression in reaction, Dean happily dives right into something she’s done innumerous times with thankful fortitude.

* * *

 


	19. And She Liked It

* * *

The silence in the room is comforting to say the least. Usually when he's stuck with Dean and Lizzy he's interrupted by Dean's nervous ticks (pen clicking, pencil chewing, foot tapping…) and Lizzy's earbuds playing music too loud. Rina did her thing quietly, no ticks and no music. She was diligent, working hard and pausing only to stretch her neck or arms. As she does just that, leaning her head slowly from side to side, Sam's overcome with the sudden urge to run his tongue along her smooth, tanned skin just below her ear. He remembers specifically that she enjoyed that. He also remembers her skin there smelling so good, like coconut.

She sighs and looks up at him across the table, Sam quickly looking away so that she wouldn't catch him leering at her. "My butt is asleep."

"I'm sorry," Sam apologizes with a smile at her randomly aired thought.

"Not your fault," she laughs a little. "I just think I need to relocate for a little while."

"Uh, you can sit on my bed," Sam offers, getting up quickly and walking to it, fixing the comforter so it's smoothed out. Normally they weren't bed makers so he never bothered today. He should have bothered today.

"Thanks. I will," Rina tells him as she stands and gathers her things. Once she has her book, papers, and all other needed items in her arms, she turns sharply to head to more comforting quarters. When she does she walks right into Sam on his way back to the table to help her. The collision causes her to drop everything on the carpet below.

"Shit. Sorry," Sam apologizes instantly as he crouches to the floor to pick everything up.

"It's fine," she smiles as she also bends down and helps gather everything. "Generally in life I'm a klutz so this is pretty par for the course."

Huffing a quick laugh, Sam grabs what he can and stands back up, Rina right behind him. He hands over her things.

"Thanks," she looks up at him with a warm smile as she locks eyes with him.

"No problem," he returns quietly while staring right back at her. He missed her a lot and if he'd been looking for an opening this would be it. She grins coyly while biting her bottom lip and Sam figures fuck it. Dean told him to take the opportunity if it presented itself and here it is.

Ducking down to kiss her, Rina moving closer to meet him, they both freeze mid-move in when they unexpectedly hear it. Lizzy's voice comes clear through the cheap thin walls in a moan of what can only be sheer pleasure.

"You've  _got_  to be kidding me," Sam says in a completely exasperated tone as he backs away, moment ruined.

Rina, on the other hand, bust out a quick laugh as she covers over her mouth immediately. To her the whole moment was just hilarious. The perfect timing, the shocking realization of what Dean and Lizzy are up to even while facing the trial that they are, Sam's utter disappointment and frustration… it's all too much.

"Fucking animals, I swear," Sam complains as he hears Lizzy's voice some more. He then looks over at Rina doing her best to not laugh right as she fails miserably.

"Sorry!" she says as she gives up and giggles out loud. "Oh my God, they really are too much!"

Sam huffs a quick breath before finding the humor in the situation also. He cracks a lopsided smile while watching Rina fall into further laughter. He finally joins her a little before walking to turn on the TV.

"Ok, so it might be a little funny but I am  _not_  listening to  _that_ ," Sam explains as he point to the adjoining wall.

"I certainly can't blame you." Rina drops her things on the bed farthest from the front door and begins to sort through them, setting herself up to continue her work.

"Now I feel bad you came all this way," he explains, turning the volume up just enough before grabbing his own work from the table.

"Why?"

"Dean's clearly not as concerned as he should be about his current, uh, situation." He moves to Dean and Lizzy's old bed and copies Rina's idea to get more comfortable. "You drove nonstop for hours on end to help and he goes off to get drunk and fool around. Seems unfair of him." Sam really is quite embarrassed by Dean's behavior.

"It's fine, Sam," Rina assures. "We have work to do before I can even attempt to help him and I get the distinct feeling that he isn't much of a, say, written work kind of guy."

"Nail on the head," Sam smiles to her, letting her know how spot on she is. He takes a seat sitting against the headboard of the other bed and starts to reorganize himself.

"And I can't imagine the horror story that this has been for him," Rina adds on after trying to put herself in Dean's shoes. "I think he deserves some time to enjoy himself and hopefully not have his anxiety rule his being for a just a few minutes."

"You know, you're really ruining being pissed at Dean for me right know," Sam informs her with a smile.

"Well, I think he earned himself a pass."

"You're right, he has," Sam nods while picking up his pen to get back to translating. "Are you always right like this?"

"Usually," she giggles a little and they both keep up their work, hoping to keep the neighbors drowned out by the steady stream of shitty infomercials on TV.

* * *

“Ooh,” Lizzy moans out as her grip on the headboard tightens.  As always Dean is making her go crazy, using her well versed oral knowledge to make her feel so damn good it should be illegal.  Lizzy looks down between her legs to watch Dean work.  Even with her face partially hidden from her she can tell Dean’s engrossed completely, the rest of the word falling away and the only thing mattering to her is making Lizzy ultimately happy, making her come.  This is exactly where Lizzy wanted her.

Carding her hands through Dean’s long hair as her lids fall shut for a moment, she thinks Dean’s ready for the next step.

“Wait a second,” Lizzy kindly requests and Dean pauses, looking to her with curiosity and searching for a reason.  Smiling, Lizzy moves quickly to face the opposite direction while once more straddling Dean’s face.  “Ok.”

With curiosity, Dean continues on.  She focuses in again, her tongue moving over Lizzy expertly.  She takes advantage of the new position to place her hands on the backs of Lizzy’s thigh, sliding higher and smoothing over the round curves of her ass.  She loves having Lizzy like this, her perfect pussy just hovering overhead, begging to be touched and licked as her hips gyrate involuntarily and her ass is in full view.  Damn it, she loves this.  She dreams of this when she’s not actually doing it. 

With Dean still distracted beyond belief, Lizzy takes the chance as she sees it.  Working up to her ultimate destination, she starts with her hands once more landing on Dean’s breasts.  She feels them, this being somewhat new for her.  She’s felt boobs before but it wasn’t a common, every day thing.  Still, this is Dean, her Dean, and for that reason alone she finds herself mesmerized by the body beneath her instead of hesitant or indifferent. 

Eyes closed with sheer bliss, her hands wander as her mind takes notes of what Dean is doing to her.  Lizzy has been with a woman somewhat before, but she’s never taken it very far.  Kissing, touching, sure… she’s been there.  But she’s never once gone down on a woman.  This was all new territory and even though she’s pretty sure she can figure it out (she knows what feels damn good to her already, doesn’t she?), she wants to not only do it but be very good at it.  Disappointing Dean after getting her to do this in the first place just doesn’t feel like an option.  She had to be good.

Continuing to study Dean’s moves, Lizzy’s fingers start to dance lower over her skin and she leans down until she’s propped on her elbows to either side of Dean’s slim body.  She’s face to face with the black cotton fabric of the panties she picked up for Dean just two days ago.  Slowly, almost painstakingly so, she once more runs her fingertips over the thin fabric, sure to keep the touch light and cautious.

She can hear Dean grunt out with the sensation, her body tensing a bit at first before relaxing once more.  Making slow, light circles over her panties, Lizzy keeps going as Dean’s legs bend up and her toes curl into the comforter. 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispers to herself when she pauses her own pursuits to focus a little on Lizzy’s.  Her breathing is already a bit ragged with want and need and Lizzy’s barely done a thing yet.

“You still ok?” Lizzy asks lightly without stopping. 

“Oh yeah,” Dean quietly responds, her head dropping back onto the pillow under her as she adjusts to the brand new feeling.  It’s different than before.  This is internal, still strong but somehow much more emotional than she’d expected.  All that crap she’s been told her whole life about how women tie their sexual pleasure in with their emotions is actually, totally true.  If Lizzy hadn’t put her in such a good, accepting, and trusting place then this wouldn’t feel half as good, she knows it.  Normally Dean can put _himself_ in the right frame of mind for sex in about two second flat, no matter what’s going on.  She’s now able to understand a little better the few times Lizzy has turned her down. 

“Good, right?” Lizzy smiles as she continues massaging Dean through her panties.

“Really good,” Dean admits through a huffed exhale while closing her eyes.

“More?” Lizzy ties, looking to keep going, to keep making Dean feel better and better.

“What’d I tell you about that?” Dean says before moaning quietly, reminding Lizzy of what she told her just days before in the back of the Impala.  “Never ask me that again.  I always want more.”

The heartbeat-skipping, stomach-fluttering feeling returns as Dean tells her to keep going and reminds her that the love they have is still as strong as ever.

Once the moment passes Lizzy happily dips her fingers into the top of the black panties still in her way, reaching in to so gently touch Dean for the first time. 

Dean’s hips buck up once when Lizzy touches her directly and the sounds of bliss she makes sounds just as good to Lizzy as they always have, higher tone and all. 

“I want to see you,” Lizzy says with a sudden urgency as it hits her hard.  She begins pushing the underwear downwards, Dean easily lifting her hips to help her, and Lizzy slides the very last of Dean’s clothing off her legs.  She tosses the item away, where it ends up she has no idea and could care less.  Looking down she once more takes in the sight of Dean with shameless awe.  “Baby,” she starts, her voice coated in praise as she leans back down.  “So gorgeous.  Oh my God.” 

She brushes her fingers over Dean’s sensitive skin once more before continuing on with slow circles, using just enough pressure to start working her up.  Having never done this before to another, Lizzy does what she knows based on what feels good to her and it immediately appears that Dean would agree with her technique.

“Oh, L,” Dean calls out while copying her actions, rubbing Lizzy the exact same way.  The quiet moans coming from both women fill the room soon enough.  It doesn’t take long at all for Lizzy to want more.

“Oh my God,” Dean sharply and unexpectedly punches out when Lizzy finds her truly bold streak and licks a wide, slow stripe down her without warning. 

“You still alright?” Lizzy questions before going on, needing to be sure that this is still ok for Dean.

“Shit yes,” she answers instantly, her fears and hesitance officially and completely gone.  That felt too damn good to not want, not _need_ more.

Giddy and absolutely hot with excitement, Lizzy takes her time, only using slow tongue movements at first as Dean adjusts to this whole new world of sensations. 

Unable to focus enough to be effective, Dean does something very out of character.  She gives up on pleasing Lizzy for the moment.  It’s quite the rare occasion that this happens as Lizzy’s pleasure in turn makes her so damn turned on that it’s like her own but this whole thing is just too much.  It’s completely new, so fucking foreign and so fucking good that she gives in.  Rendered useless, Dean let’s Lizzy do the work without guilt.  She’ll get her back as always anyways.

Going through Dean’s most effective moves in her head, Lizzy recalls her favorites and puts them to very good use.  Upping her pace, Lizzy slides her tongue side to side while she presses an open palm to the insides of both of Dean’s thighs, opening her legs wide.  She’s way more comfortable with this than she should be, she suddenly thinks.  Dean’s been telling her this all day and up until now she hasn’t come to see it until right this moment.  She’s completely immersing herself into something that would make most straight women very nervous… yet nervous is the last thing she is.  For whatever reason this is coming as second nature to her and she continues to go with the flow.

Unreal.  Dean starts thinking this whole thing is completely unreal.  All those women she’s been with, every one of them, this is what they felt.  This is how their body’s felt when she touched them, tasted them.  My God, how are women not thinking about sex all day every day, she thinks to herself?  This is fucking amazing.

Dean’s body now writhing underneath her as the pleasure steadily builds, Lizzy smiles to herself quickly as she used her thumbs to spread Dean open even more.  She gets a flash of high excitement when she decides to put to use the favorite move of hers that Dean absolutely slays her with every damn time.  He passed the move down to his brother in confidence and Lou was sure to rave about his skills once she experienced it.  It’s the world famous Winchester suck-and-flick.  As Lizzy begins she waits with intense anticipation for the reaction she knows she will get.

“Oh fuck!” Dean’s feminine voice practically shouts when she’s able to register the intensely satisfying feeling.  Her hands grasp hard onto the backs of Lizzy’s thighs that are still practically framing her face, her nails digging in and serving only to further motivate Lizzy’s actions.  “Jesus.  L, shit!”

Lizzy moans through her actions, adoring that through it all she can still make her one true love happy in such a way.  Dean’s hips thrust up and down involuntarily as she continues to work, upping the pace and pressure of her tongue.

“Lizzy… fuck…” Dean pants out, her voice nearly pleading for her climax.  Such an intense feeling.  It’s like nothing else she’s experienced up until this point.  Eyes screwed shut as she concentrates on the feel of Lizzy’s mouth, Dean can’t take any more.  The climb that had been a slow burn before is suddenly rapid and strong.  “L, oh my God!”

The guttural moan of sheer bliss that rips through the room makes Lizzy’s heart skip a beat.  She’s never once heard that sound come from Dean before.  She’s heard the prolonged groan of delayed satisfaction he makes when he comes during a particularly long session together, and the sharp grunt of a quickie when on a time crunch, even the hiss followed by deep, gravelly praise when she completes a solid blow job.  This… it was different. 

Knowing how sensitive she herself becomes after coming in such a way, Lizzy slowly backs away for a moment, letting Dean’s orgasm be truly felt and completely appreciated.  After a few seconds she gives Dean one more slow, finishing lick before sitting up and turning around.  She straddles Dean’s hips while facing her once more and leans down close, studying the satisfied woman’s expression.

“Good?” Lizzy asks as Dean’s hands cup her face.

"I…" she then pauses, staring Lizzy in the eye for a quick second. "Um, yeah."

" _Sounded_  like it was good," Lizzy smirks right back, lowering herself until her body is flush against Dean's. "Guess I learned from the best, huh?"

Dean just huffs a small laugh and circles her arms around Lizzy's shoulders, hugging her in thanks.

"Mm, baby," Lizzy says, her lips slowly kissing Dean once. "You taste so fucking good."

Dean simply groans from deep within her throat at the statement.

"You do," she repeats, kissing Dean again and letting her tongue slide over hers. "You're sweet."

"And you're awesome."

"Thank you," Lizzy grins. "So… was it different?"

"Yeah," Dean answers without thought. "Not totally but it had its differences."

"Like?"

"Um, it was more… emotional," Dean tries to explain. "And way more internal. Just… it was like… everywhere. And it lasted longer. Usually it's there and gone, boom. Not this time. That was nuts."

"Sounds about right," Lizzy smiles to her. "So, you want to do it again?" She raises her eyebrows mischievously.

"Already?" Dean questions out of habit, used to needing some recharge time.

"Ah, yeah. Dude, you're a girl," Lizzy reminds. "There is no lag time. You can go in for seconds, thirds, fourths without any breaks."

Dean thinks it over for a second. "Ok, that's pretty fucking awesome."

"Hell yeah," Lizzy says lowly while licking across Deans still pouty and perfect lips before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "Fuck," Lizzy shakers her head with a grin and lets one of her hands drift down Dean's smooth side. "You really are just…" Lizzy doesn't finish her thought as she gazes at the gorgeous face of the woman under her. "God damn, you still turn me on  _so_  much."

Not answering, Dean pulls her down into another very heated, still needy kiss.

"Ooh, and the best part is…" she kisses her again. "That was just the beginning."

"What'd you mean?" Dean questions, kissing Lizzy's jaw and neck.

"Oh, Hot Shot," Lizzy says breathily as the mouth on her skin makes her weak. "There's so much more."

"More?" she asks against her skin, not seeing how there could be much more. That was already insane.

"Yes… oh, yes," Lizzy smiles wide and climbs off of the bed suddenly. She practically skips to her bag by the door and rummages through it. "There's more to getting off as a woman than just the tongue."

Heart starting to pound, Dean's old worry and uncertainty returns. What is she up to?

"L, that was more than good."

"And so is this," Lizzy stands up and faces Dean, her vibrator in her hand.

Not a word, Dean freezes with sudden panic.

"Relax, Dean," Lizzy soothes immediately when she sees how tense Dean is. "This is going to be amazing. I promise."

"L." That's all Dean needed to say to convey to Lizzy her seriously scary worry.

"Oh, come on," she kneels before Dean and holds up the sex toy, only a few inches long and curved at the end. "It's tiny. This is nothing. And if you thought  _that_  was good, just wait until we find your g-spot." She runs a light hand between Dean's legs with anticipation as the wide eyed woman sits by with cautious elation. "I really hope they don't need us up too early tomorrow. I seriously want to play with you all night."

* * *

 


	20. Inside Looking Out

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom to rejoin Dean in bed in order to get some kind of actual sleep, Lizzy pauses after just a few steps when she gets a good look at the woman waiting for her.

Stretched out across the mattress, Dean is only covered just barely by the white sheet somehow still on it. She peers over at Lizzy and immediately smiles before rolling onto her side.

"Should probably get some sleep. Sun's coming up," Dean tells her as she bends her elbow and props her head up on her hand, a couple strands of dirty blond hair falling in her face as she does. The sheet is just covering her ample sized breasts but her legs are exposed, long with one crossing over the other.

"You seriously, literally are sex," Lizzy tells her with still going shock at how intensely sensual Dean is as a woman. She's still fucking perfect. "You know that right?"

"Always had a sneaking suspicion, yeah," Dean quickly retorts before flashing her patented pearly white smile as always.

"Don't move!" Lizzy asks of her husband as she runs to her jeans on the floor. She pulls out her phone and quickly backs up, snapping a quick picture of the woman she's been confined in their room with for hours now.

"L, fuck…" Dean complains, dropping heavily onto her back with embarrassment. Picture proof of this whole experience is not something she wants, not at all.

"Baby, stop," Lizzy says back as she climbs in next to Dean and holds out the screen for her to take a look. "You check this out and then try to tell me you aren't the hottest fucking thing that has ever existed."

Sighing stubbornly, Dean looks over. She says nothing right away when she does first take in the image. Lizzy was right. "Holy shit," Dean nearly whispers, stealing the phone from her and looking more closely.

"I'm saying," Lizzy grins out with pride as she molds her body into Dean's side.

"It's almost impossible to believe that I look even better than this as a guy," Dean quips quickly as he hands back the phone.

"Nah, you look perfect either way." Lizzy leans down and kisses Dean with all her love, truly meaning what she says, before dropping the phone on the nightstand.

"Alright, that's it," Dean says as she finally gets annoyed. "Just admit that you like the dick-having-me better."

"What?" Lizzy says, taken off guard.

"Come on. Do it."

"Why?"

"Because I know you do," Dean informs her while moving closer, an arm snaking around her waist. "You're doing a great job as head cheerleader and all but I want the truth. I know you like my cock better. Just be honest."

Sighing while settling her head onto the pillow and looking over to see Dean's expectant expression, Lizzy tells the true for the first time in two days. "I miss the old you."

"I knew it!"

"But only a little!" Lizzy specifies quickly. "I have never lied to you. If this is who you are then I am still with you. But yes, I am a straight woman at heart. As fun as all this was I really don't think I'd be ok with never getting fucked by that big ol' dick of yours ever again."

"You weren't ready to part with it," Dean surmises.

"Never had a proper goodbye," Lizzy carries on.

"Nah, that's not it. It's because you're a huge slut for my cock."

"As you've been one to tell me." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah," Dean answers back as her smile from the lighter moment fades, knowing it was true all along. "And my instincts are still all there which is fucking weird. Trust me, I would have given anything to give it to you good and proper tonight. It felt like I was supposed to fuck you but didn't have the right equipment to do it."

"Bummer," Lizzy laments as she reaches over to Dean, her hand covering over the handprint scar Castiel left on her shoulder, the print that stayed in place through her transformation from man to woman.

"You're telling me."

"Well on the bright side we won't have any mishaps if you stay this way," Lizzy points out, the meaning of her statement vague as the tiredness starts to take over.

"What mishaps?" Dean questions.

"It takes a chick and a dick to make a baby… two chicks can't make that happen," she points out. "Maybe this is better. We can't ever have kids with how we have to live our lives and this way we can guarantee that never will happen." She lies onto her back and closes her eyes, her side pressed against Dean's body.

"Well that's… just… depressing." Dean grimaces with the thought. As much as Lizzy's fully resigned her life to never being a mother, Dean's perspective has changed. The miscarriage made her realize how much she really did want that. It reinstated her once-had want for normalcy, for a life, for creating life and having that family Lizzy used to dream about. "And for that reason alone we have to fix this."

"Huh?" Lizzy has to ask with total confusion.

"I don't want my chance at having kids gone." Wow that was easy to say, Dean thinks. This emotional woman crap is so annoying.

"What the hell…" Lizzy starts angrily.

"What's wrong with that?" Dean questions with disbelief. Shouldn't Lizzy be happy with that change of heart?

"I finally get into the right frame of mind, the frame of mind that  _you've_  always had… hunting is life and the American Dream is a pipe dream at best… and  _now_  you're flip flopping on me?"

"I don't know…" she pauses quickly. "I guess… yeah."

"And what changed?" Lizzy exasperatedly asks. How are they on the same page about everything in life except for this?

Dean sighs and turns onto her side to bring an arm around Lizzy's waist. "You got pregnant."

Looking at Dean with utter confusion, Lizzy is at a loss. "That sucked."

"I know."

"It sucked ass," she continues. "It was horrible and it still fucks with me every damn day."

"I know that too."

"How has losing a chance at what we've always wanted not made you  _never_  want to try again?"

Absently running her fingers over Lizzy's lower stomach, Dean answers. "It made me realize it  _is_  possible. We  _could_  do that if we let ourselves."

"But demons won't let us," Lizzy argues back. "Neither will angels and ghosts and all the other shit that wants to kill us... and would want to kill our kids."

"That's true. But before we had, you know, gotten knocked up… the whole idea of having a kid seemed so far away, so unobtainable," Dean says, her hand now splayed out on Lizzy's flat stomach. "Now, it seems possible. It  _can_  happen. And now I  _want_  it to happen."

"This hormones thing is making you way too talkative." Lizzy says as she realizes this conversation would never happen if Dean were still a guy.

"Well aware," Dean grumbles.

"Great, so now we're back to wanting a family and not even knowing if we're going to live through the Apocalypse to make it happen."

"Looks like it."

"Fucking awesome," Lizzy shakes her head, ready to end this frustrating conversation.

As they settle in for the night… or a few hours before Sam comes looking for them is more like it… Dean begins to worry all over again. "I can't keep this up. We gotta fix this."

"We will," Lizzy answers with eyes already drifting closed. "Said I would, didn't I?"

"You did," Dean smiles small and pulls Lizzy in closer. "And you've never lied to me."

"Never." Lizzy kisses Dean on the cheek and smiles. "How'd a girl like me ever find a cool ass chick like you?"

"Witches," Dean jests with a straight face as she pulls Lizzy closer.

* * *

"Dean!"

Sighing in her sleep, she rolls over to face away from the sound of the annoying brother calling her name. Then the door pounding begins.

"Dean!" Sam's voice calls out on the other side of the door. "Lizzy! Get the hell up!"

"I feel like I slept for five minutes," Lizzy says with her face buried in her pillow before groaning with disappointment.

"More like two hours but who's counting," Dean bitches while looking at the clock before moving to sit up on the side of the bed.

"I know you can hear me!"

"Shut up, Sam! I'm coming!" Dean shouts back and rubs her eyes. Fucking Sam. Always such an early riser. She stands up and takes about two steps to the door before stopping and looking down. She's completely naked. Surveying the room with half opened eyes, she sees that her clothes are everywhere, Lizzy having done a great job of scattering them last night. Being lazy and not thinking properly, she yanks the comforter off the bed and wraps it around her shoulders, leaving Lizzy with just the sheet covering her as she's drifting all too easily back to sleep. Whatever.

"Where's the freakin' fire?" Dean asks in a gruff tone, sleep still in her voice as she squints in the sunlight of the morning to look up at Sam.

"Seriously?" asks Sam when he sees Dean clearly woke up naked with sex-knotted hair and bags under her eyes from a late night. He's seen this from Dean so many uncountable times that why it shocks him now just because she's been magically turned into a chick is unbeknownst to him. As Rina said last night, should have seen it coming. "Let's go. Rina and I have some things to try. Put some fucking clothes on."

"You figured this shit out!?" Dean asks, suddenly wide awake with the news.

"Maybe," Sam says, making no promises. "Come next door. And get sleeping beauty up while you're at it." He glances around Dean to see Lizzy still dead asleep.

"Hell yeah," Dean comments and goes to shut the door, suddenly stopping and turning back to Sam. "Hey, ah… how'd it go?"

"How did what go?" Sam asks with fake innocence. He knows clearly what his brother is asking.

"Dude, don't play fucking dumb." Dean rubs at her eyes while inquiring about her brother's night.

"We worked all night until we fell asleep trying to save your ass," Sam angrily answers. "Unlike you who clearly did some, um, selfish research of your own."

"Lame, Sammy. What a wasted opportunity." She shakes her head no in disappointment.

"You know what, Dean…" Dean starts with a pissed off attitude before Lizzy interrupts him.

"Sam, shut the door and we'll be right over," she says while turning to look at the doorway with an extremely exhausted look. "And Dean, stop giving him a hard time. He gave up banging Rina to help you while you and I fucked around. He's the best brother ever. Say thank you." She rolls back over, sheet yanked up to her neck, and closes her eyes again.

Dean looks to the ground and grumbles to himself, "Pain in my ass." She hates when Lizzy's right. Dean then looks back to Sam with a sorry look. "Sorry, Sammy."

Shocked at how easily Lizzy got Dean to apologizes, he huffs a laugh of surprise. "Damn am I glad you married her."

"Shut up," Dean mumbles agitatedly and slams the door in her brother's face, only to hear Sam making a whip-cracking sound on the other side followed by a laugh.

Screw Sam. She's ready for the day with the news of a solution and she's more than ready to get back into her former self. As fun as last night was she wants her old self back as soon as possible.

* * *

"So Lucifer was locked away?" Isobel asks, her tone very down and saddened as she's still sitting in her chair, tied down and breathing in the sour, wet sewer air.

"Yes," Castiel confirms from his seat across from the witch. "He was confined in the cage for centuries."

"But he's out  _now_?"

"He is," Castiel stands and begins to walk around after the lengthy retelling of his family's story. Sometimes even he forgets how tumultuous and harsh it is. "He's been released on the Earth again but whatever it was you spoke to those many years ago… it was certainly not my brother. It takes extraordinary measures to just speak through the confines of his cage. Whatever you entrusted your life to was certainly not Lucifer."

"But I pledged my allegiance," she rebuts desperately.

Castiel thinks for a moment. This poor, wretched thing has no idea what she's done. She's been completely tricked.

"It is another demon you have been working with. It cannot be Lucifer."

"There's no way…"

"You're marked," Castiel tells her in a strong, assured voice to help make her believe him. "It's the name of the one that has been deceiving you and it is not the devil."

The hatred making its way across Isobel's face ensures that Castiel has just made himself clear to her.

"Who is it then?" she asks through gritted teeth.

"I will tell you," Castiel answers, sure that he knows just the demon responsible. "But first I need your help."

"You get me some justice and I will do anything you ask," she tells him with determination.

"You must assist in saving God's plan. My Father will forgive you for what you have done if you make it right. He and I are on… very good terms right now." Being his father's current right hand man does have its perks. "I can promise you salvation."

Isobel pauses, silently looking for further explanation.

"The man you so unfittingly damned into womanhood is indispensable to seeing out the true word of God." Castiel sits again, looking to finally reel her in and get her help. "Heaven needs him as his true self, in the exact image he had been created."

"No wonder I was sent after him," Isobel says. "I was told by what I thought was Satan himself to focus my creative juices on him."

"What were you told to do?" Castiel pries, looking to see what the ultimate endgame was for this faux-devil.

"Fake-Satan asked me to render the guy, Dean, barren," the witch explains. "I wasn't given any explanation exactly… just that he was not to be able to have children ever, especially after a recent close call that he mentioned. To me it sounded like he was nervous for this Dean person's offspring."

Castiel breathes in once deeply, fighting the sheer anger he has building within him at this news. Lizzy had been pregnant for all of a couple days some months back and she lost it soon after. It was still a sore spot for himself. God and he can interact as much as they would like but some things are out of even their reach. The loss was huge for them also.

"When I met him I also met the woman he was with," Isobel continues to tell him. "Having been around as long as I have I know how to read people and let me tell you those two are in it to win it."

"Meaning?"

"They're soul mates," she says in an obvious tone. "So instead of do what I was asked to do, I got imaginative. He was less than kind to me and I thought he needed to be taught a lesson. He needed to know what it is like to be a woman, to deal with assholes like himself on a daily basis. Since they're soul mates they aren't going to leave one another so… ta da! Dean was never going to have kids. Not biologically anyways."

"Cleaver," Castiel flatly. "And bold of you to make such assumptions."

"Am I wrong?"

He stares at her for a beat. "No. They are in fact soul mates."

"Knew it," she says. "That bitch was so overprotective…"

"Still you tongue," Castiel all but growls at the witch with her put down on his Elizabeth.

"She was!" she fights right back. "Thought she was going to kill me just because I pushed her asshole of a man."

"Dean is not, as you call him, an asshole," Castiel explains, quick to defend the man he happily calls a friend at this point. "He's actually quite a good and virtuous person."

"Yeah, he sure seemed it when he was hitting on me," she rolls her eyes.

Castiel sighs. "No man is perfect. Even God can admit that. Rough around the edges as he is, Dean is going to be the key to saving humanity for all eternity."

"The guy who was trying to get in my pants while out with his wife?" Isobel asks with utter disbelief.

"I promise he was not trying to lay with you, Isobel. He is very much devoted to Elizabeth."

"Coulda fooled me."

"I feel we are getting away from the matter at hand," Castiel tries to steer the conversation into a productive place. "I need you to return Dean to his rightful, male form."

"I'll do it only if you promise me my well-deserved revenge," she deals. "I have been doing this demon's evil dirty work for centuries under false pretenses. I want my day of reckoning. I deserve that much."

"I will be happy to give that to you if you can make sure that God's will is still intact."

Smiling at him for the first time since he took her and held her there in the sewer, away from society, she speaks with happy vengeance. "I promise you that Dean will be knocking up his old lady in no time." She stretches out her tied down hand in Castiel's direction to make the proper deal. He shakes, submitting to her humanly traditions. "Angel, you just found yourself a new best friend. "

* * *

 


	21. Walk Away

* * *

"Anything?" Dean asks the room as she opens just one hopeful eye to gage some reactions. According to the three expressions staring back at her the ritual didn't work at all. "Damn it." She looks down at herself, her male clothing sagging off of her body, with utter disappointment. "Son of a bitch."

"That's all I had," Rina says heavily after throwing all she could at the cursed man. "Dean, I am so sorry."

"Don't be," she answers back, shoulders drooping with the letdown.

"No, this is so wrong that this is happening to you," continues Rina, clearly upset with her failure. "I was really hopeful that this was going to work. I don't understand…." She walks over to the table, the herbs in the large gold ritual bowl still smoldering, and begins reading over her papers, looking for a reason for the nonsuccess. "Oh boy, this witch has got to be a powerful one. I know some seriously strong magic but it isn't even scratching the surface of what she's got."

"It's fine," Dean once more tries to let Rina know it's ok. "We'll just head back to the bar tonight and find the crazy bitch. We'll go at it old school, like we always do."

"Yeah…" Rina answers without really listening as she continues to scramble through her notes, looking for any other spell or ritual that could work. "I could call my grandmother. She might know something… something I didn't bring…"

"Hey," Sam says in a calming tone as she stands next to her. "It's really ok. All you could do was try. There was no guarantee this would work."

"I know that…" she continues, her frantic search through her notes and books getting the better of her. "I just think… there has to be  _something_  I can do…"

"Stop for a second," Sam requests from her as he presses a hand on top of the pages and assorted books to pause her actions. "Calm down." He shares a small, kind smile with her.

Rina sighs when she looks up at him. "I just want to help. I don't like that I don't have an answer right now. I always have answers."

"Rina, it's definitely ok," Lizzy adds in as she sees the stress the woman is unnecessarily putting herself through. "If we got upset over failing every time that we did… fuck, we'd be in a permanent depression."

Pausing again, Rina sighs once more. "Look, I am well aware of how difficult your lives have been lately. I know a lot about you guys and what you've seen."

"Gypsy readings will do that," Dean tells her.

"No, I mean I know more than you think," she continues on. "I… looked into you three after our paths crossed."

No one speaks. The hunters are all surprised at first to hear this. And worried.

"So… what do you know?" Sam questions with hesitance.

"I know that you have all been given quite awful lives," she explains. "And I've been doing a lot of defending in the past few months."

"Defending what?" Sam asks.

"Your names," Rina says. "A few hunters came into the store a bit after you left looking for some items and I asked if they knew you. Let's say they weren't big fans."

"That's something we've been hearing a lot of lately," Lizzy lets her know they are fully aware of how the hunting community views the three of them right now.

"But they  _had_  to be lying," she tells them. "They were saying awful things, especially about you Sam. They said you were... that you did some very terrible things. I told them they were so wrong, that they clearly didn't know you, but they were sure that you did these insane, unthinkable things."

He's terrified to ask what they said about him. Sam knows it can't be good, but he needs to know how much they said. He closes his eyes for a quick second before finding some courage. "What did they tell you?"

"They said you were working with demons." She looks up at him with hesitance. "They said you were powerful and… and you…." She stops, the hurt written across her face. "Sam, they said you let the devil free. The actual devil. You worked with demons and unleashed the ultimate evil into our world."

The room once more goes deadly silent. Not one of the hunters knows how to respond to this.

"Ok, the fact that no one is telling me how wrong I am is making me very nervous," Rina tells them while ringing her hands and eyeing everyone over, just hoping someone will set it straight for her and let her know it wasn't true.

"Rina…" Sam starts in a quiet tone, shaking a bit. They have so few allies. He's going to lose another. "It's really hard to… explain it all… but…"

"Oh good. You're here," the stern, flat voice says suddenly as Castiel appears standing in the middle of the room.

Inhaling sharply as a man just materializes out of thin air, Rina freezes with shock and huffs loudly.

"Whoa! Hey!" Sam calms her, his hands grabbing her shoulders to get her attention. She stares at him with giant eyes and stops to listen to him. "It's ok. He's cool. He's our friend."

"But that bitch isn't," Dean nearly growls when she spies the woman standing to the angel's side. Taking huge, angry steps in the witch's direction, Dean's ready to attack.

"Stop!" Castiel demands and stands between Dean and Isobel, blocking her path. "She's here to help."

"Fuck that!" Lizzy shouts, taking a step toward the witch herself, ready to pound on the thing that messed with her husband. That's an unwritten rule for all things supernatural. Don't fuck with Dean unless you want the wrath of Lizzy. "I'm gonna kill her myself!"

"Lizzy," Sam says in an almost tired tone as turns away from Rina to hook his arms around her waist and pulls her back, stopping her from attacking. He's had to do this way too many times before.

"I would never bring a powerful witch into your presence unless I knew it to be safe," Castiel quickly explains.

"Bullshit!" Dean shouts in Castiel's face. "She did this to me!"

"And she will fix it," the angel quietly explains.

"She's not just going to fix me out of the kindness of her black hole for a heart!"

"Actually," Isobel interrupts with a suspicious smile. "I am." She reaches over Castiel's shoulder, places her hand on Dean's forehead, and speaks. "Intra mea potestates, Satan donum est, converterent maledictionem pones super caput hoc. Reddentem et natura mater intentum, quid fata praenuntians, quod rectum est et verum."

If their eyes had been closed the witnesses in the room would have missed it. It happened so fast it just didn't exactly make sense or register at all. One minute Dean's a smoking piece of long blond ass, the next he's the strong, broad shouldered, bow legged hunter he's been his whole life. It wasn't like the movies. CGI would have been way cooler. This was almost too mundane and fanfare-less to be considered any kind of spectacle.

"Whoa," Dean says, blinking a few times as the witch takes back her hand and smugly smirks his way. "Holy fuck." He grabs at his suddenly short hair, smooths his hands down his chest and finds it flat and muscular again, and immediately pulls the top of his jeans away from himself and takes a peak. "Oh thank God," he whispers with sheer relief at the sight of his own manhood.

"That's not God, sweetie," the witch laughs. "Quit different actually."

"Why the fuck are you suddenly helping us?" Lizzy jumps in once Sam lets her go, the whole think stinking to high hell in her opinion.

"We don't have time for that now," Castiel explains all too simply before both he and the witch disappear once more.

A stunned silence overcomes the room. Dean, still floored by the simple fact that he's back in his old body and comfortable for the first time in days, just continues to looks downward at himself and check that everything is in order. The other three are too stunned to do anything for a few moments.

"So I guess I came here for nothing then," Rina quips to break the silence with the nervous tension.

"Oh thank God," Lizzy says in a rushed, relieved voice as everything sinks in. She half-runs straight at him, throwing herself against his familiar body, both of them grabbing the other instantly. They smash their lips together and hold tightly, reacquainting themselves. It's back to normal, back to what they know and love with an intensity that's rarely seen.

"Mm," Dean hums, pulling away from her with a smile. "So fucking good to be back."

* * *

"Angels aren't real," Rina informs the group with certainty from her seat at the table. There are many things she believes in, many more than the average person, but what these three hunters, hunters she used to think were exceptional at what they do and also sane, are presenting to her is beyond ludicrous.

"You know, I was once on your side about that one," Dean assures her as he sits on the edge of one of the motel beds, Lizzy sitting just behind him with her chin resting on his shoulder. She has her hands on either side of his middle and she refuses to be without contact with him right now. The second she got her husband back in his body, his perfect, fucking rock hard body… well, her hands haven't left him for a second. If Rina didn't need massive explanations right now after all the damaging and shocking things she's just seen Lizzy might have clubbed Dean over the head and dragged him next door to their room by his hair by now. She's feeling a little primal to say the least.

"So the guy who just came in here… with the witch that attacked you none the less… is an angel?"

"Yes," Sam answers succinctly.

"No." Rina's not buying it.

"It's true," Lizzy assures. "We've known him for a while now. Well, actually, I've known him my whole life."

"Seriously?" Rina wonders.

"Oh yeah. He was like my guardian angel-slash-imaginary friend as a kid… except, like, not imaginary. He's been looking after me since I was born."

"Why?" Rina keeps prying, now wanting to know everything but still just needing to know.

"Um, short answer… I'm important." She says it with ease and nonchalance, used to the idea by now. "And no, I don't know what that means. Just know I'm somehow gonna be pretty pivotal pretty soon… to Earth."

"Whoa," Rina lets out while folding her hands in her lap and sitting up rigidly. She's awkward and super nervous about all they tell her. These people are way more involved in something way beyond her comprehension and scope of belief that she wonders if she should even be there, talking to them. That alone might be dangerous at this point.

Processing things, she runs it through again; angels are real, the bible is rooted in fact, God is not a myth, and these three are tied closely into it. Her stomach then drops when she remembers talking to the hunters about Sam and what he supposedly did. She was told he let out the devil. If the bible is real, so is Satan. Oh no.

"Sam," she looks over to solely him to ask. "Is it true then? What those hunters told me?"

He stays quiet, his mouth opening to answer her but his voice unable to function. She's going to hate him. She's going to fear him and want to run away from him. He's panicking and his face shows it.

"Did you?" she asks again. "Did you free the devil?"

The pain written in Sam's expression nearly crushes Dean to see it. Sam has dealt with enough in his life and he lives with more guilt than maybe even Dean himself does. His brother doesn't deserve to have someone as important to him as Rina fear him. His brother still deserves the fucking world for all the good he's done before and since his massive screw up.

"Sam was tricked," Dean begins to explain on Sam's behalf, no longer able to see the torment he's in go on. "He was manipulated and what you know is probably only half the whole story, if that."

"I was told a lot of horrible things though," Rina tells Dean, her worry very much present in her voice. "I was told he was working with demons."

"Demon," Sam finds his voice again, quiet as it is, and corrects her. "Just one, one that I thought had gone rogue and was on my side."

Rina bites her lower lip for a second with worry before asking, "I was also told you were  _drinking_  blood." More silence follows her question. "Is that true too? Blood of the rauli, the evil ones."

Lizzy closes her eyes and grips tightly to Dean, her sympathies killing her with the conversation.

"I…." Sam shakes his head and stops, his answer clear without verbalizing it.

"Wow, um… ok," Rina answers, her flustered and instantly nervous state hitting her with his unspoken answer. This isn't the man she thought she knew. This isn't the Sam she met and really,  _really_  liked back at home when he came through her town. This can't be the person she spent the night with, fell asleep next to, shared her home with…. "I need to leave."

"Rina," Sam rushes out of his chair immediately and catches her on her way to the door. He lightly grabs her elbow, not enough to intimidate her, and stops her in her tracks. "You don't know it all. I will tell you everything.  _Everything_. Just please, don't go. Not yet."

Turning back to look up at him, the same sincere eyes she remembers from their short time together just a few months back stare right back at her, pleading with her silently. She's so torn it hurts. Unsure of what to do she removes his hand from her elbow and takes it in her own, closing her eyes and concentrating on reading him.

The darkness hits her like a freight train. Fear, evil, anger, power… it's a horrifying mix that she gets from him. But the most prevalent of all is the feeling of dread, of certain coming disaster. It's so strong that she yanks her hand back and steps away, eyes wide with fear.

"I… I have to… go," she scrambles for the door again, needing to get away from him.

"Rina!" Sam tries again, taking a step towards her as the door shuts in his face. She left. She didn't want to even hear what he had to say. "Fuck."

Sam stands still, looking at the door with sadness for a moment before plopping heavily into the wooden chair at the small table he just got out of. Elbows on the tabletop and head in hands, he sighs. He's lost another person. Rina is gone. She'll never come back around with all she now knows. Who in their right mind would? It's all his fault. He did all the horrible things she heard about and he blew it. He just really liked her, felt so good about himself while around her, and she'll never want to see him again for sure.

The slender arms that wrap gently around his neck from behind make him jump for a moment after being so caught up in his own depressive thoughts but he knows it's Lizzy the second her hugs him in and presses her cheek to his, her cherry scented shampoo hitting him hard.

"I'm sorry, Sam-I-Am," Lizzy says softly to him. "She just doesn't understand."

"I don't blame her." He sits and lets Lizzy hug him. Sometimes, when things did get this bad, his sisterly connection with her is something he needed. Very rarely did Sam get the chance to have comfort in human contact so when it happens, when he gets those moments he missed out on from losing his mother as an infant, he revels in it.

"I do," Lizzy quickly follows up defensively. "She didn't stay and listen. I mean, what the hell? She should have at least heard you out."

"No, it's ok," Sam denies, his hands holding onto her forearms to keep her there a little bit longer. "I deserve this."

"No you don't," Dean returns from the bed he's still on in a downtrodden tone. "Don't ever say that. You fucked up but you're man enough to admit it. And you're trying to fix it. That shit takes guts."

Sam sighs heavily, not believing his brother for a second.

"I'm going to talk to her," Lizzy tells Sam and kisses him on the cheek before standing up.

"No, Lizzy, it's fine," Sam tells her sadly, almost felling as if he's earned himself the rejection. "She can't possibly understand this and what I did…"

"Was a mistake!" she points sternly at him with conviction. "You have done nothing but do everything you can to make up for what you did. You made a mistake. You don't deserve this, Sam. Stop thinking you deserve the worst of what the world has to hand you."

Sam diverts his eyes and still doesn't listen to what she has to say.

"And fuck you, dude. I'm talking to her." Lizzy turns to leave.

Knowing already that he's lost this one as he usually does lose against Lizzy's stubborn will, he lets her go. She grabs her coat and puts it on, stopping to lean down and kiss Dean quickly on the lips. She then whispers a little something in his ear to let him know her intentions for just the two of them later on.

"The first second I get alone with you, you better be ready," she darkly warns in a hushed tone so that Sam can't possibly hear. "I am gonna fucking destroy you."

She turns to leave as Dean just watches her with wide eyes in shock with her sudden statement. He does all he can not to smile with utter excitement as she runs out the door after Rina, knowing that's not what Sam needs to see right now.

* * *

"Meg," Castiel darkly calls to the demon while standing across the room behind her.

The demon stands tall with a stiff posture while facing away from Castiel when she hears his voice.

"Cassie-poo," she sneers while turning around to face him, old fashioned folding straight razor in hand. "I'm a little busy. Can we reschedule?"

"No," he booms out with annoyance.

She sighs loudly when she sees the woman standing to Castiel's side.

"Isobel," she smiles without meaning it as she walks to the lacy dining room curtains to wipe the thick coat of blood off of her hands with. "Slutting around town with an angel now? Fucking traitor."

Narrowing her eyes, the witch says nothing. She was told to let Castiel handle this one and since Meg is more powerful than she yet Castiel trumps the demon's abilities, she waits and listens.

"What are you still doing here still?" Castiel asks the demon. "I believe I told you to run."

"Yeah, you did say something along those lines, didn't you?" Meg pretends to barely remember the conversation while folding her razor closed and pocketing it, the red blood still staining her hands. "I had some… work… to attend to still." She nods to the poor person lying strapped down to the dining room table of the house she's taken over, the man bloodied and barely hanging on.

Castiel waves his hand and the man is gone, all traces of the torture that had been going on gone along with him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Meg angrily asks, staking long wide steps in the angel's direction. "That had nothing to do with you!"

"I think you forget who you are talking to," Castiel glares at her. "Don't overstep your bounds. You have no right to speak to me as you are. Know your place."

"Oh right, because angels are so perfect, so good and always right. Fuck that. You dicks are no better than me." Meg steps up to the Isobel. She sighs while looking at her, knowing that Castiel must have told the witch that it was her who has been leading her all these years. "I'm disappointed in you."

"What!?"

"All these years and you've never failed to follow my bidding until now. You  _weren't_  supposed to take your own poetic license with this task I gave you," Meg says with utter annoyance. "All I asked from you was for Dean to be childless for the rest of his life… not make him a flashing billboard of obvious witchcraft tampering! He wasn't supposed to know! Neither were the angels!" Meg stares hard into the eyes of the witch she's been conning for years with complete anger.

"I humiliated him… it was a bonus. For you." Isobel stares right back without showing an ounce of intimidation. "You should be impressed."

"I'm not!" Meg shouts back while pointing at her accusingly. "No one was to figure this out! Dean would never have known! The angels would never have pieced this one together! All you had to do is sterilize the foulmouthed, empty minded, slutball hunter! Look at the mess you made! We had a deal!"

"And you lied!" Isobel growls back while stepping forward with the fire growing within her. Castiel sidesteps to stand between the women and keep them from attacking each other. Isobel would lose for certain.

"I own you," Meg grits through her teeth, her eyes turning black with her ire. "You do everything I say."

"You have no such hold on the witch " Castiel calmly points out to Meg. "You can't own her. You are not a crossroads demon."

"What!?" Isobel asks with confusion.

"Only crossroads demons can hold ownership over another. Meg is no such demon," Castiel explains, all the while glaring hard at Meg. "She may be powerful… but she has no real power over you."

"Ha," Meg quietly huffs, knowing she's caught. "Way to kill a grift that's centuries in the making, baby cakes."

"I am just trying to right your wrong."

Castiel takes a step towards Meg, ready to finish this once and for all, when she steps back herself and holds our her razor towards him.

"Back off, Clarence."

It's then that Isobel decides to cut in and get her vengeance. She walks forward, towards Meg, but Castiel catches her before she does. He may have promised her time to get back at the demon, but Meg could kill her in the blink of a black eye. This was not the way. He pushes her back by her shoulders, facing her and saying, "Be patient."

It's then that Meg pulls a cowardly move. She smokes out. A smart demon keeps roaming the Earth and doing their evil business by being careful and smart. They know a bad situation, a life-ending, angel involved situation when they see one. Meg is no idiot. She's been around for a very,  _very_  long time. She knows when something is a lost cause. There was no winning for her here.

Once the black cloud dissipates and the room is clear, the body she had been riding now lifeless on the floor, Castiel sighs.

"What the hell!?" Isobel yells as she pushes the angel away from her. "She's gone!?"

"Yes."

"You promised!" she shouts at him, her anger growing. "You promised me you'd let me get my vengeance!"

"It appears it will not work out that way." He steps away from her and peers down at the unfortunately dead woman on the floor that Meg just fled from. Demons are always so wasteful with their vessels.

"I should never have trusted you!" she screams. "You lied! You said…" She pauses and looks down at her hands. They begin to wrinkle and age rapidly right before her eyes. "What… I…." She begins to panic with the sight of it.

Castiel understands what is happening immediately. "Meg's powers. She took them back. You are not protected by her anymore. You are centuries old and your body looks to have begun making up for the lost time."

"Shit," she whispers, her skin paling and shriveling as she watches, her whole body starting to react the same way. She can feel her arms joins her hands as the again process travels over her body. Her breathing starts to pick up and soon enough she's nearly in panic attack mode. "What do I do?" she looks up to him with huge, frightened eye. "What do I do!?"

Castiel looks at her with pity before stepping to her and placing his hand on her head. "You did a great thing, Isobel," he tells her, the bright white light already glowing and pouring forth from her eyes and mouth. "You repented for your wrongdoings. Enjoy your promised peace."

With one final, huge, burning flash of heavenly light, the witch's body crumples to the floor. He told her he would help her and he did what he could. She may not have gotten her payback but she did get to find herself a beautiful and perfect eternity which is much more than someone evil like her would ever normally get.

* * *

 


	22. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

* * *

Knee bouncing a mile a minute with nervous energy, Sam stares off at the wall on the other side of the room while sitting at the motel table. He's nervous and antsy and really all he wants is to take back the last fifteen minute of his life. He wants a redo.

Rina shouldn't have to know all this about him. She's a trusting person. He worries that this will now ruin her trusting nature and make her a different person. That's the last thing he could deal with happening. Rina is great the way she is. She's beautiful and kind and understanding and seriously trusting. Changing her? He can't be responsible for that. He'd never forgive himself for it.

The toilet flushing and bathroom door opening pulls Sam from his own mind. He looks over to his brother as he walks back into the main room, a smile on his face.

"You know, I think I've really taken for granted the ability to take a piss while standing," Dean jests while being honest as he grabs a couple beers from the small cooler sitting in their room.

"Yeah," Sam answers, not really hearing Dean at all.

"You ok?" Dean asks, brow wrinkled in worry when he takes a good look at Sam and his body language. He's slumped over in his chair and looks miserable.

Sam just looks at his brother in shocked disgust as Dean sits across from him at the table.

"It's gonna be fine, Sam," Dean reminds him.

"Just like that?" Sam asks him angrily. "You say it'll work out and boom, it all just works out?"

"Yeah," Dean answers quickly with a smile as he slides a beer to Sam.

"And what makes you so sure?" Sam pries. "I did the most fucked up shit…"

"And you did it with a good heart," Dean cuts in before taking a huge sip of beer. "Mm, breakfast."

"You're unbelievable," Sam complains as he takes a sip of beer to maybe calm his nerves. His brother is brushing everything off way too easily. Figures. He's in a good mood because everything worked out for himself. He could give a shit about Sam's issues apparently.

"Why's that?" Dean asks with a challenging look.

"Rina's gonna hate me… for good… when she knows what I did."

"No way."

"How can you say that?" Sam loudly questions. "I ended the fucking world!"

" _We_  did, first of all," Dean reminds his brother. "Second of all, did you forget who's talking to her right now? Lizzy is awesome. I guarantee that she'll talk to Rina and spin this perfectly."

"I don't want her to have to  _spin_  anything…"

"Ok, so spin was the wrong word. But you know L. She'll tell the truth but she'll do it in a way that will make everything ok. She's gotten herself of out of every kind of situation you can think of just by talking. Plus, Lizzy has seen you at your very worst dude."

"No shit," Sam grumbles, recalling the pity in her eyes when she'd check on him in the panic room during detox. He's still shocked that alone didn't kill him for good.

"And did she ditch you?" Dean asks Sam with a challenge. He knows that Lizzy got past everything and that's not a lie. She's shockingly forgiving. Maybe she just has the ability to see past the bullshit and recognize the true person behind it. That must be it if she's still married to him, Dean thinks.

Sam considers it for a moment. Dean has a good point.

"I'm telling you, Sammy. Stop worrying so much. After Lizzy gets done with her Rina'll come back here and be just fine."

His worry lessening only a little, Sam sighs. "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right," Dean says with obviousness and holds out his bottle. They cheers and take a sip each.

"So…" Sam starts as Dean looks over to him. "You miss your tits yet?"

"Fuck you…"

* * *

"He'd been manipulated that whole time?" Rina asks with utter defeat. The picture Lizzy has painted for her has been one of such heartache, unfortunately placed poor luck, and complete deceit that she's having a really hard time knowing what to believe and how to feel. It's just so much.

"Yeah," Lizzy nods sadly, the rehashing of everything they've been through making her a bit down. She takes a sip of her coffee while sitting in the booth at the diner across from Rina to give herself a mere second of reprieve. "Ruby was one hell of a controlling, evil bitch. She fucked with Sam in ways that I can't even imagine or begin to try and do justice in words. And granted, he shouldn't have gone with it, he should have known better, but his whole life he's been deceived. He knows nothing else. Sam's own father kept the truth from him and died without letting him know what had happened to him as an infant. John knew that Azazel had fucked with his son and never let him know about it."

"I don't understand that," Rina denies, her hand wrapped tightly around her mug as she stares at the dark liquid in it.

"Neither do I," Lizzy concurs. "If I were lucky enough to have a great guy like Sam as my kid I would never be able to lie to him like that. I mean, I know John was just doing what he thought he had to to protect him, but it was the wrong choice. Fortunately he's had Dean. Dean has never and will never lie to his little brother when it counts. Right now, after everything, that's the only person Sam has to hold on to."

"And you."

"Well, yeah," Lizzy nods with a little spark of pride. "And me."

"Wow. His whole life has been such a sad story," Rina suddenly says, her own pain she experiences from all she's discovering about the man she now realizes she knew practically nothing about. "And yet he's still a good person at heart. He should be jaded and angry…"

"Oh, he's angry," Lizzy interrupts, keeping her vow to be completely honest with Rina. "He's very angry. In fact, that level of bottled anger really worries me on a daily basis."

"I've never seen that in him."

"That's because he's never angry around you," Lizzy points out. "I've noticed that Sam has really been able to take it down to a good place when you're around. Your presence has a very calming and safe effect on Sam. He holds it together better."

The smile that tugs at the corners of her lips for just a flash of a second gives her away immediately. Rina still cares. She likes that she can help him still. Lizzy keeps going after having seen it.

"Everything I've told you is huge and heavy, I get that. I mean, Lucifer and Michael, angels, demon blood…. shit," she explains with a grimace, the conversation depressing her a bit. "Even I take a step back sometimes to look at everything and the weight of it just seems… impossible. The whole story of our lives right now seems exactly that. Just utterly impossible. We wake up every day and wonder if it's our last, if the Apocalypse is coming that day. How anyone makes it out of this shit alive is beyond me and that's what we live with, what Sam lives with every second of his life." God damn, when did life get this completely fucked and horrible? "I assume you've always known that true evil is real, right?"

"Of course," Rina answers. Her family has never lied or hidden their belief in all that is bad and wrong and dark in the world.

"Well, it's realer than real to us now. Sam, Dean and I have seen it all. We know firsthand what it can do to a person. I wish all these things had never happened. I wish demons never found those two and that they could just live as the normal, happy, and good people that they are buried under years of hard living and ruthlessly awful experiences. I'd give anything,  _anything_  for Sam to be able to be darkness-free and without this malicious thing hanging around his neck at all times." Lizzy lowers her gaze and sighs. "And I mean that. He's been given such a hard path… even harder than Dean. It's so God damned unfair…." Sighing again, she bites her cheek to keep the sorrow away. When she thinks about it all a little too much it always chokes her up, makes her so sympathetic and remorseful for what Sam especially has to deal with and has had to deal with in life. "I love that man very much, no matter what. Sam has totally affected me from the day I met him. He was quiet and very weary at first but at the same time he was warm and smart and caring and just so… exceptional. Through this all, the betrayal and the total loss of trust, I'd still put my life in his hands. He earned back every ounce of my faith in him. He's still Sam."

"But what he did is beyond anything ever done before," Rina has to counterpoint. "He ended the world."

"No," Lizzy refuses, still unable to accept that the world will end because of Sam and Dean's mistakes. "It won't end. Sam will make sure of that."

"How could he possibly fix this?" she questions in return with disbelief. "Lucifer is the root of all evil. He is the worst of the worst there is. The Apocalypse is supposed to destroy our planet."

"And Sam will do anything to stop it," Lizzy explains further. "His guilt, his anger, his entire being won't allow him to sit by and let this happen. I know Sam, sometimes better than he himself does. He will give his life for this cause if only to save just one of the people he's put at risk. He's a good person. A really, exceedingly good person. Please, Rina, you know what I'm telling you is true."

Nodding absentmindedly, she sits quietly and lets it all sink in further.

"He cares about you. He really does. I mean, I watched the guy try to dial your number about ten times since we last saw you and he chickened out every time. He was worried you'd be upset because he left so soon after… um, you guys… spent time together." Lizzy smiles small through her stuttering as she tries to prove Sam's goodness. "Your opinion means the world to him. I know for a fact that right now he's sitting in that motel room freaking out, terrified that you'll be scared of him or hate him. We'll all understand either way what you chose to do. If you want to pack up and jet, leaving us in the dust for good, no one would be surprised. But I hope for Sam's sake you'll stay. It's a lot to take and you've already helped him out enough but if there's ever been a time when a solid dude who's dedicated his life to helping others has needed a little extra support, it'd be now."

Lizzy holds her hand out palm up on the table for Rina to take. Reluctantly, the woman follows along and grabs on, closing her eyes and feeling Lizzy out.

"Go ahead and tell me if I'm lying about any of this." Lizzy smiles and waits.

"You're not lying," Rina agrees as they both hear the front door of the diner jingle as it's opened. "I didn't think you were, anyways. You don't seem the type."

"That's a joke right? I lie for a living!" Lizzy laughs right back at Rina's comment.

"But you never lie when you talk about Sam or Dean. You never lie about your family."

Lizzy smirks and thinks about it. It's true. "Never would either."

"Hey," Dean says to the two of them, dropping into the booth next to Lizzy as she scoots over for him. "How we doing over here?"

"Ask the unfortunate-to-know-us woman over there," Lizzy jests and nods to Rina.

"Rina, I'm sorry that you had to…" Dean starts but Rina holds up her hand to stop him.

"Save it, Dean," she says to him with an unreadable tone. She stands up from her booth with a renewed urgency. "Is Sam back at the motel?"

"Far as I know," he tells her with a wrinkled brow and some confusion.

She holds eye contact with Lizzy for a moment before walking out the front door without another word.

"Yeah, I so don't know how to read that," Dean reacts as he points out the door at Rina.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Lizzy gripes as she stares into her coffee cup. "You talk to Cass?"

"He's not answering his cell yet. Still busy."

"Yeah, well, he has a shit ton of explaining to do and I'm sure he'll be avoiding us like the plague until he has a plausible excuse to give us," Lizzy says with a little annoyance.

"You're probably right," Dean nods, knowing the angel as well as he does. "I did let Bobby know that everything is good though."

"Oh, good," Lizzy says, glad he remembered to let their father figure know. She then sighs heavily. "Letting Rina know everything… that was rough."

"Surprised you volunteered for the job." He certainly wouldn't want to have that conversation with Rina. She was good to do it.

"Really?" she questions with surprise.

"No, not at all," Dean huffs a very small laugh. "Of course you volunteered. You'll defend our dumb asses until the end."

"I'm just that stupid." Lizzy smiles small, her focus still downward. "Well, at least I can say I gave it my all."

"I'm sure you did," Dean answers, bringing an arm around her shoulders.

"I just hope it worked," she grips harder to her mug in her hands. "He doesn't need this shit on top of everything else."

"You love Sammy too. And you're good at speaking from the heart."

"And that I did."

"So I'm sure it worked, or at the least lessened the blow for her."

She looks over to Dean with sorrowful eyes. "I just hate that people get this wrong picture of who Sam is. They make these assumptions about what happened without ever looking for the truth. He doesn't deserve that."

"No he doesn't," Dean completely agrees.

"How many people has he saved in his life?" Lizzy asks rhetorically while her anger grows. "Hundreds? Thousands?"

"Definitely quadruple digits," Dean nods while picking up her cup and taking a sip, a disgusted face following soon after with the Splenda she uses instead of sugar.

"I remember when Winchester used to be synonymous with excellence and a force to be reckoned with. How quickly hunters let themselves forget once a rumor circulates. How about some gratitude in the form of not being judgmental for five seconds and not assuming the worst out of solid, trustworthy,  _proven_  people?"

"You know that's never going to happen."

"I know."

Lizzy leans her head on his shoulder, sapping all comfort she can from him. She gets so depressed while thinking about these things.

"On the bright side," Dean tries to turn everything around as he pulls the diner menu across the table, reading the breakfast specials immediately. "I'm back to my normal, handsome as ever self."

"Thank God!"

"Knew you were lying all along," he says quietly and in a sing-song tone while picking a meal.

"I told you I would have been a lesbo my whole life if you stayed a chick though," she rebuts, reminding him of her promise. The waitress choses a terrible time to come take their orders as she heard the last comment Lizzy made. She pauses with what she hears and looks at Dean curiously.

"Doctor Montellbon is an excellent plastic surgeon," he explains in jest while gesturing to his whole body. "I'll have the Sunrise Sampler and a coffee."

"And you?" the woman asks while looking at Lizzy while she raises her head off of Dean's shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Thank you," she smiles small.

"You gotta eat," Dean says to her, hating when she lets her emotions ruin her appetite.

"Not hungry."

"She'll have some wheat toast and fruit." Dean hands the menu after ordering for her. The waitress smiles and leaves.

"Thanks, Dad," Lizzy rolls her eyes with his insistence.

"You know I hate when you call me that," he complains right back. He really does. So what if he's looking out for her… she's his wife. That's his job.

"Why, because it reminds you of how old you are?" she bites back her glee.

"I'm not old, L." He hates when she calls him old. So fucking annoying. He wasn't  _that_  much older than her anyways…. "Thirty ain't old."

"Oh, you just don't like the label then?" Lizzy question while her attitude lightens with their interaction. Dean could fix everything for her just by sitting with her and talking. Her mood is already brightening up. "Funny, some guys  _like_  being called Daddy."

"No, you called me Dad condescendingly," he explains himself. "Calling me Daddy in the right way would be a whole other story."

"Oh," Lizzy turns to face him with a hand on his thigh. "You mean like…" She leans into him and whispers in his ear in a younger, breathy, sexy voice that nearly pleads for him, " _Daddy._ "

"Should I be cancelling this order?" Dean asks her immediately, his growling stomach the only part of him protesting this course of action. Fuck, who knew  _that'd_  be such a turn on.

"No," Lizzy smiles while patting him gently on the cheek before running her fingers over the stubble on his jaw. She missed that feeling so much. "Our room is next to Sam's. Don't think we'd provide very good background noise to that disaster over there right now."

"You think that's gonna go well?"

"The way she left… pretty hard to tell."

Dean sighs quietly with the thought. He hopes Rina is coming around and isn't making Sam feel worse than he already does. This was one thing big brother couldn't fix and he hated it.

* * *

He's still going crazy waiting. Sam knows she's still around, her little VW bug is still in its parking space, but he just doesn't know where she is. And he certainly doesn't know what's going on. First Lizzy left to go after Rina, now Dean's left, yet no one has returned. He's alone in a quiet room save for the sound of the television. Cycling through the channels for the seventh time in total distraction, he wonders how long he can stand this before leaving and looking for Rina himself.

And then he hears the same, quiet knock on the door he heard just last night. And once more his heart jumps just like it did the night before when he heard it. Shit. It's Rina.

Getting up quickly, he takes three large steps to the door and immediately yanks the door open to find her standing there waiting for him as she continues to wring her hands with nerves.

"Rina, I'm so sorry…" Sam blurts out but she extends up a finger to stop him. He quiets instantly and waits. She holds out her hand palm up and looks at him with expectation.

Worried as the last time she took his hand and read him up and down just a half hour ago went so beautifully, Sam still obliges her without second thought. He'd do whatever he can to get her back on his side, to see him not as a monster but as the person she trusted when they'd met.

Holding tight to him, Rina closes her eyes. That same evil and fear and darkness floods her senses but this time she doesn't retreat. She fights past it. She digs deeper and works through the ever-powerful fright and malicious feelings to find what else is there. It takes a moment but she gets to it. Under the external and threatening issues at hand is that same person she remembers. Warm, kind, humble, and all around virtuous feelings wash over her and wipe away the negative with its sheer strength alone. Lizzy was completely right. He's still there, just worn and beaten and in need of some serious affection and love. He's been deprived and destroyed by his experiences… yet he's maintained who he really is deep down.

Opening her lids, she stares up at him with sympathetic eyes and runs her free hand down his shoulder and upper arm, never once letting his hand go.

"I'm sorry I ran."

The small, heavily grateful smile that takes over his expression, smoothing the worry-lines away, proves how happy he is to hear her say that.

"I understand why you did," Sam admits, letting her know it's ok. "I'm just glad you came back."

"Lizzy is persuasive."

"And am I ever thankful for that."

Rina steps forward into the room and into him, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him close. She could sense how much he's longing for that. He hasn't had many people tell him it's ok lately. It's Dean's job to do that and Lizzy will always give him that happily, but he needs more.

Sam returns the embrace, so glad to have it.

"I think that if you can still have someone so levelheaded and smart as her still be on your side then you couldn't have become that bad. You still must be you."

He sighs as the invisible and crushing weight on his shoulders lessens. He holds her in a little tighter and realizes just how badly he owes Lizzy now.

"I'm still scared though," Rina admits as she looks up to him without backing away. "What you're involved in is so big. Big isn't even a good enough word. Maybe… enormous."

"It scares me too," Sam shares with her in a rare moment of true honesty.

"I admire the fact that no matter what you're still fighting," she tells him. "Most would not be strong enough to handle this. They wouldn't even try with the severity of it."

"I can't give up. I have to make up for what've done. And it's not how I was raised." Sam gives her a quick, lopsided smile with the thought. Dean would never let him give in. He wouldn't. He'll stand by Sam side through every minute of this and he'll hold him up when he falters, but surrender is not an option. Sam wouldn't want it any other way anyhow.

"That's noble. And it's something only an honest and good man would say." She reaches a hand up to run her fingertips down the side of his face. "Never lose sight of who you really are ever again."

"You gonna help remind me now and then?" Sam asks lightly with a soft, worried smile.

Rina grins back. "If that's what it takes."

"Shit," Sam sighs when it's more than obvious that she hasn't lost faith in him. "I'm so glad you didn't leave."

Pulling him down by the hand at the side of his head, Rina kisses him for the first time since she's arrived. She proceeds carefully, remembering how much work it took to get Sam into the frame of mind to be open and physical with her the first time. Granted once he was there he really let himself off the leash but it took a little coaxing. Right now she knows he needs to feel loved. Quite frankly, she isn't sure that that  _isn't_  what she's feeling for him in the moment. She hasn't felt this way for a man since… well, it's been a long time.

"Me too," she returns, her forehead pressed to his and her eyes closed. She really is happy she's still there. She would always regret leaving if she had done so, even if it was her first instinct after learning some of the truth behind Sam.

Backing away from him slowly, Rina closes the still open front door, not at all trying to hide the loud clink of the deadbolt locking in place, before turning back to face him. Her expression is much softer than before as she peers into him with a curious mix of sadness and impression. She walks to him and takes his hand, leading him to stand at the end of his usual bed farthest from the door. Her back to the foot of the mattress, Sam facing her, she snakes her arms slowly upward and around his neck. Pulling him down to her once more, she kisses him again.

It's earnest and filled with truth and adoration. Very rarely does Sam get to experience this. Jess felt a lot like this and Ruby had the admiration part in her deceitful embraces as she was in fact in awe of him. Lou always kissed him just like this, though. He always felt like he suddenly became the center of her universe when she would boldly walk right up to him and plant her lips on his, or when she would always make the first move on him. It felt good to be so valued, so highly looked upon, instead of be that guy who fucked the world right up its ass. He needs this reminder that he's come back from the darkness, back to where he should be and away from the shit that lives in him and pumps through his veins.

Making no bones about what she's attempting, Rina pulls him with her as she sits back on the bed and begins moving slowly up the mattress. Sam crawls over her, following right along without ever letting his lips leave hers. It felt too good to let them part.

Hands cupping his jaw, Rina lies back as Sam hovers over her. She ends their kiss for just a moment, brushing his long hair away to make sure she can see his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you," Rina makes sure he understands clearly. "And I'm not disappointed either."

"I'm starting to see that," Sam smiles. Rina grins right back as she wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

"I missed you, Sam," she quickly tells him between heated kisses and her hands start roaming. Sam thinks his heart might stop with how fucking lucky he got on this one.

"Missed you too," he tells her, his lips landing on her neck as she lets out the soft, warm moan of appreciation he remembers clearly. He really,  _really_  missed her too.

* * *

 


	23. Love Hungry Man

* * *

"So…" Lizzy starts as she walks next to Dean back from the diner. She grabs his hand as they take their time, unsure of what they'll find back at the motel. A sad, depressed, and alone Sam, or a fighting couple of confused individuals, or who knows what else. "What do you want to do with our day… besides call Cass a million times?" She does still want answers after all they've been through and her angel owes her an explanation.

"Well, if I had my way we'd be using that wide open, empty room of ours properly." He looks down at her and makes his intentions clear as day with a quick little raise of his eyebrows and the same boyish, mischievous look that makes her weak in the knees every time she sees it.

"I think we should see how Sam's doing first," Lizzy points out, her worry for the man still trumping her out of control need to jump Dean's male bones. "Don't want him to be alone if Rina bounced."

"Yeah, poor kid," Dean answers while looking down at the road below his feet. They walk into the lot and from across it they can see the VW sitting in its spot, unmoved.

"She's still here," Lizzy smiles and relaxes a bit.

"That's got to be a good sign, right?" Dean asks hopefully.

"Oh, definitely," she tells him with a little skip in her step as they get closer. Once at the door to the room Sam and Rina had stayed in, Dean raises a fist to knock but stops short.

"What?" Lizzy asks.

"I don't know," Dean lowers his arm. "It's just… really quiet."

Both letting curiosity kill them a bit, they lean an ear each to the door without saying another word and listen while holding their breath. Lizzy shrugs after a couple second, confused by the lack of noise.

"Maybe they left or someth…" Lizzy whispers but stops mid-sentence when they both hear Rina giggle a little. Wide eyes on each other as they freeze with surprise, neither could have guessed that this is where Sam and Rina would have taken things after the way she first reacted. They then hear her muffled voice say something, followed by Sam's voice speaking something they can't make out, and then Rina lets out a low, quiet moan.

"Nope," Dean says quietly as he walks away from the door instantly. "I've heard enough."

"I can't believe that's happening right now!" Lizzy quietly cheers as they back away from the door so that the very busy people inside can't hear them. "Your brother is  _good_."

"Somehow," Dean grumps as he leans against the side of the Impala. "So what do we do now? Sam's fine and all but I'm not gonna wanna go in our room and do anything if I can hear my fucking brother… well…  _fucking_  on the other side of the wall."

"Yeah, that seems kinda wrong," Lizzy concurs, looking back at the motel room door. She silently cheers for Sam. He's needed this for a long time and she's starting to think Rina means a little more to him then she's previously thought. Maybe for once Sam will be able to let go of Lou a little more. As much as it hurt to think about it, she wants that for him. He'd be much happier in life if he could let her sister's hold on him go. She'll never want him to forget her Louie, but what her death has done to him is nothing good.

"It's very wrong," Dean lets her know for certain.

"Well, we could go re-up on supplies," she suggests with complete let down. She just wants sex, as always, but she can't seem to get it to work out for her right now. "Low on rock salt and we're down a couple iron crowbars."

"Yeah, I think I lost one of our holy water flasks a few weeks ago too," Dean says in a down tone as he looks Lizzy over. In her excitement with the promise of solutions that morning she forwent makeup and threw her hair in a messy, fiery red ponytail. She only has on her most worn in and holey jeans with her old UMASS sweatshirt. This is what she'd consider a sloppy day for herself but God damn it if she didn't look just awesome and completely fuckable to him anyways. He always liked her without makeup best, her natural beauty on full display for the world as if taunting other women with what she's been blessed with. The wide-cut neck of her sweatshirt is exposing her smooth shoulders, the dark patterns on her left arm just peeking out the top edge and looking for him to run his tongue down. And that ponytail… it was just begging to get yanked on as he fucked her from behind. She loved that. Picturing it in his mind's eye he recalls just how much he loves that too. And it all has to wait. "Fuck," he complains while pushing off the car and taking his keys out of his pocket.

"What?" Lizzy wonders as he unlocks the passenger side door for her before heading to the driver's side himself.

"I want to fuck you is what," Dean gripes on his walk. "Just got the full toolbox back and I can't even use it."

"Baby, I already told you that the first chance I get you're in huge trouble," she emphasizes for him.

"I know," he tells her, unlocking his door. "Guess I just don't have much patience these days."

Lizzy laughs a bit and drops down into the car. Dean starts up the engine and pauses when he looks up at the motel door in front of him. "Since when does Sam get to hole up with a girl for a day instead of me?"

"You're looking a little green with envy there, Hot Shot," she smiles over to him.

"I am!" Dean wholeheartedly admits. "That's  _my_  thing, not his."

"Yeah, well, let him have his cake this time, huh?" Lizzy says with a happy tone. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean bitches as she backs out of the spot and leaves his brother to his fun. He'd never admit it through his jealousy but he's a bit proud of his Sammy. The kid's actually learning from his big brother. Nice.

* * *

 

“Sam!” Rina shouts out to mark the arrival of her much worked for on Sam’s part orgasm.  She clamps her hands down on top of Sam’s that are firmly holding onto her hips and drops her chin to her chest, face twisted and back rigidly sitting tall.  “Oh… wow,” she pants out in her taxed voice.  She settles atop his hips with her hands pressed to his chest, straddling him, and pauses her movements as she comes down from her moment. 

Damn that felt good, she thinks to herself as Sam sits up from his lying position to meet her.  He instantly kisses her, his hands now rubbing over her hipbones after having held onto them so strongly while working up into her just moments before.

Rina’s still riding high and she ends the kiss in order to rest her forehead on Sam’s broad shoulder, needing the second to regroup.  Her chest still heaving, she holds onto him hard as her body shudders one last time, her fingers now pressing into his biceps. 

Smiling wider than wide, Sam brings his arms tightly around her and brushes away her long, dark as night hair to kiss her neck.  That’s the loudest he’s ever heard her before.  She’s generally a quiet woman not just in bed but in life.  She never raises her voice, not even when scared or angry, but just now she let herself go so completely that he’s pretty sure that the entire motel now knows his name. 

“Oh boy, Sam,” she grins while looking to him, her hands pushing his hair back away from his face hastily to see him clearly.  “You really are the same guy, huh?”

“Same as always,” he smiles back, kissing her again and letting his tongue slide against hers, reminding her that he isn’t quite done with her yet.  Remembering very clearly the last time they were together, as Rina would never forget that, she knew he wasn’t done.  Last time he surprised her with how in tune he was with her needs and how quickly he could ascertain what worked best for her.  At times it felt as if he was studying her, learning everything he can about her much like he does when trying to solve a case.  She recalls that one night they had on many a lonely one since it happened and getting a second chance with the hunter she had begun to think she wouldn’t see again is something she is not passing up.

“Well,” Rina pauses to further praise.  “Ca fost excepţionale, urmaritor a raului.”

Closing his eyes with the sound of her voice speaking in the language of her heritage, he melts a little more for her.  She sounded so damn good when speaking Romanian and he recognized the use of her name for hunter to refer to him.  He fucking loves when she calls him that.

Rolling them over quickly, Sam hovers over her form with a slight smile and renewed want.  “I love when you talk like that.”

“Yeah?” she asks with surprise as he ducks low and kisses down her neck.  She’s shocked to find that someone who could speak Latin so perfectly could be so impressed by another language.

“Yes,” he very emphatically answers against the hollow of her throat.  “And I love when you call me hunter in Romanian.”

 Ah, she thinks to herself.  He isn’t _impressed_ that she can speak a different language.  He’s _turned on_ by it.  Rina can certainly play that one up.

“You like when I call you…” she starts, lifting him lightly by the chin to focus on her as she says it again.  “ _Urmaritor a raului_?”

“That is... _so_ sexy,” he tells her before attacking her lips again.  He’s suddenly hotter for her than he was before and his whole good guy, taking his time for her sake persona gets tossed out the window.  Kissing her with renewed urgency, Sam needs her.  He has to be inside her.  _Has_ to.  And not since Lou has a girl been able to do this to him.  Feeling alive for the first time since he lost the woman he loved and has been gone for nearly two years now, Sam reaches between the two of them and eases himself back inside of her with intense desire.

“Sam,” Rina whispers with eyes closed and head dropped back when she feels him. 

“Talk to me,” he requests with a genuine smile. 

“Oh, um,” Rina suddenly goes nervous with his request.  She’s never been much of a dirty talker.  She’s never actually done that before ever in all honesty.  “I don’t know what to say.  I don’t normally talk while… doing this.”  Her cheeks flush pink and Sam smiles wider with seeing it.

“I don’t care what you say,” he admits, slowly pulling out of her and sliding back in, causing them both to pause with the felling.  “Just want to hear you.  Please?”

Even if this is some kind of previously unknown kink of his, the way he presented it was just too damn sweet for her to deny him.  Thinking quickly, she decides to just start talking.

“Cred ca imi place tare mult de tine,” she tells him while cupping his face, confessing how much she’s grown to like him in a way that he can’t understand her.  She figures if he has no idea what she’s saying she could confess to things she has a hard time admitting aloud normally.  She pulls him down to kiss her once before continuing with her lips brushing his.  “Mam gandit la tine tot timpul.”

“Oh my God,” Sam smiles out while shaking his head in awe of her as he beings to slowly move in and out of her with an elbow to either side of her head, taking his time because now he doesn’t want this to end.  He just wants to hear her talk to him even if it’s all gibberish to his ears.  She just sounds so fucking hot, so beautiful.

“Oh Sam,” she says when he begins to feel good to her all over again.  She needs him to know how great he feels to her.  “Te simti asa de bine.”

He grits his teeth briefly with the sounds she creates, her accent and fluidity mingling with the soft sounds of enjoyment she makes.  Moving his mouth to her neck again, he slides his hand down her side and runs his fingertips down the length on her leg that’s wrapped around his waist. Taking her ankle gently in his grip he brings her leg to rest on the front of his shoulder. 

“Oh,” Rina moans quietly into his ear with the position change.  As he continues to thrust into her and suck lightly on her neck Rina becomes more than sure that the hunters in this world really don’t know Sam.  She’s trusts him again, she knows he’s a good man… a perfect man, really. 

Pushing his bounds with her, Sam makes a new request.  “Tell me you want me to fuck you.”  God he would love to hear her smooth, moaning voice beg for him right now.

Surprised by the request but not deterred, she thinks it over to ensure she gets it right.  Her hand grasping into the hair at the back of his head, she speak low into his ear.  “Trage mi.”

“Oh God,” Sam amazes as he looks back up to her. 

“Vreau să trage mi,” she say in a way that blows his mind.  He can’t stop himself from kissing her as he picks up the pace, dying for his own end after hearing her literally breaks his brain.

“Mm,” Sam moans out through his locked lips before leaning his forehead against hers.  “Rina.”

“Sam.  Oh,” she sighs, looking up into his hazel eyes and seeing him ready to go. 

“Fuck,” Sam pants out as he falls right over the edge.  “Rina, oh God!”

Grasping onto her tightly, one arm around her hoisted leg and the other knotted into the hair at the side of her head, Sam find happiness.  He’d forgotten how good it felt to be truly happy.  It’s wonderful.  It’s warm.  It’s safe and accepting.  It’s everything he’s been missing for far too long now.

Pulling him into her, her legs and arms wrapping him up, Rina watches Sam with complete affection.  She really has found herself being strongly attached to him, maybe even having profound feelings for him, and seeing this moment is mesmerizing.  He looks beautiful.

Returning to Earth, Sam takes a few deep breaths as he feels Rina’s hands once more pushing his too long hair out of his face.  He slowly pries his lids open to get a good view of her underneath him.  She’s smiling softly, looking him in the eye with that same expression of caring she did when they’d met. 

As he lowers her leg from his shoulder he kisses her again, this time not with lust or desperate need, but with true affection.  He feels like their genuine connection might be a bit stronger than before and he welcomes it.  As dumb as it is for him to start feeling this way right now, he couldn’t care enough to ignore it.

“Ai fost minunat,” she says to him in a gentile tone before kissing him once more.

“Yeah, I don’t even care if you just called me an asshole,” he tells her.  “That just sounds amazing.”

Rina laughs quietly.  “I told you that you were wonderful.”

“Yeah?” Sam smiles to her.

“Yeah,” she nods and grins lovingly at him as she pulls him in with her arms around his neck until he’s lying down next her.  “You kind of are.”

“Well, I like you too,” Sam huffs in a laugh, letting her know how much he’s truly grown to like her himself.

* * *

 


	24. Go Down

* * *

"I'm pretty sure we went the wrong way," Lizzy laughs a little as Dean continues to drive down the rural dirt road that can't possibly have a home improvement store at the end of it.

"Starting to think the same thing," he responds in a serious tone, face concentrated as the excuse for a road narrows yet again. As the trees and shrubbery encroach further into the path and brush against the car he gets frustrated. "That old man was fucking senile."

"Maybe but in my defense it's usually the aged locals who give the best directions around their town and you know that's true."

"Whatever," he grumpily responds, steaming with her poor choice of local for help, while praying that the greenery doesn't scratch his baby's paint. "Fuck, I'm turning around." He uses a random clearing they come upon to make a three-point-turn and get them back to civilization.

"You think anyone ever comes down this way?" Lizzy wonders while looking carefully around the wooded surroundings, her brain wandering to creative places.

"Doubt it," Dean replies once they're back on the dirt road heading in the direction he just came from.

"Me too," Lizzy says, still formulating a plan. "I bet most people don't even know this road exists."

"Yeah, maybe," he returns with growing annoyance.

"Stop the car."

Dean looks over to her with total confusion. "No."

"Yes."

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it," she demands while clicking open her seatbelt and reaching for the door handle.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" he asks her, his mood growing sourer by the minute. He should be fucking his wife in a motel right now. He should be celebrating things working out well for him for once by bending his girl over the kitchen table or nailing her against the shower wall. Instead he's stuck running shit errands while getting lost and now instead of fucking him, his wife is being weird and a little annoying. He hates right now.

"Be fucking spontaneous for a minute and pull over!" she reiterates with lessening patience.

Dean listens because with Lizzy what choice does he ever have. It's always way easier to give into her smaller whims than fight them.

The gravel road being as narrow as it is, there is no shoulder. He just puts the car in park and looks over to her expectantly.

"Now what, mystery woman?"

She's smirking at him with that spark in her eye that instantly lets him know where her mind is. Maybe this day isn't going to turn out as bad as it seemed.

"Get out," she grins while pushing her passenger side door open. She stands up and shuts it behind her, Dean following right along. She walks to stand in front of the grill and curls her finger towards herself to silently ask him to meet her.

“You’re serious right now?” Dean questions her once he makes his way and is standing next to her.  She doesn’t answer right away.  Instead she turns him by the shoulders and pushes him down until he’s sitting on the edge of the Impala’s hood.  Standing between his legs, she grins some more.

“I’m very serious,” she assures, moving in the kiss him.  She circles her arms around his neck and leans her weight into him.  “I told you that I was coming for you when I got you alone.”

His hands snaking around her waist, he smirks and pulls her into himself hard.  “Well, we’re alone.”

“That we are,” she says, licking her lips slowly as her hands run down his chest.  “And I have been dying to get my hands on that dick to give it a proper welcome back.”  She’s already reaching for his zipper.  “My mouth too.”

“God you are awesome,” he tells her, letting her open his jeans as she kisses him again.  Her lips move in a hungry, urgent way and he knows she wasn’t lying.  She’s in attack mode.

Pants open, Lizzy drops to her knees with enthusiasm while untucking him from his clothing.  She wastes not a second in taking all of him into her mouth.

“Ah, fuck,” Dean amazes as he leans back on his hands pressed into the hood.  He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation of her tongue sliding along him every time she pulls back.  She was always so damn good at this.  The very first time she gave him head in their designated room at Bobby’s years ago he immediately after deemed her the best little cock sucker in the east to which she had confidently corrected him.  She said it was in the country.  He thinks she may be right.

“I fucking missed this dick,” she tells him quickly before taking him in down to the base and glancing up at him with a confident eyebrow arch. 

To this he simply laughs a bit before letting out a quick moan.  “He missed you too, L.  A lot, oh shit.”

He watches her work, every movement made with enjoyment and motivation, and is completely enthralled by her.  And better yet, he now has proof.  She wasn’t the possibly bisexual person he was beginning to think she was.  And she lied.  She very, _very_ clearly was straight and in love with his body.  He’s touched that she’d swear up and down, and mean it, that she’d stay with him no matter what but it comforts him to know that his true form, his real being, is what she loves best.  Thank God he’s back.

“Fuck, Lizzy,” he groans out, everything feeling just too good to hold back.  He’s damn near ready to go and Lizzy, being completely in tuned with him, knows it too.

It’s then that Dean hears something rumbling down the dirt road.  Soon enough there’s the sound of tires crunching over gravel from behind him.  Reluctantly turning around to take a look, his heart drops at the sight of a beat up Chevy pickup truck, tires slowly rolling to a stop behind the parked Impala.

“Oh shit!” Dean half whispers as he sharply turns back around to look down at her.  “L, stop.”

“Uh-uh,” she muffles out her denial through her obstructed voice, not stopping or even flinching.  She had him right there, she knows it, and she won’t stop until she gets what she wants.

“Baby, people,” he rushes out, his nerves getting to him as he tries to stand up. 

“Hey there!” a voice calls out to him and Dean starts to panic.  Lizzy is refusing to stop, even with hearing another person’s voice calling to them.  Instead she goes the other way.  She pushes his thighs back against the car as her mouth continues its work. 

“Fuck!” Dean angrily whispers to himself as Lizzy does all she can not to laugh.  He turns his head around without getting up from his forced place on the hood and does his best to play it cool since apparently he married a wicked exhibitionist intent on fucking with him.  “Hi!”  His voice sounds cheery and his face is set in a fake smile, both of which he’s absolutely struggling to maintain.

“You having some car trouble or something?” he man asks, as he shuts the truck door and takes a few steps in Dean’s direction. 

“Oh, uh,” he stutters and stalls while thanking God for not having this guy come up the road from the other direction.  From where the stranger is his vision is blocked by the Impala.  Ok, keep it together… fuck, she’s good at sucking dick.  No!  Focus!  “Nope.  No car trouble today.”

“Huh,” the man says with confusion.  “Then you mind telling me why you’re parked in the middle of my driveway?”

“You’re driveway?” Dean questions innocently through a nervous laugh, his voice up an octave with Lizzy’s work as he hadn’t been aware that it wasn’t just a random street.  He peeks back at his wife, her efforts as vigorous as ever, and really begins to wonder when she’s going to actually help him out here… if at all.

“Yeah, my driveway.  You’re on my property, guy.”  The man stands behind the car with arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed look on his face.

“Sorry, _uh_ … about that,” Dean answers with an involuntary moan mid-sentence as he’s once more back on track when Lizzy wraps her fingers around him and beings pumping her hand in time with her head bobs.  She’s fucking demented.  She knows what that does to him.  He’s going to kill her after they somehow get out of this.  “Got lost.”

“I’d say,” the man answers back.  “So if you don’t mind I’d like to get out of here…”  He points down the road to the main street that leads into the small town. 

“Yeah, ah…” Dean tries to think but it’s so hard to do when feeling just so damn good.  “I need a minute here.”

“Excuse me?” he asks in return, impatience clear in his voice. 

“Just… oh God… like one minute and then I’d… ah… be happy to move for you.”

 “You feeling ok?” the stranger asks when he realizes that Dean hasn’t left his spot against the front of his car once while talking to him.  He also recognizes the struggle playing out across Dean’s face.

“Just fine,” Dean fakely smiles before turning back around and looking down at Lizzy.  “L, cut the shit!” he whispers harshly at her before his eyes roll back a bit as she picks out the pace.  “We gotta leave.”

“Then you better come in my mouth fast, Daddy,” she whispers up, her voice beyond sexy, and keeps going. 

“Oh shit,” he whispers.  “You’re fucking evil.”

“Seriously, you need help or something?” the man asks while taking a few steps in Dean’s direction.

“No!” Dean shouts in a panic while holding his hand out palm first to stop the guy.  He does not need him walking around the car and seeing this.   “I uh… just…”  He’s at a loss.  He’s lied his way out of every single situation in life before now but with this one he’s going to fail.  His brain can’t work properly enough to come up with any form of buyable excuse.  “Just… stay there.”

“Man, I’m tired of this,” the guy complains, hands on his hips as he looks angrily at Dean without being able to understand him.  “Just get the hell off my property and out of my w….”

“Fuck!” the word punches out of him without warning and Dean slaps his hand down onto the hood as it all hits him at once.  “Oh God.”  Gripping the edges of his beloved car’s hood and screwing his eyes shut, Dean finally gives in to Lizzy and comes in her mouth just as she’d asked of him.  “Holy shit,” he breathes out, not caring in the wonderful moment how he looks to this stranger getting pissed off at him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” the man asks while marching in Dean’s direction.  “Get the fuck out of here!”

Dean doesn’t answer back this time.  Instead he tries to wait a couple seconds to put himself back together mentally.  Fuck this guy.  That was awesome.

The man swiftly walks the length of the Impala, fueled by his annoyance, and when he reaches the front end he stops sharply, standing stock still while looking down at the woman still on her knees that he certainly didn’t expect to see there.

"Sorry about that, sir," Lizzy grins widely while she zips up Dean's pants. "Didn't know this was private property." She stands up with a cool and collected demeanor, not fazed a bit with how the stranger stares at her in utter shock. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "We'll be happy to be on our way now." She pats Dean on the chest a couple times without once loosing eye contact with the formerly angry and now highly surprised man. She winks at him in order to confirm the stranger's suspicious of what just happened before walking happily back to the passenger side of the Impala to get in.

With a smug, overly-proud look, Dean pushes off the car and reaches into his pants pocket for his keys.

"Sorry, man," Dean smirks as he passes him on the way to the driver's side.

"Yeah," he answers absently while looking at Lizzy inside the car once before turning back to Dean with an almost envious look. "Don't be."

Dean lets out a quick little laugh before dropping into the driver's seat. He turns the key to get the engine purring and looks over to his wife. "You're fucking certifiable. You know that, right?"

"Me?" she asks with innocence she currently doesn't deserve to have.

Dean just shoots her a look that tells her she's being ridiculous.

"Baby, don't pretend. You loved it."

"That may be but you're still totally insane," Dean shakes his head while putting the car in drive and beginning to roll down the driveway. "And I'm pretty sure you broke his brain."

"Oh yeah?" Lizzy asks while completely amused.

"Shattered," Dean assures.

Lizzy looks out the back windshield to see the guy just now getting back into his truck with a still shocked filled look. She smiles wide. "Good."

* * *

"We really got lazy didn't we?" Lizzy quips as she looks over the bright orange shopping cart filled with two bags of rock salt, a few iron crowbars, some new large metal containers, and several other assorted items that any hunter can't live without. The cart is packed and they now can see just how long it's been since they've stocked up.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Dean adds as he brings the cart to a stop in a checkout line. As he taps his fingers on the handle along with 'Bad to the Bone' while it plays over the speakers in the store Lizzy takes a look at his hands. She notices something missing.

"Come here," she says as she unbuttons her jacket pocket and pulls out his silver band she'd been holding on to for him. Lizzy then steals his left hand. "You look weird without it now," she tells him as she puts it back on his left ring finger.

Smiling at her with something dumb and possibly still a little lovesick, his phone rings in his pocket just in time to ruin the moment. Quickly he takes it out and answers after checking the screen.

"Hey Bobby," he answers and walks towards the front door of the store, leaving Lizzy to handle the purchase.

"You kids want a job?" he asks immediately.

"Why, you got one for us?" Dean asks right back.

"Yeah. Looks like a wraith is sucking people's melon's dry in Memphis at a hospital. I figured that since you're back and in business again you might wanna get a little dirty."

"Depends on the kind of dirty you're talking about, Bobby." Dean smiles.

"Boy, get sex off your brain for about five minute and talk work," the elder hunter grumps right back. "You want the case or what? 'Cause I can always call up Garth if you don't want it."

"Nah, we'll take it," Dean answers immediately, a plan already formulating in his brain.

"Good. Garth'd probably get himself killed anyways. I'll email Sam everything I got."

"Um, wait a second, Bobby," Dean stops him. "Think you could you email Lizzy everything instead?"

"Oh no," Bobby worries instantly. "You and your brother ain't fightin' like some old married coupled again, are you? Is he still with you?"

"No, Bobby, Jesus. Take it easy, ok?" Dean shakes his head. "I just think the dude needs a day or two without L and I around."

"Rina's still there, huh?" Bobby asks as his worry fades away completely.

"Locked in Sam's motel room as we speak."

"I think you and Lizzy'll be fine by yourselves with this one," Bobby consents, letting the moment of kindness on Dean's part play out. "It's only one wraith from what I can tell and you know what to look out for with them."

"Yeah, and Lizzy doesn't suck," Dean happily prides. "She can definitely handle one even if she never has before."

"Ok kid, you win. I'll send the info over."

"Sounds good…" he responds when he hears the other line beep in. "Got another call. I'll call you, Bobby."

Knowing how badly he's been waiting to hear from Castiel, Dean clicks over and hopes.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dean," the familiar and steady voice greets.

"Thank God," Dean sighs as he watches Lizzy pay for their items. "Where the  _hell_  have you been, man?"

"I have been very busy."

"Well if you got the couple minutes we're just dying for some fucking answers," Dean tells him in a heated tone.

"Where are you now?"

"Lizzy and I are at a Home Depot a few miles from the motel. Meet us in the lot at the car so you don't pop in and spook the locals."

He hangs up and walks to Lizzy, pulling most of the shopping bags from the cart to help carry everything out.

"Cass is outside waiting for us."

"Good!" Lizzy says with excitement. "I'm ready to grill the shit outta his ass."

"You're not the only one," he grumbles right back and heads out the large sliding glass doors, the trench coat clad man standing by the Impala already visible.

"You're not just gonna fly off and leave us guessing again are you?" Dean angrily comments when they reach the car.

He sighs deeply. "No." Castiel takes the bags from both of them. "I will meet you in the car. We can discuss everything there."

He disappears. Lizzy ducks down and looks through the back windshield.

"Well, guess he's gotten his lies straightened out because he looks ready to talk," she quips when she sees the back of his head as he sits in the backseat. "Here goes nothing," she says with hesitance while she walks to the passenger side of the car to get in. Sighing with his eyes closed for a quick few seconds, Dean takes a deep breath and moves to get in also. He just wanted to prepare himself for whatever new mind fuck Castiel is sure to drop on them both. Seems like every time they actually talk to the angel these days there's some new and huge bomb that gets dropped on them.

"Alright, Cass," Dean starts as he pulls the car door closed. He turns sideways to look at the angel. "What the fuck happened this morning?"

"I was able to track down the witch that had cast a very powerful spell on you." It's a simple explanation and, knowing that it'll never happen, he hopes they won't pry too much.

"And she just decided that she was wrong after chatting with you and she fixed me up with no hard feelings?" Dean challenges disbelievingly.

"Dean, you forget that you are not the only one with a certain set of powerful and persuasive skills," Castiel reminds him with a little bit of a malicious edge, harking back to Dean's days of being the one with the razor blade in his hand in hell. "I was able to force an agreement of aid out of Isobel quite easily."

"Isobel?" Lizzy questions suddenly, the name ringing a bell.

"Yes, that was her name."

" _Was_?" Dean picks up on the interesting choice in words.

"Yes," Castiel sighs with his slip up. "Was. She is no longer with us."

"What a shame," Dean sarcastically comments as he's fine with her death.

"Wait a second… You mean Isobel Gowdie?" Lizzy questions, going with her hunch. When Castiel just stares at her with a tilted head and suspicious, narrow eyes she knows her answer. She turns back to Dean to explain. "Remember when I did a bunch of research on powerful witches in history since I thought she might have been around for a while based on her strong powers?"

"Yeah."

"Isobel Gowdie was one of them," she tells him. "She was tried for witchcraft in Europe in the sixteen-hundreds. She confessed to everything too, like how she met Lucifer himself in the form of her Catholic priest. She pledged her allegiance to him and has followed him ever since, doing his dirty work and converting others from Catholicism to early forms of Satanism. She was sentenced to death but there's no record in existence that it was ever carried out. No one knows what happened to her."

Dean stares at her silently for a second with the knowledgeable explanation. "What are you, Sam now?"

"No, I'm just not a total moron," she quickly bites back before turning to Cass again. "It was her, wasn't it? She's been around this whole time?"

Looking away for a second, Castiel sucks it up. "It was indeed Isobel Gowdie."

"How the hell is that possible?" Dean has to ask. "Witches are human. They don't live that long."

Castiel realizes now that this isn't going to be as easy as he'd hope it would. They're smart, always highly informed, they know too much, and he should have seen it coming. He's not ready for all the questions they're going to ask.

"This witch had an advantage over other witches."

"Which was?" Lizzy asks.

"She had an ally with high powers."

"Well it wasn't the big man from down under," Dean rebuts, referring to Lucifer. "He's been locked away this whole time until right now."

"Isobel was tricked, much like Sam had been," Castiel tries to explain. "She thought she was dealing with Lucifer but it was just another demon. That is where she received her long life and strong powers."

"Wait," Dean shakes his head, trying to get everything straight. "That bitch had a demon on her shoulder her whole life? Is that why she went after me?"

"Easy answer, yes," Castiel confirms. "She was simply following orders."

"So a demon wanted to turn me into a chick!? Why!?" Dean's getting more impatient and agitated by the second. "What the hell would be the point of that!?"

"I have no confirmed answer for that, though I have my theories," lies the angel, looking to keep the real reason hidden. If they knew the truth then they would never let their set fate play out. They would never someday have a child if they knew their offspring would eventually have an important reason to exist and be put at risk. "I believe it was to weaken you, make you more vulnerable to attack."

Lizzy makes a sound of disgust. "Being a woman doesn't weaken you. I could have had lady Dean back in perfect hunter form in no fucking time at all."

"Traditional thinking says otherwise," Castiel rebuts.

"Fuck tradition. I smell bullshit." Lizzy challenges the angel as she doesn't believe him. "Cassie, I love you, but you're lying. You've been a confusing fucking mess for a long time now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're constantly contradicting yourself and giving us only half-truths. You think we can't tell by now when you're lying? We can! You're our family, dude, and I can tell every damn time Dean and Sam lie to me. You're no different."

"Elizabeth, I would never lie to you…"

"Unless you thought you were saving me from something hurtful to know," she keeps trying. "You tell us you can't find God but when my life was on the line you knew right were you needed to look. You knew all along where he was and I've been having to wonder why you would lie about that."

Castiel swallows hard with her question. She's digging much deeper than he was prepared for. He always knew once he got so involved in their lives that his story he gave them would eventually have some cracks in it but he was hoping it would take much longer for that to happen.

"God came to me," he tells her, not actually lying. "I left you that day to pray for my father's help. I didn't ever see him but he lent me the power to heal you, something I have been without for a very long time. My father knows of your importance and is well aware that you must not pass on before your time. You have work to do."

"You mind filling us in on what that is, by the way?" Dean asks of Castiel. "You've been pretty damn excited to tell me and Sam what our jobs are but you've been tight lipped as shit about L here."

"It has always been my father's wishes that Elizabeth isn't privy to her future," he finally admits as he turns to Lizzy. "If I told you what part you are to play you may not play it."

Staring at him with lowered eyebrows, Lizzy grits her teeth for a quick second. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that if you were to know your path before you are to travel it… I honestly doubt you would follow along at all." The pain on his face at telling her this is clear as day.

"Is it really that bad?" Lizzy asks with utter fear, her stomach already in knots as Dean grabs her hand to support her when he can see it all over her. "So bad that you can't tell me?"

"It's not bad at all, Elizabeth," Castiel softens up, actually smiles a little. "You're part in the story is quite beautiful. I can assure you that."

"I…" Lizzy starts but shakes her head with confusion before rubbing over her face with both hands. "My head hurts."

Using a move that Castiel has picked up from her over the years and knows will comfort her, he reaches out to her and takes one of her hands. With sincerity in his expression, he makes her a promise that he'll never break. "It will be good. And I will be with you through it all."

Lizzy stares at him with wide eyes as she listens.

"I promise I will always be there to protect you, look over you, and support you. You are my friend. I have been there to keep you safe your entire life, Elizabeth. I will continue to do so even after you are no longer on this Earth."

Speechlessly she just looks at him before glancing once at Dean and seeing the concern on his face as well.

"I know I have tested the faith you both have in me many times," Castiel continues as he lets Lizzy's hand go. He sits back in the Impala seat. "But I have never once lost my trust and belief in who either of you are. Please continue to believe me. Everything is coming together. It is. And I believe that what I have done, returning you to your true form, should be proof enough that I have nothing but your best interest in mind. Trust me just as I trust you both. That is all I ask. Have faith."

Having said his peace, Castiel leaves them and disappears from the backseat.

Both sighing heavily at the same time, they turn to sit back and look out the windshield. No one speaks for several minutes.

"I think I'm more confused now than before," Dean says to her when he finally starts up the car.

"Right there with you," she tells him. "At least I'm not questioning Cass as much anymore."

"He did seem sincere, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Lizzy agrees. Another moment of quiet and she's ready to move on and not think such heavy thoughts. They didn't figure anything new out for the most part so why bother analyzing it? "I can't think about this too much."

"Me neither," Dean wholeheartedly agrees.

"Moving on then. So what now? Head back and check on the lovebirds?"

"Nope, we're headed to Memphis," Dean tells her, a slight smile on his face as he happily drops the future shit.

"Oh are we?" she questions with a slight grin.

"Yep, Bobby found us a wraith at some hospital draining brains. Said he was gonna give it to some guy named Garth if we didn't take it but he made it sound like he couldn't handle it so I jumped."

"Aww, Garth!?" Lizzy's face softens as she remembers the lovable guy she and Lou ran into a few times.

"You know him?" Dean question.

"Sure do," she smiles. "He's a good guy. Ah, a bit… eccentric and maybe a little green, though I haven't seen him since he helped Lou and I with a werewolf years ago. He's really sweet. We loved that little dude."

"Yeah, can't wait to run into him," Dean mentions without honesty, Lizzy having made this guy sound ridiculous. "We should really go pack up and let Sam know we're ditching his ass for a few days."

Her grin spreading into a wide toothy one, she praises his choice. "That's really sweet of you, Hot Shot."

"I know, right?" he says right back, pulling out of the parking space to head on their way.

"Dude," Lizzy brightens up immediately. "Not sure how it's possible but I've never been to Memphis before."

"Best bar-b-que ever," Dean tells her, mouth already watering with the thought. "Totally worth the trip alone."

"Fucking A dude," Lizzy says as she grows excited for the trip with Dean alone and some good food with just a hunt to impede some of their time. "You're buying me so many fucking ribs."

"Done," Dean happily obliges her.

"Awesome," Lizzy cheers as she settles in with the idea. " _Love_  me some bar-b-que."

* * *

 


	25. What a Friggin' Nerd

* * *

"There's no way," Sam smiles while he denies her bold statement she just made. "Just… no way."

She puts down her glass of red wine on the small table and gives him a slack jawed look of shock across to him for not believing her. "It's true!"

"Nope," Sam laughs out.

"I lie not, Sam. It's totally true."

"You're such a nerd!" Sam belts a chuckle as he takes the white linen napkin off of his lap and places it onto the table cover with a red and white checkered tablecloth. "I can't believe it!"

Blushing, Rina rolls her eyes. "Well, believe it. I was so obsessed with Magic the Gathering that it's shameful now. I played seriously for years."

"Oh my God," Sam barely gets out, holding his stomach as it aches a little. Rina a Magic fan!? No fucking way. "I never would have ever thought it."

"I created the first Magic club in my middle school," she continues to easily admit to him. "It's still going last I checked."

"Wow," Sam sighs as he takes a deep breath when his laughter subsides. "You must have blown those poor dorks' minds."

"Why?" Rina laughs in question.

"Because look at you!" he says while gesturing to her physical appearance. "You look like that! You are  _not_  their normal kinda girl."

"Please. I looked nothing like this when I was a kid! Sam, I was so unaware of anything about myself back then. Huge glasses, frizzy hair, big buck teeth… I was a hot mess!"

"You're the ugly duckling?"

"Did you just call me ugly?" she asks with narrowed eyes.

"Nope," Sam smiles back. "I called you the beautiful swan."

"Ok, you redeemed yourself," she laughs a bit with his answer.

"You… wow, you're so not the type to love stuff like Magic to me," Sam says, still shocked with what she's told him.

"Oh boy, I'm a total nerd at heart," she reassures. "It's terrible."

"Alright then, what else is there nerdy about you?" Sam asks while taking a sip from his own wine glass. He's never been a wine drinker but Rina ordered them a bottle at the small, casual Italian place he found locally on his phone and assured him it was good as she knew the specific vintage. He wasn't going to argue and if he was being honest, he liked it well enough.

"Well, I am totally in love with the Harry Potter book series," she tells him right away.

"So was Jess," Sam says before even really think about what he's saying. "Oh, um, Jess… is my old college girlfriend."

"And she never got you to read them?" Rina asks with shock.

"No."

"She must have tried though," she says with sheer confidence.

"She did," Sam smiles, remembering how hard Jess tried to get him into the whole world of Hogwarts.

"I knew it!" Rina exclaims with utter happiness. "No adult reads those books without trying to get everyone they know to read them too. They're so good and so addicting and I always needed people to talk about them with. I read the first one in two days' time."

"Those books are huge!"

"I know! But I couldn't put it down! I even skipped studying for a chem test to finish it up."

"Did you fail!?"

"By my standards, yes," Rina rolls her eyes with another sip of wine. "Got a B."

"So you were a good student other than when a new Harry Potter book came out?" Sam surmises as he watches her tuck her hair behind her ear with shyness.

"Yeah, I was good," she grins coyly.

"How good?" Sam pries, feeling there's more to it and she's being modest.

"Well, I was salutatorian of my high school," she says to him, catching the look on his face. He's totally impressed. "And I got a full ride to the University of Michigan."

"What?" Sam asks with pleasant shock.

"And Chapel Hill."

"Both!? That's great!"

"It's not too bad," she tries to be modest.

"Where did you end up going?"

And this is where she pauses. Taking a large sip of her wine to kill the rest of the glass, she then reaches for the bottle on the table. "None of them."

As she pours a second hefty glass, Sam lets the idea settle in for a moment.

"You didn't go to either of those schools?" he finally asks once he grasps everything fully.

"Nope."

"You know I'm going to ask why."

"Of course," she tells him, another large gulp of wine following. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"My family needed me."

Inhaling sharply with her comment, Sam just pauses as his heart beats rapidly. Did she really just say that?

"I know I made the wrong decision," she starts. "It's true and I know that I made the biggest mistake of my life by skipping college. You don't have to say it."

"Wasn't going to," Sam tells her as he shockingly understands her all too well.

"Yes you were! Everyone always does!" she says exasperatedly. "But I just couldn't leave them. My family is old fashioned gypsy. You stick with the beliefs and you stay in the family business. I just… couldn't leave. Didn't have the heart or strength to."

This is surreal. Totally surreal. He's hearing his life with a different decision.

"This is… crazy," he shakes his head. "Rina, this is my story exactly. Well, I made a different choice but still."

The sincere surprise on his face makes her curious. "What do you mean?"

"I got a full ride to Stanford and I was pressured not to go by  _my_  family," he explains to her. "Hunting is the family business. My Dad was so pissed when he found out I got in. He wanted me to stay with him and Dean to find the thing that killed mom and we blew up in this huge fight. I know that if it wasn't for Dean, Dad would have kicked my ass over it."

"But at least Dean must have been excited for you," Rina wonders. "He's your best friend. That must have made him so proud."

"He was happy and he wasn't," Sam says, the guilt of the whole scenario being felt with the mention of his brother. "Of course he was proud. I mean… Dean's one of the biggest reasons I got into Stanford. He always made sure I did my school work when I was little and taped my good grades to the motel walls when we didn't have refrigerators. Hell, he even took over most of Dad's chores for us on most days to make sure I had time for all my homework when I was older and had all AP classes."

"He's a good brother," Rina smiles with the way Sam talks about him.

"He is… but he wasn't when I left. As much as Dean wanted to be proud, it was also a really big shock. I didn't tell them until the moment I left for school out of fear and all through the fight with Dad Dean kept trying to get us to stop. I don't remember what he was yelling over us but I just remember his face. It was… so scared and hurt. We only ever had each other our whole lives and I was leaving. To him it wasn't just about improving myself. It was about me ditching him. And the way I actually left was… regrettable."

"What did you do wrong?" Rina wonders, completely wrapped up in what he tells her. He's strong for doing what he did, which is something she just couldn't be back then.

"After the fight with Dad I was in a… rage," Sam continues. "I went to my room in this old small house dad had rented for the month and packed up what little I owned on the spot. Dean followed me and stood in the doorway, just glaring at me while I shoved all my stuff in a couple duffels. I remember asking him to say something instead of just stand there and instead he only looked at me with this weird face I'd never seen on him before." That expression will never leave his memory as he recalls it once more. "He looked so damn hurt and desperate. He thought I was being selfish by breaking up our family for what I wanted. He saw this as me abandoning him, leaving him with just Dad."

Sam gulps down the rest of his glass before continuing.

"I told him it wasn't about him and he just rolled his eyes at me. I even told him that I was doing this because of him, that this was something he helped make happen for me. He then… Dean told me he was proud of me. He's told me that before a million times but that time… was different. He meant it more or something. Then in the next breath he asked me not to go. You know, I've never seen him so damn conflicted in my life."

"Well I can tell you from experience that you made the right choice," Rina chimes in, giving her reassurance where she can. "I regret not having the guts to leave like you did."

"Yeah, well, you'd also have to deal with having your family hate you," Sam returns.

"They didn't hate you, Sam."

"They did," Sam confirms. "I didn't talk to Dean for four years, the whole time I was at Stanford. He didn't call and I just didn't have the nerve to either. I knew I didn't want to talk to Dad after the fight since he ended it with telling me never to come back once I left. And I listened. But Dean…" He sighs and rolls his eyes. "I had to pick getting out of hunting and losing my brother for what I assumed was life or staying with Dean and hating the life I led. That right there was the most impossible decision I ever had to make."

"But even if life pulled you right back into hunting anyways, in the end you got your brother back and you got to have four good years away from it all to find out who you are." She looks for the upside through it all just to keep Sam in some kind of positive frame of mind. "That has to mean something to you."

"Yeah," Sam huffs a small smile. "And it's true. There's no getting out, I know that now. But Dean will always be there for me. I know that now too. He'll always support me."

"Trust me when I tell you that it's a rare and beautiful thing to have your family with you and love you like that. I have a sister who I barely know," Rina tells him. "We never really got along well and once we were older and mature enough to enjoy the other's company… she had her own life and I had mine. She got bold and went to college, which is the equivalent of disowning our kin much like it was for you. It's a shame too because I actually like the person she turned out to be. I would love to have her be my best friend like Dean is yours. You're lucky."

"Yeah," Sam agrees. He is pretty lucky in some aspects of life, he'll admit it. "You could always call her."

"I don't know…" Rina looks down at her glass.

"Hey," Sam calls to her and she looks back up to him. "You've helped me so much. Let me help you. Call her. It will be worth it. She's you're family and I have a feeling she'd love hearing from you."

Rina picks up the wine bottle and pours what's left of it into Sam's now empty glass and changes the subject. "So you know about my nerdiness. What about you? You seem like a closet nerd yourself."

"Do I?" Sam smiles as he's happy for the lighter mood and he's fairly sure she will at least try and call her sister with his suggestion.

"Definitely," she giggles a little. "What's your guilty pleasure nerd thing?"

"Um, I've read the Lord of the Rings book trilogy about ten times all the way through," Sam admits with a grimace.

"Uh!" Rina sighs with utter love. "Best damn series ever written! Ah, besides Harry Potter, of course."

"I know!" Sam smiles out and picks up his glass, ready to speak nerd to the woman across the table from him that the more he finds out about the more he finds himself not ready to ever leave her again.

* * *

"Dean?" Lizzy calls out in the dark, dank basement halls of the general hospital. They knew the wraith was working out of Baptist Memorial and for what they'd been able to ascertain in just one day's time it liked to lurk near the morgue where the least amount of traffic occurred.

They'd gotten separated while trying to find the thing and the plan was to meet back in the morgue to check it out together. However, she's been waiting for him for far too long for her comfort. She now just hopes that he's ok and just caught up by hospital workers and not their monster.

She takes out her phone to call him when she hears the footsteps coming. Hiding quickly around a corner, she presses her back into the wall while pocketing her phone again. Tight grip on the silver knife in her hand she sighs with relief when a doctor walks right past her and into the office at the end of the hall. She shakes her head when the door shuts and starts her trek back down the hall to find Dean when something pulls her backwards by the shoulders.

"A hunter," a male voice coos in her ear once she's caught with the wraith's arm around her neck in a head lock. He grabs the wrist of the hand holding her only fatal weapon. "You people are so damaged that it looks like I'm going to eat well tonight."

"Fuck you," Lizzy struggles out as the arm around her throat tightens. Once she says a quick, silent prayer that male wraiths have the same equipment as human men, she stomps on top of his foot as hard as she can manage before ducking under the headlock. She quickly turns, her wrist still in the wraiths hard grasp, and aims a swift, powerful kick right between its legs. It doubles over in instant pain immediately and she stows away this newly learned information for possible later use.

Lizzy yanks back her arm and twirls the sliver knife in her hand until it's gripped tightly, dagger side down. She steps forward swiftly, knife raised, when she's surprisingly tackled into the nearest wall when the wraith rushes her with a shoulder into her stomach. She hits it hard, her head thudding into the cement.

"Ah!" she groans with pain before she's flipped around. With a forearm pressed into the back of her neck and the body of the wraith forced against her, she's pinned. He then grasps hard onto her wrist once more and smashes it into the hard wall several times in a row, forcing her to drop the weapon.

"Well, this has been fun," the wraith speaks into her ear as he raises his now free arm into her view. With her cheek pressed against the cold concrete, Lizzy panics a bit as she watches the spike extend from its wrist. "But I'm hungry and you smell like a head case. It's dinner time."

Breathing hard with her increased heart rate, she swallows hard and tries to fight back, pushing away from the wall with all her might, but the wraith is much stronger than her.

As she waits for the pain to start as she never gives in fully and keeps fighting, Lizzy's shocked when instead she gets a loud shout of horror in her ear instead blinding pain on her skull. Soon after the creature slips to the floor and she's freed from her pinned position. She turns around to see Dean standing behind her, now bloodied silver knife in hand as he looks down at the heaped body on the floor.

"About God damned time!" she shouts at him, her adrenaline now forcing her high fear level to morph into anger. "I was almost brain-sucked!"

"Saved your ass didn't I?" he asks her while holding his hands out to the sides and shrugging.

"Yeah, right after I pretty much kissed it goodbye! Fuck! What took you so fucking long!? I was a goner!"

Dean crouches low to hold the point of the wraith's spike and breaks it off, effectively making the body look like that of a regular human. He then pockets the appendage and looks up at her with annoyance. "You done?"

"You're an asshole!" she shouts through her still flying anger and anxiety. "And yeah, I'm fucking done."

"Good," Dean answers while wiping the blood off his silver knife on the wraith's white doctor's coat. "Because we have to jet."

They both start heading down the hallway and towards the back entrance of the hospital where the car is parked. After a few minutes of speed walking and carefully peeking around corners before heading down corridors, Lizzy's remorse starts to get to her.

"You're not an asshole," Lizzy quietly tells him while following close behind.

"I know," he smirks easily, knowing she never really meant it.

"And you did save my ass," she adds as they reach the exit.

"I know that too," he grins at her with a little eyebrow lift as he holds open the exit door for her.

"Great," she complains while walking through, reading his expression for exactly what it is. "You're gonna tell me I owe you now, aren't you?"

"Damn straight," Dean confirms as he pulls out his keys and unlocks the driver's side. This has become their ongoing game. If one saves the other from a close call then the saver is owed big time by the savee. The debt is usually owed in sexual favors that the saver requests. It always makes life more interesting and really, it was an excuse to have some fun sex for them.

"Fucking awesome," Lizzy bites back acridly as she drops into the passenger side and looks across the seat at him. "What'll it be this time?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Dean says as he starts to think it over while driving away from the hospital as fast as he can.

"Not the usual!?" she asks with surprise.

"You gonna miraculously say yes to the usual this time?" Dean peers at her quickly, the hope on his face clear as day.

"No," she laughs. "I'm just so used to you immediately trying for some back door lovin'  _every_  time I owe you. Without fail you ask every fucking time."

"Maybe I've learned that the answer never changes so I'm starting to give up," he tells her. "Though maybe I should go the other way. Maybe if I ask  _too_  often you'll just eventually give in and say yes out of sheer annoyance."

"Oh you should totally try that," Lizzy falsely encourages with sarcasm. "I'm not at all hard headed or stubborn."

"Such a pain in my ass," he tells her though the affection in his voice gives him away.

"And I'm sorry baby but I am certainly not looking for a pain in  _my_  ass… literally." She laughs hard at this.

He rolls his eyes at her lame comment. "Or maybe I'll just slip up one time…" he tells her, reaching a hand across the car to slip under her and grab her ass. "You know, just go in for the kill and… oops, wrong hole…"

"You're seriously gross!" Lizzy swats away his hand.

"And you're a fucking prude," Dean complains as he returns his hand to the wheel.

"Please! You  _know_  how untrue that is!"

"Then prove it," Dean tries one last time.

She just stares at him for a beat before shouting, "You're fucking hopeless!"

Dean laughs at her for that one, loving when he can get the better of her and get her all worked up.

"You know I bet Rina would let Sam fuck her ass," Dean says through the absurdity of the thought.

"You really think that's what happening right now?" Lizzy laughs out, knowing Rina is most likely not the type to do such a thing.

"For Sam's sake I hope so," Dean comments as he drives towards their motel.

"Well, sorry for you Hot Shot. Guess you shouldn't have been so blessed with the heat your packing," Lizzy explains her refusals. "It's a little intimidating."

"I'll get you give in," he confidently says to her. "You'll see."

"Oh will I?" Lizzy laughs at his confidence.

"Mark my words, L. Someday it'll happen," Dean assures her. "Mark my words."

* * *

 


	26. A Build Up and a Let Down

* * *

"Well, that was a lovely evening, Sam," Rina grins wide as he unlocks the motel room door for her. "Thank you."

"No problem," he grins right back as he pushes the door open and gestures for her to enter first.

"And I have to ask just because it's been killing me to know…" she starts, setting down her purse on one of the kitchenette chairs. "And you can totally not answer this if it's too personal or... whatever."

"Ask."

"Where do you get you money from?" she wonders. "You insisted on paying for dinner and you paid cash… but last I knew there's no steady paycheck that comes with hunting."

"That's very true," Sam laughs a bit as she closes and locks the door.

"And again, you so don't even have to tell me if it's weird…"

"It's fine," Sam laughs quietly one more time as he takes off his jacket and tosses it onto the empty chair. "And It's a valid question. Sadly… um, a lot of our, I guess you could say, funding… it comes from bunk plastic."

"Credit card fraud?"

"Absolutely," Sam answers as he takes his wallet out of his back jeans pocket. He takes out his current card and holds it out for her.

Rina pauses before taking it from him and reading aloud the ridiculous name on the credit card.

"E. Kenievel?" she smirks to him, an eyebrow arched with the lame name used.

"Yeah, ah… Dean's usually the one who applies for them," he explains with slight embarrassment as he scratches the back of his head and starts for the refrigerator . "That's just what he went with this time." He grabs a couple beers.

"And the credit card company fell for this?" she disbelieves.

"Hey, we just apply. It's not our fault they actually give us the cards." He swears he sounds more like Dean each day. Guess that's what hunting does to a person.

"So you just get cash forwards on the credit limit you're given?" Rina pries on, seeing that he isn't afraid to share their ways with her.

"No," he shakes his head, hands her a beer in exchange for the card back, and takes a seat on the edge of his bed between the two double beds in the room. "Usually the limits they give us are pretty low considering the lack of credit background of the non-existent people they're issuing cards for."

"Makes sense," she laughs as she sits across from him on the edge of the other mattress, their knees nearly touching in the space between.

"For cash we just hustle," Sam says as he replaces the card in his wallet and drops it on the nightstand.

"Hustle…?" she asks with narrowed eyes as she has no idea what he's talking about. She's from a totally different world and has to learn about the life of a hunter as she goes and learns more about who Sam is.

"Yeah, ah, you know… pool, darts, poker. We've gotten pretty good a roping people into risking a lot of their cash and then taking it from them," Sam explains with an almost cringe. He's sounding like a deviant. "Never play poker against Dean, FYI. And never,  _ever_  go up against Lizzy in a game of eight ball. She's gotten scary good. Kicked both our asses just the other night."

"I'll keep it in mind," Rina laughs heartily.

After a pause, Sam suddenly feels the need to explain himself a little more. "You know, I used to hate doing this shit. Hustling, fraud… it always felt so dishonest."

"Well, it  _is_  dishonest," Rina agrees with him completely.

"Yeah. And I tried to fight it for a long time too," he continues. "Tried to get us to find jobs when we could if we'd be in one town for a while. Like when I was in high school I used to get odd jobs when I could, like bus boy at a shitty bar or mowing lawns or something."

"And you'd give all the money right over to your family?" Rina wonders, knowing no teenage kid would ever give over all their earnings like that. Well, no normal teenager at least.

"Well, yeah," Sam says with obviousness. "I mean, an honest wad of cash from me meant Dean wouldn't have to go out to bars with his fake I.D. and hustle some drunk dude out of his cash for an extra night. A couple times he got his ass handed to him by a group of pissed off people whose wallets got lighter because of him. Worst of all, it was dad who'd sent him out while he was too busy or hustling at a different dive. The whole thing was total bull shit and I didn't want that for him."

Rina just nods as she's once more surprised by the love Sam has for his family, specifically his brother. They had a unique life, a terrible one at that, but at least they always had each other to cling to.

"But really, on the road with no income, there's no other way around it," Sam continues. "Not one that we've been able find since we're never in one place for more than a week anymore. Now we're so damn busy that there's no fucking way we could ever get legit means of income."

"So… you're kind of a felon then?" Rina asks with a slick smile.

"Kind of?" Sam huffs an amused laugh. "More like definitely."

"Really!?" she questions with surprise.

"Oh yeah," Sam assures with emphasis before taking down a sip of beer.

"Huh," Rina comments with total regalement.

"Huh?" Sam echoes, thrown off with her remark and wanting to know where her head is at.

"Yes. Huh."

"What's that all about?" he inquires with total wonder, seeing how enthralled she actually seems.

"You're a wanted man?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So, um…" Rina starts to ask with slight timidity. "What are wanted for?"

"You want the entire list!?" Sam shocked she'd ask for this.

"Well, yeah," she says, her mood still shy.

"The whole rap sheet?"

"Indulge me for a second here, Sam," she requests, her tone making sure he gets that she's seriously curious.

"Ah, ok…" he starts, quite frankly shocked by her want to know. "I can start with the obvious credit card fraud."

"Uh-huh." Rina takes a large sip of beer as she waits.

"That's probably the least serious charge," Sam laughs to himself when he thinks about it. "There's grave desecration."

"Par for the hunting course, I assume?" Rina smirks, knowing it's true already.

"Yes," Sam confirms for her. "Then there's plenty of grand theft auto, assault on police officials…"

"You've beaten up a police officer!?" Rina asks with very wide eyes.

"Well, a SWAT team member… or two… but close enough," Sam says with such nonchalance as he sips his beer. "We were in a bind. I didn't want to do it but I had to."

"Oh boy," Rina grins while biting her lower lip, her expression growing a bit darker. "What else?"

"Attempted murder, along with murder in the third, second and first I can only assume," Sam keeps the list going for her.

"You didn't do any of them, though… right?" Rina checks, sure that he didn't anyways.

"The only things I kill are monsters," Sam promises and tries to assuage her fears. "Anyone I've ever been accused of killing just  _looked_  like they were human."

"Good to know," Rina smiles as she stands up. She takes his beer from him and places it, along with her own, onto the nightstand. "Anything else?"

"Ah…" Sam huffs out a laugh as he watches her settle into his lap, straddling him. He's getting the picture. She's loving this. "Well, there's aiding and abetting a fugitive, which would be Dean mostly but also my Dad at points. Then there's kidnapping, trespassing on private property, breaking and entering, illegal possession and use of several weapons, assault with a deadly weapon…"

His voice gets cut off when Rina's lips press to his swiftly. Her arms around his neck, she nearly tries to devour him.

"Mm, hey," Sam calls to her and pauses the embrace for a moment. "What's all this?"

"What's what?" Rina lightly asks, her cheeks flushed pink with her embarrassment. She got turned on by something like this? God, he's going to think the worst of her.

"What's going on with you?" Sam smiles wider than wide. "Because to me it seems like you're getting all worked up over my criminal status."

She just shrugs, her pinks cheeks turning into more of a red. "Doesn't every girl deep down kind of want the bad boy?"

This is where Sam actually lets out a real laugh. "You think  _I'm_  the bad boy?" Having the brother that he did, he never look at himself as the seedy one or the criminal. He's the straight-laced, book smart and cautious one. Dean was way more of the stereotype, not him.

"Sam, you're outstanding warrants alone prove that you are."

"No shit," Sam nods with surprise at his new perspective on his own self. She might be right the more he thinks about it. "So… you're the kinda chick who gets off on this type of thing?"

"God, I guess so," Rina huffs a little with the realization. She's always been so reserved, the quiet girl who always did the right thing. Sam is not the type of person she's ever been involved with before. "My mother would be so disappointed."

Sam laughs at this before kissing her once more quickly. "You keep surprising me."

"Do I?" she says with shock. With all she continues to learn about him she's surprised that he's taken off guard by  _anything_  about herself.

"Well, yeah. I mean you're smart, brilliant really… but I already somewhat assumed that… and you're a nerd," he smiles out, a kiss to her cheek. "And even if you're a non-swearing, always do the right thing type, I think you got a little bit of a dark side to you under it all."

"Oh do I?" she grins right back, challenging his thought.

"I'm sure of it," Sam nods. "You know, Lizzy has this theory that the person that we really are behind closed doors is the opposite of our personalities normally. Like she's this warrior-type, a total feminist and stubborn as hell in her normal life but when it's just her and Dean she's… um… pretty damn compliant."

"Ok…" Rina trails off a bit. "A little bit TMI for my liking, but I see what you're trying to say."

"So that has to make me think," Sam further explains himself. "Normally you are a reserved kind of woman, always polite and sweet and good… but are you like that all the time?"

"Well, I think you know that I am…" Rina starts to answer but Sam cuts her off.

"So far." He lets his hand travel down her back and cup her ass cheeks. "But we've only been together a few times now. I want to know, is there more to you?" He squeezes hard, her eyes lighting up with surprise. "Because I think there is." Or at least he sure hopes so.

"Um… ha," Rina very nervously fidgets in his lap. She's not a very bold person, never has been, so what he's suggesting of her is very much pushing her boundaries. "I don't know."

"I'm beginning to think," Sam pauses to kiss her, his intentions serious and dark. "That I'm right. I think there's more to you and I think you've never let it out before."

Sam kisses her again, Rina going right along with it as her heart pounds in her chest.

"What do you say?" Sam tries, smiling something reassuring and sweet to her. "Want to let it out?"

* * *

"Alright," Dean comes out of the motel room bathroom while excitedly rubbing his hands together. Ever since the conversation in the car on the way back from offing the wraith he's been hyped up for his reward for saving her. And the request he's made is a favorite of his that they haven't done in a long while. "I am ready for my check up, Nurse Noonan."

Dean smirks before he even looks her way. He loves this game so damn much. Hell, he loves all games they play together as Lizzy always immerses herself completely in a character and makes his fantasies better than he could have hoped. And boy does he love this character. Nurse Noonan has made a few appearances in Dean Winchester's life up until now and he still refuses to call her Nurse Winchester as that is not her name. He met this sexy doctor's helper as a Noonan and a Noonan she will stay.

"Oh shit," he complains when he gets a good look at her.

Pausing in the doorway after his shower, a towel wrapped around his hips as he decided not to put on clothing since he knows anything he wears now would soon be taken off, the sudden massive disappointment hits him hard when he sees her.

"L?" he says, hoping she'll hear him, but she doesn't. She's lying on their bed, snuggled into her pillow and wearing only her red bra, small white panties, and a nurses hat Dean picked up for her to wear during just this type of occasion awhile back. She even had the red lips to match and her med supplies are sitting out on the nightstand. Damn she does know how to be creative, doesn't she? "Lizzy!"

Even with his louder voice, she doesn't move. She's fallen into a deep sleep in the short time it took for him to clean up after their hunt.

"Son of a bitch," Dean grumbles to himself and makes his way over to her. He sits on the edge of the bed, leans over her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "L. Wake up." He shakes her a bit and she stirs just slightly.

"Mm," Lizzy quietly hums in her sleep when she hears his voice but she then settles right back into her comfortable spot in bed. Unfortunately for him right now his voice is a soothing, non-threatening signal to continue resting.

"This is exactly why I never wanted to get married," Dean jokes to himself quickly as he gets up, resigning himself to a huge loss. Once Lizzy was asleep, really asleep, there was never any waking her up. She slept like a brick. And normally she doesn't pass out like this. Sex was too appealing to her to let it pass by. But then again since they left Carlyle they really haven't gotten much sleep. The hunt took two days and they stayed up through most of it on top of all the time they spent on the road to get there. She's exhausted.

"Damn it," he mutters to himself. Losing the towel in favor of some boxer briefs, Dean gets comfortable then grabs the remote and heads for their bed again. He carefully pulls the blankets out from under her before dropping them over her still resting form. He then gets in next to her, head propped up on a couple pillows so that he can see the TV, and turns it on. Reaching for the lamp, he clicks it off and settles in. At least he'll get plenty of rest for once.

Even in her sleep Lizzy knows when her husband is near. She instantly cuddles into his side, an arm draping across his stomach, and sighs.

Smiling down at her for a second, Dean pulls the nurse's hat off of her head and tosses it off the bed. He then brings his arm around her shoulders.

As he watches TV, clicking through the channels until he finds something mindless to watch, Dean happily accepts how different life is after the past three years, after meeting Lizzy. Before her he would have been beyond pissed if a chick passed out on him… and it's happened to him more than once. No one has ever called Dean Winchester picky for a reason. But right now, the girl he was about to have naughty and quite awesome sex with passing out on him, he's more than content in the situation. Even if his girl ruined his excellent, role-playing reward by being tired, he'd change nothing. With his arm around her frame, her body molded to his perfectly, he knows he couldn't possibly want to be anywhere else on Earth. This is better than everything his younger self could have dreamt up, bar skanks and all.

"You're missing out, L," he quietly tells her in a last ditch effort as his channel surfing becomes productive. "Dumb and Dumber's on. You know how much you love this movie…."

She doesn't respond but her arm around his middle tightens just slightly. Yeah, she's officially out for good now.

"Your loss," Dean smiles a bit and revels in the silence. "And I take the marriage diss back by the way. I don't really mind being married to you all that much." He peers down at her again. Sure, he's about to get sappy with it but fuck it, no one will ever know. Not even her. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect chick." He kisses her on the top of her head before settling back in to watch TV. "You're my fucking everything, L."

* * *

 


	27. Body Language

* * *

"What do you say?" Sam tries, smiling something reassuring and sweet to Rina as she straddles his lap. "Want to let it out?"

She doesn't answer as she's feeling a bit like a deer in headlights all of a sudden.

"Just be honest. Tell me what you want," Sam asks of her. "You gave me what I wanted already…."

"I did?" Rina questions.

"I believe that you told me to fuck you in Romanian… did you not?" Sam smiles.

"That I did," she answers, looking away from him with nervous energy.

"And I wasn't afraid to ask for that."

"That's true."

Sam holds her chin lightly and turns her back to face him. "So let's even the score."

"Sam… I wouldn't even know…" she sighs with a soft grin. "I'm not very… um, crazy when it comes to… sex…"

"What do you consider crazy then?"

Rina just looks at him and shrugs her shoulders.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me it's been strictly missionary for you for twenty-seven years?" Sam wonders aloud with way too much surprise.

"I've never… been with anyone adventurous I guess," she explains. "And I've been a quiet nerd my whole life. Up until a few years ago guys never even looked my way. I've always been, I don't want to say scared, but reserved."

"Oh we are so changing that," Sam assures her as he presses his lips to her, drawing her into a deep, serious kiss. Purposefully he very quickly slides his tongue against hers, not giving her the second to think twice about anything. It doesn't take long for Sam to get lost in her, his hands everywhere, grabbing at her with sudden need. There's just something about her innocence and her shyness that is making him want to demolish it.

Her heart still pounding a mile a minute, Rina tries to relax. Not only has it been a while since she's had sex at all… aside from the one time with Sam a few months back… but now she's being pushed into something new for her. Maybe she should stop him is the immediate thought she has but it suddenly melts away when she feels his hands glide over the skin of her waist under her shirt. She's always loved his hands on her, the way he would touch her. It's as if he was awed by her. It's so sweet.

"Think you can trust me?" Sam asks between kisses, his lips afraid to leave hers for every long and let her worry set in.

"I already do," Rina smiles, pausing them and looking at him seriously.

"Good," Sam smiles slightly deviously but not enough to freak her out. "So you've never done anything adventurous before?"

"Not really," she admits. Her only boyfriend from the past wasn't exactly fun. He was at best perfectly vanilla.

"And yet here you are, holed up in a seedy motel room with a well-known criminal."

"Life's funny that way, isn't it?" Rina smirks, calming a bit as they talk. She does trust him and the more she sits with everything she does really want him.

Thinking quickly back to when he and Jess first met, Sam remembers how much like Rina they were. They were both naïve college students who had been good, well-behaved kids before they were out on their own. He realizes now how nice it would have been if one of them had more experience. Their first interactions might have been a lot more fun and a lot less awkward.

Recalling one thing that Jess used to love to do with him, and he loved to do to her, he gets inspired.

"I got an idea," Sam grins, kissing her once before moving her by the hips to sit next to him on the bed. He gets up and walks to the closet where his fed suit is hanging.

"You mind filling me in, Sam?" Rina wonders anxiously.

"Sure," Sam answers as he riffles in the closet for a moment. He turns to face her, both of his striped ties in his hand.

"Oh…"

"Relax," Sam tries to smile warmly as he makes his way to her again. "You're gonna like this. I promise."

"Ok," she quietly says, her nerves apparent.

"Sit up against the headboard," Sam smiles to her a he stands at the foot of the bed. He winks to her once and she does as he asked her to, scooting back until she's seated facing him, her back resting on the slatted wooden bedframe.

Sam kneels onto the mattress, keeping his distance at first.

"You ok?" he questions as she bites her bottom lip and tucks a long strand of hair behind her ear. That last move was her most obvious give away. She only did that when at her most nervous.

"I think so," she grins small.

"I'm not gonna do anything too crazy here, ok?" Sam nearly laughs. She's just so damn adorable. "And if you're uncomfortable just say so."

Rina nods and her smile widens. 

Sam then crawls up the bed and meets her, his lips seeking hers out instantly.  Rina brings her hands to his face and kisses him back.  Her curiosity is peaked completely and it’s turning her on… a lot.  It surprises her how much so.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Rina whispers to him as he sits back. 

Taking one of the ties, he holds it up horizontally.  He drapes it over her eyes and ties it behind the back of her head, blindfolding her.  Once in place, he leans in to her ear.

“Not too tight?” he hums low, his voice down to a place she’s never heard before.

“No,” she quietly tells him, the shiver still running down her spine with the sound of him. 

“Good,” he smiles to her.  “You gonna let me take care of you?”

“Yes, Sam,” she happily agrees, already finding this situation just too good and by far the sexiest thing she’s experienced.

Sam kisses her again, taking her lips with his as he settles between her legs.  He doesn’t wait to get his hands on her body.  He couldn’t.

Jumping just slightly with his first touch, his hands landing gently on her hips, she adjusts to the loss of vision.  His lips, his hands… the feeling of them are instantly heightened.  As he moves his fingers across her skin, snaking around her and up her back under her shirt, Rina sits up a bit and allows him to take it off.  Once it’s over her head and gone, she breathes out hard when his mouth trails across her collar bone.

When the first soft, barely audible moan escapes her throat from deep within, Sam knows he’s gotten through to her.  She’s relaxing, her body clearly opening up to him and his touch as he moves on.  His lips and tongue moving across her, down the valley between her breasts and down her stomach, her fingers weave into his hair as he goes.

Lifting her hips just slightly after she feels him open up her jeans, the fabric slides down her legs until she’s left in her underwear and bra.  A quick moment of exposure and her face is flushing a light pink once again.  She’s trusting him, oh boy is she trusting him, but right now she feels a bit too open and she squirms a little with the uncomfortable feeling.

Sam reads her easily.  The rose color flashing across her skin, the way she shifts in her place… she’s not completely comfortable yet.  And this is not at all what he wanted for her.

“You ok in there?” Sam says with an obvious grin as he pulls his own shirt over his head. 

“Conflicted,” Rina admits with a soft smile, clearly still unsure of what to think.

“You shouldn’t be,” Sam promised to her as he moves back up to her, sitting between her legs and bringing his arms around her.  He pulls her into his lap until their bodies are flush against each other, Rina sighing with the feel of his warm skin on hers.  Ok, that was nice, she thinks to herself while circling her arms around his neck.   “Better?”

“Much,” she confirms as she leans forward and luckily finds his lips without having her sight.  Having Sam close like this is what she missed the most since she last saw him.  He was very loving, so very caring and attentive.  She’s craved that since they parted. 

Her hands raking through his hair as her tongue dances along his, Sam feels a little tug of pride in himself.  He can literally feel her letting go and giving into him and his plan for her.  Subtly, as he doesn’t want to scare her away, he moves his hands up her back to her clasp on her bra.  Having worked with his hands most of his life has made this task an easy one and before she knows it her lingerie is hanging loosely off of her.  Sam drags his fingers from her shoulders down the sides of her arms, taking the straps of her bra with them until it’s off of her.

Sam ducks his head to the side and kisses her neck right below her ear, making her buzz with enjoyment.

“I remember you liking that,” Sam smiles out,  his mouth then attacking the same spot with absolute relish.  “Right here…”

“So much,” she responds instantly as he coils into him, loving what he does to her.

Sam laughs quietly and continues on, Rina’s hands tightening in his hair as her hips gyrate slightly with growing need.  Perfect, he thinks, his mouth traveling across her neck.  Now he’s got her for good.

Easing her slowly onto her back again, he hovers over her and stays close.  He takes his time again, feeling her, kissing her, and putting her in a great place mentally and physically. 

“Still good?”

“Yes,” Rina practically moans her answer. 

“Can I do something else then?”

She pauses to think.  “Yes.”

“You sure about that?” Sam asks once more with a soft chuckle at her hesitance.

“I’m sure,” she smiles, lying patiently under him as she prepares.  Her heart is racing again but this time she likes it.  She’s starting to appreciate the wonderful anxiousness that comes with whatever this game is that Sam’s playing.

He kisses her once in thanks before picking up the second necktie from where he placed it on the bed.  Using the thinned end, he takes up both her hands.

“If you get nervous just tell me, ok?” he assures, kissing the inside of each one of her wrists sweetly.

Rina nods her agreement as she feels the smooth fabric wrapping around her wrists.  He pulls tight, binding them together and that fear is back for her but at the same time she feels a little thrill run through her.  This was so different for her.  This was good.   As Sam pulls the free end of the tie upward, she feels her arms raising above her head.

Sam secures the tie around the top slat of the wooden headboard, suspending her arms overhead and keeping them there.  Smiling as he looks her over, nothing on but her black lace panties and his FBI suit tie over her eyes, Sam is in awe of her for a quick second. 

“You’re being very trusting,” he comments happily in a playful tone.  “Especially with a criminal you barely know.”

“I know you well enough, Sam,” she grins as she feels him lowering down to her again.  She brings her legs around his waist when he comes close.

“How do you know I’m not taking pictures of you right now to post online for the world to see or something?” he laughs a bit to himself as he’d never do such a thing.

“Because both of your hands are on me right now so you can’t be taking a picture,” she giggles out as Sam slides his fingers along her sides, taking in her olive-toned skin as he does.  “And because you would never do such a thing.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agrees and kisses her again.  He starts at the top, pressing his lips to hers to keep her in the right frame of mind.  He then moves on, revisiting her neck before trailing down her chest.  She squirms with delight, the smile on her face letting him know he’s doing just fine when his lips land on her breasts.

“Sam,” she sighs out, her arms instinctually pulling against the tie keeping them in place.  This is turning into something way better than she thought it would when they got started. 

Damn it does Sam love how his name sounds coming from her like that.  It makes his move even faster.

“You’re beautiful, Rina,” Sam tells her, not having been able to hold back the compliment as he moves down her body.  She’s a very pretty girl, her look a bit exotic yet still girl next door sweet.  She’s thin yet curvy in the perfect places.  Even if her personality is unassuming and innocent, her look is completely different.  Her dark eyes, her full lips, her sexy figure… she’s a little like a diamond in the rough Sam thinks.  If one didn’t take a moment to really look at her they might miss the exceptional and gorgeous woman that she is.  He’s very happy that he was able to recognize it the second he laid eyes on her in her store.

As she blushes Sam gets the feeling that she doesn’t buy his kind words.

“You don’t believe me?” he questions her before his tongue makes its way down her stomach.

“No… I just…” she sighs when his fingers hook around the sides of her panties.  “I don’t know.”  She smiles but seems uncomfortable with the label beautiful still.

“You should,” he tells her as he slides her clothing down her legs.  “Everything about you, _everything_ … you’re gorgeous.”

He tosses aside the very last of her clothing and takes a deep breath while looking Rina over.  It’s true what he tells her.  He feels lucky to have her with him right now.  Why the luck fell on him all of a sudden when it’s been a nonstop shit storm for so long now he doesn’t know, but he won’t question it.  He’ll run with it for as long as he can have her.  Once more he has to wonder if this is what goes through Dean’s head when he’s with Lizzy.  It must be.

Feeling his hands run up her legs, Rina hums with the sensation.  Then, without any warning at all, she practically yelps with the delicious feel of his tongue quickly flicking between her legs just once.

“Oh my God,” Rina giggles out, her body still reacting to the change she couldn’t possible see coming.  He gave her no signals that he was going to do that and the shock of it just felt so good. 

Smiling wide, Sam settles in.  On his stomach with an arm hooked under and around each of her thighs, he dives right in.  He’s more than comfortable and confident with his skill concerning this and as always Sam finds much enjoyment out of making the subject of his pursuits absolutely lose their minds.  Lizzy told him it was generous and quite an excellent kink to have… and then proceeded to thank him on behalf of all womanhood.   Sam continues to say she’s very welcome on behalf of all womanhood when he gets the chance to.

“How’s that feel?” Sam asks her, pausing only to ask.  He said he was going to change her, make her bolder, less reserved.  He meant it.

“Good,” she simply answers in a pant, her body already squirming.

“What’s good?” he smiles a bit as he looks up to her, pausing.

“What do you mean?” Rina asks, furrowing her brow with the question.

“Tell me what feels good,” he requests of her, running his fingers over her lightly, teasing her a bit.

“What you were just doing,” she tries to answer, a new wave embarrassment coming over her.

“And what was it I was just doing?” Sam continues to pry, knowing that the feather light  touch of his fingertips is not enough anymore.  He got her going and now he’s just making her want more, become desperate for more.

“Oh, um,” Rina stutters out, suddenly struggling within her predicament. 

“It’s ok to say it,” Sam tells her.  “In fact, I’m not gonna keep going unless you do.”

“Sam, please,” Rina just short of begs as she pulls against the tie around her wrists. 

“Please what?” he grins wide and waits for her answer.  “You want more then you’re gonna have to tell me what you want.”

“Please, um,” she starts and the rosy color floods her face again.  “Oh boy, Sam.”  She sighs as her tongue tied condition prevents her from talking.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Sam finally asks her outright.

“Yes,” she answers in a grateful sigh.

“You want me to use my tongue on you?” Sam pries a bit harder, using easier words to start her off.

“Yes.”

“Then say it.”

“I want… you to… use your tongue…” Rina swallows hard.  “On me.”

“Where?” he goads her on, the smile on his face breaking his cheeks.

“On… my, uh…” Rina swallows hard and pushes through her verbal barriers.  “Pussy.”

“Ah.  That wasn’t so bad,” Sam encourages as he slides his tongue along her in reward.  “Was it?” 

“No, oh,” Rina moans out as Sam picks up where he left off.  “Oh, thank you.”  She couldn’t stop herself from saying it.  She’s just so happy that he continued on.  She needed it.

Sam hums a little laugh to himself with her words.  She said thank you to him.  Rina is just so sweet and innocent he almost feels bad for pushing her just now to not be so naïve.  Almost….

He watches her intently from his place between her legs, studying her as always and making sure he’s on the right track.  Even with her deep dark eyes blocked from him he can easily tell when she enjoys something, when something doesn’t work, and when he’s got her right where he wants her.  This time, it was just too easy.  She’s already moaning, her hips just slightly bucking as her pleasure builds, and he goes right on in for the kill.

“Oh god,” Rina’s voice drops an octave as he hits her hard with his favorite finishing move that Lizzy borrowed just the other night.  “Oh, oh yes.”

Her hands ball up into tight fists from where they’re suspended and Sam fights the need to smile with amusement in order to continue on.  Rina breathes hard, moaning all the while as he sees her giving in completely. 

“Sam!  Yes!  Oh!” Rina just short of yells as her legs press together, trapping Sam in place as she falls off the edge.  Her body shudders, her muscles tighten, her voice elevates, and Sam’s heart pounds with excitement.  Holy fuck did he love watching that.

“Oh wow,” she rasps out mid pant, her legs relaxing a bit and letting Sam free.  “Oh… my God.”  She lays back a bit, her hands still tied above her and eyes still blindfolded, and for once doesn’t look stressed or nervous.  She’s relaxed.  She’s trusting.  She’s good to go now.

“Fun… right?” Sam asks as he slowly backs away, not wanting to jar her with his absence as he stands up from the bed.

“Yes,” Rina smiles and nods.  “That was definitely fun.”

“Glad you thought so,” Sam grins right back even though she can’t see his happiness as he drops his pants onto the floor.   “Because we’re not done.”

“I’m just fine with that,” she huffs a quiet laugh and she can soon hear the crinkling of plastic coming from end of the mattress.  She knows that sound and giddily prepares for what comes next.

“That’s good,” Sam answers back, quickly rolling the protective measure onto himself as he hears his big brother in the back of his head just like he always does when putting on a condom. 

_No raw dogging it, Sammy.  You never know where a chick’s been.  Bag it up._

Dean always, _always_ made sure to emphasize this point to him growing up.  There was a lot of important life lessons his big brother instilled in him, lessons his father should have covered, and because of how hard Dean tried to raise him, Sam will always follow every lesson to the letter.

After only a few seconds, the bed dip at her feet as Sam gets back onto the mattress.  He pushes her knees apart slowly and moves in.  She can feel him leaning over her before dropping a kiss onto her neck.  “Because I couldn’t back away right now if I tried.  You look amazing like this.”

Rina feels that blush creep over her cheeks again with the compliment.

“All tied up,” Sam continues on, his tongue outlining her ear.  “Vulnerable to whatever I want to do to you.”

Rina bites her lip through a moan and smiles. 

“So fucking sexy,” Sam tells her in earnest, positioning himself perfectly between her legs as he kneels before her.  “I thought about you a lot since I left Louisiana.”

“Me too,” Rina grins out as she tells him it’s been the same for her.  “All the time, Sam.  I thought about you all the time.”

His response is a smile that he knows she can’t see before he presses his lips to hers at the same time as he slowly enters her.  Rina exhales long with the feeling as Sam keeps talking.  “You feel so good.  Shit, I missed this.”

“Oh, yes,” Rina quietly lets escape before she hums with need even more.  She did miss him, and miss being with him like this, a whole lot.  Her life was quiet aside for the occasional hunter in need stopping by back at home.   Sam has given her this whole window into a totally different world, an exciting all be it grim one, but still… he’s opened her up to a whole lot.  He continues to do just that.

Her hand grasping at the tie around them, she lets her heightened senses take her.  He just feels too damn good.  Whatever it is they have between them is working to her advantage right now.  She’s open to him without worry or embarrassment or even an ounce of shyness.   This is a first for her.

And that’s when the irony of the current situation hits Sam.  He just joked that it’s been missionary position for her for far too long and here they are, traditional fucking their night away.  This will not do.

Sam quickly backs away, pausing their fun and causing Rina to make a sound of total disappointment as she feels him leave her.

“Oh no,” Sam denies her the need to complain as he grabs her hips and flips her over.  “No whining.”  He pulls her up until she’s kneeling.  “You won’t have reason to in a minute.”  He pushes her knees apart sharply so her legs are spread, making her yelp with shock and utter turned on want with his rougher than usual actions. 

Sam moves in close behind her and takes her bound hands.  He moves them to the top slat of the headboard they’re tethered to and wraps her fingers over the wooden board until she’s gripping it.

“Rina,” Sam speaks low into her ear as he leans his body against her back.  “Have you ever really been fucked?”

Her lips move but her voice has vanished.  She can’t answer.

“And I don’t mean have you had sex before,” Sam clarifies, one hand covering over her fingers as she grasps the headboard and the other exploring her, starting at her neck and working down her front.  “I mean, have you ever been truly, seriously _fucked_ before?”

“I… oh,” she moans out and loses her attempt at an answer when his fingers run between her legs. 

“I don’t think you have,” he declares, his smile wide and excited as he continues to speak into her ear.  “Until now.”

All excited, nervous energy with his words, Rina feels a shiver go right down her spine as he backs away a bit.  This is so new    , so intense… and shockingly so sexy. 

Kneeling behind her, his hands dragging languidly over he back and the round curves of her ass, Sam grabs ahold  and positions himself.  Changing it up a bit, he loses the sweet, mild-mannered, lovemaking version of his personality in favor of his darker, more primal side.  With one hard thrust, he pushes inside of her all at once.

“Oh!” Rina’s voice nearly shouts with the unexpected change.  He fills her more than completely, shattering her reserved personality.  “Oh my God!”

“Knew it,” Sam grins to himself as she pulls back a bit and snaps his hips sharply into her one more time, her body bucking forward with the force behind his movements.  She moans out loudly again.  “Knew there was more to you.”

Sam starts in on her, not holding a damn thing back.  He thrusts into her hard and fast, giving her the fucking he knows she’s never had before.  It doesn’t take long for him to get the confirmation that she’s fully on board now.

“Sam!  Oh!  Yes!” her normally subdued voice calls, her fists clawing at the headboard as he attacks her.  She holds tight with the sheer bliss she’s finding along with the rough movements of him. He’s strong, she knew that, but being on the receiving end of that strength is a little intimidating… yet she loves it.

Smirking at her volume, Sam grabs her hips hard and continues.  With how much Rina has, and continues to, help him he’s more than happy to find a way to help her and open her up in return.  She is this perfect little woman filled with hope and sweetness and purity… but she needs this.  She needs to see what more there is and Sam is having no qualms about showing her all of it. 

“You like that?” Sam asks, almost ready to cringe at his clichéd words.

“Yes!” Rina calls out through her breathy, panting voice.  And did she ever.

“Tell me you like it,” he directs her, chipping away at her timid ways.

“Sam, I like it!” she responds, her body pressing back into him with want for more.  “Oh God, I love it!”

Eyes wide with excitement for her easily said words, words that would normally make her shy and turn red with embarrassment, Sam lets his usual self go.  He reaches for her, a hand resting on the front of her neck and he pulls her up until her back is straight.  He leans forward, slamming into her all the while with his free hand still holding her hip, and brings his mouth to her ear.

“You love it?”

“Yes,” he struggles out as everything starts to overwhelm her senses. 

Sam move his hand and pulls the tie over her eyes off before returning it to her neck, not holding hard or cutting off her air.  Just keeping her in place, her back arching as she presses her ass back into him with further need.

“Look at me,” he demands from her.  She turns her head to the side and looks up at him, her dark eyes locking hard onto his hazel ones.  “You love it when I fuck you hard like this?”

“Oh God, yes,” Rina moans in an instant answer that she certainly didn’t need to think about. 

“Say it,” Sam wants from her, never stopping for a minute.  He pounds into her hard, his hips snapping forward and rocking her with the strength.

“I love when you fuck me hard,” she says, her voice bumping with every one of his thrusts.

“Holy shit,” Sam groans out with hearing her speak like that.  He even got her to swear.

“Oh Sam,” she says, her voice raising an octave.  “Yes, yes, yes... Oh!”

Her voice just short of shrieks as when she feels it.  The first time around was soft, quieter, and it was just getting her prepared for this.  Now, this next time around with Sam slamming into her as she’s tied to the headboard, his voice talking to her in a dangerous growl, her orgasm hits her so hard she wasn’t ready. 

As Rina’s nails scrape the wooden slat she’s tied to and her body goes tense, Sam can’t stop the sight from having an intense effect on him.  To see her like that, her hands bound as she gives over her fully trusting and loving nature for him to completely destroy, her body shivering through the last of her moment, is too much. 

“Oh fuck, Rina,” Sam grits out, his body giving right in to the sight of her.  He couldn’t hold out any longer.  “Shit.”  He wraps his arms around her, one over her chest and one across her stomach, and holds tight as he comes harder than he has in a long time.  She just felt so good and he felt so much for her that this moment couldn’t possibly have been better.

“Oh… my… God…” Rina huffs out slowly as she recuperates, Sam leaning his weight onto her with his arms still around her.  She stays put, not really having a choice since she’s still tethered to the headboard, but she’s ok with that.  She wouldn’t move even if she could. 

“So good,” Sam tells her in a pant, his cheek resting on the back of her head.  “Fuck, that was amazing.”

Rina simply nods in agreement.  They stay this way for some time, regrouping from the intense moment as the only sound in the room is their breathing as it slows. 

“Hey Sam,” Rina quietly calls to him over her shoulder.

He lifts his head and looks at her.  “Yeah?”

“Can you untie me now?” she sweetly requests and Sam has to laugh a little.

“Yes,” he says in a light tone as he pulls away from her with a deep groan as they separate.  He reaches for her hands and deftly releases the knot he made.  If there was one thing he knew how to do well it was tie people up.  Call it a perk of the job.

“Ah,” she hums as she sits back on her heels, rolling her wrists with a smile on her lips.  Sam watches her and now that they’re not in the midst of some crazy activities he begins to rethink himself a bit. 

“So, um,” Sam stands up out of bed and walks to the bathroom.  He keeps talking through the open door as he tosses out the condom and grows slightly sheepish.  “I didn’t, like, freak you out or anything did I?  It was good?”

“Um, yeah,” Rina says as she starts to revert right back into the shy person that she is.  She quickly climbs under the covers of the disheveled bed and covers her naked self up.   “Honestly, I really liked it.”

“Good,” Sam smiles as he walks back into the room.  He sees her under the comforter and laughs.  He shouldn’t have expected a miracle, right?  Instead of say anything as he’s already pushed her out of her comfort zone enough, he climbs into the bed next to her.  “Because I had a lot of fun with you.”

Rina blushes a bit as she thinks everything they just did over.  Wow, he got her to do things no one else has and now she feels a lot less afraid to try new things and open up with sex. 

“It looked like you had fun too,” he says to her, his head propped up by an arm, his elbow pressed into the pillow under him.  He runs his hand around her waist and pulls her closer to him until they are face to face, just inches apart.  “Did you?”

“I did,” she confirms with confidence as she leans forward to kiss him once.  “I really did.”

Sam grins like an idiot hearing this and pulls her in by a hand on her cheek.  He kisses her deeply, his feelings for her growing by the second.  There’s so much to like about her and she just keeps adding more to the list.  Right now her ability to trust him, to let him show her something new, and her clear need for him is what is making his emotions roll. 

“And thank you,” Rina tells him. 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve even been formally thanked after sex before,” Sam jests.  “This is definitely a highlight of my life right here.”

“Well you did make me do something new and, as Dean would call it, awesome,” Rina points out.

“Don’t talk about Dean right now,” Sam scrunches his face as he lies naked with a beautiful girl.  Dean is not in his vocabulary right now… as he shouldn’t be.

“Sorry,” she giggles right back.  “But that was awesome.  Seriously.  And in my own words.”

“Well then rest up,” Sam tells her, reaching for the one light still light on the nightstand and clicking it off.  “We got a few more days.  I’ve got plenty to show you still.”

Rina grins like a high school girl in puppy love over the comment as Sam wraps her up in his arms and closes his eyes.  She settles against him, her head tucked under his chin, and sighs with contentment.  She feels good, damn good.  She actually feels like she belongs somewhere for the first time in a long time.  She’s always been on the fringes with her family, she never was accepted at school… but right here right now, she’s being cared for and adored for exactly who she is.  Sam likes her for her.  That’s almost more freeing than finding out how amazing a good round of crazy sex can be… almost.

* * *

 


	28. Just Livin'

* * *

"Comfortable?" Rina asks as she sits cross-legged across from Sam on a blanket she keeps in the back of her car.

"Sure," Sam answers with hesitation. She's nuts for getting him to do this. There's no way that with all the shit barreling through his head at all moments of his life that this is going to work for him.

"Ok, first of all you need to relax." Rina laughs quietly while watching him. He plopped down on the blanket with heavy defiance, determined for this not to work for him. "I can't get you to find a clear and stress free frame of mind if you're going to be so pigheaded."

She makes a good point but in his head he can already hear Dean taunting him, calling him a girl and offering to buy him a new pair of yoga pants.

"Now, sit with your back tall," Rina asks of him as she herself straightens her back with her hands on her knees. Sam follows her lead and does the same. "Good, now just close your eyes most of the way…"

"Most of the way?" Sam has to question.

"Yeah, so you don't just fall asleep or something," she smiles. "And listen to my voice and I'll get you through."

Sighing heavily, Sam once more does like he's instructed.

"Focus on your breathing," she tells him, watching him closely to make sure he's actually following along with her. "In and out through your nose. Nice and easy. That's all you need to think about."

Sam hones in on the sound of air whooshing into his nostrils and back out again. It's all he can hear besides her voice when she talks and the rushing water of the passing stream in the park they're in across from their motel. And then his heart begins to pound. He tries not to think about everything but on the fringes of his thoughts the Apocalypse, Lucifer, Dean and Lizzy… it all threatens to push into the forefront of his mind.

Seeing Sam's brow wrinkle, Rina talks him back on track. "Your brain wants to take over and it wants to make you recognize all the issues that stress you in life. Now is when you tell your brain no and you focus even harder on your breathing."

Determined, he listens specifically to the flow of air again.

"In and out. Nice and easy."

He listens well and can feel the thoughts finally start to fade away into the background, his breathing the only thing he's focused on. Soon enough Sam finds himself in a calm, perfect place where nothing really exists except for himself. There is no pain, no anger, no disappointment or hatred or even sadness. He's just being. It's wonderful.

Sitting within the wide open spaces of his unspoiled thoughts, it feels far too soon when he can hear Rina's voice calling to him.

"Sam?" she soothingly states his name like it's the most important work in the English language. Before even opening his eyes he smiles with the sound of it. As much as he would love to spend the entire day meditating like this, he pulls open his lids and sees her sitting across from him.

"Holy shit," he grins at her. "That actually worked."

"Good!" she cheers happily. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Sam nods, telling the absolute truth. "A lot better."

"Are you angry?"

"Ah, no," he tells her with narrowed eyes. "Why would I be angry anyways?"

"It was just something Lizzy mentioned," Rina cautiously explains. "She might've said you, um, hold a lot of anger within you."

"Who knew she was so damn observant," Sam remarks as he hadn't noticed that Lizzy picked up on that. Clearly he should have.

"Well I just figured that I could show you a way to kind of counteracting the fire," she further explains. "Having the grandmother that I do I sometimes find myself toppling over with fury. I've found that meditating a few times a week helps. For you though, I'd say at least once a day." She laughs quietly.

"I'll keep it in mind," Sam promises. Thinking about it, it could seriously help him. He does bottle that anger up like a champ but there's only so much space inside said bottle. He's bound to spring a leak soon if he doesn't deal with it. Might as well start now.

"Please do," she returns, so glad she could help.

* * *

"You know what's great about it just being the two of us?" Lizzy asks Dean as she lounges on the bed closest to the door of their motel room out of sheer instinct. She only has on her thin strapped tank top and a small, ass cheek contouring pair of undies. The room was warm and it was just perfect for lounging in not a whole lot, especially since Sam wasn't there.

"Not yet," Dean jests while walking to her. He hands over a beer to her and keeps the other for himself. He flops onto the same bed and lies horizontally across it, just behind her.

"Not having to wear pants." Lizzy giggles a bit, a side effect of the joint they just shared.

"I don't ever want you to wear pants ever again," Dean adds his two cents in, reaching forward and grabbing her ass hard. "Fucking burn them all, I say."

"I'm sure you'd love that," she laughs over her shoulder before taking a long pull from her beer. She's feeling damn good right about now. Several beers and whiskey shots at a local dive along with the joint she rolled once they got back is putting her in a beautiful, fucked-up place. Lizzy has loved getting her party on since before she can remember and her night right now is harking back to the good old days with Lou. Get trashed, mellow out, and relax They were always good at this.

"Of course I would," Dean returns, his own brain fogged by substance intake. It took a lot these days to get him to this beautiful place, were a foggy haze made life bearable and allowed him to focus on the best things in life only. Right now, the alcohol and marijuana had him fully focused on the shape of her body. The perfect, curvy shape of her body. "You're just… mmm." All he's able to do is hum a sound of delicious appreciation as his free hand continues to roam without shame.

"Seriously?" Lizzy asks with honest surprise as she turns over, lying on her back and looking at him with slight shock.

"Seriously, what?" Dean has to ask, another sip of beer taken down as his hand continues to explore her, smoothing over her skin and clothing with innocent intent. He really was just simply in awe of her still to this day.

"I don't know…" she starts while looking at him hard in the eye. "Just shocked that you aren't sick of me, or my body, yet."

Wide green eyes stare back at her with disbelief.

"Oh, come on," Lizzy tried to make light of the situation. "You were used to different chick, a different body and personality, every night. For a long time your life was not like it is now."

"True," Dean nods, not getting her point exactly.

Lizzy rolls over a little more, coming face to face with Dean as they both lie on their sides. "And for a long ass time it's been just one chick, just one body and one way of doing things day in and day out."

"Still not quite grasping your point," Dean tells her, taking another long drag from his beer as he starts to see the seriousness of her conversation.

"My point is… don't you get bored?" Lizzy asks with full honesty. This is something she's thought about several times with their relationship. Dean had many women before her and was used to a new face, a new experience every time he got into bed. She always thought that maybe he missed that. He was after all forced into this relationship by the angels. He didn't choose her, neither did she choose him. Deep down though she knows that whether the angels told her to or not, she would have picked Dean over anyone else. Sure, heaven took it upon itself to strengthen what they have and made it undeniable, but still Lizzy thinks she'd go with Dean, horrid flaws and all, every time. But she was never sure that a good, solid, sexy man like Dean would ever pick a drunken, loud, stubborn, highly emotional and slightly trampy woman such as herself.

"You don't ever give me the chance to be bored," Dean rebuts with a slick smile as he scoots closer to her, closing the space between them. Lizzy and he did a pretty damn good job of keeping it interesting.

"Yeah, yeah…" Lizzy brushes aside with a smile. "I mean, do you ever get tired of the same person every day?"

Narrowed eyes peering at her, Dean asks, "What's going on here?"

She smiles sweetly and drops a hand onto his cheek. "I have no delusions about you Dean. I know what you used to be and a one woman man you were not."

"Ok…?" Dean asks with hesitance, not liking how the conversation is going. Sure, he was a bit whorish in his previous life but now is different.

"So… I was wondering," Lizzy tries again. "Do you ever miss it? The thrill of a new girl, the fun of finding out what she's about… just the ever changing, always new part of it all?"

"You're crazy, right?" Dean asks her with honest confusion.

"No," Lizzy easily says with a smirk. "Last I checked I was still sane as can be."

"You've never been sane a day in your life," he denies her instantly with a smirk.

"Just answer the question, smart ass."

"Trust me when I tell you that I will never, ever get tired of you," Dean tells her, looking straight into her eyes and meaning what he says completely.

"You really don't miss the chase?" Lizzy asks, a little surprised at him. When he'd met her Dean truly did a total turn around but she had to wonder if he misses what he gave up even a little.

"Nope," Dean doesn't lie one bit. "I know how much better off I am now. Before you I never knew what I was getting each time I was with a chick. With you, I know I'm getting something awesome every time. That seems like a good deal to me."

Lizzy smiles and nods.

"You're not convinced."

"Truthfully, for a long time I felt like I was taking a wild animal and caging him, so no, I don't totally believe you," Lizzy tells him completely truthfully.

Dean sighs with eyes narrowed in her direction. He takes both their beer bottles and places them on the nightstand before crawling over her as she lies back.

"L, you showed up in my life at the perfect time," Dean tells her as she cups his face. "I lost my dad, Sam was going nuts with psychic shit, and I was drowning. I was scamming chicks left and right and getting drunk constantly to just to numb the pain a little bit and make everything feel just a little lighter." He lowers himself so that his body is pressed against hers. "Then I walked into Bobby's house and… there you were. You…" Dean pauses. He looks her over and smiles genuinely. "How could I ever miss anything I had before you? I had one night stands and the weight of the entire world on my shoulders. You are the first thing that has ever been able to change me, get through to me, actually make me better."

"Sounds pretty familiar to me," Lizzy jests lightly.

"What do you mean?" Dean wonders.

"Shit, I was a fucking disaster when I met you," Lizzy lets him know, shocked he never saw it. "I was doing the same damn thing. I was drunk most of the time and after being on the road for a couple years I was… lonely. I never had anyone steady in my life aside from Lou and it was wearing on me. I was fucking my way through the male population of the United States slowly but surely just to remember what it was like to have someone even if it was only for a couple of hours. I lost my parents, blamed myself for Lou's parents being gone too, blamed myself for Lou's life… I never dealt with it all. I needed something, or someone, to come and understand me and remind me of what it was I needed. You did that for me."

"So you  _were_  slutty?" Dean surmises with a smirk.

"Why do you think every demon likes to immediately call me slut or whore or tramp…"

"They do that a lot, don't they?" Dean responds, realizing now that she always gets called out by angels, demons, or whatever else for being loose.

"Yeah, they do!" Lizzy laughs a bit at this. "And it's getting kinda old!"

Dean lowers his head, kissing her once with love to make sure she knows that he doesn't see her that way. Not at all.

"I was a mess just like you were," Lizzy continues when he ends their kiss. "And you, you were so… broken too." She laughs slightly, knowing how true it was. "But you… you liked me. Not because of what I looked like…"

"It didn't hurt," Dean interjects honestly.

"Well, you still liked me even if you thought I was hot. You actually wanted to know who I was. You immediately saw that I was flawed and angry and you actually tried to help me the second you thought you could. I mean, I knew you wanted to get into my pants but I never once felt like that was your soul motivation."

"So now, after everything you just said, I have to ask…" Dean turns the tables. "Do  _you_  miss slutting around?"

"Oh God no," Lizzy answers instantly, not needing a second to even think about it.

"Then we're on the same page."

Smiling wide, the butterflies still flapping around in her stomach, Lizzy thinks she might have fallen in love with him once more.

"You ever gonna let the rest of the world know that you're actually a good guy who says nice things like that?" Lizzy asks him, knowing not another person on the Earth would believe her if she told them who the real Dean Winchester is.

"Nah. I like that the rest of the world thinks you're fucking insane for marrying me."

Lizzy laughs loudly at this one. "Oh, they so do!"

"And I like that they think I'm the luckiest bastard there is," he further explains.

"Aren't you?" she challenges.

"Well, yeah," Dean wholeheartedly agrees that he is just that lucky. "Just trust me when I say that I am fine with my life and the lack of bar flies in it right now. I got you and that's pretty fucking awesome."

"Yeah, I am awesome…" Lizzy trails off as Dean kisses her again, this time without pulling away.

* * *

 


	29. The Bolder Woman

* * *

Drying off behind the shower curtain with the scratchy, cheap motel towel, Rina still can't help but smile widely to herself. She's spent three days with Sam and the time has all but left her with butterflies in her stomach. She likes Sam… a lot. More than she even expected to. More than she's sure she should considering his lifestyle. But hey, life throws curveballs all the time and if this is one of them then she's got her catcher's mitt at the ready. He just makes her happy.

Wrapping the towel around her body to cover up, she pulls open the shower curtain.

"Oh my God!" she frights aloud when she's greeting with the sight of Sam standing in the open bathroom doorway. He's leaning against frame and has his arms crossed over his bare chest as he stares right at her. "You scared me, Sam!"

"Sorry," he laughs lightly as he looks her over. Hair soaked, makeup off, only wearing a towel… he knows that even though he's invading her personal space right now that it was a good idea to do so. In her natural state she looks amazing still.

"Not sure that was sincere," Rina nervously laughs as she holds tighter to her towel at her chest. Letting her eyes take him in her shock quickly fades away and leaves her with want instead. He's standing there with confidence, his perfectly muscular torso on display, his sweat pants resting low on his hips, the smile playing across his lips is so sweet yet lustful. He looks good as ever, if not better. The few days they've had were wonderful and liberating and now, looking at him right this second and seeing just how sexy he is and how carnal it makes her, she's not ready to part ways at all.

"You were taking too long," Sam smirks, giving a lame excuse as to why he'd be there right now. He's totally lying.

Once Rina left the room to take a shower Sam was left alone with his thoughts. He quickly realized through the lone silence how much he's about to miss her once they're apart again. Her company has been exciting and just so perfectly wonderful that he also was in no way ready to part from her. He needed to make what little time they had left before jumping into her tiny car and driving off completely worth it.

"Well, the shower is all yours then," Rina smiles warmly as she steps over the edge of the tub and onto the tile floor. As she makes her way out the door, an arm hooks around her waist and stops her.

"I wasn't waiting for the shower," Sam tells her as he pulls her in front of him and then moves her so she has her back to the vanity. "I was waiting for you."

"Oh really?" she arches an eyebrow and looks up to him with pleasant surprise. To say she wanted another chance at having him before she had to head home would be an understatement. She needed him just one more time.

“Mmhmm,” Sam smiles before leaning down to kiss her lips softly, taking his time to remember how this feels.  With such an uncertain future he needs to make this count, make it good and meaningful and everything that he wants to remember well. 

Mouths moving, tongues twisting, it doesn’t take long for both to get lost.  They’ve become so comfortable with each other that they have found this familiar place they can get to very easily now.  The awkward is gone and is replaced with familiarity.

Sam wraps a hand around her fingers that are holding her towel closed her at her chest.  He pries her grip free and the towel covering her drops to her feet.

“That’s much better,” Sam grins as he cups her face and pulls her in even closer.  Bodies melted together, Rina sighs happily as she kisses him right back and runs her hand up his chest and back down again, landing on the waist of his sweatpants. 

Getting nearly the shock of a lifetime when he feels Rina courageously reach inside of his pants without provocation, Sam hums when her finger curls around him.

“Look at you,” Sam marvels between kisses.  “Bolder by the second.”

“Just trying to get what I can while I can,” she admits with all honestly.  “I’m going to miss this.”  Granted she had her hand around his dick but his manhood is not what she’s referring to.  She means she’ll miss him, all of him.

Rina begins to push his pants to the floor along with his boxer briefs, her movements hasty and eager.

“I like this side of you,” Sam tells her as he steps out of his clothing and reaches for her.  He spins her around to that they are both facing the bathroom mirror above the sink, Sam looking at her in the reflective surface as he stand behind her.  “And…” she leans down and brushes some wet strands away to speak into her ear.  “I’m really gonna miss this too.”

With that he wraps his arm around her front and his hand slips between her legs.  Rina grips tight to the edge of the counter top as his fingers deftly work her over.

Moaning quietly with what he does to her, Rina decides to once more use her newfound boldness to push her own self a little more.  She reaches behind herself and takes a hold of him again.  She works her hand up and down his length, wanting him more every second.

“Rina,” Sam all but whispers her name as his mouth comes down onto her shoulder, sucking lightly on her smooth, tanned skin. 

“Sam…” Rina peers over her shoulder to him while taking it upon herself to position him at her entrance.  “…please?”

Groaning from deep inside of him with her way of asking him to fuck her, Sam would give anything to immediately do what she requests of him, but he can’t. 

_No raw dogging it, Sammy.  You never know where a chick’s been.  Bag it up._

“Wait right here,” he says to her as he starts to take her hand gentry off of him so he can go get a condom. 

“No, Sam…” Rina starts as she tightens her grip on him. 

“Have to,” he smiles at her through the mirror.

“I trust you,” Rina tries again, knowing where he’s off to.  She isn’t lying.  She knows the type of person Sam is and she fully trusts that he wouldn’t put her at risk.

“That’s nice, but…” Sam shakes his head with a small smile.  “I have more than one concern here.”  He’s certainly not leaving behind a living, breathing parting gift for Rina in a world that’s so fucked up and that he’s not guaranteed to stay in.  No, Sam is not taking that chance.

“I’m on the pill,” she tells him, her shy smirk staring right back at him in the mirror.  “It’s ok.”

Thinking it over for a quick moment, Sam gives in.  He lets Dean’s voice in the back of his head die down (Besides, Dean never once caved in and took a chance here and there?  Bullshit.  No one bats a thousand.).  He lets Rina position him again before slipping inside of her, sighing loudly with how damn good it is to really feel her this time around.

“Oh, so good,” Sam moans out as he snakes a hand around the furthest side of her face to turn her to look at him.  They stare at each other for a moment before Sam closes the space between their lips and kisses her.  The embrace is full of so much emotion that it surprises both of them. 

As they give in to one last fling before they get in the car, they both enjoy this for everything that it is all while both coming to accept that life looks a lot different than it did just a few days ago.  They don’t feel alone in the world anymore.  For once Sam feel like someone gets him, much like Lou once did, and Rina feels like she’s able to take down her walls and truly feel for another person.

They also both know that their need for the other has grown to a much stronger place… a place that Sam now hopes he can manage to keep.  He wants out of this Lucifer shit more than he ever has before now.

* * *

"You sure you have to go?" Sam asks from his crunched up spot in the small passenger seat of Rina's VW bug, his knees comically close to his chest. "I mean, I'm sure it'd be fine with them if you stayed another night with us in Memphis."

She smiles over to him before looking back out to the highway. "As much as you know I'd love to, I do have a job."

"Right," Sam nods with a smirk. "You're still in the real world. You have accountability."

"Yes I do," she laughs in return.

They let the silence take over for a bit as they travel on, inching closer and closer to Memphis where she's dropping him off with Dean and Lizzy. He has to go on his hunting way and she must return to Louisiana where she can run her shop and keep an eye on her troublemaking grandmother. They weren't ready for this though. The past few days were just too good.

"So, ah," Sam starts while looking at the pavement fly by out his side window, his hands fiddling with the zipper tab of his jacket. "I just, you know… um… it's…."

"Spit it out, Sam," Rina grins wide, loving that he's still so stutter-y and dorky when trying to get serious with her. It's entirely too adorable.

"I had a lot of fun… being with you," he tells her honestly. "I can't remember the last time I actually enjoyed… well, anything. You made me remember that life can actually be good."

A mixture of sadness for his hard life story and flattery that she could do that for him spreads across her face.

"I just wish that things could be," he looks at her, eyes filled with sincerity. "Different. I wish my life was easier and had room for other people in it."

"Oh, I think there's room," Rina tells him kindly and overly optimistically.

"Yeah, and it's seriously dangerous there," Sam sighs. "It was selfish of me to even spend any time with you at all. I probably put you in danger as it is just by being near you."

"I'll be ok," Rina assures with a pat on the knee. "I know more than regular people do. I'll make sure I'm protected."

"And you'll use what I added to your book? The devils traps and sigils?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Sam. Relax." Her vow only makes him a little less nervous. Maybe this is how Dean felt when they left Lizzy the first time they'd met. He was all tense and over protective, making her swear to him that she'll be careful and watch her ass. He feels that very same way right now while also realizing that he's compared his situation to that of Dean and Lizzy's several times over the past days.

"Just worried about you now," he tells her while taking hold of her hand on his knee.

"You have plenty to worry about as it is," she reminds him. "Don't add me to the list if you don't have to."

Her meant-to-be-calming words have no effect on him. He's still concerned.

"You know, um," Sam starts, nervous to bring up something so morbid. "There's a really good chance that I don't… make it out of this whole thing."

"You're getting too heavy for me I think," Rina says, taking her hand back and replacing it on the steering wheel.

"I know but it's the truth and I have to face it," he frowns, not wanting to hurt her but having to discuss things. "I just know that with Lucifer coming for me there's a slim chance of making it out of this alive and I've come to terms with it… until now."

"What do you mean?" she questions, confused.

"Alright look. Clearly we have something here," Sam tells her, turning to angle himself in her direction. "I'm not totally sure what it is, but it's definitely something good, really good. And now if I go down in the fight, I'll lose whatever this is. You will too."

Sighing with the heft of his words, she continues to listen to his sad ramblings.

"I want you to know that you've made what could be some of the last days I see really good."

"I would say you were being sweet if you weren't actually being so depressing," she tells him in a sad tone.

"And I'm sorry for that," he tells her. "But I'd regret never telling you that if I didn't. And I'm sorry if I don't… you know… see you again."

"I know," she nods. "Just please… try as hard as you can to not get yourself killed, ok? I like you. I would like to see you again if at all possible."

Sam huffs a laugh. "Trust me, I've definitely got more motivation to make that happen than ever before."

Rina smiles as she looks out the windshield. "At least I know where I stand with you when we part this time."

Sam actually laughs at this comment. "I probably should have called you before now, huh?"

"Definitely."

"Sorry about that," Sam apologizes with a light smile.

"Oh, it's ok. I still got my time in with you." Rina glances to him. "And it was so worth the wait."

Sam grins something unstoppable as he looks away from her, feeling something so bright and exception that it makes him warm from the inside out. There's just something about this girl….

* * *

 


	30. Until We Meet Again

* * *

"Shit, remember those days?" Lizzy asks Dean as she peers carefully out of the motel curtains covering the large picture window in their Memphis motel room.

"What days?" he asks her, eyes glued to the TV as he sips his beer and continues to flip through the channels from his bed.

"When we'd have to go our separate ways," she explains herself while still looking out. "Never knowing when we'd see each other again. Dying to hear from the other while you were out on the road and I was trying to live normal at home."

"L, leave them alone," Dean complains, not wanting the trip down memory lane she sets up. Those days sucked and he doesn't miss them.

"But it's kinda sweet," she tells him while watching Sam and Rina standing by her tiny car parked out front. Sam is grinning like a lovesick teen down at her as Rina grabs his hand with both of hers and smiles back up at him with something serious in her eyes. They're standing so close to one another and their interactions look much easier than the last time Lizzy observed them together when they were still fresh and a little awkward. "The few days seemed to do them well. They look so happy."

"Good for them. Now leave them the fuck alone."

"Uh, such a fucking romantic," Lizzy sarcastically complains about him as she walks away from the window and gives them their privacy.

"You're God damn right I am," Dean absently says while focusing on the hockey game he lands on and gulping down more beer, finishing the bottle.

"Please, a fifth of whiskey and an empty backseat is your idea of romantic," Lizzy comments while taking two more beers out of the ugly green refrigerator their room came with.

"Wait. Are you saying that  _I'm_  not romantic? Me?" Dean questions her while slightly appalled.

"No… well, yeah actually," she smirks while she flops down next to him on the bed, taking his empty and replacing it with a new one. "That's  _exactly_  what I'm saying."

"I'm romantic as  _hell_ ," he tells her in rebuttal.

Lizzy just stares at him for a beat. "You're kidding, right?"

"No I'm not kidding!" he tells her, his attention turned fully away from the game now. "Just the other day I gave you flowers."

"That you stole from some elderly lady's hospital room while looking for the wraith!"

"She had more than enough flowers already," he excuses. "It was a fucking flower shop in there. She'll never miss them. And what about last night?"

"What about it!?" she laughs as the night had been like any other for her.

"I let you have the last slice of pizza."

"Oh my God!" Lizzy belts out a laugh. "Are we really already that much of an old married couple that you forking over food is supposed to be romantic?"

Dean just shrugs and sips his beer.

"Wow," Lizzy amazes. "We suck."

"We don't suck."

"We so do suck."

"No we don't," he tells her, dropping a hand on her knee. "We're good… and we're exactly us which ain't too bad. You want to live in some dreamy, unobtainable chick flick kinda world."

"Ew, no," Lizzy instantly answers, disgusted with the thought.

"Well neither do I so we're good."

"I'm just saying a little romance instead of just drinking and fucking like rabbits wouldn't suck every great now and then."

Dean turns to face her, his facial expression dramatic as he places his hand on her cheek.

"Sweetheart, you complete my life," he says in an exaggerated tone. "I can't live without your beautiful smile."

"Shut up," Lizzy pushes him away with his patronizing way of making his point.

"But darling, you're my everything," he keeps going, pulling her into him in a headlock. "I can't breathe without your kiss."

"What the hell does that even mean!?" she says while giggling at his antics.

"I have no idea," he admits while going back to default Dean demeanor. "Sounded like something some pansy ass dude in a chick flick would say."

"Never say any of that again!" she tells him as she pries herself out of his hold. She sits up and looks at him. "And if that's your idea of romantic then I don't want it!"

"Good," Dean nods as he sits back against the headboard and takes another sip of beer, Lizzy copying him. "Because we're pretty good the way we are."

"We're very good," she says to him before kissing his cheek. "Even if I married a jackass of a guy."

"Yeah, an  _awesome_  jackass."

"Yes, you're an awesome jackass," Lizzy echoes as she steals the remote and turns up the volume.

"B's are lookin' good this year, you know?" he comments to her about her hometown favorite hockey team. "Could actually make the playoffs and do something."

"Now  _that_  is the most romantic thing you could have said to me," Lizzy smiles out as she watches the game with him, her true colors showing all the while. She'd rather be told that one of her favorite sports teams will have a good year than be told she's beautiful or special or any other lame comment. Dean made a good point. Maybe he isn't traditionally romantic, not in the least, but candle light dinners and roses would never be either of their ways, hunting or not, even if she wouldn't mind it once in a blue moon. If she gets him just the way he is she'll be happy forever. It's one of the things that make them perfect for each other.

* * *

"Call when you get back?" Sam asks of her as they say their goodbyes in the parking lot of the motel Dean and Lizzy had checked themselves into.

"Before I even unlock my front door," Rina promises right back.

"And then after that you evil proof that apartment. I mean it. Devil's traps…"

"By all main entrances," she rolls her eyes, suddenly feeling like she's talking to her father. "Salt lining all windows and doors. Hex bags you made me hidden around where Rui won't eat them." She prays her dog doesn't mess with her new safety precautions.

"I really think you should take a shot gun or something," Sam tries one last time. "We can spare one. I swear."

"Already told you that I hate guns," she reminds him. "But I will absolutely memorize the exorcism you wrote down for me. Scout's honor." She holds up her hand in pledge.

"Fine," Sam smiles and gives in. He tried so hard to get her to learn how to use one of their sawed offs but she refused. She doesn't do guns. Just not something she's comfortable with and he can understand that even if he thinks she should be more open to it. "But I'm making you repeat it to me in a couple days over the phone so be ready."

"I will be ok, Sam," she smiles up to him. "Please relax." She cranes her neck for a quick kiss. Sam takes advantage and leans down to her, kissing her much more seriously and she'd intended.

"Just let me know when you're in," he reminds her one more time as he steps back from her while holding her driver's side door open.

"Told you I would," she promises again. "You're worse than your brother when it comes to worrying."

"Impossible."

She drops into the seat and starts up her car. Rina then looks up at him with her dark eyes. "Bye Sam."

"Bye Rina," he says without hiding his sadness one bit. He then ducks down into the car for one last kiss before he shuts the door for her. He watches her pull out of the lot and onto the road, never moving until she's out of sight. He's sad to see her go, very sad, but happy at the same time. Life with him isn't safe and now more than ever he needs her to be safe. Outside of his hunting family she's all he has. That's enough to send her packing.

For Sam the past few days were previously thought impossible. He never thought he'd ever find someone who could understand him and accept all his mistakes in life. Somehow Rina was able to do just that. He feels like a renewed version of himself.

* * *

"Hey Sam."

This hasn't happened in so long. He fell asleep right after Rina called to tell him she made it back safely and this was the last thing he assumed his brain would do to him right now. He just hopes that it's actually his brain and not Lucifer trying to trick him again.

"Lou," he calls out in a sleep coated voice as he sits up. In his dream he's still in the same Memphis motel room he met Dean and Lizzy up in. Looking to the side he sees them still asleep in the other bed. Once seated he focuses on the woman sitting at the foot of his bed, looking at him with a warm smile.

"It's me Giant," she assures. "Devil free."

"What are you doing here?" he questions her. "I haven't dreamed about you in so long."

"You haven't had to," she explains in a comforting tone. "Until now, that is."

"Why now?" Sam asks her in confusion.

"You're moving on," Lou smiles out. "I'm proud of you." She drops a hand on his blanket covered legs. "This needed to happen."

"But I don't want to forget you. I've already lost pieces of Jess…"

"You'll never forget me, dumb-dumb," Lou laughs at the thought. "You couldn't. Plus, do you think that Lizzy would ever let you do such a thing?"

"God no," he huffs with the idea.

"She'll kick your ass first."

"And she can now!" Sam says with slight fear.

"Damn straight," she smiles wider. "That's my sister. She's a fucking badass." She looks at him with a soft expression. "Rina's good for you, Sam."

"I know." He sure does.

"If you get out of this Apocalypse mess, you make sure you go to her."

Sam looks at her image with surprise.

"What?" she questions as if he shouldn't be so shocked with what she says. "I like her. And more than that I want you to be happy. You weren't happy these past two years because of me. You have to let me go sometime and I think now is a good time to do it. You have your family and you have Rina to support you."

Sam nods just slightly. "I just still love you."

"Don't be silly. You're always going to love me, Sam. You were  _made_  to love me."

"What does that mean?" he asks with worry. That phrase, with all this little group of theirs knows now, has a very sketchy and scary meaning at times for them.

"Huh?" she questions him, not sure what he's asking.

"What does I was made to love you mean?" Sam wonders. He's worried now.

"Oh, relax Giant. It just means we were too good together. We were a really good fit. It's still a shame that whatever we had never even got to take its training wheels off but that's life. I still feel like we knew each other for a reason."

"I agree."

"But now… well, now you need to have some happiness. Let Rina make you happy and do it guilt free. Don't worry about me anymore. Don't forget me but just don't dwell on what could have been. You have a really great thing going here."

Sam grins slightly and Lou stands up from the bed and walks to him. She cups his face and leans down close to him. "I love you." She presses her lips to his softly and Sam wakes up from his dream immediately, his lips still tingling with her kiss. His eyes popping open and he can hear her whisper to him from somewhere very far off.

"Goodbye, Sam…"

* * *

 


	31. A New Set of Lethal Skills

* * *

Sam shoves the driver's side door shut with force as he pockets the keys to the Impala. He then picks up the tray of coffees he'd placed on the roof in order to lock the car. A take-out bag of food in one hand, another clutched in his teeth, he sighs as he walks towards the motel room door with full hands. This new hunt of theirs is confusing the hell out of him. He's spent his entire afternoon in the library researching and now his eyes are done. He just hopes Dean and Lizzy were able to come up with something while about town talking to people. He's otherwise at a dead end.

Ready to kick the door lightly a couple times to knock on it for someone to open up for him, Sam's heart stops when he hears it. A shout. A loud one. And if he knows her voice as well as he thinks he does, it came from Lizzy inside their room.

Immediately he drops everything he's got in his grips, the coffees spilling all over the pavement and the food surely not surviving the long drop to the ground in one piece.

Searching frantically for a room key in any pocket, Sam comes up empty handed. He then remembers that he forgot to take one this morning when he left. That was why he couldn't head back to the room until Dean and Lizzy got back first. They called him an hour ago saying they would meet him back at their temporary home. Shit. Now he's panicked.

Grabbing his gun from behind his back, Sam holds tight with both hands and takes a deep breath. Lifting a foot, he kicks the door with all the force he can manage. The flimsy door flies open, hitting the wall behind it hard with a loud bang. Sam swiftly steps into the room and takes aim.

His face shifts from angry, confused alarm to slightly disgusted shock in the matter of the few seconds it takes to register what's actually going on in front of him.

"Jesus, Sammy!" Dean smiles wide once he sees his brother and he gets out of his bed, standing up in only his boxer briefs. "You really know how to make an entrance, don't you?"

"What the hell?" Sam sputters as he lowers his gun to his side when he sees Dean's calm exterior. He looks at Lizzy still in bed under the covers. She doesn't move or even bother glancing his way. Instead she raises her near lifeless hand to drop it over her eyes, half covering the slackened and satisfied expression she's wearing. And that appears to be all she's wearing. Her arms and shoulders above the cover's edge are bare.

"You ok?" Dean asks his brother evenly with an air of slick confidence as he grabs his t-shirt off the floor. "Look like you seen a ghost or something."

"I heard yelling!" Sam says in exasperated annoyance when he starts to finally come back down from his moment of panic. He looks over to Lizzy specifically. "I thought you were in trouble!"

"Nah… I'm good," she sighs out relaxed and happy, really meaning what she says. Actually, she's more than good.

"Relax, Sam," Dean brushes him off while stepping into his jeans. "Just practicing my new found knowledge of the female body. It's amazing what you can learn about chicks just from being one for a few days." He grins wide and notices that Sam is empty handed. "Where's the grub?"

Sam huffs in total disbelief as his arms drop to his sides in sheer defeat.

"On the ground outside," Sam tells him with a harsh bite.

"Why's it on the ground?" Dean wonders as he walks towards Sam to salvage their meal as best he can.

"I dropped it… to grab my fucking gun when I thought Lizzy needed help." Sam's pissed. They scared the shit out of him.

"Oh L doesn't need any help," Dean smirks as he pats his brother's shoulder. "Trust me, man. She's more than fine."

Lizzy then holds up her arm, giving Sam a weak thumbs up before dropping it heavily back onto the bed. She breathes out a sigh and hums happily.

As Sam shakes his head with total let down in them, he turns to look back to Dean and is greeted by Dean's two fingers under Sam's nose. "Smell that?" Dean asks with a proud and cocky smile.

"Dude!" Sam slaps Dean's hand away sharply with utter repulsion. "You're fucking disgusting, Dean!"

"Ha!" Dean laughs loudly as he steps outside the room.

"What is wrong with you!?" Sam angrily yells the rhetorical question and Dean just shrugs with his shit-eating-grin still plastered on his face.

"I can't live with you two anymore!" Sam angers as he stomps his pissy self into the motel room. "I fucking hate the both of you."

Honestly, Dean could care less what Sam thinks or what scares him at the moment. He's feeling just too damn proud of his further excellent sexual skills at the moment. Before he was good, very good. Now he's lethal. And now… Lizzy was in huge trouble for the rest of their lives. With how good she was to him during the whole sex change crap, he owes her anyways.

With all he's learned maybe he should write a book or something….

* * *

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment. Good or bad, i love it all and reply to everyone.


End file.
